


Saving the Rebellion

by SBV



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Hope, Rebellion, Resistance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 121,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBV/pseuds/SBV
Summary: The Avatar has been captured.The 100-year Civil War is reaching its peak. Without the one true hope, the Rebellion cracks under the pressure of the Fire Nation. The Southern Water Tribe Princess, Katara, returns to the Rebellion after four years of water bending training.Ba Sing Se has fallen. With the fall of the city, the Freedom Fighters are pushed out. Fortunately for The Rebellion, an important prisoner has been captured. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko, is sent to The Rebellion headquarters in The Southern Water Tribe.A miracle is needed to save the Rebellion. That miracle may come in the form of an unlikely alliance.*AU Where Books 1-3 did not happen, but a different version of it*
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 210
Kudos: 740





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from ATLA.
> 
> The storyline will definitely be explained over the duration of the story. A similar story was followed by the gaang from books 1-3, but I bet you can tell there are a couple of large tweaks.

_Chapter One_

_Fear_

The year is 103 AG.

The Avatar has been captured.

Sokka was familiar with the face that his father was making. It was similar to the face Hakoda had made when he returned to the Southern Water Tribe after losing Omashu or, as it was christened by the Fire Nation, New Ozai. 

This face was the face of despair. To the others in the rebellion, Hakoda would look expressionless, completely calm. Sokka knew better. Sokka knew that Hakoda would never show his fear to those that looked to him for hope. Especially with the Avatar gone, the Rebellion would rely on the Southern Water Tribe chief.

It had been an hour since the message had reached the Rebellion Headquarters by messager hawk. Since then, the briefing room was eerily quiet. No one spoke. 

Sokka was given time to think of the next course of action, but nothing came to mind. He couldn’t possibly get his brain to focus on the task at hand. The only reason Sokka was allowed in the briefing room was because of his strategies. 

Think.

Ever since finding Aang in that iceberg, everything changed. The happy days of traveling the world with Aang and Katara to recruit people to rise against the Fire Nation were long gone. Surely the lingering stress that the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation was going to catch them was there, but he never seemed to catch up. 

That was four years ago, but it felt like thirty. That happy memory only lasted a year. Katara had received an opportunity too good to pass up. With Katara gone, Aang decided to focus on the Rebellion. That left Sokka and Toph to follow as well. The partnership that they had created ended in a blink of an eye. No more adventures. The rest of their lives were to be dedicated to fighting an endless civil war. 

The Rebellion reached a turning point once Aang was found in the iceberg. The fight had been going for over a hundred years, yet the Avatar was the one to spark it again. People came from all parts of the world to fight for the Avatar. Earthbenders, waterbenders, nonbenders, and even rogue firebenders joined sides with the Avatar.

Aang was put in the center of the Rebellion. He was their savior, the one hope for freedom. The entire weight of the Rebellion rested on the shoulders of a sixteen-year-old monk, a vegetarian monk at that. While Aang never complained, Sokka knew that he was tired. The violence was getting to him. He didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Toph left for Ba Sing Se shortly after returning to the Southern Water Tribe. She claimed that everyone was ‘too serious’ for her and ran off to defend Ba Sing Se. It seemed like she was looking for a reason to stay, but it truly was better for her to be the unmovable rock of Ba Sing Se.

Sokka glanced back at his father. Years of heading the Rebellion aged Hakoda. Deep wrinkles outlined his lips and eyes. Every so often, a stray gray hair would appear. Despite that, Hakoda stood strong.

The hour-long silence was ended when a young earthbender rushed into the briefing room, gasping for air. He stood hands-on-knees, holding a letter in his hands to Hakoda. 

Hakoda plucked the letter from the poor messager and skimmed the content. His furrowed eyebrows raised as he stole a glance at Sokka. “Katara is coming back.” Hakoda acted as if he was only talking to Sokka, but the entire room was listening. 

“So she finished her training,” Sokka responded. A smile forming on his face. 

“She got word that the Avatar was captured and decided to end her training early to help with the Rebellion.”

This caused an uproar in the briefing room. Sokka’s joy that Katara was returning could not be expressed because of the madness that followed.

“If word reached to Katara at the Northern Water Tribe or Northern Air Temple or wherever she may be now, then how much of the world knows that the Fire Nation has the Avatar.”

“Without the Avatar, we have no hope of defeating the Fire Nation. What is our next move Hakoda?”

“Is it over?”

“What of the Avatar’s bison, Appa?”

“How do we respond to the loss of the Avatar?”

Everyone was shouting at once, buzzing in Sokka’s ear. Everyone expressed their inner fears to the crowd for it only to be drowned out.

Sokka grit his teeth and in a spell of irritation, he shouted out, “His name is Aang! Don’t act like he is some weapon at our disposal!”

The briefing room fell silent. All of the leaders of their respective groups stared at Sokka as he sucked in a heavy breath. He had certainly gained respect over the years of working with his father, but he was much younger compared to a large majority of those in the room. There was no free pass to speak out during a serious briefing like that, but he couldn’t help it.

His father nodded towards him, beckoning him to continue. Truth be told, Sokka was nervous to speak his mind in front of numerous important figures. He never believed that politics were quite his thing, but he had no choice at this moment. He was thrown into the center of it. 

“All is not lost,” he started.

Nineteen years old was much too young for someone to be easing the crowd, yet Hakoda believed his son was ready for it. He was growing into a fine young man with a cocky smile and a wolf’s tail. 

“Aang is resilient. Those Fire Nation soldiers will not break him, so we shouldn’t fear. Even if we don’t know how Aang could ever be captured, it is fair to say that it was the work of the Princess of the Fire Nation. Aang can handle her. He is the Avatar after all. He will be free in no time.”

An elder spoke out. “If I might be so frank… What makes you so sure, boy?”

“I know Aang better than anyone in this room.” Sokka’s voice carried with dignity. “He wouldn’t want us to fear for him. Fear is our enemy in this case. The Fire Nation wants us to be scared. Don’t let them get in our heads because that’s what they want. Fear is what will cause the Rebellion to crumble.”

Sokka begged for someone to respond, but the leaders simply stared at him. It was hard for Sokka to be so serious for such a long time, but it felt good. With the slightest nervous tick, Sokka tugged at his fur-lined collar.

“Well said, son,” Hakoda applauded. “I couldn’t agree more. The capture of the Avatar is a problem that will be handled, but we must remember that we still have the upper hand on the Fire Nation.” He leaned down and pointed to the map on the table. “We have the Freedom Fighters in Ba Sing Se, and we have the Kyoshi Warriors in Gaoling. Those are two major thorns in the sides of the Fire Nation. We also have our brothers in the North as well as posts in the Northern, Eastern, and Southern Air Temples. The people of the Fire Nation colonies are starting to rise against their captors.”

“This is a wonderful fact of course,” a rogue firebender added. “But we lost the most powerful bender in the world. How could we ever dare face Ozai?”

Sokka scoffed, showing his ignorant youth. “My sister is returning from three years of waterbending training. She will be a force to be reckoned with herself. Don’t forget that Toph Beifong, the genius earthbender, should be arriving any moment from her report of Ba Sing Sei.”

“Two women surely cannot face the Fire Lord at dubs himself the Phoenix King. Those two are as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed about war as you are,” the man accused.

Sokka extinguished his temper. “Phoenix King is just a name he gave himself.” He took a calming breath. He looked exasperated. “Of course two benders cannot make up for _the Avatar_ , the most powerful bender in the world. But-- But it’s a step in the right direction. Wouldn’t you say, Master Jeong Jeong?” 

The firebending master’s neutral expression did not change. “I have seen the horrors of war, boy. I have witnessed the horrors of Fire Lord Ozai’s wrath. I simply warn you that his possession of Avatar Aang is more concerning than you act it to be. With Avatar Aang, he will send his fury in a greater multitude.”

“Well, I--!”

“Sokka,” his father cut off. “Master Jeong Jeong is right. We must take heed because the tide of war is changing.”

Sokka wondered what would become of him. Would he continue to be hidden away at the headquarters? Would he be sent away to fight at the front lines? Would he liberate cities? Would he face the famous rage of the Fire Nation? There was no way to possibly know the future. All Sokka knew was that Aang’s capture would be as disruptive as his discovery. All Sokka could do was to hold desperately to fleeting hope.

What could they do?

Think.


	2. Smoke That Stings the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate to say I told you so, Zuzu.”
> 
> He disliked that overly self-satisfied look painted all over her face. He barely recognized her. The only thing he recognized was that cunning glare in her eyes that she used when they were young when she wanted her way. Now she looked like the spitting image of their mother except without all the kindness in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

_Chapter Two_

_Smoke That Stings the Eyes_

“Zuko, are you listening?!”

The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation was snapped out of his drifting thoughts. The kneeling man rested his eyes on his father’s shoes, finding them safer than his father’s wrath.

“Yes, Father.”

“You will address me as Fire Lord Ozai,” Ozai demanded, his temper rising at his son. 

Zuko swallowed hard. “Yes, Fire Lord… Ozai.” Zuko knew that he would be far from praised by his father by the tone of his message. He was requested from extinguishing the unrest in the Fire Nation Colonies with urgency. Unfortunately, he knew exactly why. The world was been shaken by the news. It was impossible for him not to hear.

Requesting his son to return to the Capital City after all those years was shocking. He had been sent to hunt the Avatar and then ordered to crush the Rebellion within the Fire Nation Colonies. After all that time, Zuko was not to return to his home without honor.

“How long have you been looking for the Avatar?” Ozai asked, his eyes flared. 

“Seven years, Fire Lord Ozai.”

Ozai made a thoughtful noise. “Seven years is a long time… ” Zuko’s eyes reached his father’s cold and unfeeling ones. “Then tell me how your sister, Azula, was able to capture the Avatar without a single problem. It took her only three months to track and capture the Avatar. Three Months!”

Zuko didn’t need to glance at his younger sister kneeling next to him to know the expression she was making. Azula was smug. Her lips were drawn in a sharp quirk of the lips. Azula looked like a raven eagle ready to close in of her prey.

“Have you ever made contact with the Avatar?”

“No.”

Ozai grimaced in disgust at his son. Zuko held his ground with honor under the scrutiny of his father. He felt the full weight of his Fire Nation armor on his shoulders. How would his father react? What was is punishment? What else could his father take away from him?

“It seems you’ve forgotten what happened the last time you were welcome in the palace,” Ozai started. “I can’t imagine you’d forget since the consequences are written on your face.”

“No, I have not forgotten. Ever since that day, I have been on the pursuit to regain my honor.” Zuko reassured. 

“You have yet to prove that,” Ozai boomed. “The colonies are still in unrest. I put you in charge of that to give you a chance to regain your honor, yet you failed again.” He turned to Azula. “Your sister has proven herself to me. She is the future of the Fire Nation.”

“You honor me, Father,” Azula responded, bowing her head. She snuck a smirk at Zuko, causing him to frown deeper.

Ozai smiled. It wasn’t a true smile of happiness or contentment. It was more neutral. Ozai’s eyes didn’t reflect the smile. He always had a calculating and detached flash in his eyes. There wasn’t a loving bone in Ozai’s body.

“Azula, tell us how you’ve defeated the Avatar.”

Azula nodded her head. She would never deny a request from her father. “The Avatar is foolish. He is just a foolish, weak boy. He might be fast, but not faster than lightning. I never miss. A solid blow to the back and the boy was incapacitated. He couldn’t even get into that Avatar State of his.” She turned to Zuko. “Can you lightningbend?”

“No.” He boldly answered.

“The Avatar is not here. I’d like to have a couple of words with him.”

“Of course, Father. The Avatar is a prisoner at Boiling Rock, and his bison is being held at our camp on Ember Island.”

“Smart choice, daughter. You show the wisdom that Zuko and your mother do not possess.”

Zuko locked his jaw at the mention of his mother. He didn’t care about the disrespect of his name, but he did care about his mother. He felt his temperature rise to the point that smoke puffed from his nose, stinging his eyes in the process. Ozai may or may not have noticed, but Zuko didn’t care.

“This news has made my decision clear. Zuko, you are unfit to wear the crown on your head. I will be merciful. I could disown you, but I will not. You are unsuitable as my heir. My successor and new heir to the throne will be Azula.”

“You honor me once again, Father. I will not let you down,” Azula smugly responded. 

“See to it that you don’t.” Ozai was void of the praise that Azula was hoping for. 

He glared at Zuko, waiting for him to speak. Zuko wasn’t going to speak. Speaking is what got him in trouble, but his father was testing him at that moment. 

“Thank you for your mercy… Fire Lord Ozai,” Zuko forced out. 

Ozai narrowed his eyes at Zuko. “Your attitude is inadequate, but I accept your gratitude.” Ozai turned to leave the siblings, but he stopped. “Zuko, don’t go running off to the colonies like a goat dog with its tail between its legs. I require you to attend the war council tonight.”

* * *

“I hate to say I told you so, Zuzu.”

He disliked that overly self-satisfied look painted all over her face. He barely recognized her. The only thing he recognized was that cunning glare in her eyes that she used when they were young when she wanted her way. Now she looked like the spitting image of their mother except without all the kindness in her eyes.

Without the audience of their father, Zuko allowed himself to sprout his true emotions. “This is exactly what you wanted, Azula. You are the favored child and the firebending prodigy, so why do you continue to torment me, Azula?”

“That’s Crown Princess Azula.”

“What do you want from me?” Zuko snarled. 

She smiled that devious one that Zuko was all too familiar with from when they were kids. Her dangerous hands brushed the ‘dust’ from the armor on his shoulder. “I just want you to be miserable, Zuzu.”

“I’m always miserable, so you got your wish as usual.”

“It was rumored, but I wanted to see it first hand. It’s a wonder that Father hasn’t taken you out of the succession earlier.” She waited for Zuko to respond, but his face was curled into a deep frown. “Let’s hope that your trip to the war council goes more smoothly than last time. I won’t want Father to scar the other side of your face.” She reached to touch the scarred flesh around his eye. 

Zuko crushed her wrist in his hand. Azula attempted to yank her wrist from her grip, but Zuko was strong from his days fighting the civil war. He tightened his grip and yanked her closer. “Don’t ever touch my scar,” he growled. 

Azula heated up her wrist to burn him, but Zuko released her. Azula recoiled to rub her wrist with a wicked smile. “Poor tortured Zuzu,” she laughed. “So bitter. I just wanted to warn you. I recommend that you kept that temper in check in front of Father. Do what he says if you ever want to see the fight for Ba Sing Se.”

Zuko watched as Azula slithered away. His fists erupted into flames the moment she disappeared from sight. With a roar, Zuko punched fire at an unsuspecting banner. A poor guard scurried away at the sight of the enraged Prince. 

With heavy breaths, Zuko killed the fire and left it ragged. He wanted to burn the whole room down, but he knew that would just make things worse. 

“I thought I heard a familiar war cry,” called out a familiar, and calming voice. “I’m glad to see you again, Prince Zuko.”

“Hello, Uncle,” Zuko bit out, still seething. 

Uncle Iroh smiled in front of his nephew, as jolly and easygoing. “It’s been much too long.”

Zuko scoffed. “It’s only been a month since you left the colonies.”

Iroh had followed Zuko after the initial order to capture the Avatar. Zuko was so desperate to regain his honor that Iroh didn’t have the heart to tell Zuko that his father had sent him on a mission that would be never completed. That was until the Avatar was discovered in an iceberg near the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko had become obsessed, yet he never could keep up. 

The best thing that happened to Zuko, in Iroh’s opinion, was being sent to the colonies. While Iroh did not agree with the surplus force used by the Fire Nation, the stability was good for Zuko. He was given a chance to improve his firebending. Iroh was also glad that Zuko had long parted with that ponytail.

“I’ve heard the news, Nephew,” Uncle Iroh added thoughtfully.

“Have you come to rub it in my face?”

Iroh held his ground, calming as ever.“Why would I do that?”

Zuko scowled, something he was quite used to doing. “It seems everyone else just loves to laugh at my expense.”

“Do you want my honest opinion, Prince Zuko?” His voice became completely serious. Iroh rested a hand on his gut and rubbed his gray beard. “I don’t believe that Ozai would have made you his heir even if you did capture the Avatar. He sees too much of your mother in you.”

Zuko flared up. “What?!”

Iroh was desperate. He needed Zuko to leave. He needed Zuko to leave and never return to Ozai. 

“What do you want in life, Prince Zuko? Do you want to live under the pressure of your father forever? Ozai wants to rule with cruelty.”

“I will do whatever I can to get my honor and my birthright back.” He paused. “Stop trying to confuse me.” In a fit of fury, Zuko ripped the crown from his head, causing his dark hair to fall loosely over his forehead.

Iroh sighed. The message wasn’t reaching him. Zuko wasn’t understanding the control his father had on him. “Ozai wants to punish you. There’s a reason that you aren’t betrothed to anyone. He believes you are poison to his reign.”

“How could you say that about my father?”

Iroh’s face cast into a solemn one. “Please don’t go to the war council. I beg you.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes and backed away from Iroh. Iroh waited for his response in silence. “I will go to the war council to prove my devotion to the Fire Nation. You will not convince me otherwise, Uncle. I need to follow orders.” He turned to walk away but changed his mind to whisper to his uncle. “Don’t let me hear you say such treasonous things. Father would be angry.”

Iroh cast his eyes down. “I’ve failed you, Prince Zuko.”

* * *

They were insane. There was no way to take Ba Sing Se with the current situation. Zuko made sure to keep his mouth shut, but it was lunacy. He looked around for Iroh but did not find him. He had forgotten that Iroh was an ex-general. He was not allowed in the war council after Zuko’s incident. 

“Toph Beifong is no longer in Ba Sing Se. It is time to take action.”

“With the current numbers, our forces cannot siege the city.”

“Those rebel scum cannot hold to their city much longer.”

“Enough!” Ozai shouted. “I’ve decided our course of action.”

Zuko waited quietly for the judgment on Ba Sing Se. He fiddled with the cloth under his armor. The anticipation was making his heart knock against his ribcage. 

“The filthy Freedom Fighters are rather simple,” Ozai smirked. “A diversion will indeed occupy them long enough for Crown Princess Azula and her divisions to penetrate the walls.” He paused for a moment glancing at Zuko. “I agree with that proposition. A single division of young soldiers will do. The division will travel through Serpent’s Cross and draw the attention of the Freedom Fighters near the Mountain Pass south of Ba Sing Se. Yes, That will buy the Crown Princess enough time to breach the wall.”

Zuko felt sick. Was this a joke? This was the exact plan that got Zuko in trouble all those years ago. Was his father testing him? Did he want to see if Zuko would speak out again? His father was willing to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits.

Ozai spoke again. “I believe Prince Zuko is the best choice to lead the diversion at the Mountain Pass. He will lead the division.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> Here is an introduction to Zuko. His character is so complex. It's really hard to capture all of that sometimes. 
> 
> What do you think about Ozai's decision? I totally believe that Ozai would do that to get rid of Zuko. 
> 
> Peace


	3. Returning to Her Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara was guilty. She was guilty because unlike her close friends, she wasn’t trapped into the Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

_Chapter Three_

_Returning to Her Family_

Her knuckles were white. The railing was the only thing keeping her knees from buckling under her. All the emotions of returning home after three years were flooding her mind. She couldn’t even pay attention to the ship’s crew as they scrambled to prepare for docking.

Katara considered herself a seafaring person, considering that she traveled quite often. While the Northern Water Tribe was where a majority of her training took place, she often took short trips to visit other waterbending teachers around the world. She took comfort in the salty sea breeze blowing in her hair and loose curls. 

It had taken some serious convincing to get Master Pakku to even consider teaching Katara the art of waterbending. It was when she left that Pakku decided that Katara was worthy of extensive training. The passion she had for learning the techniques of waterbending was unlike anything he had seen before. His suspicions were confirmed when Katara returned to the North Pole after traveling with Aang for a year. The young woman was talented beyond belief.

“What seems to be the matter?” Master Pakku asked, walking up to the young woman. His face was stern as ever, but the elderly man had good intentions. Katara was his greatest pride. 

Katara kept her eyes locked to the sea, anticipating the view of the Southern Water Tribe. The icy air brushed against her tan skin in an all too familiar fashion. “What if it’s not like I remember?”

Things were different now. Her father, Hakoda, was now the Chief of the united Southern Water Tribe and one of the heads of the Rebellion. Her friends were spread around the world, fighting for the freedom that they strived for.

All of that uncertainty vanished before Pakku’s eyes as the sound of cheering snapped Katara from the sea. Slowly, she softened her grip on the railing for the Water Tribe vessel. Her lips parted slightly to the sight of her homeland. 

She couldn’t help but notice the rebuilding that was starting. Scaffolding surrounded the damaged buildings as a heavy reminder of what her people have been through. When the Fire Nation raided the Southern Water Tribe, her home, clad with beautiful snow and ice buildings, was marred. 

Harbor City was armored just like she would have imagined the headquarters of the Rebellion to be. The port was almost full of pirated ships cad in Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom colors. The city was fortified. The Fire Nation couldn’t wish on attacking the headquarters without a serious fight. 

Katara didn’t care about that at the moment.

Her people were cheering for her return. A sea of her tribesmen dressed in blue waited for her at the edge of the port. 

“Welcome back, Your Highness,” said one of the crew members. Pakku bowed his head in respect for the Southern Water Tribe Princess.

Katara raised her chin with pride. With a wide, joyful smile, Katara waved to the crowd. She fought the happy tears in her eyes as her heart swelled with love. Master Pakku couldn’t stop her from leaping over the rail and letting the water carry her to the edge of the port, surrounded by her people.

She rushed into the arms of the person that she was most excited to see: her father. Sobs escaped her lips as she was enveloped by Hakoda’s crushing hug. She made missed him so much that she trembled in excitement. 

Hakoda pulled her back with a firm grip on her shoulders to take a good look at his now eighteen-year-old daughter. “Katara… You’ve grown to be so beautiful. You look… You look just like your mother.” He wiped a stray tear from her smiling face with his thumb. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Katara sobbed. 

Hakoda smiled down at his daughter. When he sent off Katara, she was just a girl, but now… Now she was a strong woman that radiated confidence. She had long grown from that braid and now wore her curls loose. Though she did keep the beads in her hair that Hakoda remembered that she wore. Those sparkling blue eyes were mature.

“I think she forgot about me,” said that familiar, annoying voice.

Before Sokka could make another snide comment, Katara crashed into him with outstretched arms. A girlish squeal escaped her lips as Sokka hugged her back with equal energy. She couldn’t remember the last time she giggled like that. 

She took a good look at her older brother. “Are you trying to grow a beard, Sokka?”

An overconfident smirk crossed his face. “I’m so glad you noticed,” Sokka said while stroking his chin. 

“Well…” Katara leaned in, tilting her head playfully. “I had to squint.”

Sokka had changed more than she could have ever expected. The last time she had seen him, Sokka was gangly and awkward. Luckily for Sokka, he grew into his long limbs and became stocky in build. 

“Aw, Sugar Queen… This is so touching.”

Toph was attacked by one of Katara’s numerous aggressive hugs. “Toph! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Ba Sing Se?”

Toph simply shrugged in Katara’s arms. “Oh, you know. I thought I’d swing by, drop off a couple of reports from the Freedom Fighters, return with some supplies to counter bending…” She quit pretending to hate the hug and wrapped her arms around Katara’s blue parka. “Though, I’m happy to see you, you know,” Toph said bashfully. 

Toph hadn’t changed one bit. She still couldn’t handle the cold that well and insisted on bundling up in her green parka and ear-muffs. Her black bangs curtained over her pale eyes just a bit more shaggy than all those years ago. Though, sixteen-year-old Toph Beifong was fierce. She knew she was the best, and no one denied it. She was lovely, but Toph fought with unexpected ferocity. She was feared by Fire Nation soldiers for a reason.

After all of Katara’s heartfelt greetings, she turned to her father and asked, “Where’s Gran Gran?”

* * *

“Oh, Katara, I’m so happy that you’ve completed your training and come home,” Gran Gran hummed next to Master Pakku. She blew on her tea.

The room was pleasantly quiet. The Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace was under renovation and was where all plans were discussed. It was often loud and bustling, but Gran Gran wished to see her granddaughter and friends in a quiet space.

“I’m happy to be home.” Katara didn’t want to press the matter of her waterbending prowess. Katara was very confident in her abilities, but the reason she returned home wasn’t that Master Pakku had nothing else to teach her.

Gran Gran knew her too well. Despite the cheer that Katara exuded, she was worried about Aang. Katara would never ruin the mood and start discussing Aang right away, but she was begging for someone to bring it up. 

No. Katara was going to enjoy being home while she was. While she came home because she expected to be a part of Aang’s rescue, Katara did not want to rush away from her family and her people. Katara wanted to help with the Rebellion in any way she could. 

“So,” Toph announced. A wide, giddy smile flashed across her face. “You have to tell us about your travels. I don’t know about Sokka over there, but I didn’t get to do a whole lotta traveling over in Ba Sing Se.”

“Yeah!” Sokka added. “I want to hear of the legendary adventures my little sister went on!”

Katara was guilty. She was guilty because unlike her close friends, she wasn’t trapped into the Rebellion. Katara wanted to help all she could. It was in her nature to do so, but the opportunity was too good. Of course, Katara still helped with the Rebellion, but they were different contributions compared to her two friends. She just knew that mastering waterbending would be the most helpful for the Rebellion.

She cast a nervous glance at Pakku. “Well, I wouldn’t call my adventures ‘legendary.’ I spent the majority of my training at the North Pole, but I was last at the Northern Air Temple. I went to the colonies for a month or two, and… I went to the Fire Nation too.”

“The Fire Nation!” Katara thought Sokka’s eyes were going to pop out his head or he would foam at the mouth, whatever came first. “Katara, you went to the Fire Nation!?”

Gran Gran and Hakoda sent surprised looks at Pakku. Pakku kept his stoic face.

“Yes, for a bit. I needed to help people. The people of the Fire Nation need our help,” Katara told them. 

“But. Fire Nation!” Sokka's arms flailed about. If it wasn't for Toph's sensory reflexes, he would have hit her in the face.

“Sokka!” Katara snapped. She took a heavy breath. “The people there are suffering. The Fire Lord doesn’t care about them. He only cares about royal blood.” Katara paused. “I was lucky to be able to make it there and back in one piece.”

Sokka nodded to her. “I’m sorry. I was just appalled that you snuck into the Fire Nation. I don’t want to you think that I don’t care about those citizens.”

Toph let out a laugh, lightening the mood. “Oh, Sokka, you softy,” she taunted. “We understand that you didn’t want your tough warrior image ruined.”

He ignored her bait, simply rolling his eyes. Toph knew that she had hit her target despite his silence, proudly nodding to herself.

“All I want to know,” Sokka started, a mischievous grin on his face. “Is how you managed to get passed all those Fire Nation warships. I think that is some important information for your brother, the strategist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> We introduced two very important ladies: Katara and Toph. Those two (other than Zuko) are my absolute favorite. And that's on periodt.
> 
> Katara is trapped in some conflicting feelings if you couldn't tell. She is so, so happy to be home, yet she feels obligated to the Rebellion and helping Aang. I wanted to give the slightest hint of bittersweet, but overall Katara is elated. 
> 
> Toph didn't get a chance to have a whole lot of characterization because this was a Katara-cetric chapter. She will though. She will. Toph is too explosive of a character to be on the sidelines. 
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be some ACTION over in Ba Sing Se. 
> 
> Peace


	4. The Prince Holds His Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko presumed it was a good day to die, but not for Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't anything from the world of Avatar.

_ Chapter Four _

_ The Prince Holds His Ground _

Azula hadn’t spared a single word for Zuko on their march to Ba Sing Se. She was in complete charge of the operation, yet she held her tongue towards Zuko. She did, however, speak to him indirectly during discussions on how  _ her  _ conquest would play out, but there was not one snide comment towards him. 

There were two ways Zuko could interpret Azula’s unusual silence. Tne first possibility was that Azula knew Zuko’s fate and was upset about it. Whenever Azula was upset when she was a little girl, she would hide away and refuse to talk about the situation. The second possibility was that Azula knew Zuko’s fate and had already washed her hands of him. The second possibility was much higher than the first.

The siblings were separated at Serpent’s Pass. Zuko’s division of nonbenders was to walk from Serpent’s Pass, drawing the attention of the Freedom Fighters, and lead the rebels to the forest north of the Mountain Pass.

His division was simply an unprepared supply cache. The supplies, Azula believed, would entice the Freedom Fighters.

Azula’s message, not addressed to him of course, had ordered that the moment the Freedom Fighters attack, he should fire a flare in the sky. That single flare was kept in the interior of his armor to stay dry.

Zuko’s nerves were unsettled. This was his first official battle. At twenty years old, Zuko finally got to fight for the country he loved.

Of course, it had to be raining. The mud under his feet would prove difficult for the upcoming battle, but that was the least of his worries. The rain would make firebending nearly impossible. Zuko assumed that he would only be able to extend his fire a foot away from his fist. He could settle for that and the dao swords on his back. 

The rain and the mud were lowering the morale of his soldiers. Zuko found himself wanting the Freedom Fighters to jump from their hiding spots. The longer they waited, the harder Zuko found it to make it out of this situation with his division.

He was trying his best to strategize a solution, but Zuko knew they were surrounded. The Freedom Fighters would pick them off one by one. His division of unexperienced foot soldiers would certainly fall. 

It was too quiet for Zuko’s liking. The patter of the rain was the only thing that could settle Zuko’s nerves. He furiously wiped at the rainwater on his forehead, brushing some of his loose hairs to the side. He didn’t dare look back at the young nonbenders behind him. Many of them were younger than the Prince.

He found himself thinking of his uncle. Zuko wondered what The Dragon of the West, the great General Iroh… ex-general now… would do. Iroh had said something peculiar to him before Zuko stepped on that ship.

“Zuko,” he had told the Prince. “A truly great general can win a battle without taking a single life. Do not give in to the cruelty that your father expects from you. People respond best to compassion.” Iroh smiled wistfully. “The Freedom Fighters that you are about to face hate the Fire Nation. They will be especially aggressive towards you because of what you stand for. They want revenge on those who destroyed their homes. Don’t be quick to judge them and the Rebellion. You will find compassion from them.”

Zuko couldn’t believe the words that had come from his uncle’s mouth. Compassion from the Rebellion? Impossible. As far as Zuko was concerned, they were bloodthirsty. 

Iroh was respected by the Fire Nation, and Zuko found more wisdom and kindness from Iroh than anyone else. Iroh stayed by Zuko’s side even after his father banished him to find the Avatar. He risked his high-ranking position for Zuko. 

Fire Lord Ozai couldn’t be bothered to speak to Zuko after the war council, so when Zuko received a letter with the Palace insignia, he expected it to be from his father. He was wrong. 

_ Zuko, _

_ I wish you luck in battle. Please, remember what I had told you in confidence. You are a Prince of the Fire Nation. I want you to hold yourself with pride, but remember that your duty is to your nation, not your father.  _

_ Uncle Iroh _

Zuko kept the short letter on the inside pocket of his robes under his armor. He wanted to keep the thought close to him.

He caught the eye of a young soldier that couldn’t have been older than thirteen. The boy bowed to Zuko, his brown eyes wide with youth. “It is an honor to fight by your side, Your Highness Prince Zuko.”

Zuko numbly nodded, his crown suddenly feeling very heavy on his head. He didn’t know how to respond to the young soldier. The boy was from poverty. It was written in his stature.

“What is your name?”

“Ren.” His voice shaky due to the fact he was talking to royalty. 

Ren had tan skin common of those who were not of royal blood. The boy reminded Zuko very much of a younger version of himself, wide-eyed and excited to see the world. He was small and impressionable. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Zuko wanted to take the boy by his narrow shoulders and tell him to run away. From afar, Ren looked like a regular Fire Nation soldier, but up close… 

The boy wasn’t afraid of Zuko like the other soldiers were. Ren looked him in the eye, passed the terrifying scar that Zuko was so ashamed of. 

Zuko presumed it was a good day to die, but not for Ren.

A twig snapped. All of the Fire Nation soldiers were at attention.

Zuko glanced down at Ren who had his over-sized sword drawn. “Fight by my side,” Zuko whispered.

An explosion blew many of his soldiers away before Ren could respond. Freedom Fighters jumped from the trees. Zuko fumbled into his armor to grab the flare. The rebels were fast, too fast. 

The sharp clang of swords snapped Ren out of his panic. Zuko held a sword-wielding rebel off with his own sword. With his other hand, Zuko fired the flare into the sky. Azula would start to move on the drill and the walls of Ba Sing Se. 

Zuko’s boots sank into the mud under the pressure of the snarling rebel. He dropped to his knees and burst fire to the man’s chest, knocking him away. It was a painfully small burst, but it was effective nonetheless.

A rock was sent hurtling at Zuko. Earthbenders viciously attacked the armored soldiers, denting the armor. 

Zuko wrestled a man down into the mud that tried to attack the paralyzed boy next to him. The rebel, who was bigger than Zuko, grabbed Zuko by the throat and pushed him into the mud. Losing air, Zuko reached for the dagger on the belt of the rebel. Ren watched in terror as Zuko lodged the dagger in the neck of the rebel.

Blood.

It was all over his face. Zuko slumped the rebel off of him in heaving breaths to read the field. His soldiers were dying. Was this Ozai’s plan all along? To make him watch as all of these soldiers died in needless bloodshed. 

“Ren,” Zuko growled. “You need to run.”

The boy looked up at him in fear. Ren was shaking. Zuko grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little. “I can’t. I need to fight for my country!”

Ren ripped himself away from Zuko, running out into the thick of the battle. Zuko’s throat hitched, blindly chasing the boy. 

Zuko cut through as many rebels are it took, but it was too late.

Enraged, Zuko blasted a series of many bursts of fire at the rebel that had his sword lodged in the ribs of the boy. The rebel fell to the ground, burnt and lifeless. 

Ren collapsed to his knees and was caught by Zuko. Blood trickled from the corner of his trembling lips that seemed to be trying to say something. Zuko scowled deeper as he watched Ren’s wide brown eyes turn cloudy and distant. 

Zuko placed to the boy down gently, closing his eyes. Something snapped within him. He no longer wanted to watch the men and women that loved his country die for Azula’s cause. 

No more. 

“Retreat!” He shouted. “It’s me they want.” That was a whisper to himself.

The soldiers were more than happy to oblige, but the Freedom Fighters were not ready to let Fire Nation soldiers run away. 

Zuko willed a wall of fire to erupt before his feet before it sizzled into steam. “My soldiers are nonbenders! Do you want firebender blood?! Here it is! Here I am!”

The Freedom Fighters all turned to the Prince. Zuko watched as the Fire Nation soldiers scurried away in the direction of the Ba Sing Se wall. The rebels circled around him with wide, eager smirks. 

Once again, it was quiet. It was like a battle hadn’t occurred moments before. Zuko had made peace with his decision and ignited his fists as the Freedom Fighters all lunged at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup
> 
> I know. I know. Who introduces a character and then kills them off? I promise there's a reason I did that. Poor Ren will be important. I hope you don't think of me in poor taste. 
> 
> I know the fighting scene was short, but fighting scenes that are long simply drag on. It's more important to capture the feeling of the fight and the details. 
> 
> Peace!


	5. Mold and Mildew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As soon as I get you to your destination, I will have the princess’s head.”
> 
> “Crown Princess.”
> 
> “Even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

_ Chapter Five _

_ Mold and Mildew _

“Wakey, Wakey.”

Zuko’s vision was blurry when he first came to. He didn’t know where he was. The last thing he remembered… The last thing he remembered was the ambush north of the Mountain Pass. It was raining, and he watched as Fire Nation soldiers were slaughtered. Zuko was surrounded by the rebels. He fought until the bitter end, but…

A sharp smack to the head cleared the fog in Zuko’s head. “Wake up!”

The stench was utterly revolting. Zuko winced as he could only focus on the disgraceful odor in the dark cell. It smelled like mold, mildew, and old fish. He hadn’t experienced anything like that even in the colonies.

“Do you know where you are?”

Zuko’s eyes barely adjusted to the dark. It was nearly pitch black. He tried to light a flame in his hand to see, but not even a spark popped out. The room was dark, wooden, reeked like seawater, and rocked ever so slightly. 

“I assume a ship,” Zuko responded, glaring with annoyance at the chained handcuffs that limited him greatly and pinched his skin.

“Don’t even try to struggle. Those cuffs are a special type of invention, you see. I’ve been told that they press on a little spot on your wrists that hinders your bending useless. It seems like it’s working pretty well to me.”

“Coward,”

“Oh no,” he reassured. “I’m not afraid of you.”

A measly candle was lit in front of Zuko, making it easier to get a hold of where he was: the hull of an Earth Kingdom vessel. He also got a good look at his irritating tormentor.

He was not at all what Zuko expected him to look like in the darkness. He looked like the charmer-type, the type to leave behind broken hearts without a second thought. This man was obviously from the Earth Kingdom. It seemed like he hadn’t slept in days. His hair was shaggy, and his eyes had dark circles under them. He had a busted lip that looked in desperate need of a cleaning.

“My name is Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters,” he introduced, scowling at Zuko.

Zuko attempted to rush at him but his body was yanked back. Chains clattered behind him.

“Idiot,” he mocked. “You aren’t going anywhere, firebender.”

“Where are we going?” Zuko spat.

Jet laughed. “You don’t get the pleasure of knowing, scarface.”

Zuko charged at him again, fingers just short of Jet’s satisfied smirk. If only Zuko could bend, then Jet’s grin would be burnt clean off. Instead, Jet sent a ruthless kick to Zuko’s sore abdomen. They must have searched him for valuables and removed his armor. That means… Zuko frantically reached to his head, only finding his mud-covered hair.

“Looking for something?” Jet drawled, dangling the headpiece just out of reach.

With heavy, angry breaths, Zuko struggled against the chains. “You don’t even understand half the importance of that. A filthy rebel like you is not worthy of holding it! Only a powerful member of the royal family can!”

“Is that so?” Jet challenged. He pulled back his hair in a mock bun and placed the headpiece upon his head. “Why don’t you come and get it from me? Unless… you can’t melt those chains from your wrists, oh  _ powerful  _ firebender.”

“Return that to me this instant!”

“Only if you return the countless lives your nation has taken in the name of conquest!” Jet shouted, grabbing Zuko by the robes. 

Zuko was slammed back into the wall that he had been pulled from. He shifted his jaw and glowered at the leader of the Freedom Fighters. This was the foul sentiment that Iroh had mentioned to him before he left for the Earth Kingdom. 

“You are nothing but a mindless vigilante,” Zuko snarled. “The Fire Nation will bring prosperity to the entire world. You and your group of nonbenders and earthbenders will be crushed under the might of my father. Fire spreads, rebel. There is nothing you can do to stop it. I assume my sister succeeded in taking Ba Sing Se.”

Jet let out a short crass laugh. He pointed a curved dagger at Zuko’s neck, yet the firebender held his ground. “I expected nothing less from a brainwashed murderer. Your sister is a true terror on the battlefield. When the Freedom Fighters and I returned to the wall, that psychopath had torn through by friends with blue fire and lightning. It seemed the rain didn’t hinder the princess quite as it did for you.” Jet sighed, dejected. “We barely made it out, but mark my words… As soon as I get you to your destination, I will have the princess’s head.”

“Crown Princess.”

“Even better.”

Zuko shook his head. “You are no match for Azula.”

“I wanted to slit your throat back at the Earth Kingdom,” Jet spit out, pressing the dagger closer. “You are no match for Azula from what I saw!” He pulled the dagger back only to slam the blade into the wood. He pulled out a familiar paper from his pocket. “This is yours, right?!”

It was Uncle Iroh’s letter.

“Give it back,” Zuko said in an even voice.

Jet didn’t give him the chance to speak more. Zuko watched in horror as the parchment was lit by the candle near Jet’s feet. Jet raised the burning paper to his face with a smile, admiring his work, and tossed the ball of flames as well as his headpiece on Zuko’s chest. The prince tried to save the paper but failed.

“It seems your princely robes are all ruined.”

* * *

Katara’s nimble hands expertly tightened the knot on the small fishing boat that had been damaged. 

“There,” she told the tribesmen. “This boat will hold up as long as it stays near another.”

“Thank you, Princess Katara.”

Katara absentmindedly nodded to the tribesman that had volunteered to help with the fishing. The latest news caused a rush to prepare to feed and house many more injured. Her people, who had already given up their homes, took the full weight of the situation on their backs. Like them, Katara took it upon herself to help with every single thing she could get her hands on.

Some things never changed though. Toph was surrounded by a slew of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom children with Momo hanging around her. Katara couldn’t tell if Toph was playing with them or simply showing off. No matter the case, Katara could help but smile at her rambunctious, cackling friend who was bending metal into intricate shapes. Toph most likely was dying to complain about how she couldn’t feel the earth beneath her booted feet.

“Katara, dear,” said Kanna, or Gran Gran as Sokka and Katara called her. “You must be exhausted. Why don’t you come and walk with me?”

It didn’t seem like a question to Katara. It was an order. She had to admit, long hours of healing and then training whenever she could spare the time was draining. She nodded slowly and followed her grandmother.

“You have something on your mind.”

Katara knew that her grandmother saw right through her. She could hide her true feelings from Sokka and her father and even Toph, but Gran Gran knew better than that. 

“I’m worried,” Katara started, quietly following. “I’m worried about the Rebellion. I’m worried about Aang. I just am so-- so mad at myself for leaving the Rebellion.” As soon as Gran Gran asked, the emotions and frustrations Katara harbored for herself poured out like the element she was so familiar with. “Compared to everyone else here, I haven’t done anything to help.”

Kanna nodded slowly, taking in the outburst. “You shouldn’t be mad at yourself for training to master the art of waterbending. A master waterbender is invaluable.”

“I--” Katara found these words hard to muster forward, but her grandmother’s presence was assuring. “My training is not complete. I don’t feel like a waterbending master.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. I’ve seen you practice with Pakku.” Kanna chuckled shortly. “You wiped the floor with him. What else are you looking for? I can tell that you have nothing else to learn from him.”

Katara shifted her jaw. “There’s something I can’t quite name. I’ve learned how waterbending can be fluid… how it can be rigid. I’ve learned variations of waterbending that I never could have imagined.” Katara paused for a moment. “I just wonder if there is a way to incorporate other styles into my bending.”

“You are too hard on yourself. I haven’t even heard the Avatar talk about advanced things like that.”

“Well,” Katara mused. “Aang has other things to worry about than incorporating the different bending styles.”

“I assume you have many things to worry about too,” Kanna responded. She pointed to the necklace that had been passed down the family around Katara’s neck. “You have been the marrying age for some time now.”

“Gran Gran,” Katara whispered in horror. “You know I have other things to focus on.”

Kanna waved her hand. “I was just teasing, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Zuko and Jet come face to face. I don't think Jet is a bad person, but he hate, hate, HATES firebenders. I assume you know where Zuko is going.
> 
> I felt that the last piece was extremely important for Katara's personification. She is always held at a higher standard than the other characters. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be full of interesting interactions.
> 
> I'll be heading back to school soon, so I might be able to get two more chapters up before then. I'll still update during the school semester, but it will be hard with all my classes.
> 
> Peace


	6. How Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was when she saw the scar. He seemed to be hiding it until he turned to look at Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own absolutely anything from ATLA.
> 
> Side Note: It's the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's just say, writing this sparked joy and that's on period.

_Chapter Six_

_How Charming_

So that was the infamous Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation that allegedly chased the Avatar.

Katara was too far away to get a good look at the prince. She stood at a good distance with Sokka, her father, and Toph. 

The prince struggled against two water tribe men that forced him off the vessel. Jet appeared behind him, shocking Katara, and kicked him into the snow. The prince had spirit. No one could deny that. He fought tooth and nail against the tribesmen, yanking his body violently.

“I’m going to lead them to the fire cell we prepared,” Sokka said dejectedly, following the Prince who was puffing smoke from his nose.

Katara knew that Sokka couldn’t bare seeing another Earth Kingdom vessel that didn’t have Suki on it. She had left him behind to settle the unrest in the southern part of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka wasn’t mad at her in the slightest, but he longed for the day that she would come back. 

“Katara? Is that you?” called Jet, smirking like he never had.

Toph rolled her eyes. “It’s like we are invisible,” she mumbled to Hakoda. 

“Jet…” she breathed out.

He looked exactly the same from when she met him all those years ago. Jet still had that debonair grin that made hearts skip a beat. Katara had been infatuated with him when they met. Rugged good looks and confidence were in no short demand with Jet. It made her a little nervous.

“It’s a treat to see you again,” he told her, completely ignoring the other two. “I thought of you many times while in Ba Sing Se.”

Katara warmed up. “I-Is that so?”

Toph scowled, hating being ignored. “So what happened at Ba Sing Se?”

Jet cast his sights lower to Toph. “We lost the lower ring to that monster of a Crown Princess. I’ve never seen someone tear through people like that. The Fire Nation got control of another drill and broke through. The Fire Nation is closing in on the middle ring. My Freedom Fighters and the Dai Li are still in Ba Sing Se. Azula will not be able to go any farther.”

Toph became serious. “I need to go back to Ba Sing Se. They attacked because I left.” Her small figure turned bitter. “I let the Rebellion down.”

“No,” Hakoda assured. “We needed you here. Without you, we couldn’t repair the metal on the Fire Nation ships that we have under our control.”

“My Freedom Fighters were fooled. I promise you that Azula will never bait me like that ever again.” Jet scoffed. “I should have known better. I should have known that the banished prince was a ruse.”

“Bait?” Hakoda asked.

Jet laughed. “Yeah. How pathetic. They put Prince Fire Face as a sacrificial piece.” 

Katara snapped to attention. “How could they sacrifice their own prince?”

That cruel glimmer in Jet’s eyes reminded Katara why she had such a distaste for him despite his charm. “He was left with one division on nonbending soldiers with no real supplies. It was all a fake. He was just a diversion. It’s tragic really, considering his devotion to the Fire Nation. He lost his claim to the throne and then his own father sent him to fail.”

Hakoda nodded slowly, obviously bothered by that fact. He would never send Sokka or Katara on a mission that he didn’t believe they would survive from. “The Fire Lord’s choice is a questionable one.”

“I must admit, Prince Zuko is nothing but an irritating firebender. His last stand was pathetic. The rain was blocking his firebending, and he sent his division away to flee. I suppose he bought time for Crown Princess Azula, and he fought until the bitter end.” Jet shifted the straw in between his teeth. “You’re lucky I got the orders to capture him. If I had it my way, Zuko would not be here.”

“If you had it your way, Jet…” Toph firmly spoke, her eyes narrowed. “You’d take out every firebender in sight, despite their allegiances. That is no way to lead the Freedom Fighters.” She grabbed Katara’s forearm and pulled her away. “We are going to see our new guest.”

Katara allowed herself to be pulled, shooting an apologetic look to both men on the way out. She wasn’t surprised that Toph’s attitude towards Jet had turned sour. She assumed long years of working with the erratic Jet had worn Toph down. Their personalities clashed. Toph was independent and focused on keeping the Fire Nation out, keeping the Ba Sing Se citizens in her best interest. Jet, on the other hand, was completely focused on destroying the Fire Nation. He was willing to resort to acts of terrorism to flush out Fire Nations soldiers. The two must have butted heads more times while Katara was gone more times than she could ever know. 

“I can’t stand that Fire Nation hate nonsense,” Toph grumbled once they were far enough far. “I mean, who is _he_ to pass judgment. He preaches that firebenders deserve to perish, yet that is the exact thing the Fire Nation says about us.”

“I agree…”

“I know you won’t say anything bad about Jet. You still got a thing for him, huh, Sugar Queen?”

“No!” Katara quickly defended. “I did at some point. Not anymore.”

“Sure, sure…” Toph mused. “Just remember, I know all!”

Katara tilted her head at the earthbender. “Toph, what are you talking about? You can’t see into my head,” Katara teased.

“No,” Toph responded but waved her arms around comically. “But wouldn’t that just be so cool. Can’t you see it, Sweetness?”

“What can you see?” Sokka asked, just outside where the fire cell was located.

“Well, I can’t see at all,” Toph added. “But can’t you see me as a psychic? Toph Beifong, spiritual seer and clairvoyant extraordinaire!”

“There is something seriously wrong with that,” Sokka told Katara. 

Katara smirked at their antics. It was good to see that they could still be their goofy, light-hearted selves. “So how is Prince Zuko?”

Sokka made a face. He scratched at the shaved part of his head. “Well… Why don’t you see for yourself.”

When the trio reached the fire cell, Katara was surprised to see the Prince of the Fire Nation leaning peacefully against the ice wall. His dark hair curtained over part of his face. Katara knew that Fire Nation nobles wore their hair long, yet Prince Zuko had his hair cut short. Katara couldn’t deny that Zuko was handsome with his pale skin and mysterious golden eyes that had just connected with hers.

That was when she saw the scar. He seemed to be hiding it until he turned to look at Katara. It was strikingly pinkish-red, stretching from his eye to his ear. Whatever it was from, it looked like it hurt, but it did not scare Katara in the slightest.

Katara was completely entranced. 

Zuko’s eyes twitched, and he rushed to the bars of the cell. He looked like he was trying to grab at the trio, but the handcuffs caught him at the bar. Sparks simmered from his hands as if he wanted to blast their faces off. 

“Stop staring at me, rebel scum!” Zuko shouted.

Katara was no longer entranced.

She turned to Sokka, smiling sweetly as the firebender struggled to attack her. “Sokka, why didn’t you tell me how charming Prince Zuko is?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Sokka smirked, his eyes still watching the sparking hands. “I must say, my invention is working rather well. If it wasn’t for the cuffs, Princey over here would have melted our faces off.”

“And I would have taken great pleasure in it,” he responded, pushing back from the bars. 

“I don’t know about you guys,” Toph started. “But I like Sparky over here.”

Zuko scowled deeper. “Did you just call me ‘Sparky’? My name is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I won’t have peasants treating me like this.”

“You hear this? Sparky is calling us peasants.” 

“Wait,” Zuko started, stepping closer to Toph to get a better look. “You’re Toph Beifong.”

“That’s _Lady_ Toph Beifong to you, Sparky.”

“Don’t call me that!” he shouted.

Sokka tilted his head at the prince. “You know, the Fire Nation spy that recommended that we capture Prince Sparky said that he would know valuable information about the Fire Nation and where Aang is and would tell us, but… I have a feeling he’s not going to cooperate.”

“A Fire Nation spy?! Who?!” Zuko growled. “That is treason!”

“Stop yelling,” Sokka begged, rubbing his head. “I don’t know who the spy is. That’s the whole concept of a spy. The higher-ups know, but not me.”

Katara stepped forward, making direct eye contact with hard, determined eyes. “You know where Aang is?”

Zuko looked like he had just won. He met her glare, blue eyes fiercely to his golden eyes. “Yes, I know where your precious Avatar is. I will only tell you this: there is no way that you’ll ever reach him or his bison. You might as well submit to the Fire Lord.”

“The Rebellion will never submit to Fire Lord Ozai,” Katara told him firmly.

“Then you’ll perish, just like your tribesmen during the southern water tribe raids.”

Before Zuko could say another word, Katara rapidly sent a wave of water from her pouch to push back Zuko while freezing him. Zuko struggled against the ice tightly surrounding his throat, attempting to melt it but failing.

“I’ll ask again,” Katara started. “Where is he?” Each word was heavily pronounced. “You tell me, you won’t get frostbite, Prince Zuko. It’s as simple as that.”

“Fine, but this is all that I’ll tell you. The Avatar’s bison is held at a fort on Ember Island. The Avatar is locked up on Boiling Rock. He won’t be going anywhere. Now let me go.”

Katara obliged and left him shivering on the ground, his tattered robes not suited for the cold of the South Pole. She turned to Sokka and Toph. “Now we know were Aang is.” 

Toph glanced at the shivering prince. “Sparky, I’m surprised you’re shaking so much. Can’t handle the cold?”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “You should take my earlier offer of some Water Tribe furs.”

“I’d rather die,” Zuko forced out, aching from the battle still and shivering from the ice enclosure.

“You heard the man,” Sokka sighed out. 

Katara once again found her vision drawn to Zuko. She didn’t understand why, but Zuko looked to be suffering tremendously, physically and mentally. He was dirty, perhaps residue from his stand outside of Ba Sing Se. Katara couldn’t believe the hardship he felt after knowing that his own father left him to die. There was one moment that Katara witnessed that fumbled around in her head. For a mere moment, while he was trembling on the ground, Zuko’s face softened. Zuko was gentle. There was a part of him that was. He wasn’t as coldblooded as he acted to be.

“Sokka, you should still bring him furs despite what he says,” Katara told him. 

“Katara,” he whined. 

Katara spared one last glance at Zuko. “Just do it, Sokka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings
> 
> Katara was taking NONE of Zuko's shit. Not one bit of it. 
> 
> Zuko is a bit of a lunatic about the Fire Nation but, hey, that's what character development is for.
> 
> Also, super glad to get some more Toph action in here. I don't believe for a second that Toph and Jet would genuinely like each other. I think they would clash to be completely honest.
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I means a WHOLE lot.
> 
> Peace


	7. Blue Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is the best decision for me.” Azula glared from over her shoulder. “We just need to find a trace of Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ALTA.

_ Chapter Seven _

_ Blue Fire _

“Poor Zuko,” cooed Ty Lee, shuffling through the ruins of the battle north of the Mountain Pass.

“Poor Zuzu, indeed,” Azula chimed in but not with the same sentiment. 

After the outer wall of Ba Sing Se fell, Fire Princess Azula assumed that her brother, Zuko, was dead. She had planned on not addressing the matter, but when soldiers from Zuko’s division arrived at her camp, Azula had her curiosities. It was so like Zuko to take all of the weight of the matter upon himself. 

Azula was praised by the Fire Nation generals for her prowess in battle, claiming that they had never seen someone with such a passion for combat. She was not surprised. As far as Azula was concerned, she was the most powerful firebender alive, save her father. 

Fire Lord Ozai had demanded to know what had become of Zuko. In all honesty, Azula was unsure which led to her and her childhood friends searching the grounds for any trance of Zuko. 

“Leave it to Zuko to mess up my plans,” Azula spoke up, observing a discarded piece of foot soldier armor.

“But, Azula,” Ty Lee chimed in, her voice bright as ever. “You succeeded. You captured the lower ring of Ba Sing Se and who knows how long until you take the middle ring. I’m sure Fire Lord Ozai is proud of you.”

Ty Lee’s lips clamped up as Azula fired a ball of blue fire at the tree near her. The tree cracked loudly and unceremoniously crashed into the ground next to the acrobat. The fire was so hot that it burnt completely through the wood in a split second.

“You are incorrect. My father is not proud of me. If Zuko slipped out of my fingers, Father will be furious. The whole reason Zuko was used as a diversion was that he is dead weight and a poison to the reign of Fire Lord Ozai.” Azula shifted her jaw. “He has always been a thorn in my side.”

Originally, Azula had laughed when she had heard the news that Zuko was to be sacrificed. Zuko would never fight the order due to his unfortunate experience with the last time he had been in the war council. Despite all of his faults as a son of the Fire Lord, Azula felt that Zuko had something that she didn’t have. 

“I don’t remember Zuko ever doing anything to ruin your plans,” said the cool-toned Mai. 

Mai was silent until that comment. Azula knew she couldn’t intimidate Mai like she could Ty Lee. Mai was the embodiment of refined nobility. Narrowed, almond-shaped eyes glazed back at Azula with cold distance. Mai’s fingers, long and delicate like spiders, compared greatly to the weapons she wields. 

“He seems to indirectly cause problems. Those nonbending soldiers from Zuko’s division are loyal to him now, refusing my orders.” Azula roughly tossed a discarded sword to the ground. A thought popped in Azula’s mind. “Say, Mai… You had quite the thing for Zuzu if I remember correctly.” 

Mai was talented in the skill of composure. Azula would not get the satisfaction of winning her mind games. It was true that Mai had harbored feelings for Zuko when they were young, but it had been a long time since she had seen Zuko. Mai would never tell Azula that she struck a chord.

Ty Lee, uncomfortable with the situation, waved her hands to get Azula’s attention. “That really has nothing to--”

“That’s old history,” Mai evenly responded.

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow at Mai. She was surprised that Mai would even humor Azula’s attempt at mind games. 

“Good. I was worried that your allegiance was leaning towards Zuko’s,” Azula said matter of factly. 

This caused her two friends to pause. Azula over the years had become more and more suspicious of those closest to her. This, of course, was the doing of the Fire Lord. He had trained her to be cautious around those closest to her. You never know when someone will betray you. 

“You shouldn’t worry about things like allegiances,” Ty Lee confirmed, searching around for Zuko. “How long are we going to keep looking for Zuko? It was you who said that Zuko would ‘certainly perish’ at the battle.”

Ty Lee was a complete contrast to Azula and Mai. The acrobat gained attention wherever she was. Fiercely loyal, Ty Lee would never act out against Azula like Mai occasionally would. She had such fair and gentle features that she almost seemed like she didn’t belong with the other two.

Azula raised a long nail to her lips. “That rat isn’t dead, though. I know that for certain. We would have come across Zuko by now.” She had turned her back to her two friends. “I will tell father that Prince Zuko is dead.”

Ty Lee frowned. “I don’t think--”

“It is the best decision for me.” Azula glared from over her shoulder. “We just need to find a trace of Zuko.”

Azula returned to aggressively searching. She believed that Zuko would be no trouble for her now, but she couldn’t help but have her doubts. 

Zuko was their mother’s favorite, and Azula was their father’s favorite. Azula got everything that she wanted: honor, power, and title. Zuko had none of that, but he had an annoying knack for persisting.

He was always protected. Zuko was protected by their mother, and then he would be later protected by Uncle Iroh. It was unfair. At least, now Zuko had no one to protect him. 

“What happens if Zuko comes back?” Mai asked, her stature tall and regal even though they were digging around in the dirt. 

“That won’t be-- Ah!” Azula had found something that she was looking for. “Looks like Dum-Dum really did leave something behind.”

Mai and Ty Lee ceased their searching and craned their necks to see the small item that Azula held in her hands. Azula was laughing quietly at Zuko’s expense.

The pair walked closer to get a better look at the item. “Is that?” Ty Lee started.

“Yes,” Azula said with a smirk. “Dum-Dum left behind his Fire Nation royal family crest.”

The crest was simple, a circular medallion dangling on a gold chain. The adorned the symbol of the Fire Nation and was made of gold with accents of red paint like glimmering flames. It was a truly beautiful piece made for every member of the Fire Nation royalty. It was their symbol and proof of their ancestry. Unfortunately, this crest was covered in dried mud, making it hard to distinguish. 

Azula was surprised that the rebels didn’t apprehend the crest due to its high value, but how could filthy rebels like them understand its purpose.

“How could Zuko leave his family crest behind?” Mai asked.

Azula shrugged, still smiling at the crest handing in her hand. “I don’t know. The Freedom Fighters probably took it off of Zuko after defeating him and left it behind. I would have thought that they would want to keep this as a trophy.”

“So, what are you going to do with that?” Ty Lee asked. She was glad that they didn’t have to search anymore. This wasn’t exactly her ideal mission. “You have your own.”

Azula reached for the chain under her blood-red armor. “That is true. The reason I needed something of Zuko’s is that he needs to be tracked. I assume the trophy that the Freedom Fighters took was Zuko himself. It doesn’t take a genius to know that Zuko is at some Rebellion camp.”

“Do you think they will try to use him as leverage?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula’s grin turned wider. The dangerous beauty was striking, to say the least, but she turned impossible to turn away from when she grinned that sadistic grin. 

“Never in a million years,” she laughed. “Zuko is famously banished, or at least known to not exactly be in Father’s best favor. This little predicament is sure to prove to the world how little Zuko means to the Fire Nation. They probably wanted to extract information out of him.”

Mai’s calculating eyes followed the gently swinging crest. “So you want to track Zuko to lead us to a Rebellion camp? And then what? You can’t leave Ba Sing Se.”

“I won’t. I have someone in mind to do it for me. If I could spare the time, I’d love to hunt down Zuko myself.”

Mai continued to look at Azula with no emotion. “And what then? Do you plan on killing Zuko yourself?” She was blankly challenging Azula. Mai hoped that Azula wouldn’t do it, that she wasn’t as cruel as her father. Mai needed to know that Azula wouldn’t do it. 

For a moment, Azula looked sad. Her golden eyes clouded with unknown emotions. There was so much pressure on her. She usually was so sure of herself, but that one question conflicted with her. 

“Azula,” Mai repeated. “Do you plan on killing Zuko yourself?”

“If I have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> We finally got an Azula-centric chapter. I enjoyed adding Ty Lee and Mai in is chapter too. It wouldn't be an Avatar story without them.
> 
> Sadly, this might be the last chapter before I have to go back to school. It's going to be harder to update with all my schoolwork. Luckily, I was able to grind to get seven chapters out so there is enough content to read while I update slower. 
> 
> Peace


	8. Zuko Gets Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko froze. The words that came out of Sokka’s mouth had to be a lie. Deep down, Zuko knew that it was a possibility, but… There was no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ALTA.
> 
> The title is in honor of me going back to school.

_Chapter Eight_

_Zuko Gets Schooled_

Zuko found his stay at the Rebellion headquarters to be immensely uncomfortable. Without his ability to warm up his body with his inner fire, Zuko struggled with the natural frosted air. The most that he could conjure up was a few sparks from his hands and a puff of smoke from his mouth.

He had never seen anything like these handcuffs. They were pinchy, no doubt, and just restricting enough to be annoying. Zuko was well versed in the study of chi. It was something that his father requested he learned. He never was all that interested, but he remembered vaguely the locations of points that could block his chi. He felt a slight pressure on the right edge of his wrists. That must be the location of the points.

There were voices approaching. Despite the sun being high in the sky, Zuko had no energy to deal with rebels that wanted to mock or agitate him. Sleep had been evasive. Nightmares had been plaguing him every single night. 

It had been a long time since Zuko had experienced nightmares like that. The last time he remembered his heart hammering in his chest when he woke up was when he had been banished to find the Avatar. Some nights, Zuko didn’t want to close his eyes despite the moon shining bright in the night sky.

“I just want to talk to him.”

Zuko shifted his back which had been resting on the ice wall. In his hand, he held tightly to his golden headpiece. It was the only thing to remind him of his home. 

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea. Prince Zuko already gave us the information we needed. Toph confirmed that he wasn’t lying. We need to focus on how to reach Aang.”

That voice. He knew that voice.

She had encased him in ice ruthlessly. Zuko had never encountered a waterbender before. Fire Lord Ozai had told him that waterbending was the most useless of the bending forms. Zuko had seen firsthand that his father was wrong. 

The waterbender always seemed to be yapping about the Avatar. Zuko knew that they would never reach the Avatar. Boiling Rock was unpenetrable without the help of someone familiar with it. Traveling by water was impossible. The Fire Nation Fleet was spread from the Southern Air Temple to the Northern Islands of the Fire Nation. The only way to reach Boiling Rock was if the moved through the Fire Nation, which was also impossible. A division of rebels would never make it through the Fire Nation unnoticed.

As far as Zuko was concerned, the Rebellion was over without the Avatar.

“How is Prince Sparky this fine afternoon?” asked the Water Tribe warrior that Zuko remembered to be named Sokka.

Zuko didn’t like Sokka. There was something about his face had made Zuko want to burst into flames. Sokka wasn’t as tall as Zuko, but he certainly was more stocky. He could easily beat Zuko in a hand-to-hand fight. 

“What do you want?” Zuko growled. He looked at the pair. “Where’s the earthbender, Toph Beifong?”

“She couldn’t make it,” the waterbender snarled.

“And we got the waterbender instead,” Zuko responded, rubbing his unscarred face with his hand.

“I have a name.”

“Of course I remember the name of the peasant girl who froze me solid,” Zuko responded, his lips pulled into a deep scowl. “Katara isn’t it.”

Zuko didn’t like Sokka, but he really didn’t like Katara. She had humiliated him. Despite all of that, Katara was the only one that had given him a bit ounce of compassion. Maybe it was only for a moment, but Katara didn’t look at him like he was a monster. He was so used to seeing cold glares and disgusted looks. Katara was warm. Maybe not to him, but Katara was warm to those she was close to. 

Zuko didn’t like that he wanted someone to look at him like Katara looked at the people she cared about. He had accepted that he wasn’t worthy of the kindness that other people got. 

Zuko didn’t like that he wanted Katara to look him in the eyes just so he could glaze into those sparkling blue eyes that had stolen his focus.

“Don’t call my sister a peasant,” Sokka ordered. 

“Why are you here?” Zuko asked quickly, his temper starting to rise. “What do you want from me?”

Sokka glanced at Katara as if he needed someone to ease him. “I just want to ask a couple of questions.” He paused to see Zuko’s reaction. “You can do that right?”

“I suppose,” Zuko said in a low voice. “It depends.”

Sokka nodded slowly. “Are you aware that Fire Lord Ozai considers you dead?”

Zuko froze. The words that came out of Sokka’s mouth had to be a lie. Deep down, Zuko knew that it was a possibility, but… There was no way. It was obvious that he was captured. They would have found his body if he was dead. That could only mean one thing: Azula lied.

“You lie.”

Katara raised the notice. “He made the announcement yesterday,” she told him. 

She tossed the notice into his cell so Zuko could look at it. With quick hands, Zuko scrambled to read the parchment. The pair were not lying. Written boldly under a picture of Zuko was the announcement of his death. Zuko hated the picture of him. They made his scar look monstrous with swirls of fire near his eye. 

Katara swallowed hard, watching Zuko’s face twist. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“I can’t imagine the shock on my father’s face when he realizes that I’m alive.” Zuko’s tone was eerily even.

Zuko found that he was more worried about Uncle Iroh. He couldn’t bear imagining how his Uncle felt. Was anyone mourning him? He supposed none of that mattered now.

“You still are loyal to the Fire Lord?” Sokka asked. He looked genuinely confused. “Even after all of that? Zuko, your own dad announced your death in the coldest manner. I’m not even going to lie to you! There was nothing emotional about this.” Sokka shook his head. “I don’t understand your loyalty to such a cruel man. I just don’t understand you.”

Zuko crumbled the parchment and threw it at Sokka. “How could you possibly understand me!?” Zuko was at the cell bars now, puffing smoke from his nostrils. Zuko was angry, no enraged. “My father is the Fire Lord! He is the powerful Fire Lord that will end the Rebellion! The Fire Nation is prospering under my father’s reign! He knows what it takes to win the war and if I need to die to make it happen then so be it! I could never expect an idiot like you to--!”

“Do not talk to Sokka like that!” Katara interrupted, rising up to challenge Zuko eye-to-eye. “Yes, he can be a bit of a joker, but Sokka is _not_ an idiot! Sokka is highly intelligent! Why do you insist on fighting?! Why do you insist on defending your family after all the atrocities they caused?! When was the last time you were in Fire Nation?! Not Capital City!”

“Seven years.”

“Seven years?!” Katara backed up and threw her hands up in irritation. She ran a hand down her face and then returned to face Zuko. “What do you know? You said that the Fire Nation is ‘prospering’ under the Fire Lord’s reign. Maybe in the Capital, but I have not seen a single thing to prove your case. I’ve been to the Fire Nation much more recently than you have, and I didn’t see any of that.”

Sokka watched the outburst. This caused the wheels in his head to turn. Sokka was starting to put together the pieces for a plan.

“Your people are suffering!” Katara shouted in his face. All of her frustrations from her trip to the Fire Nation were gushing out. “Your father has been taking young children to turn them into recruits. He has been taking their food. They are starving. The people are angry. How can you sit here with your royal robes and title and then act like everything is okay in the Fire Nation.”

“Your father has ordered the deaths of nonbenders, earthbenders, and-- and waterbenders. He even ordered for _own_ death. If you didn’t realize that, then you are delusional. He believes that firebenders are superior. Do you believe that? Do you hate anyone that isn’t a firebender?” Katara took a heavy breath but continued to rant. “I’m sorry that this happened to you. It’s awful. I wish that he didn’t do this to you, Zuko, but can’t you see that the Fire Lord is not a good person!”

“You sure like to speak your mind,” Zuko muttered, his eyes distant. 

“Someone has to,” Katara responded.

Zuko had never been spoken to like that in his entire life. No one would dare talk to a member of the Royal family like that. When Zuko was young, he experienced court life. It was distant and polite. No one ever outright spoke poorly to one another. Rumors and judgments were always whispered from one another. No one ever yelled with as much passion as Katara just did. 

He knew that his father wanted him dead. It wasn’t the first time. Zuko felt it was easier to simply ignore the matter.

“I know how we can save Aang,” Sokka interrupted.

Zuko was glad that Sokka felt the need to interject. Zuko needed a moment after getting chastised so thoroughly. 

As if Katara didn’t just scream at Zuko, she whipped around to face her brother. “What? What do you mean? How?”

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Zuko. “I must admit… It’s a stretch. It’s highly dangerous, but it’s the only plan that I thought of that could actually work.” He cast Zuko a look and then proceeded to pull her back and whisper his plan in Katara’s ear.

Her eyes widened towards Zuko. The pair were staring at him while whispering. Zuko could help but feel suspicious. 

Katara smirked. “You know, Dad’s going to tell you you’re insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Zuko needed a good scolding, wouldn't you think? If you couldn't tell, he's delusional about the whole Fire Nation business. He's kinda brainwashed in a way.
> 
> I really grinded to get this one done. I can't give promises about when the next chapter will be out but I promise that I'll keep truckin'.
> 
> Thank you for the nice comments. It means a whole lot to me. 
> 
> Peace


	9. The Grand Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph cracked a devious smile. “If Sparky tries anything, he’ll be in a world of pain. I can guarantee that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... rip

_Chapter Nine_

_The Grand Plan_

“You’re insane.”

“Let me explain in better detail,” Sokka rushed to elaborate. Hakoda raised a brow, not convinced in the slightest.

Sokka had the attention of leaders of the Rebellion, many of them members of the Order of the White Lotus, claiming he had finally come up with a plan to save Aang. So far, not one of them was convinced. All of them sat around the briefing table: Jeong Jeong, Pakku, King Bumi, Piandao, Fung, Jet, Toph, Katara, and Sokka.

He had to admit, Sokka’s blunt and quick explanation wasn’t ideal, but it was the only way to get the attention of the arguing leaders. They hadn’t even given him a chance to speak before they fumbled on ways the save the Rebellion. 

Sokka cleared his throat. “Aang is imprisoned on Boiling Rock and Appa is trapped on Ember Island. In theory, The Fire Nation is completely surrounded by its Navy, but the recent campaign on Ba Sing Se has thinned their guard. According to our post at the Southern Air Temple, the Fire Nation has moved a majority of their vessels on their southern border to Full Moon Bay and north of Ba Sing Se.”

“This leaves the southern border of the Fire Nation open for entrance into the smaller villages and wilderness. Of course, a larger ship to fit a larger group would never get passed the Navy’s guard, so that’s why I propose that a small group consisting of Toph, Katara, and I infiltrate the Fire Nation.”

“We have experience in traveling together. The three of us together can hold our own. Toph is known for her ability to sense attacks in a split second and is the perfect choice with breaching the unpenetrable Boiling Rock. Katara already has knowledge of how to pass into the Fire Nation undetected. Her prowess in waterbending helps detect and move around enemy ships.”

“The final piece of the operations requires the help of Prince Zuko. Despite his distance from the Fire Nation, no one knows the land like a member of the Royal Family.”

Mention of the Prince of the Fire Nation caused the members in the room to rumble into disarray. The younger members, minus Jet, were silent having already been convinced and debriefed.

Honestly, Katara and Toph were in without convincing. In fact, Toph didn’t even let Sokka finish before agreeing with a wide smile, claiming it was like the old days.

The only thing that had them a little weary was…

“How could you possibly trust Prince Zuko to not kill you the second you let him out of his cell?” Jet flared up, obviously angry that Sokka didn’t want him on the team, not that he wanted to be on the team with Katara.

“We don’t,” Katara said matter-of-factly.

“I plan on keeping Zuko in those chi blocking handcuffs,” Sokka added. “I don’t trust him enough to let him out of my sight.”

“What if he betrays you?” Piandao asked, remembering Zuko as the boy he taught dao swords. “Members of the Fire Nation Royal Family have an intense loyalty to their country. They are more loyal than an entire division of soldiers combined. Zuko has been taught at a young age that the Fire Nation is the greatest empire in the world. It will be hard to reverse such teachings.”

Toph cracked a devious smile. “If Sparky tries anything, he’ll be in a world of pain. I can guarantee that.”

“If Prince Zuko tries to betray us,” Sokka told the leaders. “We will do what we need to do to ensure the success of our mission. Prince Zuko is greatly important to our success. He knows the location of Aang and Appa as well as the best way to enter safely.”

Jeong Jeong sighed. “I have seen, first-hand, the horrors the Fire Nations soldiers are capable of. The Fire Lord is oppressive and cruel. I do not know Prince Zuko as Piandao does, but if he is anything like his sister, Fire Princess Azula, I urge you to reconsider your choice.”

“I only knew him as a boy. He was always desperate to impress his father, but I saw no malice.” Piandao explained, resting his hand on his bearded chin.

“I cannot give a true opinion because I don’t know the true story of Prince Zuko,” Fung responded. 

Sokka wasn’t really looking for the approval of everyone in the room. He really only cared about this father’s opinion. While Sokka respected the White Lotus, he knew that they were subject to their own bias. 

“Dad, what do you really think?” Sokka asked. “I want to hear your opinion now that I’ve explained.”

Hakoda slowly closed his eyes. “I must admit, I was shocked that you’d present such a risky strategy.” He opened his eyes, locking his eyes with Sokka. “Do you truly believe this will work?”

“Yes, I really do.”

He turned to Katara. “And what about you?”

“I trust Sokka.”

Then to Toph. “And you, Toph?”

She threw her hands behind her head in a calm manner. “Of course! I would never agree to something if I thought it was stupid.”

Katara and Sokka glanced at each other. They both knew that Toph had agreed to crazier ideas, but she had a knack for pulling off the impossible. 

Toph liked to pretend that she wasn’t that worried about Aang, but Sokka and Katara knew the truth. The four of them all knew each other much too well to try to hide anything. Toph and Aang had a rocky relationship at the beginning due to the clashing of their personalities. Toph’s hardheaded teaching was difficult for Aang. The two were of kindred spirit when it came to goofing around, which bonded the two despite their differences. 

“You can’t be serious!” Jet shouted.

“Jet,” Katara warned. 

Jet was fuming. “There is no way that Zuko would ever agree. He’s insane! Instead of speculating about what it takes to save the Avatar, we should be focusing on pushing the Fire Nation out of Ba Sing Se. What about you Toph? Are you at all bothered by the fact that the Fire Nation took Ba Sing Se the moment you left?”

“Of course I’m bothered,” Toph responded, irritated and on the brink of sending absolutely anything she could bend hurling at Jet’s head. “But even I can see the importance of bringing Twinkle Toes back. If I’m needed here, then so be it. You knew that the Fire Nation was coming.”

“Don’t try to throw the blame on me!”

“I’m not! I just want you to know that you can’t put all the blame on me!”

“If you can get verbal confirmation that Prince Zuko will assist you,” Hakoda cut off, not having the patience to listen to Toph and Jet argue. “I give you my blessing to sail to the Fire Nation.”

“My Freedom Fighters are going back to Ba Sing Se the moment everyone is healed and ready to fight,” Jet growled, not allowing Sokka to speak. “And we don’t need your blessing!”

* * *

After the meeting, Katara rushed up to her brother. Their father had surprisingly given his blessing for Sokka’s plan, but there were a couple of things that needed to be addressed. 

“How are we going to convince Zuko to go along with your plan?”

Sokka stopped in his tracks, rebels rushing around them in preparation for travel to the Earth Kingdom. “How do you think we should convince His Princeliness?”

“Why are you asking me?” Katara asked, thinking Sokka was just projecting his work onto her like he did when they were kids. 

Sokka shook his head. “Because as much as I hate to admit it, Prince Zuko responds the most to you. Trust me, I really hate to admit it.”

He knew that Katara would deny this with every fiber of her being, but there was no use. It was a fact, a fact that even Toph would side with. That’s how you knew that it was true. 

“That’s not true at all!” she defended.

“Zuko only ever snarls and barks at other people, but that’s not exactly the case with you.”

“He snarls and barks at me too!”

Sokka smiled, loving seeing his sister worked up over something that really didn’t matter. “Yes, but I never heard Zuko talk in a normal voice except with you. Like never! He’s always like ‘honor’ and ‘the Fire Nation will char its enemies,’ you know… stuff like that.” He spared Katara a glance. “Katara, you really have a way of moving people. I mean, you should have seen the look on his face when you told him off the other day. When you say things, people listen, they really do.”

Katara soaked in all of the words carefully. It was true that she had seen Zuko when he wasn’t exactly looking like a machine. The face he made when they had told him of his death announcement was utterly heartbreaking. Katara wanted to reach out and hug him even though he would burn her to a crisp without a second thought. 

“Sokka, I--”

“I don’t understand either,” Sokka laughed. “It’s probably because he thinks you're pretty.”

Katara made a face. "Sokka, don't joke." She let out a heavy sigh. “I know deep down Zuko isn’t like his family,” Katara confessed. “There’s just something off about his whole act. He looks guilty. I have to confess that Zuko is very interesting to me. He is such an odd fellow…”

“‘He is such an odd fellow.’ Katara how old are you?” Sokka mocked. “Eighty?”

Katara crinkled her face, shoving Sokka. “It slipped, okay!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Happy MLK Day! I figured I'd get a chapter out there for the occasion. 
> 
> So, what do you think of Sokka's crazy plan? In my own opinion, it seems a little crazy... crazy enough to work (That's an A-Team reference). The whole purpose of this chapter is to lay out the plan in its entirety. 
> 
> Peace


	10. Zuko Gets Schooled Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko couldn’t believe his ears. How could Katara risk something like that? She would most definitely get hurt and possibly killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ALTA

_Chapter Ten_

_Zuko Gets Schooled Part II_

The moon shined differently at the South Pole. If Zuko didn’t know better, he would have thought that it was a different moon in the sky. The moon transformed the icy place. Everything was silvered and sparking with luminous blue light. He hated how awed he was by the radiant glow of the moon.

He also hated how she looked at him, shimmering in the light of the moon. Katara looked fierce, cloaked in the cold glow. Zuko didn’t feel the need to gripe at Katara. He simply stared back, hiding his scar in the shadow of night. 

Katara had been the only visitor in a while unless you wanted to count the gruff guards that brought him his meals. He would have rather seen the guards, they would keep their mouths shut.

She had caught him during one of his nightmares. Zuko had been thrashing about until his eyes snapped open to see Katara’s silhouette on the other side of the bars. 

“Good evening, Prince Zuko,” Katara spoke, breaking the silence. “How would you like to go on a little walk around?”

Zuko was glad that Katara was polite and didn’t ask about his nightmares. He didn’t want to talk about it nor would he ever dare to tell someone like Katara about it. She would probably just laugh at him like Azula would when he would tell her about his nightmares as a child. 

“Is this a trick?” Zuko asked, not moving. 

“Not at all.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes are her. Slowly, he raised himself off the frozen ground that he had come to be accustomed to. “I don’t believe you.”

She smirked ever so slightly, dangling the keys to his freedom for him to see. “See for yourself. If you don’t want to stretch your legs, that’s fine by me, but I figured you’d want to see something new for once.”

“The moment you open that lock, I’ll escape,” Zuko told her. “I won’t hesitate to attack anyone I see.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Katara mused. “The moment you try anything, you will be knocked out faster than you can spark from your hands. It’s in your best interest to simply follow me around if you’d like to.” She paused for a moment. “So, would you like a tour around the Southern Water Tribe, Prince Zuko?”

“I suppose… if it will get me out of this cage,” Zuko growled. 

Katara hovered her hand over the lock. “You have to promise that you won’t try to harm anyone. I need to hear you say it.”

He shuffled his feet underneath himself like a scolded child. “I promise.” 

Katara then complied. When the cell door was opened, Katara expected Zuko to storm out, but instead, he simply stood there… fiddling with the links on his chains. If Katara hadn’t known better, she would have thought he looked nervous.

Zuko looked worn down. His once regal robes were dirty and torn, parts of it had burns on the fine fabric. The area around his wrists was pink, showing the discomfort on his pale skin. Zuko looked roguish, completely unlike his royal rank. 

Katara couldn’t deny the hint of pity she felt for Zuko. He was a prince. He was supposed to be loved by his people, and yet he was treated as a puppet by his father. Zuko may not be ready to understand that, but it was blatantly clear to Katara and Sokka. Katara had heard tales of the cruelty of the Fire Nation Royal Family while on her trip to the Fire Nation, but Zuko didn’t scream cruelty. Zuko screamed bitter, but not cruelty. 

“Are you going to come?” Katara quietly asked.

Zuko followed. He relished each step out of the cell. He knew that following Katara in step was his best option because there were people glaring at him as they walked. She really didn’t give him time to look back at his cell since she turned her back and automatically started to walk.

Sitting in his cell was much more comfortable than walking the icy streets of the Southern Water Tribe. In his cell, Zuko didn’t have to worry about numb fingers and toes, icy glares, and awkward silence.

Zuko was hoping that Katara would say something… surprisingly. He was left to his own devices, walking in step with her and glancing around. He had to admit that the Southern Water Tribe was spectacular in its own right. 

People greeted Katara with open arms and love. He had never seen anything like it. Zuko had never experienced the affection Katara received by strangers ever. Zuko felt awkward having to stand witness to these conversations. 

It had occurred to Zuko that he was in the heart of the Rebellion. He had to memorize every demolished building for his eventual return to crush the Rebellion, yet Zuko found his attention drawn to the people. The streets were alive with people… who were sending glares his way, but that wasn’t important. It had been a long time since he had seen children playing so carefree in the moonlight. 

They had been walking for some time when Zuko spoke up. He had waited until they were mostly alone except for some soldiers. “So, why are you doing this?” Zuko wondered, trying to hide behind bangs, which had gotten long enough to part down the middle and brush his eyelashes. 

Katara didn’t turn to look at him. “I figured it would do you some good to see the place and the people you so aggressively wished to burn to a crisp. I was hoping it would change your mind.”

Zuko grunted. “That was your goal? How typical…”

“Is Your Highness displeased?” Katara mocked. Her lips threatened to curl into an underhanded smile. She was glad she would keep her emotionless face. 

“You wanted me to pity your little base? You wanted me to look around and say, ‘How could I have been so wrong? I was wrong this whole time.’ Well, that was a lofty goal for you. Did you really think I’d be swayed by some mere imagery?!”

“I was hoping so,” she admitted in the calmest voice. 

Zuko felt his hands warm up, and by the looks of it, Katara did too. She stopped in her tracks and sized him up. She watched the twitching of his fingers and felt the heat radiating from his body. 

“What do you have against my people?” Katara wasn’t worried about what would inevitably happen next. The moment things went wrong, Katara knew she could handle him. 

“ _Y_ _our_ people?! You act like some sort of royalty, yet all I see is a dirty little peasant!” Zuko shouted, catching the attention of some distant bystanders. 

Katara’s temper flared, but she forced herself not to rise to his baiting. It would be bad for her people to see her yell back childishly. 

“I am not some dirty peasant. I am Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and master waterbender. I will not have you speaking poorly of my brother and me anymore.”

“Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and master waterbender?” Zuko scoffed. “This is some empire. It’s too bad that waterbending cannot possibly defeat a firebender such as myself. You are lucky that I’m all chained up.”

Now he was going for her pride. This time Zuko was going to eat those words if it was the last thing Katara did.

“You are so set in your ways that you won’t even consider--”

“You could never hope to beat me.”

Katara was close to freezing him on the spot and leaving him there all night, but she had a better idea.

“Why don’t we fight?”

Zuko stopped, visibly shocked. How could she ask something like that? “You have the advantage.”

“I’ll take those cuffs off.” Katara waited through Zuko’s pause. “If I win and get you back in Sokka’s cuffs, then you will zip your lips and never say anything like that again. If you win… well, you can go free. You have to only aim at me though. You won’t attack anyone, but me.”

Zuko couldn’t believe his ears. How could Katara risk something like that? She would most definitely get hurt and possibly killed.

“I agree.” He held out his wrists. “I will honor your requests."

Katara looked around to see who was watching. There were only a couple of soldiers that were openly, and quite attentively watching the fight between the two. Katara wasn’t concerned with any damages either. It was the middle of the night. Zuko would be considerably weaker with the sun in the sky and the cold, dulling air. This would be fast.

Zuko’s heart pounded excitedly as Katara made a key from ice and unlocked the cuffs from his aching wrists. He didn’t really care how she had done it. Zuko figured that she had memorized the key from her idiotic brother, Sokka. 

His wrists were pink and sore under the cuffs. It felt good to get fresh air to brush his clammy skin. Rubbing the tender skin was the only relief he was getting. 

Katara watched as he graciously relieved the ache of his wrists and test puffs of fire from his hand. She really hoped that her father or Sokka wouldn’t find out about this. Gran Gran and Toph probably would be proud of her. 

The moment Katara caught Zuko’s eye, a ball of fire was set hurling in her direction. Katara quickly bent water from her pouch to block the attack and knew what was coming next. Zuko would come bounding through the steam. 

Zuko was fast, but Katara was much more nimble than he was giving her credit for. His attacks were hard and hot, but never was Katara worried. She could tell that something about him was off, and it wasn’t the absence of the sun. His attacks weren’t as strong as she believed they truly were.

He was surprised. Katara was holding her own much better than he expected. For every attack, she had the perfect defense. She didn’t look like she was even trying. Katara was graceful and smooth. 

Growing irritated with the little game they were playing, Zuko charged at Katara again with a sweeping flame attack. She was able to barely dodge and freeze the tip of Zuko’s foot to the ground to buy herself some time.

She was sick of having to be on the defensive the entire time. While stumbled with the ice on his foot, Katara sent a series of water whips in his direction. Surprisingly, Zuko was able to sizzle the water away before it hit him. 

Once free, Zuko paused for a moment. He was watching Katara intently. She figured he was looking for a weakness, but he wouldn’t find it. Katara was no easy opponent to crack. From the moment they had started fighting, Zuko had recognized the experience in her face. In all honesty, Zuko had never fought a waterbender before. He was used to dealing with measly earthbenders. 

Katara was calculating, wickedly sharp. Zuko knew that a serious strategy would be needed to defeat her. He would have to pull out his best moves.

Zuko sent a single fire jab away from Katara. She was confused, assuming that he had just missed. He charged with a fire dagger. Katara was ready to defend in hand-to-hand combat, but the missed fireball curved toward her head. 

That was smart of him. Zuko was a solid fighter, one of the best she had ever faced, but he was forgetting that she had the obvious advantage. 

With both hands, Katara willed the water to crash in a controlled wave, swallowing both the fireball and Zuko. With a flick of her finger, the water turned to ice, trapping Zuko in an ice prison. Firebenders were vicious offensive benders that could not defend large scale attacks like this wave. Katara knew that he could never defend such an attack.

Katara let out a sigh of relief. Zuko fought fast and hard, not giving time for thinking. He was skilled, giving his family name proud. Zuko looked rather pathetic trapped in the ice, but Katara knew she needed to end this fight quickly. 

Before Katara could relax, Zuko started to aggressively melt the ice. Katara had never seen someone melt ice by breathing fire. He didn’t look happy to be free of ice once he clawed out. 

“You’ve made a grave mistake,” Zuko whispered, the cold making him shiver. 

Zuko had let out an enormous fire stream. Katara knew what that meant: destruction. Before she could tell herself no, Katara set herself in a foreign and rigid form.

Zuko felt pins and needles go through his entire body. He couldn’t move. Every time he tried to move, a pulsing pain shot through his body. Zuko was scared. Whatever Katara was doing to him, it was unlike anything he had ever known. 

He watched as Katara came closer to him, eyes dull. He couldn’t fight as his arms pulled forward for her to close his wrists in those familiar cuffs. 

When she let him go, Zuko collapsed into the snow. He was gasping for breath, holding on to the ground to steady himself from the lightheaded effect. It made him dizzy. 

“You lost,” she whispered. 

Zuko couldn’t bear to look at her, so he stared at the chi blocking cuffs that were placed on not as tight as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> Another week, another chapter.
> 
> I never thought bloodbending was that much of a crime, to be honest. I think it was demonized before they could explore the good it would do. It's an interesting concept of course. I hope I'm not the only one who believes that. 
> 
> Zuko needed to get schooled again don't you think? I hope you liked this chapter and the significance behind it.
> 
> (I wanted to get this one out fast, so if there are any typos... I'll fix it later. I don't think there are any, but I'm tired.)
> 
> Peace


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It feels like your body has lost feeling and someone else is moving your limbs.” Katara sighed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. “It is possible for it to be painless, but it hurts terribly the moment you fight it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own a drop of ALTA.

_ Chapter Eleven _

_ Mixed Emotions _

“I’ve made a mistake. I’ve made a mistake. I’ve made a mistake,” Katara mumbled. 

Toph was the closest person she could find that wouldn’t blab to her father… probably.

“Are you going to keep rambling and pacing like a crazy person, or are you going to tell me what happened?” Toph asked, picking at her parka. 

Katara stopped. She rushed up to Toph and held her by the shoulders, shocking Toph out of her blasé attitude. “You have to promise to keep this to yourself for the time being. I have a feeling that my father and Master Pakku will find out eventually, but I need to tell someone who won’t judge me. I need to tell someone, or I’ll explode.”

“I doubt your father would judge you,” Toph said matter-of-factly. “But, sure.”

“You don’t understand. Toph, I might have ruined any hope of convincing Zuko to follow Sokka’s plan.”

“Katara,” Toph only dropped the nicknames when she was completely serious. At that moment, Toph was concerned by how Katara was conducting herself. “I don’t understand what you are saying.”

“I had taken Zuko out last night to walk around to show him the people and hopefully tug on his morality, but…”

Toph nodded. “Right. I heard about that.”

Katara seemed agitated and not in the fun way Toph grew accustomed to. The only fun way was when Toph caused it herself. This was a serious attitude that Toph wanted to stay away from but was dragged into the situation. She was breathing heavily. Toph could easily hear the huffs. Toph could only imagine the look of complete distraught wrinkled across the waterbender’s face. 

“But,” Katara repeated to get Toph’s attention. “We ended up fighting. I know, I know… I let my temper get the better of me. I had it under control until Zuko practically exploded with fire, so I had to stop him the only way I could. Bloodbending.”

It seemed like Toph didn’t know what to say for a moment. “What’s bloodbending?”

Katara had Toph’s complete attention now, which was rather a rare occasion. She knew Toph had an acute interest in the variations of bending considering her development and mastery of metalbending. This was nothing like metalbending.

“It… It is controlling the fluids inside another person’s body. In doing so, I would have complete control of someone’s… It is like they simply become a marionette. Bloodbending is evil and a violation of anyone I use it on.”

“Where did you learn this?”

Katara trembled. “There was a woman in the Fire Nation named Hama-”

“I decided that I don’t need to know,” Toph quickly finished for her, not at all as bothered as Katara expected. Instead, Toph busied herself with picking at her fingernails. The rare attention was completely gone. “I’m more interested in the specifics. Like, what does it feel like?”

“What does it feel like?” Katara repeated, throwing her hands up to cover her head. “Toph, you don’t understand. It’s wrong! I used it on Zuko, and I’m worried that I’ve ruined any chance for him to join us.”

Toph leaned back on her arms, feeling the heat of her hands press into the frosted wall. “You forgot to answer my question, Sweetness.”

“It feels like your body has lost feeling and someone else is moving your limbs.” Katara sighed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. “It is possible for it to be painless, but it hurts terribly the moment you fight it.”

“Interesting…”

“A waterbender can only bloodbend under a full moon, but…”

Toph snickered. “Let me guess. You can perform the bending under any circumstances.”

“Correct,” Katara responded. “But-”

“But nothing-”

“Stop interrupting me, Toph,” Katara growled, openly irritated.

“I see nothing wrong with it.”

Katara shook her head. “You don’t understand. Every time I bloodbend… It takes part of my sanity. Bloodbending requires a closer relation to the moon which causes madness over time. I’ve been told there is a way to fight it, but I don’t know how.”

Toph pondered for a moment. She felt that Katara was psyching herself out, but who knew what that girl was thinking about anyway. She always had such a streak of justice brought on by Aang’s teachings, but Katara was not like Aang. She would never be because Katara was morally ambiguous by nature just like many fighters in the Rebellion. It could not be helped. 

Katara’s morals aligned somewhere between Jet’s and Aang’s. Aang focused heavily on balance and never would take a life even if it was what needed to be done. He struggled with firebending because he didn’t want to hurt people. In a normal circumstance, this was a good value, but Aang was the Avatar. Jet, on the other hand, would kill if it meant that his people were safe. In fact, he would kill without prompting. The pair were two extreme sides.

Toph didn’t want to think about that. There was a more important struggle.

“I don’t believe that Sparky is never going to talk to you again,” Toph told Katara. “In fact, I believe a visit would do you some good.”

* * *

Zuko’s stomach growled louder than usual. He had gotten used to the food schedule that they had given him. His dinner was late.

His dinners had been Water Tribe cuisine that was often seal meat or some sort of fish. Spiceless and salty, Zuko found the food to be rather unsettling on his stomach. He would rather eat than starve, but Zuko couldn’t help but grimace his way through the seal jerky or sausages. 

Zuko closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his headpiece. It was the only thing he had to remember the Fire Nation. It had been so long since he was able to leisurely walk, feeling the heat and humidity against his skin. It had been so long since he had smelled the aroma of the rich spices. He could almost smell it. 

He was actually smelling it. 

His fingers yanked out of his robes as he snapped his eyes open to quiet footsteps approaching.

Katara stood in front of him once again, proud and tall. This time she held a plate in her slender fingers. 

Zuko remembered the feeling of his blood yanking against his wishes, the pain that seared through his body like a wildfire. He did not understand what she had done to him, but the message was clear. Katara was powerful and could bend him to her will with the flinch of a muscle. Its sheer power reminded him of Azula. The only difference was that Katara let go right as it was clear that she was hurting him. Katara did not want to hurt him. It was written on her face.

“It’s just me,” Katara whispered. “So, you can say anything you want. You can speak as foully of me as you want.” She kneeled down and slid the steaming plate towards Zuko. “This is a peace offering.”

Zuko suspiciously glanced at the food, but the aroma caused him to push himself closer to the plate. It was roasted duck. It was a dish that had grown on him during his stay in the colonies. It was a dish popular in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom alike. It seemed that this duck was prepared in the Fire Nation style.

“How did you come across this?” Zuko asked.

Katara wanted to smile. The look on Zuko’s face was surprising. He was at ease. She leaned back on her hands casually as Toph would. “Oh, well… I asked around. Some of the Fire Nation families showed me how to prepare roasted duck.”

“There are Fire Nation people here?”

“Of course. The Southern Water Tribe is a haven for all that need one. Most of the families are-- Most of the families are from villages in the Fire Nation that had been destroyed.”

“I didn’t know,” Zuko plainly said. Katara had the feeling that he was telling the truth. In fact, she knew this. The pull of his blood was calling to her. 

She motioned at the plate. “Try it.”

Zuko glanced down to the warm plate of duck that was cooling by the second. It smelled amazing, and he couldn’t resist a moment longer. He raised a piece of duck to his mouth and chewed it slowly, keeping his eyes cast down. 

“I wanted to apologize for last night,” Katara started. “I overstepped my boundaries and hurt you. I truly didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to think that I was trying to manipulate you in any way. We… We all do crazy things when we get scared.”

“You made this?” Zuko asked quietly.

Katara was suddenly bashful. “I-- Yes, but it was my first try.”

“It’s good. It’s really good.”

Now the smile couldn’t be stopped. “Really?”

Zuko glanced up. She was glowing. He found that it really didn’t take much to make her gleam from cheek to cheek. It was the type of smile that was contagious. It almost felt like they weren’t parted by a set of bars between them. He was fighting all urges to smile at his enemy… Well, he wouldn’t call her an enemy… not a friend either.

Toph was right. Zuko didn’t seem scared of her at all, at least not anymore. He was much braver than most. Anyone would be terrified by what Katara had done, yet he was not. 

“Really.” Zuko tried to keep his voice as emotionless as possible.

Katara snorted softly and raised to her feet. Zuko’s attempts to hide any facial movement made him look funny, almost boyish. The man was twenty years old yet he had this awkward air around him when he wasn’t hiding behind that angry face.

“Well, I think I’ll let you enjoy your food in peace.”

“Katara,” Zuko called out, stopping her from walking away. She was shocked that he had called her by her name. “If I could… I’d like to talk to those families from the Fire Nation.”

She smiled once more. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup
> 
> I got one out pretty quickly. I don't believe Zuko would be easily freaked out by Katara. The whole chapter is based on Katara's raging emotions about bloodbending. After all of that, Zuko isn't really traumatized by the whole thing because he recognized that she really wasn't trying to hurt him out of malice. 
> 
> Zuko is the type of person that wasn't given a whole lot of compassion, so the smallest things really affect him. 
> 
> Peace


	12. Stale Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the Avatar. It shouldn’t be that hard to remain calm under the pressure that the warden put on Aang, yet Aang was human and it was hard. The pain was unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The usual :)

_Chapter Twelve_

_Stale Wind_

Aang shuddered violently, the raw wound on his back stinging against the rough fabric of his prison uniform. The wound was cleaned so it wouldn’t get infected, but it would take much longer for the wound to heal into a fierce pink scar. 

The warden kept the Avatar alive, but not comfortable. Heavy chains wrapped around his lanky body to weigh him down. Aang was taken to the coolers every third day to keep his bending weak or even departed at some times. Aang could not go into Avatar State. He wasn’t entirely sure why, which was frustrating, but he had to assume it came from the burning wound on his back.

Azula was a terror. Aang had heard tales of the infamous Princess, or Crown Princess now, of the Fire Nation. She was known to be ruthless and cold-blooded. Azula was everything Aang disliked in a person. 

Aang wasn’t sure how it all happened. He was traveling with a small group of rebels through Si Wong Desert. The ride on Appa had been smooth until a bolt of lightning nearly struck them out of the clear sky. The culprit was waiting for them with two other women by her side. Without an introduction, Aang knew exactly who had tried to fry them with lightning. 

Azula, with a twisted grin, had attacked ruthlessly. Aang was able to keep them at bay until the trio started to prey on his weakness. Eventually, Aang made the mistake of turning hos back to Azula for a mere second to blow daggers away from the nonbending rebels. Unfortunately, Aang was blasted in the back with an angry bolt of lightning. 

When he had come to, Aang was paralyzed by pain. Appa, Momo, and the rebels were gone. Azula had an unbelievable aim. She had hit him right in the location of the Earth Chakra. This violent blow was so grievous, so devastating, that it had partially locked a majority of his Chakras. Aang should have been dead, yet he still was breathing somehow. 

During his stay at Boiling Rock, Aang had been visited by the Fire Lord only twice. If he wanted Aang dead, then he would be dead. The Fire Lord wanted Aang alive. 

That was very confusing to most, considering how the Fire Lord would want to have the only person who could possibly defeat him dead. Aang knew exactly why the Fire Lord wanted to keep the Avatar alive. He wanted to execute Aang publicly. 

Aang’s execution would be the end of the Avatar cycle and the end of the Rebellion. The Fire Lord had to wait. Fire Lord Ozai wanted to wait until the Festival of the Dueling Dragons. 

The Festival of the Dueling Dragons was a yearly event that takes place in Caldera City from the end of the rainy season to the Summer Solstice. The week-long festival is dedicated to Avatar Wan, the first Avatar and the first firebender. People of the Fire Nation traveled to enjoy and sell goods at the festival. The week of the festival was filled with religious rituals to the spirits, dancing, fireworks, theatre, food, and numerous other festivities.

The Fire Lord had no interest in celebrating the Avatar. What he was interested in was the end of the festival, the Agni Kai. Every year there was a celebratory non-lethal display of talent between chosen firebenders. This year, the Agni Kai would be between Fire Lord Ozai and Avatar Aang. 

The festival would not be for some time. The rainy season had not even started yet, but it would start soon. Without his bending, Aang would have no hope of escaping his captors. He could not stay in his prison until the Festival of Dueling Dragons. Aang would most certainly die in that Agni Kai. He was already weakened. 

Aang was not completely cut off from the Spirit World. His hold on the Spirit World was fuzzy and distant. He couldn’t hear the voices of the past Avatars clearly. It only sounded like muffled whispers. Mediation would be the only way to unlock his Chakras again. He would need to deeply focus and remember how he had done it before without the complete guidance of the past Avatars. 

Luckily for him, his solitude was a perfect time to meditate. If he could mediate while he was left to rot in his cell, his escape would be more likely. It was hard. Aang’s mind couldn’t stop wandering. He was the Avatar. It shouldn’t be that hard to remain calm under the pressure that the warden put on Aang, yet Aang was human and it was hard. The pain was unbearable.

Aang hoped that the Rebellion was keeping calm. He hoped that they wouldn't fear for him. He wondered what Sokka and Toph were doing. He wondered if Katara worried about him. The word must have spread around the world like a wildfire. 

He only hoped that his friends were fighting on without him. Aang had no plans of dying by the hands of the Fire Lord. Aang needed to clear his mind from the dread of the situation and try once more to meditate.

* * *

Katara found waking up at the first light of dawn incredibly difficult. She was one of the few awake at this hour. It was a shame that there weren’t other people awake to enjoy the sunrise on the dock. 

“Do you have to leave?” Katara asked. 

Despite it all, Katara didn’t want Jet to leave for Ba Sing Se. She really didn’t know why. It was probably because everyone knew that Jet wasn’t coming back. To Katara, Jet was the last thing that reminded her of the days before everything got so complicated. He was so charming and had been Katara’s first heartthrob. Now, his dashing face was riddled with scars and anger. 

“You know I do,” Jet responded, fiddling at the bandage on his arm from some mysterious injury. “At this very moment, Azula is harming countless lives in Ba Sing Se. There’s no telling what that monster is doing. I need to return so I can kill her and put an end to her reign of terror.”

Katara frowned at his choice of words. He had always been so hardheaded when it came to firebenders. “I know…”

“It sounds to me like you’re going to miss me, Princess,” Jet chuckled, flashing a handsome grin at her. “You know… It’s not too late. Come with me. I’d like nothing more than to save Ba Sing Se with you.”

“Jet…”

Jet held her shoulders. “I’m serious! I want you to come with me.”

Katara forced her eyes away from him. She stepped away from his hold. “I can’t, Jet. I need to help rescue Aang.”

He was visibly hurt. Jet was the type of person who pretended to be emotionless and cold, yet he had the most expressive mannerisms Katara had ever seen. His eyes lost the devious gleam that had many girls fawning over him. Katara felt bad, but leaving for Ba Sing Se wasn’t a possibility. It just wasn’t.

“Of course. How could I have been so stupid?” he grumbled. 

“Jet…”

“I get it. I understand. You have always cared about the Avatar more than anything else. I understand. It’s fine.”

“What are you talking about?” Katara asked him. “I am specifically needed on this mission. I need to go to the Fire Nation.”

“But what do you want, Katara? It can’t possibly be that.”

“What do you know about what I want? Everyone is relying on this mission, Jet. I want to go.”

“You want to go, huh? Was I wrong to believe that there was something between us? Wait, don’t answer that. The answer is clear. You’d rather travel with Scarface than with me.”

“Don’t call Zuko that,” Katara said in a low voice.

Jet raised his eyebrows. “Oh? So I was worried about the Avatar, but I should have been worried about the pathetic Prince of the Fire Nation.”

“I'm simply giving him respect, Jet. Zuko deserves to be treated like a human. And-- And-- What are you talking about, Jet?! We may have had something all those years ago but it’s been four years. I was fourteen! It was just a little crush. Don’t go running around talking like we’ve been in a relationship. I hate to shoot you down like this, but I don’t want you to get jealous for no reason.” Katara was stumbling on her words, gripping her elbows tight. She didn’t know how to get the thought across nicely. “I’m sorry… It’s just not a good time with the war going on.”

“I… I’m sorry, too.” Jet seemed to have calmed down like a fire doused with water. “I shouldn’t have tried to push my wishes on you. When I come back, we should talk about this again. Don’t forget about me, Princess.” He backed away towards the Earth Kingdom vessel that would take him to Ba Sing Se. He paused for one moment, looking back at her distraught, yet beautiful face “And Princess? Just one more thing. Don’t trust His Princeliness. I know a killer when I see one, and that man… He is nothing but an animal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy February!!
> 
> This chapter is a complete turn from what was going on. I believe that it was time to find out the basics of the problems Aang was facing. I didn't want him to be in the dark until much later. He is not in a good place.
> 
> The fight scene was based on someone that I'm sure we've all had in our lives. It was a little bumpy to write because of how much of a whirlwind it is, but it was important to know about it. 
> 
> Peace


	13. What It Takes to Lead a Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko thought about his mother. Don’t forget who you are. Zuko had forgotten that trivial phrase from his mother’s last moments in his life. In truth, Zuko didn’t even know who he was anymore. He had lost track of what was important years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part ATLA.

_Chapter Thirteen_

_What it Takes to Lead a Nation_

“What is it that you want from me?” Zuko snarled. He hadn’t slept well the night before or the night before that.

Sokka rolled his eyes. They had no choice. The situation was becoming more critical by the second. With Jet and the Freedom Fighters off to Ba Sing Se, the Kyoshi Warriors claiming that Fire Nation troops have been seen migrating south of Omashu, or New Ozai, and the disturbing note from the Fire Nation spy, the trio had to act now. There was no time to beat around the bush.

The spy had revealed the importance of the Festival of the Dueling Dragons. It seemed that the spy didn’t know what the Fire Lord had planned for the festival, but it couldn’t possibly be good. Aang needed to be out of the Fire Nation by then. The spy believed that the Fire Lord was growing suspicious of him and that it would be the last letter he could send in safety. 

“I’m going to be candid, Mr. Prince,” Sokka started. “The Rebellion is not in good shape.”

“It doesn’t take a genius to know that,” Zuko scoffed, crossing his arms. The pink around his wrists had disappeared. He looked much healthier than when he had arrived. Sure Zuko still looked a little dirty, but his wounds had healed he held himself up much better. “I sure even the Fire Lord is very aware of your situation.”

“We need to save Aang,” Katara cut in. 

Zuko slowly dragged his eyes over to hers. “Of course. The Avatar is crucial to your operation. Without him, my father will crush your little Rebellion.”

“Watch it, Sparky,” Toph teased. “Don’t forget that this ‘little Rebellion’ has taken you prisoner for some time now. Don’t pretend like we are little bugs under your feet.”

Sokka stepped closer to the bars. He had been oddly distant as if he believed Zuko would bite his head off if he got any closer. Zuko wouldn’t mind if the Prince of the Southern Water Tribe would simply shut his mouth and never speak again. “I have a proposition for you. I’ll keep it simple. You lead us through the Fire Nation to Ember Island and then Boiling Rock, and then we will set you free to return to the Fire Nation.”

Zuko had to admit that the thought of escaping this frozen ward was very tempting. The soothing, warm air of the Fire Nation was calling his name, but there was something that was stopping him. 

“No.”

“No?”

“Why would I help you save something that will eventually destroy my father if given the chance? This is treason. There is no honor in betraying my father like this!” 

“Would you rather die?” Sokka griped. “Because that’s what’s going to happen to you if you stay as an enemy of the Rebellion. And if you’ve forgotten, your father considers you dead! Why are you still loyal to him?!”

Katara placed a hand on Sokka’s shoulder to calm him down. This was not how they were going to get Zuko to help them. “Sokka…” 

“It is my duty to the Fire Nation.”

“I think your sense of loyalty is respectable,” Katara joined in, causing Sokka to raise his eyebrows. “But you are loyal to the wrong thing.”

Zuko scoffed, challenging her. “Is that so?”

“Yes. You are the Prince of the Fire Nation, right?”

“A stupid question…”

“Then your loyalty shouldn’t lie with your father. It should lie with the people. The problem with the Fire Lord is that he wants to rule everything he sees with brutality. He should be focusing on the livelihood of the people of the Fire Nation. They are the people that give the Fire Lord is power.”

Sokka smirked and looked away. “Why do I even speak?” Sokka mumbled so only Katara or Toph could hear. “I should just let the master sweet talker do her work.”

“Yeah, you were making it worse,” Toph told him plainly. She turned to smirk at the exasperated man behind the bars. She raised an accusatory finger in his direction. “You are hiding something on your chest.” 

Zuko raised his eyebrow and shook his head. “You are much more observant than I’d ever give you credit for, Toph Beifong.”

“Your hand twitches towards your chest to grab something hidden. You often do that when we start to grill you with questions or you get worried. You can’t hide from these watchful eyes,” she laughed, waving her hands over her cloudy green eyes.

“What’s in your pocket? Why don’t you show us what you’re hiding?” Sokka demanded, a nerve popping on his forehead. He disliked how equivocated the conversation had gotten in his opinion. Sokka wanted results right away, but he supposed that’s why he wasn’t doing the talking. 

“Aren’t you worried that I’m hiding some sort of weapon in my robe?” Zuko asked, the vexation oozing from his mouth like a poison. Sokka’s demand rubbed Zuko the wrong way, just like many other things did. “I wouldn’t trust me either. After all, I am the enemy to you. Just as you are my enemy.”

“I don’t trust you at all, just in case it wasn’t clear to you,” Sokka told him, pointing his boomerang at him. “I heard about your little quarrel with Katara. You were willing to burn down innocent people. Plus, your family history is pretty incriminating. Despite all of this, I’m willing to work with you so we both get what you want.”

Katara was brushing her fingers against the necklace that Zuko found his eyes always drawn to. “Sokka, open the cell,” Katara said calmly. 

“What?! No, Katara.”

“Oh, shut it,” Katara responded all too calm. Sokka was letting Zuko get under his skin and it was irritating her to no end. Sokka was much too easy to anger when it came to dealing with people like Zuko. “Open it up, or I will.”

Sokka shot her a look that could only be understood as a warning. She smirked victoriously as her older brother obliged with a heavy and dramatic sigh. Zuko didn’t understand why Katara was so willing to get close when everyone he ever spoke to kept him at arm’s length. Zuko wanted to erupt in flames to keep her from getting closer, but he feared that even fire wouldn’t daunt the brave princess. 

Katara smoothly strode towards him, curly hair framing her. She had a graceful way about her that Zuko never saw from the Fire Nation nobility. It wasn’t rigid or at all judgemental. She lowered herself to rest comfortably on the back of her lower legs.

“Do you not fear me? Your brother is wise to keep his distance,” Zuko told her, his voice void of all the resentment of his words.

Katara fought a smirk. “No, actually. I don’t think you’re the type of person that you like to pretend you are. Cold and murderous… I don’t see that at all. Maybe I’m just foolish…” She glanced back to look at Sokka who was rolling his eyes. “Let me see what’s in your hand, Zuko.”

He glanced at the open door. Zuko could run. He really could. He was probably faster than all of them. Instead, he slowly placed the item in her hand, taking care to not touch her. 

Katara grazed her thumb over the warm gold headpiece. “This…”

“The symbol of my bloodline,” Zuko said coldly. His eyes were far from hers. “I suppose it doesn’t mean anything anymore since I’m dead. I guess I held on to it for the sentiment.”

It was was uncomfortably quiet for a moment too long. “How was talking with the Fire Nations families the other day?” Katara asked, still mesmerized by the golden piece in her hands. “I had been told that you had many questions about their well-being in the Fire Nation.”

“Well, they were from Hira’a… It is a place that I wished to visit but never had the chance…”

Katara placed the headpiece back in his hand. “You cared about them. You are the Prince of the Fire Nation. You can still change the years of pain and suffering. Zuko, I want you to really think about what you care about. What is waiting for you back in the Fire Nation? Would you rather live as the outcast that your father wants you to be, or do you want to do something good that will save countless lives?”

Zuko thought about his mother. Don’t forget who you are. Zuko had forgotten that trivial phrase from his mother’s last moments in his life. In truth, Zuko didn’t even know who he was anymore. He had lost track of what was important years ago. Was he even deserving of the gentle look in Katara’s eyes? His father had led him to believe that he wasn’t, but… His mother told him the opposite. 

He felt sick to his stomach. It was like a cold venom was crawling from his stomach to his head. Sweat formed on the top of his brow. It was his decision. Manipulation wasn’t a piece on the board anymore. Iroh had always said that one day, Zuko would change the Fire Nation.

These people showed him the same compassion that his mother and uncle gave him. The sickness in his stomach had made the decision clear.

Zuko glanced at his faded reflection in the gold. “The truth is… I don’t think I’ve ever been good enough for the people of the Fire Nation. It is easier to continue to be the banished prince that I am. Yet… I want to help them. I will take you to the Avatar, but you have to let me go. I will not take part in anything against my father.”

Toph smiled wide. Her grin was slightly unsettling to Zuko because it seemed like she was planning something. He supposed that she was just happy that Zuko begrudgingly agreed.

“Good,” Sokka grunted. “You’ve come to your senses.”

“Don’t misunderstand.” Zuko glared at Sokka. “I won’t assist you in any way other than taking you to the Avatar and his bison. I will side with my father the moment you reach the Avatar. I am not rebel scum like you.”

“Good to know,” Sokka responded. His lips were pulled tight across his face. He was not trusting of Zuko in the slightest, but he saw no other option. Any of the Fire Nation refugees wouldn’t dare go back. Sokka was willing to do anything to save Aang. “Don’t expect to get those handcuffs off.”

“I didn’t” Zuko responded. “That’s smart. You wouldn’t want me burning you down in your sleep.”

“Enough,” Katara growled. “We both know you aren’t going to do that. You are going to honor your word.”

She was right. Zuko was too proud to do such a thing, but he wouldn’t deny that he thought about it. The cuffs weren’t coming off, so Zuko would still be treated as a prisoner. He would rather travel through the Fire Nation like a criminal than continue to be trapped in the cold cell. 

“We leave tomorrow morning on a Fire Nation fishing boat,” Sokka explained. “From here we will travel around the Southern Air Temple to the southernmost edge of the Fire Nation from there we will travel on foot. I hope you have good sea legs because we will be at sea for some time.”

“Lucky for you, I’m quite used to traveling by sea.”

Zuko felt his stomach lurch again. He knew that he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep that night. His unease must have been visible because Katara cast him a thankful glance. It was crazy how someone who could send such intense glares and turn a human body into a puppet could be so comforting.

He wanted to do this. Not for the Avatar, but for the possibility that he could get away from the rebels that tried to break his constitution. Zuko didn’t believe that they would make it through the Fire Nation undetected. There was no way that they would even touch Boiling Rock, but if this was his chance to escape… So be it.

The sickness in his stomach was all the rage that Zuko had trapped inside for the many days he had been a prisoner. Perhaps he could gain his birthright back if he takes them to their doom on Boiling Rock. The capture of three rebels... Now that could earn him his life back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> It's me again. I'm back at it. I actually had a lot of time to work on this one because school was kinda chill. It probs won't be in the near future. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this one. I personally loved this chapter. I really enjoy writing this tb completely h. I hope everyone is having a great week. 
> 
> Peace


	14. The Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But now… their relationship was like one between a puma goat and a traveler. A puma goat is strong when free but becomes nothing but a carrier of burdens to the traveler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You know what's up.

_ Chapter Fourteen _

_ The Bounty Hunter _

Mai had been roped into many of Azula’s schemes, but this one was the most exhausting and beneath them. As a trio, they were military forces that were feared by the masses, and yet they were on an absurd scavenger hunt. Azula had been repeating herself about knowing exactly who she was trying to find for some time, yet the mystery person had not been found. 

Azula had always been the type to keep to herself, especially when it came to her own little tactics. The Crown Princess expected Mai and Ty Lee to follow her without question. No explanation was needed, just do as she said. It had been like that for years. 

Mai’s life had been so simple before Azula came barging into her home. She longed for the days before her childhood friend whisked her away to hunt down rebels in her father’s ward, New Ozai. Mai missed the calm days of reading all day long and throwing knives simply because she was bored. A part of her liked the thrill of combat. It gave her an excuse to stretch her legs and fling some knives. With combat came death. Mai was not squeamish towards killing like Ty Lee, but she could not compare to the ruthless drive for blood that Azula had. 

The latest place stop on Azula’s trail was a dodgy tavern in the Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se. With the Fire Nation’s occupation of the Outer Ring, Mai and Ty Lee found that Azula had become much more ferocious. She had no patience for any villager who was not willing to cooperate and was not above using her famous blue flames to get what she wanted. 

The Prinkle Snake Tavern was one of the regular drinking spots that Azula’s target could be found. It wasn’t the most offensive of spots that Azula had dragged her friends, but it was still enough to cause Ty Lee to curl her lip and frantically shift around the greasy-looking men. 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Ty Lee whined. She was tired of being pulled around. “It looks like any other tavern we’ve been to. I mean, I normally wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this--”

“Good thing we aren’t looking for you, Ty Lee,” Azula sharply responded. “I’m positive that this is the place. Perhaps you should follow by Mai’s example and stay quiet.”

Ty Lee had no idea how Azula knew where she was going. It was dark enough in the tavern that the acrobat had to keep herself close to the pair or she’d get lost. It was also loud enough with music and rowdy chatter that her voice, and even Mai’s silky voice, would be lost. 

Azula led them to the epicenter of the noise: a card game with many raucous men surrounding it. As Azula approached in all her regal glory, the voices quieted just a little. Glossy, drunken eyes watched the Crown Princess as she stood over a tattooed woman who paid no attention to her.

“You must be June,” Azula started. “You are a hard woman to find.”

The woman Azula called June kept her eyes on the cards in her hand and smirked. “Well, I’m always on the move. To what do I owe the pleasure, Princess?”

June scared Ty Lee a little in the way that Azula did. June had a sharp danger to her striking face. June was not at all what Ty Lee was expecting. June was calm, exuding effortless skill and intellect. She wore dark colors, a contrast to her striking pale skin. 

“I have someone I need you to find for me,” Azula ordered.

June finally took her eyes off of the cards. Her eyes narrowed. “I’ve heard many stories about you.”

“And I’ve heard many stories about you. I’ve heard that you are the best tracker money can buy.”

June’s full lips pulled into a wider grin. “Ah, there’s the word I was waiting for: Money. I was worried that you were trying to order her around like your loyal subjects behind you. Honestly, I’m flattered you brought your little entourage with you for little old me.” 

Azula turned back to Mai and Ty Lee. “Oh, them. These are my friends, Mai and Ty Lee. They are my closest allies.” 

Ty Lee and Mai glanced at each other behind the armor-clad princess. Mai was able to keep her face as blank and unreadable as a good noblewoman while Ty Lee expressed her worry with the comment openly. 

As young girls, yes… they were the best of friends. But now… their relationship was like one between a puma goat and a traveler. A puma goat is strong when free but becomes nothing but a carrier of burdens to the traveler. When the traveler is done using the puma goat for its services, the puma goat is weak and discarded. 

“Hm, yes. I recognize you two,” June mused. She reached for the whip on her belt to admire it. “The chi blocker and the master markswoman.”

“My name is Ty Lee, and this is Mai.”

June nodded and turned back to her card game and threw the cards in the center. “I’m out, boys.” She then leaned back and gave her full attention to Azula. “So let’s see that money.”

Azula rolled her eyes and pulled a purse from her cloak. “Honestly, the only thing you ruffians respond to is money. I will have you paid handsomely.”

June inspected the purse. “You Fire Nation people sure know how to speak business. I like the way you don’t waste any time.”

Azula looked like she was ready to strangle June, but everyone in the room knew that June could beat Azula in a hand-to-hand fight. “Well, people like me don’t have time to waste. I need you to hunt down my brother, Prince Zuko, and bring him back to me alive.” Azula waved Zuko’s family crest in front of June’s astonished face. June grabbed the pendant with her scarred hands and admired the gold before Azula ripped it away. 

“You should know that your own brother is dead,” June told her. She stood up from the wooden chair she had been casually leaning on. She glanced side to side, surprised that Azula would say such things in public. “It was announced by your own father.”

“I know that,” Azula snapped. “But my idiot of a brother is breathing. I would love to catch him myself, but it seems like I have to capture the other rings of Ba Sing Se.”

“You make conquest sound like a chore,” Mai added after a long silence. “I thought you would be thrilled to be given this task.”

Azula was going to respond aggressively, but June beat her to it. “I like the knife thrower,” she joked. 

“Zuko is alive,” Ty Lee added. “We think that some rebels took him to their base. If you can find them, then we’d be able to knock down two birds with one stone.”

“No more wisecracks or side comments,” Azula seethed, her golden eyes sparked with the heat of her temper. “I need you to capture Zuko and bring him back to me. If you get him back to me in one piece, the pendant is yours. I’m sure a talented bounty hunter like you understands the value of such an item. So, your response?”

“Hm.”

“Allow me to remind you that if you refuse, I will burn your hands so that you’ll never hope to hold a whip in your hands again. I never miss. I hope this is not too much for a bipartisan like you, June.”

June smirked, eyeing the money in the purse. “Throw in another purse and you have a deal. It sounds to me like I’ll have to be doing some serious traveling to catch your brother, Princess.”

“I suppose that is fair,” Azula concluded after tossing two purses of Earth Kingdom coins at the bounty hunter. “I order you to do this in haste.”

The bounty hunter snorted, admiring the Royal Family crest that belonged to Zuko. “You aren’t my sovereign. Don’t forget that.”

“I hope you were simply trying to make a terrible joke,” Azula warned. 

Mai tried to calm Azula down before she made a scene, but it seemed that June beat her to it. A wandering drunk tried to snatch one of the purses from June’s belt, and she responded with a swift and loud snap of the drunk’s wrist. Ty Lee winced as the drunk slumped to the ground in pain, cradling the freshly snapped wrist. 

June clearly was a woman who took her trade seriously and could handle herself in the field. It was apparent after she snapped a wrist like it was a twig. 

“Finding the Prince is going to be difficult if they took him out of the country, but Nyla and I won’t give up until we find the bounty.”

“Nyla?” Ty Lee asked. 

“My shirshu.” 

“How cute!”

“Ty Lee, we are not here to pet creatures with noxious saliva,” Azula explained, rubbing her temple to ward off the headache that was coming on.

June started to leave the trio behind in the tavern. “Do you have an inkling of where Zuko is? If he’s in another country, it would save me the trouble of running around the Earth Kingdom. If he’s at either of the Water Tribes I am not dealing with Rebellion strongholds.”

“You’ll go to the Water Tribes if that’s where the scent takes you, but I’m glad you asked,” Azula said with a smirk. June finally saw the calculating grin of a mastermind. Azula was incredibly cunning. It was visible on her face. “Zuko is not in the Earth Kingdom. It is impossible. He was taken away by those rebels called the Freedom Fighters.” 

“I don’t need the monologue. Where should I start? I will give the crest to Nyla for the scent. In fact, a necklace like this is perfect for scent tracking. A necklace holds the most scent. Anyway, Nyla isn’t a miracle worker. He can’t smell Zuko from across the world.”

“Start on route Gaipan Village. According to my sources, the Freedom Fighters are traveling to Ba Sing Se through that little town. You’ll get the information you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Wow, this last week was so, so horrible. I can't really capture it in the right words, but here I am.
> 
> This is a bit of a side story. I'm sure you all could have guessed who Azula was going to go to for bounty purposes. 
> 
> Anyways, have a nice week.
> 
> Peace


	15. Sea Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko was surprised by the complete change of personality. It was like he was talking to Lady Beifong instead of Toph the earthbender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The usual!

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Sea Legs_

“I’m just saying, it wouldn’t hurt if we caught a few extra fish. I mean, a guy of my stature needs a little more food,” Sokka announced to himself. He had been talking to mostly himself during the entire voyage. 

Katara was happy to be back at sea. The sea was really where were bending prowess shined. Her element was all around her. It made the difficult task of masking the fishing boat clad in Fire Nation costume. The idea was simple. Katara simply created a mist that made the boat invisible at far distances and simply move the boat with the aid of the water when needed. It wasn’t that simple. She was exhausted but wouldn’t show it. She had done it once before and would do it again. 

Toph was grateful for the change in temperature. Once the boat had passed the Southern Air Temple, the air became much more soothing than the bitter bite of the southern wind. They had received the supplies that would assist them on their travels such as new clothes and currency. The group had changed into Fire Nation garb at this point. Toph rather liked the change. She was able to stretch out and wiggle her bare toes, much to Zuko’s disgust. 

Zuko was in agony. Being trapped on a fishing boat with the three rebels was making him crazy. They were late night dwellers and kept Zuko up long after the sun dipped below the horizon.

He was stripped from his royal robes and put in the image of a lowly peasant. He made sure to keep a hold on to his headpiece in the inside of the humble fabric, looking like a version of something he would wear on Ember Island. 

The chains of his handcuffs were heavy on his lap. Zuko leaned his wet head back and rested his tired eyes on the horizon. Sleeping hadn’t been easier for him since leaving the dock. 

“Hey, Zuko,” Sokka called out, bored of talking to himself. “Are you thinking of trying to throw yourself overboard again? Third time’s the charm right?”

Zuko slowly pulled his eyes from the lazy clouds to Sokka’s irritating face. Zuko had tried to free himself by hurling over the edge of the boat. Of course, he waited until the water was warm enough that he wouldn’t die. The first time Sokka dove in to pull Zuko back. The second time Katara locked Zuko in a water prison and let him squirm a bit before dumping him back in the boat. Zuko had pissed everyone off at this point.

“No.” He said simply. 

Sokka puffed out his chest. “Good because I don’t think Katara will save you next time.”

Katara was standing at the helm of the boat, creating mist with arms outstretched and flexed. She spared an angry glance over her exposed shoulder. Zuko couldn’t tell who she was glaring at, but he assumed it was him.

“I wouldn’t exactly call that saving,” Zuko sighed. 

“You would have died if we left you in the open sea,” Katara explained, venom laced in her voice. 

Zuko decided that testing Katara’s patience was not smart considering they were surrounded by her element. She looked powerful in the glowing sun. In Zuko’s opinion, Katara looked good in the Fire Nation clothing she was wearing. An exposed mid-drift was much more suiting than a parka in his judgment. 

“You would have saved him anyway, Sweetness,” Toph said in a sing-song voice. “You’re too nice.”

Katara turned her attention back to the open sea. She snapped her head so hard that her mass of hair swung with a mind of its own. She wore it in the traditional Fire Nation style, but her mass of curls continued to draw attention. 

“You’re going to need to take that Water Tribe necklace off,” Zuko said into the wind, feeling the sea breeze blow through his hair. “Any self-respecting soldier would recognize that as Water Tribe and capture you.”

“I know that,” Katara bit out. “We aren’t there yet, are we?”

“Why do you insist on keeping that little necklace on until the bitter end?”

Katara scoffed. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“I suppose so.”

* * *

Zuko found that sleep was evasive that night, so he settled on watching the clouds drift across the glowing moon. The chatter had died down at this point. It seemed that everyone had settled in to sleep at this point. Not Zuko. He was afraid to close his eyes and see the faces of those he let down. 

Follow the stars. Follow Eltanin. They were going the right way.

Time like this was good for meditation. Zuko would have preferred his usual sunrise mediation, but there was no peace and quiet at sunrise. 

Zuko hoped that his father never learned of his involvement with the rebels. He knew exactly what would happen, and it wasn’t pleasant. Azula was everything that Zuko wasn’t. She was reliable in their father’s eyes, or that was at least what Zuko thought of the situation. 

He longed to see the warmth in his mother’s eyes but knew that would never happen. She was gone for good. Princess Ursa had been discarded the moment she went against Fire Lord Ozai’s wishes. She had saved her son in more ways than he would ever know. 

“You can’t sleep either, Sparky?”

Zuko was snapped from his thoughts by the earthbender. Without him noticing, she had leaned upright to look in his direction. “Correct.”

He didn’t think anyone else would be awake, but it made more sense for someone to be awake to guide the boat. 

Toph grinned a little. “I thought fire benders like you are morning people. I would have never guessed to see you up.”

“Well, I’m not like the average fire bender,” Zuko responded solemnly.

Zuko felt more comfortable around Toph. There was something about her carefree attitude that eased him around the two massive Water Tribe personalities. She was from a noble family in the Earth Kingdom. She understood the pressures. 

“Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing. If you were like other fire benders, I’m sure you would have been dead or worse.”

“You must understand the situation I’m in,” Zuko said plainly, looking back at the stars. 

“I do,” Toph responded. “Don’t tell those two I said this, but they don’t quite understand the nobility lifestyle outside of the Water Tribes. The Water Tribes are a little more… progressive. In the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, you must be perfect and nothing less.”

Zuko was surprised by the complete change of personality. It was like he was talking to Lady Beifong instead of Toph the earthbender.

“Then you must understand my anxieties in this situation,” Zuko mumbled. “My father is going to scorn me the moment he finds out I’ve been helping some rebels.”

Toph scoffed wistfully. “You know, Sparky, you might as well call yourself a rebel as well. My parents… they sided with the Fire Nation when Fire Lord Ozai when the armies marched through my hometown of Gaoling. They still do… But I was strong enough to go against that and that’s how I met Aang. I think you and I are rather similar.”

Zuko felt guilty. He was not enjoying all of the guilt he had been feeling recently. “I knew there were Fire Nation loyalists in the Earth Kingdom, but I didn’t know about your parents…”

“Yeah, well… There’s nothing I can do about it now,” Toph mumbled. “I already took my dramatic exit. My parents are really just some cowards. Gaoling is in shambles because of the Fire Nation presence. That’s why Sokka’s girlfriend is over there and not here, you know.”

Zuko swallowed hard, knowing that Toph could sense his discomfort. “Are you not afraid of me? Of my face? Of what happened to me?”

“In case you weren’t aware, I’m blind so whatever you’ve got going on with you is not a problem.” Toph shook her head. “I would have expected something like that from Sokka.” She then leaned back with her body stretched out like a cat. “Even if I could, you know, see, it’s not something to be ashamed of, Sparky.”

“I’m… sorry for my insensitivity,” Zuko whispered, feeling hot for even saying something that like that.

“Don’t be sorry,” she said cheerfully. “I’ve made my peace with my situation eons ago. Though it’s good to see you being so emotional about it. I’m flattered.”

“Wait! That’s--”

“Shh! You’re going to wake up the bears,” Toph chided. “Sweetness is not fun to be around when she doesn’t get her beauty sleep.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and glanced at her sleeping form. She was on the opposite side of the boat, as far away as she could get. There was something about her that he couldn’t read. The only this he knew for sure was that she didn’t like him or trust him.

Katara was nice to him just to be polite. He knew that. Zuko wasn’t stupid. Back on that icy rock, Katara showed him kindness but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Zuko accepted it, but he didn’t feel comforted at all. She was still the woman who turned him into a puppet.

Toph noticed the silence and started to whistle gently. She waited for his response but he simply continued to look at her. “If you didn’t go around jumping off of boats and trying to burn down villages, you wouldn’t have to worry about their opinion.” That didn’t seem to spark anything in him. Toph smiled at Zuko. “She doesn’t hate you. Sokka might be a different matter.”

“I don’t blame them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> I was able to get another chapter out to the masses fairly quickly. We have a calm before the storm (literally... that's a hint for what going to happen next). Also, expect to hear more from Azula soon.
> 
> Zuko and Toph are my brotp. I think those two are kind two peas in a pod. I enjoyed writing their late-night convo.
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much to all of the people commenting and leaving kudos. I'm so glad that I am making something that other people enjoy so much. I mean writing is a hobby of mine. I don't really do to school for it, so my whole purpose is to write something for people to enjoy reading. 
> 
> Peace, Love Ya


	16. Fractured Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula pushed harder on his throat. “Stop struggling. It will only make your fate come sooner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do I even need to do this anymore?
> 
> Can I just say that I love writing this so much? I mean... I've never reached sixteen chapters in two months. Like hUH!

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Fractured Glass_

Toph had never been fond of boats. Without the ground under her feet, she really felt the mass of her weakness. She wasn’t scared because she could sense when things might go wrong. So when she felt a fat raindrop splash on the curve of her nose, she knew that she was going for a ride. 

A ride was an understatement. The worst happened that next night; with no warning, total darkness prevailed as clouds thickened and the sky was stricken, blotting out the moonlight and stars.

If it wasn’t for Zuko and the bow of the boat, Toph would have been overboard. Toph wasn’t sure if it was the rain or the seawater that was pelting her face. That was how rough the seas were. She was seasick, painfully so. Her eyes were pressed so tightly that her head hurt. Zuko had explained that it was the beginning of the rainy season in the Fire Nation. This should be normal. If this was normal in the Fire Nation, Toph knew she wouldn’t want to live there.

The boat cried for relief against the raucous waves. The galls tossed against the struggle of the gales. Zuko had never been at sea on a boat of this size. He was amazed that they hadn’t capsized at this point. He was pinned down, unable to get up. 

The wind and rain pressed Zuko’s hair to his forehead. With wobbling knees, Zuko pushed up only to be pushed back down by a rogue wave crashing over the hull of the damaged boat. 

The back of his head knocked against something hard, the edge of the boat. He winced in pain and rolled on to a cowering body, possibly Toph’s. 

“Sparky, was that you?!” Toph yelled over the howling wind.

“Yes!” he grunted, rubbing the spot on his head that made contact. He teetered to his feet and stumbled to the mast. “Let’s just hope we make it out of this alive!”

“Have a little more positivity!” Sokka shouted. His whole body was pulling the rope that was closing the sails to no avail. The wind was too powerful and the boat was spinning out of control. “Sparky, make yourself useful!”

“I’m trying!”

The one that was keeping the boat together stood strong towards the stern of the boat. Katara kept the storm at bay if anyone could believe that. She parted massive waves that would have crushed their fishing boat to pieces. Her hair stuck to her shoulders and face as she bent water from snapping the wood of the boat. 

Katara had never wished for land more in her life. She felt the unbridled rage of the sea under the boat. It stung her eyes and dried her mouth. Katara had never seen water so harsh and unforgiving. Despite all the danger, the thrill was completely exhilarating. 

The sail rolled open, causing the boat to lurch hard to the left, spinning with the wind. Zuko rushed to grab the loose rope that waved in the wind. He frantically tugged the sail closed and tied the rope in a tight knot that Uncle Iroh had taught him. His years at sea was doing him good.

The boat jolted to the side furiously. Katara was am to keep her balance the entire time until her element betrayed her and shoved her to the side. She was ready for the cold embrace of the sea but a chained hand caught her wrist and pulled her into an unfamiliar chest. 

Zuko had watched as the wave shoved Katara to the side forcefully. Zuko did a lot of things without thinking, and this was another instance. He didn’t know how his body moved so fast to catch the waterbender in his arms. 

There was no time to think. Katara continued to bend the water away with a firebender anchor at her waist.

* * *

She always liked to play with her food. 

The man under Azula’s foot reminded her of Zuko if he was from the Earth Kingdom. Actually, the man didn’t really look like Zuko at all, but he had similar mannerisms. A stray Freedom Fighter had no business in the freshly breached Middle Ring. 

Azula didn’t lift her boot from the Freedom Fighter’s throat as Ty Lee incapacitated a warrior that tried to slash at the Princess. 

“Do you know what my father ordered, rebel scum?”

The man tried to speak, but Azula’s foot pressed too hard on his windpipe to force words out. 

Azula playfully watched the scene around her. The Middle Ring was on fire. Earth Kingdom families fled from there establishments in terror. She relished the smokey smell of a city burning in her palm. There was resistance of course, and Azula would take great joy in crushing them like the bugs they were. This was just the beginning, but she had no doubt that the Middle Ring would fall in a few days time.

Ty Lee and Mai kept close to Azula, striking down fighters with swift elegance. With the mere flick of her hand, Mai was able to accurately plant her knives into the flesh of any Earth Kingdom rebel that came her way. Her and Ty Lee had a nice system set up. Ty Lee would numb their upper body and then Mai would finish the job. 

The Freedom Fighter tried to struggle under her. He was trying to ground himself to try to hurl a rock at her. That was so like Zuko to struggle when he should just give up. This wasn’t Zuko. It looked like him though. Azula could have sworn that was Zuko.

Azula pushed harder on his throat. “Stop struggling. It will only make your fate come sooner.”

After that, the Freedom Fighter smirked. Azula paused, startled by the eerie grin on the blooded rebel’s face. Startled by such a face, Azula stumbled back with horror in her usually imperial stature. He was too weakened to move from the ground, yet that haunting grin grew wider. 

“Are you mocking me, vermin?” Azula never took her eyes off the man. Her fist clenched behind her cape, an attempt to hide her growing frustration. “Are-- Are you mocking me, Zuko?”

_That man is Zuko. That man is Zuko. That man is Zuko. That man is not Zuko._

That smirk wouldn’t drop from his face. She couldn’t take the searing heat in her temple. It hurt. It hurt. She needed that twisted, bloody smirk to go away. 

Her breathing quickened. She couldn’t let anyone see her in such a state. That man is not Zuko, but he certainly could look like Zuko with a simple move. 

Azula only meant to cover the Freedom Fighter’s left eye with blue fire, but she missed. Wispy screams erupted from the small man as fire engulfed his face. Azula watched as he writhed around like a worm that had been chopped in half. His suffering was short. It only took moments for the Freedom Fighter to become peacefully still. 

_That man is not Zuko._

The Crown Princess stepped over the body to meet her comrades who watched in hidden horror. They pretended like they had not witnessed what they just did, but how different were they. 

Mai stood nobly, silhouetted by the fires of destruction that swallowed the Middle Ring. She was no different from Azula she supposed. Mai killed when ordered, but she was not cruel about it. She had no right to judge.

“What is our specific course of action, Azula?” Mai asked, the scream of fire and fear behind her. The Fire Nation Captains that didn’t lead the charge waited for orders. 

Azula took a moment to compose herself. “Kill all earthbenders that you find. I don’t want a single rock left unturned. My father ordered the eradication of earthbenders in Ba Sing Se, so we will do just that. Show no mercy. The Dai Li will surely appear soon. Kill all of them.”

“And what of the nonbenders, Crown Princess?” asked a Captain, ready to send soldiers to cause terror.

Azula pulled her eyes towards the Captain and paused at a shadow she saw in the distance. “Mother?” she whispered faintly. She felt a heavy crack in her chest. It was cold.

“Crown Princess?” the Captain asked again, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Azula snapped out of it. “Do not engage unless they fight back. Nonbenders are scum that we need not waste our energy on.”

“But the Fire Lord--”

“The Fire Lord is not here!” Azula hissed, her teeth bright in the glow of the fire. Her eyes were wild like a dragon’s. “But I am! He ordered the eradication of earthbenders, not nonbenders! Now if you know what’s good for you, go! I want no house left unchecked and unscathed! Drag earthbenders out of their houses if that’s what it takes! My order is absolute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy Partners,
> 
> This one is a little shorter than the others. I'm not gonna say much about it because I want you to form your own opinions on Azula in this story. 
> 
> Love Y'all!
> 
> Peace


	17. Fissure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula saw it peek from behind her. With a fast flick of her hand, a blue ball of fire hurled towards the figure. To her surprise, there was nothing behind her but the nervous flapping of blue jays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ALTA
> 
> Warning: This chapter is especially graphic.

_ Chapter Seventeen _

_ Fissure _

Ba Sing Se has fallen.

People tried to flee by the mass but Fire Nation soldiers lined the Outer Ring, killing anyone who crossed the border. Earthbenders were executed publicly in the square of the Middle Ring. Any rebels found were imprisoned or tortured. 

Azula, who was called the Bloody Princess by the citizens, had torn through Ba Sing Se with feral cruelty. Once the Middle Ring fell, the Upper Ring was soon to follow. The Earth King was submissive the moment Azula charged into his palace with the blood of the Dai Li on her face and fire in her eyes. Unfortunately for the fifty-second Earth King, Azula had no use for such weakness and ended his reign with her swift fire knife. As far as Azula was concerned, she was the Earth Queen.

“Your Highness.”

Azula turned, her silky hair that was loose from her top knot flowing in the draft from the damaged walls of the throne room. “What is it?” she asked pointedly, her solitude interrupted.

“A letter from His Majesty, the Fire Lord,” the soldier announced.

Azula tore the letter from the soldier’s hands. “You are dismissed.”

She waited for the soldier to leave her presence. There was no telling who was truly loyal to the Fire Nation and who wasn’t. Her lips curved downward at the thought of someone like Zuko in her ranks.

_ Crown Princess, _

_ I am contented by your campaign of Ba Sing Se. You have honored the bloodline of the Royal Family and the Fire Nation itself. I require your presence at the Capital immediately. You have no need to waste your time with Earth Kingdom matters. I have appointed General Shai to act as regent of the newly acquired land. I believe it is best to leave matters of state to someone who has greater talents in politics. You are required elsewhere for the unification of the Earth Kingdom under Fire Nation rule. I wish to discuss your actions at Ba Sing Se. It appears that you are not ready for ascendancy. _

_ , Fire Lord and Phoenix King Ozai _

Azula snapped out of the hot, anger bubbling in her gut when she smelled the smoke peel from the parchment. He was punishing her for something that she didn’t know. Oddly distant and formal was his way of scolding her without being face-to-face. This cold, emotionless letter was a burning slap to the face. 

“I conquered Ba Sing Se,” she whispered to herself, breathing slow and heavy. “I conquered Ba Sing Se. It took others years to do what I did in days. You’d think an ounce of gratitude would be given.”

To make matters worse, her prize of war was given to General Shai, a rival of sorts. General Shai had only appeared with his troops towards the cleanup of Azula’s campaign when the last of the Freedom Fighters in tow. He didn’t deserve Azula’s bounty.

_ “You’ll never reach him.” _

Azula’s eyes snapped from the paper to frantically look for the voice. There was no one with her, she made sure of it. Out of the corner of her eye, Azula’s reflection in one of the many mirrors the Earth King left behind caught her attention. 

It had been a long time since Azula looked at herself in a mirror. Her armor made her shoulders look wide and intimidating, but she looked weighed down by the numerous burdens placed upon her. Upon closer inspection, a few tips of her long hair had been singed. She made no time for useless care of her hair when there was honor to be earned. 

_ “You’ll never reach him.” _

Azula saw it peek from behind her. With a fast flick of her hand, a blue ball of fire hurled towards the figure. To her surprise, there was nothing behind her but the nervous flapping of blue jays. 

When she turned her focus back to the mirror, her voice caught in her throat. The reflection was not her’s, but her mother’s. Princess Ursa’s lips were curved into a grin as if she had just read the letter herself. There was no pity in her mother’s eyes.

“Have you come to laugh at me?” Azula growled low, expecting Ursa to answer. “Does this make you laugh, Mother? You always knew I’d never be enough for Father.”

Instead of an answer, Azula simply watched as her mother’s grin grew. 

“Well?”

Azula waited and waited for an answer, but Ursa did not speak. She simply watched her daughter grow more and more agitated. Azula felt betrayed, ashamed, scorn…. And guilty. She hated the sight of her mother’s face. She hated the look of adoration she never got. She hated that her own mother feared her, hated her. 

“Answer me!” Azula screamed, as her fist collided with the mirror. Shards of glass punctured her skin, sobering her frenzy. Azula stared at her fragmented reflection as blood dripped to the floor. 

Her mother was gone. Azula would never see her again. She would never get the chance to pour her frustrations out because Princess Ursa was simply no more. 

“Are… you alright?” asked Mai who had just appeared after hearing Azula scream.

Slowly, Azula turned to face her old friend, hiding her injury behind her back. Mai, stoic as ever, didn’t show an ounce of emotion. She simply tried to crane her neck to get a view of Azula’s hand, but Azula wouldn’t allow it.

“I’m fine.”

Choosing not to pry, Mai continued, “General Shai requests your presence. He claims that the leader of the fallen Freedom Fighters is being… unruly.”

“Leave it to Shai to have me clean up his mess,” Azula carped. She cast a short glance at the shattered mirror and followed Mai to the cells. “You’d think such a ‘wonder’ of a general could handle a lowly peasant with a few foolish ideas.”

Without turning her highly raised chin, Mai peeked at Azula’s wounded knuckles. “It would seem that the leader requested you personally.”

Azula scoffed. “We are leaving for the Capital.”

“What caused such a pivot in conversation? I thought you wanted to stay here.”

“Father requests my presence. We leave tomorrow at dawn.”

Mai raised a slender eyebrow. “Is it really wise to leave Ba Sing Se is such a state? I simply wonder…”

Azula scowled. “If there’s something you wish to say, say it.”

“I simply wonder if--”

“Azula!” shouted Ty Lee. “What happened to your hand? Your aura is all out of wack.” 

She had been speaking to a few lone soldiers with a sugary grin and a charming demeanor. When she wasn’t contorting to entertain any interested men, she was basking in the attention of her many suitors. Ty Lee was not vapid like many liked to believe though. Behind cheerful taupe eyes, hid a woman who was very cognizant of people’s ambiance.

“Nothing.” Azula’s voice was stern and booming like her father’s. She continued towards the cells.

Ty Lee tilted her head and followed, watching the small trail of blood. “If you say so…”

“It seems we are going to the Capital tomorrow,” Mai informed her. 

“T-Tomorrow?”

“Yes, is there a problem?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee clamped her mouth down, afraid to say what she was really feeling. At moments like this, Ty Lee wished she could tie down her emotions as Mai could. In truth, Ty Lee had come to like the people and the culture of the Earth Kingdom. She wanted to stay. She was tired of hurting people. 

“No.” Her voice was quiet. 

“Good.”

Azula’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the man that would take her prize. General Shai looked stern as ever with his hair bound in a tight top knot, obviously born into nobility. He had a towering stature without even a speck of dust on his polished armor. 

“Crown Princess Azula,” General Shai bowed in Fire Nation custom, his silvery voice all too familiar.

“General Shai.”

“Hi, Shai!” Ty Lee waved.

He turned to nod to the two friends of the Princess. “Lady Mai, Lady Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee nudged Mai in the ribs, causing the noblewoman to wince. “Hear that?  _ Lady  _ Ty Lee.”

“What seems to be the issue with the prisoner?” Azula asked, going toe-to-toe with the old rival. General Shai was the only person in the Fire Nation army that didn’t fear her in the slightest. It was extremely annoying, yet slightly refreshing. 

“He requests your audience.”

Azula sighed in annoyance. “So be it.” She glanced behind the looming General to see the prisoner that demanded her presence. 

Before Azula could step closer to the bars, General Shai grabbed her wrist and pulled her within earshot. “Be careful, Princess Azula. That man is as feral as they come.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” she responded quietly so the soldiers couldn’t hear. 

General Shai was right. The leader of the Freedom Fighters was shooting daggers at the Crown Princess with his eyes. Azula was amused by the so-called “leader” spitting curses at her. This man wouldn’t make it long by the looks of it. Covered in dirt and his own blood, the last Freedom Fighter wheezed in pain. His arms were mangled and a large gash in his stomach was sure to be infected. 

“Well, I’m here,” Azula growled. “What do you want?”

“The Bloody Princess in the flesh. I’ve waited for this day, though I hoped are positions would have been switched. I hope you know that I intend to keep my promise that Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters, would end your life.”

Azula smirked. It was like watching a mad dog bark at a wall. “So this is what you wanted to tell me? You are no match for me, swine.”

“Funny. Your brother said the same thing.”

Everyone in the cell area froze. Speaking of Prince Zuko was considered a taboo in the ranks of the army, except for the few soldiers that were loyal to him. It was believed that he was dead by a majority, but Jet had opened the lie wide open. 

“Don’t speak of Prince Zuko,” Azula hissed, her temper rising with electricity pulsing through her fingers. “It’s rather sad. You wanted to kill me, huh? It seems you were never strong enough to even touch me. That’s the difference between a Fire Nation royal and an Earth Kingdom peasant. A disgusting rebel like you should just wither away. You won’t make it another day.”

“Then kill me yourself! I would rather die by your hand than watch another moment of your reign!” Jet stood up and spit in Azula’s face. 

He looked pleased with himself until Azula screamed out in rage. Jet flew back, sparking with the lightning that Azula generated. Due to the close blow, Jet’s skin was burnt horrifically. He was shaking and grunting indistinctly. Not even Mai could stomach the sight before her and even worse, the smell.

“I never miss,” Azula praised. ”But you’re stubborn to hold on to life like that.”

Jet sucked in air through his teeth using all the energy he had. The pain was unending as if his body was on fire. “I guarantee you, Bloody Princess, I will haunt you ‘til the day you die!”

Azula watched as Jet rattled on the ground, dragging blood across the ground. Not even General Shai was watching as Jet clutched to his life, dragging his shaking body towards Azula. 

“Give me your sword, and let him in his cell! Now!” Azula ordered.

Taking General Shai’s sword and storming into the cell, Azula watched as Jet clawed to her boot. His trembling hand grasped her boot as he pulled his head to reach her eyes. With a swift spear, Azula dug the blade into Jet’s back. He fought for a moment, grunting and wiggling, but soon his grip slacked and he fell limp. 

Like a dirty, mangy dog, Jet was put out of his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> So, ;/
> 
> I hope no one is completely outraged. I'd love to hear your thoughts so far though.
> 
> Peace


	18. The Beaches of the Fire Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The beauty of these beaches is that underneath of the sand is hard volcanic rock. Don’t try to run, Sparky. I’m much nicer than Sugar Queen other there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ATLA does not belong to me.

_Chapter Eighteen_

_The Beaches of the Fire Nation_

“Sparky! Wake up!”

Zuko’s eyes snapped open in panic as Toph tackled into his chest to wake him up. She was lucky that those chains were restricting because he was ready to blast her into the sky. Toph rolled off in a laughing fit, continuing on overboard. 

Before Zuko could sourly respond, he noticed the lack of splash from Toph rolling. Sucking in a quick breath of humid air, he snapped over to see Toph rolling around in black sand. He suddenly had goosebumps at the sight of black sand, Fire Nation sand. 

“Oh, I missed it,” Toph exclaimed. “The ground! Well… sand sucks, but it’s better than water.”

“Why do you hate sand?” Sokka asked. He was rummaging in some bags.

Toph sighed and started to play with the sand under her hands. “It’s earth that’s harder to control. It’s kinda fuzzy.”

Their humble fishing boat was beached at a southern beach of the Fire Nation as planned… well, maybe. The last few days of traveling were rough. Storms after storms pounded against the boat, ripping the sails and thrashing the boards. Zuko didn’t remember falling asleep during the rocky seas, yet here he was. The only reason they were even in one piece was because of the waterbender.

“Did you have a nice beauty sleep, Prince Zuko?” Katara quipped.

Zuko scowled and craned his neck to look at her, wincing at the pain at the back of his head. The painful knock he received was still tender. 

Katara’s hair had already gained volume due to the moisture heavy weather. Her usual mass of hair had become like the corona of the sun except for the coiled topknot in Fire Nation style. It was rather amusing to Zuko though he didn’t dare show it. She looked criminally tired. After all, she had been controlling the sea for some time now. Katara had gotten them to the Fire Nation early, whole days early. This was unheard of. 

“I had been up. Firebenders rise with the sun,” he responded.

“Right,” Katara added, raising an eyebrow. “You really looked like you had been up for a long time. You know, drooling and all.”

Being back in the Fire Nation gave Zuko goosebumps, yet he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He had missed the smell of lush vegetation, moisture, soil, and the tiniest hint of sulfur. It was the smell of life. He could hear the chatter of the birds as they prepared for the next rainstorm. It had been many years since Zuko could enjoy the smell of a Fire Nation beach.

Sokka held an aged map up to his face for inspection. “Where would you say we are, Katara? I can’t imagine we are close to where we planned to be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, I just was curious if you knew where we were. To be honest this looks nothing like the map.” He tilted the map to the side. “It is rather waterlogged after all.”

As the siblings started to bicker, Zuko glanced at the dense forest. He could make a run for it. Those of the Southern Water Tribe didn’t know the first thing about the forest. It was the only way to free himself. He took two heavy steps towards the forest before a wall of earth blocked his path. 

“I thought you didn’t like sand,” Zuko whispered to himself, annoyed that he didn’t even get the chance to distance himself. 

Toph lowered the wall and wagged her finger at him. “The beauty of these beaches is that underneath of the sand is hard volcanic rock. Don’t try to run, Sparky. I’m much nicer than Sugar Queen other there.”

Zuko grit his teeth. “Whatever you say.”

“You better cooperate,” Toph threatened. The same girl that had been giggling and playing the sand had turned completely serious. It was amazing how a small, sixteen-year-old blind girl could strike fear like that.

With a heavy sigh, Zuko explained, “These are the Southern Beaches which means we are located at the Southern Penisula of the Fire Nation. That’s where you wanted to be, right? These beaches are uninhabited.”

“See?” Katara breathed out. She rubbed her temples slowly. “I told you.”

There were two possibilities. The first was that Sokka and Katara didn’t notice the wall of earth that stopped Zuko is his tracks. The second was that they knew Zuko wouldn’t make it far with Toph around. The second was much more likely. 

"How do you know?" Sokka asked.

The Prince scowled and turned away. He coughed, "Eltanin."

" _Gesundheit."_

Zuko twisted one of the links of the chains. “So, what’s the plan?” Zuko asked Sokka who was deeply engrossed in whatever was so interesting on that map. 

Sokka grinned wide, causing Katara, who looked like she needed a week of rest, to groan a bit. “Here’s the plan, Your Princeliness. We are going to head north to a village called Conglin. From Conglin, we will go to Hira’a.”

Katara made eye contact with Zuko. She remembered. Of course, she did. Zuko pulled his eyes away from hers. He found himself being exposed under her gaze. He had told her that he always wished to visit Hira’a. Zuko had never explained why, but he was well aware that Katara knew there was sentimentality there. She just had that awareness for things like that.

Hira’a was Princess Ursa’s home. When was just a little boy, Princess Ursa would tell him stories of the remote village surrounded by mountainous forests. Hira’a was home to extravagant celebrations and theatre. She would illustrate the lively life she had before becoming the Fire Lady. Zuko never told his father or Azula that he knew of his mother’s such happier origins. He figured it was best to not speak of such things.

Katara watched Zuko as his mind processed this information. Zuko was rather strange she concluded. He was so expressive for someone who wouldn’t show even a smile. Maybe it was just her, but Zuko seemed so distracted.

“Why did everyone get so quiet?” Sokka asked.

“Because we’re listening to you, Snoozles,” Toph growled. She only ever used the nickname ‘Snoozles’ when she was stating the obvious or annoyed by his questionings. 

“No, it’s not that,” Sokka responded.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. “I was just thinking about traveling through the forest during the rainy season.” That was a lie. “You’re prepared for that right?”

“Of course! What do you think those bags are for? We have a tent, seal jerky, Fire Nation currency, my trusty map--”

“Just trust that I made sure that we packed the essentials,” Katara cut off.

“And you’re going to carry that bag right there,” Sokka announced.

The bag he was pointing at was much larger than the others. Typical. Zuko shouldn’t have been surprised. The heaviest weight is for the prisoner. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t easy either.

Zuko wanted to make some snide remark, but he knew that he was already on thin ice with the trio. It wasn’t worth the agitation. With a deep scowl, Zuko shifted the bag onto his back. 

“Well, what’s after Hira’a?”

“Harbor City.”

“Impossible.”

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Zuko. “And what makes you say that?”

“Well, for starters… Harbor City is where the Fire Nation keeps our standby warships. That’s where the cities largest defenses are. If you plan on making it to Ember Island from Harbor City… That’s just impossible. The guard checks every ship that enters and leaves. We will be caught right away. Plus, Harbor City is filled with crime and peasants.”

“Oh, the horror,” Toph responded, picking at her nails. 

“I’m serious!” Zuko shouted throwing his hands in the air. “It’s impossible!”

“Say impossible one more time,” Sokka teased. “Look, you are looking at a group who his especially talented at making the impossible possible.”

Zuko crossed his arms, rattling his chains. “Famous last words.”

Katara strode towards Zuko. He wasn’t sure if she was going to turn him into a puppet again or not, but he prepared himself for it. Instead, she just took a closer look at him. He noticed that her necklace was missing, allowing his eyes to stray on the area. 

“You’re scared.”

“What?! No!” Zuko defended.

“You’re scared that your father is going to catch you,” Katara explained, tilting her head as if she just reached a breakthrough. 

It was true. If he was found with the rebels in Harbor City, Zuko would most certainly be put to death. 

Katara’s eyes softened just enough for Zuko to notice. “You won’t have to worry about that as long as you trust us. It may not look like it, but Sokka is a master strategist. All I as is that you trust us. Can you do that Zuko?”

Zuko felt uncomfortable with the way Katara was looking at him. He wanted to look away but was locked in place. “Yes.”

“Good!” Sokka shouted, slinging his own bag to his back. “Let’s get a move on then!”

Toph raised her hands in victory. “Onward! To Twinkle Toes we go!” 

Katara didn’t march forward with the others. Instead, she said quietly enough for just him to hear, “I never thanked you for what you did back at sea. You kept me from flying off the boat. I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t,” Zuko responded breathlessly. 

The corners of Katara’s lips raised as he said that. Part of him did it because he knew she was the only way they would make it out alive. Another part of him was worried that she would be lost to the sea. He couldn’t fathom why. A majority of the trip was spent in sour silence. Whenever she could glare at him, she did. It was his fault, after all, commenting so callously all the time.

Katara gave him a fleeting laugh while scooping up her own bag and chasing after the others. For a moment, Zuko watched Katara as she rushed forward towards the forest. Zuko cast one last glance to the abandoned boat dressed in Fire Nation colors and decided to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello (this is the start of part 2)
> 
> So, with the obvious global issue going on, I suddenly have more time to be crunching out chapters. Let's hope that I can stay on the groove like I was when I was on break. 
> 
> Also, we got some rainforest travels in the near future as well as some more Azula. I originally planned on having Azula be a background character for a large portion of the story, but I've become fascinated with her impact on the story. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Hope ya liked it! (had to add the bless you joke in there even though it's german.)
> 
> Peace


	19. Tiger Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, please,” Sokka responded, crossing his arms. “I’d get my monkey gang to attack you. You wouldn’t stand a chance. I’d be too powerful for this world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The usual

_ Chapter Nineteen _

_ Tiger Monkeys _

“It’s a little hotter than I expected,” Sokka mumbled, wiping sweat from his upper brow. He took a large gulp from his water cantine. “How do you deal with this, Princey?”

Zuko didn’t respond. Instead, he kept his eyes forward on the foliage. In truth, Zuko had never been to this part of the Fire Nation. In his schooling, Zuko had learned of the geography of the Fire Nation. As a boy, Zuko liked to play in the forest surrounding the Royal Summer House. He used to pick mangoes and feed them to the tiger monkeys. 

The rainy season brought torrid, sticky air. The air was so saturated that Katara could pull water from the air to playfully make shapes. The group was lucky that it didn’t start raining. Normally the most intense storms were at night. 

The pack he was given must have carried the cooking supplies because his back would occasionally get a jab from something metal. Zuko got used to the drag of the weight, but the jabbing was not so easy to conquer.

Toph smacked her arm. “I think the bugs are the worst part.”

“It will only get worse,” Zuko told her, hair damp with sweat. “The bugs only come out around midday. When it starts to rain and the temperature breaks, the bugs will stop bothering us. If it bothers you so much, I bet you can get some bug repellant at one of the towns.”

“So you’ll talk to Toph, but you won’t talk to me,” Sokka growled. 

“There’s nothing I can do about the heat,” Zuko told him, smacking a bug on his shoulder. 

Sokka laughed and fell back in step with Zuko. “Man, I wish. You are so serious all the time, Princey. Lighten up.”

Katara smirked playfully, causing Zuko to watch her next move. “I can help you,” she laughed as the orb splashed into Sokka’s face. “There. All better.”

Zuko waited for Sokka’s outburst, but it never came. Instead, Sokka wiped his face and boyishly cackled along with Katara and Toph. Zuko couldn’t remember the last time he laughed with his sister. He was starting to think that they never did. What he wouldn’t give to have a relationship like that.

Zuko glanced at the Water Tribe warrior with annoyance, snapping out of his reverie. What caught his eye were the dao swords and boomerang strapped on his back. “I thought you didn’t like me and wanted me to ‘shut my Fire Nation mouth.’”

“Did I say that?”

“Yes.”

Sokka grinned. “I just don’t remember that. I just want to get to know the man behind the scowl.”

“You just want someone to talk to,” Zuko sighed. 

The warrior feigned mock surprise. This caused Zuko to rolled his eyes. “What me? No. Never. I am willing to throw this whole grudge out the window.”

It was Toph’s turn to make a remark. “You just miss Twinkle Toes. He’s a chatterbox just like you are.”

Sokka pointed his nose into the air. “Of course I miss Aang, but that’s not the only reason. Though it was great traveling with Aang because the goofball never let it get boring. There’s no use worrying about him though. We’ll rescue Aang soon enough.”

Zuko was starting to see Sokka’s true power. He was inspirational as well as smart. Sure, he seemed like a blockhead sometimes, but Sokka was sharp. He simply didn’t flaunt it. Sokka was knowledgable about this operation. He knew things about the clockwork of the Capital that even Zuko didn’t know. 

Thinking of Aang agitated Zuko to no end. There was a time that Aang didn’t even exist in Zuko’s life. He was banished to search for someone that couldn’t be found. All he was given was that the Avatar was an Air Nomad from the Southern Air Temple. Before he left, Azula had told him that he wouldn’t ever get close enough to touch the arrow on his head. She was right.

“It’s ironic that I’m helping you reach the Avatar,” Zuko started. He shifted his jaw slowly and brushed against the shadow forming on his chin. “I had spent what felt like an eternity looking for him, and yet I failed. Now, I’m essentially helping his cause.”

“What was it like?” Katara asked, suspending another orb of water in the air. “You know, looking for Aang…”

“Katara…” Sokka warned. Zuko didn’t look like the type to open up about anything. 

“Lonely.”

Katara and Sokka ruefully glanced at each other. Zuko’s one-word answer was solemn. Katara didn’t pity Zuko. Pity wasn’t the right word. She wished that he hadn’t been hurt like this. Zuko had been so hurt over the span of his life. It was evident. 

Sokka waited for Katara to say something to save the conversation. In his hand, Sokka nibbled on a piece of seal jerky. He was surprised in her bluntness but glad that she was the one to do it. Katara had the right words to defuse a situation. 

“Heads up,” Toph warned.

It was too late. A nut collided with Sokka’s head. He shouted out in alarm as if he had been hit with a snowball.

“Ouch! Toph, why’d you do that?”

Toph laughed. “It wasn’t me.”

“Then who was it?” Sokka rubbed the shaven part of his head. 

Katara’s eyes were elsewhere, more specifically on the woven branches above them. Zuko followed her gaze and fought a smile with all his might. He couldn’t help it really. It was just so amusing. It was like looking at an old friend.

“Tiger monkeys,” Zuko explained. 

Katara caught a look at Zuko’s smiling face. He looked so at peace. Zuko didn’t look like he was carrying some large burden anymore. It was almost… sweet. Zuko had a gentle elegance to himself. Katara found herself wondering how often he really smiled. She wished he would smile more, though she was afraid she would never look away.

It was Sokka’s turn to crane his neck up to watch the tiger monkeys jump from branch to branch, watching the small group with big, curious black eyes. Tails waving peacefully in the air, the tiger monkeys were silent except one. The lone tiger monkey landed on Sokka’s head, sniffing and investigating his wolf tail.

“Zuko…” Sokka said in a low panicked voice.

“Don’t worry. Tiger monkeys are completely harmless,” Zuko explained.

It was amazing how the dark, foreboding conversation had turned light with just a toss of a nut. 

Katara thought Sokka’s eyes were going to pop out of his head. He was straining them up are hard as he could to get a look at the tiger monkey. “Easy for you to say. You don’t have claws clinging to your head. Do you-- Do you see the size of those teeth?”

Zuko sighed audibly. “Those teeth are for catching elephant rats, not to crack your skull. They probably smelled the seal jerky and wanted a piece. Don’t give them any. They won’t leave you alone.”

Toph made a noise out amazement. “Snoozles, give them a piece and see what happens.”

“Please don’t,” Katara pleaded. 

“How do I get it off?”

“Well, tiger monkeys are tricksters, so it will leave when it gets bored,” Zuko explained.

“Hey, you would get along with the monkey gang, Sokka. Maybe they would make you their ‘Monkey King’. Sounds fitting right?” Toph mused. 

“Oh, please,” Sokka responded, crossing his arms. “I’d get my monkey gang to attack you. You wouldn’t stand a chance. I’d be too powerful for this world.”

Zuko raised his eyes back to the tiger monkeys. These creatures had never seen him before in their lives and vice versa, yet it was like he was back on Ember Island. The royal servants were searching for him, but he simply thought it was a game. He had always liked his alone time.

“Tiger monkeys eat the bugs that you find so annoying, so it’s good that they flocked around us,” Zuko added.

“You sure know a lot about tiger monkeys.” Katara had a hand on her hip with a neutral face.

A cooking item jabbed into his back. “Well, when I was a boy… I used to play with the tiger monkeys whenever my family would go to Ember Island.”

“I used to play with badgermoles,” Toph pronounced, sounding proud of herself.

Zuko glanced at her nervously. Badgermoles were enormous. How did a small thing like her play with such giant creatures? Zuko found himself not really caring why. He was learning that Toph Beifong lived an outrageous life and that it was best to not ask questions.

“Sokka and I used to race on penguin seals,” Katara told Zuko. 

“And I always won!”

Katara whipping around to glare at her brother who was now balancing three tiger monkeys. “No, you didn’t! When you would lose, you’d cry!”

It had never occurred to Zuko that these rebels may not have lived the same life as him, but as kids did the same thing to entertain themselves. This thought gave him an ache in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> This was a more light-hearted addition. The Gaang (minus Aang) doing gaang stuff. 
> 
> I'm glad I was able to get another chapter out fast. I hope this was to your satisfaction!
> 
> Peace


	20. Rain Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know the Fire Nation had that view of rain and water after… after all that they did. I thought the people of the Fire Nation only worshiped Agni.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dIsClAiMeR: I don't own a single character from ATLA.

_Chapter Twenty_

_Rain Spirit_

There were hands all over Zuko, tugging on his armor. He could tell what they were saying. There were just too many voices shouting out at once. He was back in the Earth Kingdom, surrounded by those who died in the name of the Fire Nation. Their nails dug into his skin and tore off his cape. They wanted help but from what.

He tried to cry out, but not even a noise escaped. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing. There were too many voices.

If he could just get free.

There was smoke everywhere, but Zuko didn’t see any fire. It was everywhere, burning his eyes and suffocating him. The smoke was coming from the iron grips of the Fire Nations soldiers. There were holding him down now, roughly yanking on his limps.

He felt a spray brush across his face. Zuko’s eyes were forced down to the pool of blood forming near his wrists. It was slowly rising up, now reaching to his forearms. When he raised his eyes back up, he met an unimaginably long blade resting at his nose. The blade was savagely pierced through a familiar face, Ren.

Ren was looking at him with fear-stricken eyes, muttering to himself. Zuko watched. His throat tensed painfully. Ren reached out to touch Zuko, but instead, the sword lodged in Ren’s ribs was yanked down into Zuko’s heart.

* * *

Zuko woke with a start, tugging on the clammy skin near his chest. The chains in his lap jolted forward. It took him a moment to steady himself and remember where he was. He was in the Fire Nation, in a tent with rebels that wished to free the one person that could end his father’s reign. 

That nightmare was especially haunting. His nightmares had been getting more and more intense as they got closer to the Capital. He was sure that the trio was well aware of the horror-filled dreams that had been plaguing Zuko over the days of traveling.

The patter of heavy rain soothed Zuko’s racing heart. Azula always hated it when it rained, but Zuko enjoyed the relaxing smell and the soft serenade of the drops. 

He needed time to gather his bearings. Perhaps the cooling rain could mend his unease. Zuko just needed fresh air and the stuffy mist inside the tent wasn’t helping his cause. 

Zuko stepped out into the rain and allowed himself to get wet, aimlessly wandering. He really didn’t care what the others would say in the morning. When Zuko was younger and angrier, he would curse the rain that rusted the warship he was trapped on. Uncle Iroh would tell him, “Don’t be angry at the rain, it simply doesn’t know how to fall upwards.” Then Uncle Iroh would go off about how the rain could heal his grumpy nephew’s contrary attitude. 

Zuko missed his uncle. There was no other way to put it. He wondered what he would think about Zuko’s position. He could still run. He could run into the woods and become the lost soul that his father announced that he was. No. Zuko would honor his word. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw a figure. Scrambling unceremoniously to the nearest tree, Zuko narrowed his eyes to focus on the figure. At first glance, Zuko believed it was a rain spirit. But a rain spirit wouldn't show itself to him. Anyone out this late must be a threat, but it was Katara practicing her waterbending at this late hour. He inched forward to a closer tree to get a better look. 

Katara was bending the rain into tendrils, twisting and twirling around her body. Pushing and pulling, Katara skillfully maneuvered the element to sway. Zuko figured this was some sort of fine control training. Whatever it was… it was breathtaking. Katara looked like a spirit dancing in the rain.

He couldn’t take his eyes from her. Beads of rain rolled down her shoulders and back. Her hair was stuck to her soaked skin in a similar form to the water she was controlling. Graceful as ever, Katara flexed slowly and tactfully. Zuko was aware of Katara’s beauty, but watching her practice in the rain made his brain shut down altogether. 

Lost in the sight, Zuko lost his balance, fell forward, and bumped his head into the trunk. When he tried to look again, he was met with ice spears surrounding him. 

“Who’s there?” Katara asked in a menacing voice, not even turning to look at the perpetrator. 

Zuko panicked for a short moment. He really didn’t want to be caught spying. There really was no good explanation that didn’t make him sound like a creep.

Katara turned to look. “Oh, it’s just you, Zuko.” She released the ice to return to the ground with a splash at his feet. “Sorry about that. I’m just a little jumpy. What are you doing out here?”

“Going on a walk.”

She raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to him. She didn’t press any harder on the subject. She knew he was rather restless at night. Zuko bashfully shuffled forward like a little boy that got scolded for stealing sweets. “That’s surprising. You weren’t trying to escape, right?”

“Right.”

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment too long. Katara found it amusing how Zuko wouldn’t keep his eyes on her for more than a second. Zuko just wanted to run away from her teasing grin. His eyes burned with rainwater after he stared unblinkingly at her moments before.

“S-So why are you practicing so late?”

This caused a quiet snort from Katara. “Well… I am a waterbender after all. I love practicing in the rain. Plus, nighttime is the best time to practice. Just like how you like to wake up early to meditate and practice.”

“Right.”

Zuko wanted to punch himself in the head. Of course, he knew the answer to that. He just wanted to break the silence. Now she probably thought he was an idiot. 

Now, Katara was fully grinning at the sight before her. She never expected Zuko to be so royally… awkward. It was rather endearing. 

“I’m going to continue practicing now,” Katara laughed.

“Right. Yes. I’ll go back. I just… You know… Never seen waterbending like that,” Zuko mumbled. 

Katara stopped in her tracks. “Probably because you’ve only ever seen waterbending when it’s being used for combat.” She paused for a moment. “You can stay if you want.” Zuko plopped into the soaked earth under a tree that shaded him from the full force of the rain. “I can make the rain stop if it’s bothering you.”

“No, it’s okay. Thank you though,” Zuko responded. 

She returned to position and started to swirl the water again. “I would have thought you would have wanted the rain to stop bothering you.”

Zuko leaned his head back on the bark. “As a firebender, rain is a hindrance. As a citizen of the Fire Nation, rain is good. It brings rebirth and is cleansing. Rain is celebrated at this time of the year.”

The water hung in the air for a split second. Katara sucked in a hard breath. “I didn’t know the Fire Nation had that view of rain and water after… after all that they did. I thought the people of the Fire Nation only worshiped Agni.”

“Agni is the chief spirit,” Zuko explained. “There are hundreds of different spirits that people worship depending on where they are from. Agni, the fire and the sun spirit, is universally worshiped by Fire Nation citizens. He is the spirit that everyone around the world usually associated with us. There is a secondary spirit that is universal in the Fire Nation, and that’s Mariaai, the rain spirit.”

“I’ve never heard of Mariaai.”

Zuko let out a low breath. “I’m not surprised. When the war started, Fire Lord Sozin issued a mandate that Mariaai would not be worshiped or celebrated because she was seen as weak. I’ve heard that people outside of the Capital still hold festivals for her. I wonder if we’d see any festivals as we go from town to town.”

Katara grit her teeth and dropped the water to the ground. Zuko watched as her face turned angrier and angrier. “How could he do that? It’s so hypocritical of the Fire Nation military to attack my people and spit upon our livelihoods. You literally worship a rain spirit. Sure, we worship Tui and La, but that really shouldn't be going at each other's throats for that! I mean, water is our lives! If only people would just stop and think and say ‘Huh? We aren’t that different.’ You can’t just wipe out other elements or you’d be left with just a wasteland!”

Zuko swallowed hard because she was right and he was starting to see it. He wasn’t even listening to her diatribe at that point. Could he even convince his father and Azula that they couldn’t destroy these other cultures as if they were inferior? The Air Nomads had already been lost. 

“You’d make a good politician,” Zuko interrupted. 

“Huh?” Katara stopped. “No. No. That’s not me. Politics are more up Sokka’s skill set. I’m not--”

“Why not? You speak your mind like a politician. I think you’d be good at that, Katara.”

Katara cracked a short smile. “I’ll take the compliment. Though I’m afraid that won’t ever happen if the war doesn’t end. And what about you, Prince of the Fire Nation?”

“Dead Prince of the Fire Nation.”

“Weird. You don’t look like a ghost to me,” Katara joked, tilting her head at him. 

Zuko’s carefree attitude dropped. “I’m no good at politics.”

“Don’t you want to be the Fire Lord one day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> That chapter was a bit of whiplash at the beginning not gonna lie. Everything about that chapter (except for the beginning) is soothing and reflective, huh? 
> 
> I realize that it's been some time since we've had some serious, on period zutara content. Where we go. It's about to get a little more common and a little more serious. That's a promise.
> 
> Peace


	21. Subtle as a Yak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph cracked her neck in a long circular motion. “I’m ready to cause a commotion.”  
> “No.”  
> She feigned a pout. “No fun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April
> 
> 25% more for the price of one!
> 
> This one was way longer than usual.

_ Chapter Twenty-One _

_ As Subtle as a Yak _

“Okay, repeat what I just said to you,” Sokka ordered.

A slightly overcast day was not making for a happy Prince of the Fire Nation. It didn’t help that Sokka was lecturing him on his presence. Maybe it was the fact that they were just outside the humble village of Conglin. Either way, Zuko was a little crankier than usual.

“Keep my face covered by my hood, stay with the group, and don’t talk to anyone,” Zuko grumbled, eyebrow twitching under the shadow of his cloak. “You’ve repeated yourself far too many times.”

Sokka sucked in a deep breath. “You hear me, but I don’t think you’re really grasping the concept. And you forgot the most important rule: keep your hands to yourself. We can’t have anyone seeing you like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t hear you lecturing the other two,” Zuko added, pulling his hair to cover his hidden scar. 

Katara rolled her eyes. “That’s because we have experience in being fugitives of the Fire Nation. There was a time we were “wanted criminals” running from place to place. We never got caught.” She paused a bit. “We have a knack for running.”

“I’m sure you’re  _ very  _ aware of that,” Toph said. She brushed a sweaty strand of hair from her forehead. The muggy air combined with a soft drizzle caused the hair that covered her face to stick uncomfortably to her skin.

Zuko couldn’t scowl any deeper. “Because two noisy Water Tribe siblings, one a  _ waterbender,  _ and a blind earthbender that is famous for being blind and an earthbender are so covert.”

“I am the perfect vision of a Fire Nation lady.” Toph straightened her posture and strutted forward like the noblewoman she was. She knew that Zuko would simply fail to resort. “I prefer ‘Blind Bandit’ anyway.”

“Oh please, Zuko, you’re as subtle as a yak,” Katara couldn’t help but point out. “You stick out like a sore thumb compared to us.”

Katara didn’t have to look to see that Zuko was pouting. He had a hot temperament that was so amusing to see riled up. He wasn’t aggressive with his temper. It was a scowl so deep that it was comical and eyes that glared at anyone but you. It was true. A tall, ominous figure hidden from view was quite the contrast to Sokka’s friendly and charming manner. 

“Anyway, how do you know we won’t be caught the moment someone sees us?” Zuko mumbled, eyes to the ground. 

Toph punched Zuko’s arm. “You don’t trust me, Sparky? I don’t sense a single soldier in the area. You can tell because they stomp a certain way.”

“It’s because those boots are a little heavy,” Zuko responded honestly. 

“That explains the way you trample all over the place.”

Dark clouds rolled over half of the sky. The low rumble of thunder echoed overhead. A heavy storm was coming soon.

“I do not trample!”

Sokka jumped into the conversation. “One last time Zuko--”

“I know!”

Sokka caught Zuko’s eye with an unusual stern look. “We are about to enter Conglin. I don’t want to hear a single word out of your princely mouth. If someone asks you for directions, not a word. If someone tries to antagonize you, keep your emotions in check. You know what? Don’t even look at anyone.”

“Quiet,” Katara stopped them. She pulled up the hood of her tattered cloak, signaling the others to follow. “We’re here.”

Conglin was a remote forest village where few people lived except straggling merchants and crooked bums. People didn’t ask many questions in this village. It wasn’t the custom. Sokka’s tip about Conglin he received from the Fire Nation families back at the Rebellion Headquarters seemed to be helpful. 

This was one of the unfortunate villages filled with thin residents. Although there was no trace of Fire Nation soldiers, it was apparent that the troops had passed through some time ago. The fruit that enriched the merchant’s pockets had yet to ripen. 

Conglin was centered around a sad shrine. There were few decorations to symbolize the festivals that were supposed to be occurring around the Fire Nation.

Zuko had never been to a village in this province before. As a boy, he was kept close in Caldera City and the occasional trip to Ember Island. In his education, Zuko was told that the Fire Nation was a prosperous society with a rich culture. Part of that was true, but the sight of Conglin was disquieting for Zuko. It was foolish for Zuko to believe the education his father oversaw, but he wanted to believe it dearly. Of course, his father didn’t want to tell the truth, or maybe he was blind myself. 

“Katara and Toph. You two should go ask for directions to Hira’a. We have the map, but it’s best to ask locals for better routes. They know this forest better than anyone.” Sokka surveyed the wood huts thatched with assortments of grass, banana leaves, and sweet-smelling sugar cane leaves. “Our silent friend and I are going to buy some food and hopefully we can purchase a bow.”

“If anything happens just call our way.” Katara was already searching for a helpful face. “We shouldn’t linger for too long.”

Toph cracked her neck in a long circular motion. “I’m ready to cause a commotion.”

“No.”

She feigned a pout. “No fun…”

Katara rounded up Toph with a roll of her eyes. Her and Toph wandered the muddy streets of Conglin as people watched under the cover of their huts. It was possible that someone would approach them, but the increasing rain kept them back. The people of Conglin were either older adults or young children. The young adults were nowhere to be seen.

“Do you notice the lady directly in front of you?” Toph asked quietly. Katara was surprised that Toph could even act so calmly. Toph’s time in Ba Sing Se must have given her a larger sense of maturity that Katara would have never imagined to see. “She seems to be suspicious, twitching around all like that. Let’s ask her.”

Before Katara could discuss with Toph, the earthbender peeled off and stalked towards the shooked woman. Katara let out a strangled noise and chased after the younger girl. So much for being discrete. 

“Hello, ma’am,” Toph announced loudly. She quieted down as she got closer, not allowing the other people to hear the conversation. “My much older sister and I are hoping to go to Hira’a. I’m afraid my sister… many,  _ many _ years my elder, seems to have forgotten the map.”

The nervous woman glanced from Toph to the approaching Katara. “You two-- are sisters?” 

Toph pulled a long, scary smile. “Yes, ma’am, but she is just so much older than me. It’s like she’s my mother. You know, she just is so mothering and suffoc--.”

Katara clamped her hand over Toph’s, pulling her into a nice familial headlock-hug. “I hope my little sister wasn’t bothering you. Isn’t she,” Katara sent a glare Toph’s way. “Just the sweetest thing?”

A weak laugh came from the lady who was overwhelmed by the two young ladies who didn’t look like sisters at all. “V-Very much so… She was asking me for directions to Hira’a.”

Toph squirmed in Katara’s grip, but Katara squeezed harder. “Would you help us, please? We’ve never been, and we need to get there fast.” Katara asked with a fake apologetic smile, using her charm to its full potential. 

The lady glanced around. “Normally, you should take the merchant path that runs through or at least near each city, but… there’s an old shortcut that I used to follow as a girl. If you travel directly north, you’ll find a small stream that flows into the Wangetsu River. Follow the stream until you reach the river, cross it, and follow the river upstream. Hira’a is located in the valley between the Twin Mountains. 

Katara nodded. That wasn’t too complicated. Toph would remember as well if Katara’s memory failed, which it wouldn’t. “Thank you.”

“Wait!” the lady called out before Katara holding Toph in a warm familial hug could leave. “You should be careful. That shortcut isn’t used anymore because the area is ridden with bandits.”

Toph pulled Katara’s clammy, sweaty hand from her mouth with a grunt. “Why’d you tell us about the shortcut if you didn’t want us to go?”

The lady openly fidgeted. “I-I… You wanted to know about the shortcut… So, I told you.”

“Absolutely not! Rice doesn’t cost two silver pieces! It’s at most six copper pieces!”

Katara and the lady paused and craned their heads to listen to the commotion. Toph simply wiggled out of Katara’s slacked grip and grinned. 

“It looks like Sparky couldn’t keep his mouth shut,” Toph laughed. 

Katara couldn’t see what exactly was happening, but Zuko’s hooded figure was practically shaking. The scared merchant was watching in horror as Zuko rambled on. Sokka had to be in even more horror.

“Thank you,” Katara said noncommittally and quickly walked towards the yelling.

Sokka was glaring at Zuko in complete shock. Zuko erupted when the poor merchant explained the price of the rice. It seems like Sokka’s advice, more like rules, were thrown out the window. 

It was all started up by the merchant’s vague comment about the state of the economy in the Fire Nation. The poor elderly man was simply talking about how there were few travelers around this area. He was stating the fact that the Fire Lord was sucking the Fire Nation dry all in the name of trivial conquest. 

He should have known that Zuko couldn’t handle that. There were signs. The most apparent of the signs was the fact that the air around Zuko suddenly got oddly warm.

“Excuse my  _ silent  _ friend,” Sokka scrambled, putting an arm in front of Zuko to push him back. “He doesn’t seem to have manners.”

“No manners?! This man was trying to scam you!” Zuko shouted. 

“I most certainly am not,” the merchant defended. “That is the cheapest I can go to. The price of rice has skyrocketed ever since Ba Sing Se was captured. You know what? One silver piece!”

“What?” Sokka cracked. 

“One silver piece for this bag of rice! I need the payment. No one can afford it anyway,” the merchant violently backpedals. 

“No, about Ba Sing Se.”

“Oh, Crown Princess Azula conquered Ba Sing Se. You didn’t know? It’s horrific.”

Sokka paused. No. That couldn’t be. 

“Ba Sing Se was captured?” Toph voiced quietly from behind the pair. Her stomach twisted into knots. She felt sick. This was her fault. If only she was there instead of here. 

Katara placed a hand on Toph’s shoulder and clenched her jaw. She could feel the fear and anger coursing through the earthbender’s blood. In reality, Katara was scared. She was scared because that meant that there were no large Rebellion strongholds left in the Earth Kingdom. The largest one was now Gaoling.

This would mean that the Dai Li had fallen. That meant that the Freedom Fighters had fallen. That meant that Jet had fallen. Katara didn’t know why but she felt cold despite the warm air. 

A tall, burly man approached them, grinning. It appeared that he had been listening to the entire conversation. “The Fire Lord ordered for the execution of any discovered earthbender. Just like with the Air Nomads and the Southern Raiders. Pretty soon, you wouldn’t be able to find anything but a firebender.”

Zuko glanced in the direction of Toph. She was griping on to Katara’s wrist, certainly crushing it. The two were clinging to each other for support. He then glanced at Sokka. Sokka had his hand on the dagger under his cloak. He wouldn’t attack the man, but he was thinking about it. His other hand was sure to snap the dainty wood of the cheap bow they have purchased.

The Prince found it hard to watch the trio as they desperately held on to their emotions. They had never outwardly brought up the atrocities and genocides the Fire Nation caused. No… Not the Fire Nation… The Fire Lords. Zuko’s family was the problem. How many people truly believed that the Fire Nation was superior? 

“Sokka, pay the man,” Katara ordered in a low voice.

The strange burly man watched as Sokka pulled money from the purse. Zuko noticed the tattoo on the man’s shoulder: a vague form that looked like a komodo rhino. That man had to be a member of a bandit gang. He wasn’t aware that the Fire Nation had gangs running loose.

“You four aren’t from around here, are you?” the bandit asked, low and ominous. “You better watch your back. I hear there are bandits in this forest just dying to prey on foreigners like you.”

“You seem to have us mistaken,” Katara responded. She seems to have picked up this man’s foul origin quite fast.

“Oh, good. We wouldn’t want that. I hear foreigners go for a high price if captured.”

Sokka threw the large pack of rice on his empty shoulder. “You seem to hear a lot of things, don’t you? We should get going.”

Katara led the way hastily. This was bad news. They didn’t need bandits following their trail. “There’s never just one bandit hanging around,” she whispered to Sokka.

As the group walked in the direction that Katara was leading, the man watched with numerous thoughts running in his mind. Yes, these rebels would fetch a very high price indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update. It's hard adjusting to zoom university with the whole quarantine business. Let's hope I can get a writing groove though. 
> 
> Let me know how you felt about this chapter. It's a quick and scattered stop for them before they continue on through the Fire Nation. We are gonna get some Azula next chapter, so stay tuned!
> 
> Peace


	22. Lightning in the Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, Azula lowered her smoking hand. “You think I’ve gone mad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Lightning on a Foggy Night_

“She’s a terror.”

“Stop, you shouldn’t speak like that. Especially in such close quarters.”

“Please, she’s probably talking to herself or breaking things. She’s gone mad. Only a fool wouldn’t acknowledge that. You’ve heard her talking to herself. People talk to themselves all the time, but this… It sounds like she’s talking to someone else in the room.”

“Quiet.”

“I’m just saying that we should be careful of her. She was willing to let her own brother die in the name of conquest. She’s different. She’s coldblooded. I just think that she’s losing hold of what little sanity she had if she had any.”

Azula narrowed her eyes, feeling a hauntingly icy chill run up her spine. Her nails scraped against the steel wall of the ship. It was too tempting to listen in on the gossiping soldiers. The moment she heard her name, it was impossible to walk away. Azula should have continued walking. 

It was true. Ever since ending the life of that worthless Freedom Fighter, Azula had been plagued with vivid hallucinations. These intense visions were hard to hide in a small Fire Nation vessel. Azula found that it was best to not vocalize the fact that she was being bedeviled with those from her past. She was the Crown Princess of the most powerful state in the world. Weakness like this was not becoming of her position. Azula wouldn’t let specters of the past get in the way of her goals and completely destroy all the work she had put in.

“You know, before this, I was on Prince Zuko’s ship. Now those were the days. Sure, the Prince was snappy, but he wasn’t the Princess.”

“She’ll have you killed for saying things like that.”

“Yes,” Azula agreed in a low, emotionless voice. She slithered around the corner to glare at the soldiers. “She would have you killed for that.”

The two soldiers felt their souls get ripped from their bodies. Ghastly pale, and visibly shaking, the two soldiers suddenly didn’t have an appetite for gossip. As a last resort, the soldiers collapsed to the ground in a bow. Praying to the spirits wouldn’t get them out of this.

“Don’t even try to excuse your actions. I hear every single word.” She circled them like a hungry lion vulture, ready to scavenge on the weak. “Speaking ill of a member of the Royal Family can be considered treason. I can assure you that I am completely in a cogent mind. Now, if you have any concerns regarding me, I’d love to hear them.” 

The soldiers, mortified on the ground, were silent for a long second. They were afraid it was a trick. Azula was keen on tricks. “I-I have no concerns, Your Highness. You are-- You are--”

“Oh, but I just heard you voice your concerns. Am I mistaken?” Azula toyed with them. She enjoyed watching them squirm. 

“You are never mistaken!” one of the soldiers burst. In a quieter tone, they repeated, “You are never mistaken, Your Highness.”

“So you where speaking foully of me.” Azula had them trapped. People were so easy to manipulate. There were so few intellectual equals to her. It almost became a bore, but just almost.

“Yes…”

Azula smirked slow and venomous. “I see.”

Sharp golden eyes watched the two, lowly soldiers with hot scrutiny. They waited agonizingly for the Crown Princess’s judgment. There was no doubt that execution was in their future. They had witnessed her kill without a second thought.

“I’m feeling merciful,” Azula offhandedly dropped. 

The soldiers raised their heads slowly, shocked. “You… You are forgiving, Your Highness.”

“Yes, I am,” Azula added, grinning as they groveled at her feet. This is how it was supposed to be. They should be kissing the earth she walked on. “Pack whatever you can carry and leave.”

“W-What.”

“You heard me. Pack your things and take one of the lifeboats and leave. I don’t want to see you on this vessel tomorrow morning, or I might not feel so merciful.”

“B-But! There’s nothing around but water!”

“I’m aware. Fire Nation soldiers should be able to survive a bit of seafaring. Now pack your things and get out of my sight!”

* * *

Fog rolled in later that night. The warship was anchored due to the thick, blinding haze, much to Azula’s dissatisfaction. She didn’t want to wait. Whatever her father needed her for was urgent, but it seemed the Captain of the ship was not swayed. 

Azula seldom practiced at night, but she was afraid to close her eyes. She didn’t want to see the mocking ghosts of her past hiding in the shadows, conspiring against her. A bolt of lightning erupted from her elegant fingers. 

This was soothing in a strange, twisted way. The buzzing heat of lightning generation pulsed through her body as she fired bolt after bolt. She felt the pressure in her teeth. No. No, feeble spirit could ever harm her because she was a powerful bender. No one could touch her. Not Zuko… Not her mother… Not even her father, himself. 

“It’s too late to be practicing like this.” Mai had snuck up on her. 

Azula didn’t let the noblewoman’s presence bother her. Instead, she fired another bolt into the unknown darkness that was the fog that rolled over the black water. There was something beautiful about the blurred light flashing in the abyss. In a moment, the dark was illuminated by a sublime power, but it never lasted. It never held on.

“Where’s Ty Lee?”

Mai raised a narrow eyebrow. “Would you rather her than me?”

“I never said that. I’m just curious.”

Azula gave off the sense that she didn’t care about Mai’s presence. She had a higher rank, so she would not turn to face the quiet friend. She wouldn’t give her the honor. Despite all of this haughty attitude, Mai knew the truth. Azula was at ease when her childhood friends were near. 

“May I ask why you are practicing so late? There’s no one here to impress.” Mai paused watching Azula falter before firing again. A cracking boom moments later. “You’ll tire yourself out before you take an audience with the Fire Lord.”

Slowly, Azula lowered her smoking hand. “You think I’ve gone mad.”

“How do you think the lightning finds its target in a fog like this? I simply don’t think it ever can.”

“You avoided my comment,” Azula responded. There was no malice in her voice surprisingly. It had been some time since Mai hear Azula speak so mildly. It was good to know that she was still capable of such an action. 

“I want to think you haven’t… but you won’t let anyone know.” The words came out hard and accusing. 

This caught Azula’s attention, causing the Princess to turn fully towards Mai. It seems that Mai was successful in stopping Azula from keeping everyone up at such an hour. Azula scowled at Mai, vandalized. 

“How could you say that to the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation?”

“I’m not afraid of you, so stop trying to unnerve me,” Mai added casually. “Friends don’t try to instill fear in each other.” Mai braved a step forward, feeling the heat radiating from Azula. “Why do you insist on keeping your thoughts to yourself? Whatever is ailing you will simply continue to get worse if you clamp up.”

“Save me the scolding,” Azula bit out. 

Azula was scared. She was scared of whatever was happening to her. There was no way to feel normal. In fact, she hadn’t felt normal in years. The last time she felt at ease was when she was just a little girl watching the turtle ducks with Zuko and their mother. When did she get so paranoid? When did she start feeling like tar was eating into her chest? All of this was going to be worth it in the future. If this was the price she had to pay to become Fire Lord, then so be it. 

Mai simply stared at Azula. She wouldn’t show how hurt she was. Mai never did. The only thing she could do was let out a muted sigh and bite the inside of her cheek. “I was just offering to hear you out.”

“Well, I didn’t ask you to because there is nothing wrong with me!”

“I see. How foolish of me.”

Azula refused to be guilted by Mai of all people. Azula didn’t tell Mai to leave, but she turned her back, signaling that she was done with this conversation. 

“You may not care about these soldiers, but you should,” Mai spoke into the night. “They are people with lives just like you. Marooning them does not enforce your power over them.”

“I am done with this conversation, Mai.”

“I hope that you don’t feel anymore urges to silence them.”

“You should have heard what they were saying!”

Mai finally took her leave. “If you didn’t like it, then maybe you should try to prove them wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, we got some more Azula up in here. Don't you love a good metaphor? 
> 
> I think that Azula's character in the original was perfect, but I can't help but want to flesh out her inner monologue. I don't believe that she was completely evil. It's sad that she ended up just being some crazy evil person in the end. I don't think her character deserved that. I bet you can assume that my take on Azula is not quite the usual take. 
> 
> Anyways... We are gonna jump back to the Fire Nation for a while next time.
> 
> Also, thank you so much to everyone commenting, giving kudos, and bookmarking. It literally makes me smile like crazy.
> 
> Peace


	23. Zuko Gets Schooled Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If this is about Ba Sing Se, I assure you I had no part in that!” Zuko snarled, becoming increasingly defensive. “My father was the one to order it, and-- and my sister was the one to carry it out. I was just a pawn in my father’s game. I sacrificed myself for the victory of the Fire Nation. If that is what must be done, then so be it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dISCLAIMER: tHE uSUALL

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_Zuko Gets Schooled Part III_

No one had been talking for a long while. Part of it was because they were keeping low to avoid the eventual bandit attack, but the other part was because of the news of Ba Sing Se. This was dire for the Rebellion. Rescuing Aang was the last chance. It felt real now. 

The weather was not helping the rebels as they quietly followed the stream. This wasn’t just rain. It was a waterfall in which they couldn’t escape. The trees offered little to no shelter from the pebble-sized raindrops. The rain fell so thickly that the earth was instantly covered in water which was soon wicked away by the soil. Any depression in the ground became a small pond. 

Toph stumbled over a root. The rain was greatly deterring her ability to sense the ground. The fervorous pounding of the rain of the ground made it impossible to feel where people were. Not able to feel her surroundings, Toph’s dainty hand grasped the sleeve of Zuko’s tunic for support.

Sokka outwardly shivered. The weather was miserable, not at all helping the morale of the group. The stream that they followed was rushing with rainwater. It was much too small to bear any importance other than a marker on the map. Sokka would bet that the stream didn’t bear any fish. It seemed like the long days of traveling, getting by on nuts and small fruits, would continue until they reached Wangtetsu River. 

It was best to avoid setting camp for the time being. The smoke would attract bandits. Two sleepless nights of silence surely would take a toll on them, but it was worth the hardship. When the bandits jumped from the shadows, and they would, it was best to be on high alert.

Zuko felt uneasy. The bandits were close. He could feel it. It felt so much like his stand at Ba Sing Se, eyes watching from afar. Not close enough to eavesdrop, but close enough to watch. The memories of that moment were too much to keep to himself. If only Uncle Iroh was here…

“Did you know?”

Toph’s voice barely made out over the hum of the rain. Zuko glanced down at her, not liking the tone of her voice.

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you know about Ba Sing Se?” Toph voice was a little louder this time, catching the attention of the Water Tribe Siblings. “Did you know what the Fire Lord had planned? I-- I just wanted to know.”

Zuko didn’t like the tone of her voice one bit. “No.”

Toph tightened her grip on his tunic. “I’m sorry to bring it up.”

“Do you still hold the same beliefs as you did before?” Sokka asked sourly. The rain certainly wasn’t helping with his mood. “You know, the ones that went along the lines of having complete and total loyalty to the Fire Lord and his actions.”

This conversation was going south fast. They were just waiting to tear him apart with their words. He was Fire Nation royalty after all. All of the unsaid words that Zuko was spared from during his time as a prisoner were starting to bubble over. It was only a matter of time before he was confronted. Sokka didn’t do it for malice. He was starting to like the grumpy Prince. He simply wanted Zuko to comprehend the horrific impact this war had on the entirety of the world, and why it needed to end.

Zuko clenched his jaw. “You should watch what you say in the Fire Nation. There are people here that will have you killed for speaking that way.”

“Oh, and is that person you? The people of Conglin? Do you intend on killing me because I said something bad against your father?”

“No.”

Sokka scoffed. “Then why defend him?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Zuko said bitterly. 

Sokka narrowed his eyes, glancing at a stiffening Katara at his side. He wondered how much more of Zuko’s evasiveness she could handle. She wanted to say something but fought against it many times in her head. Sokka could see it wide and clear.

“Can’t you see that we _want_ to understand?” Katara finally responded. “If only you’d--”

“If this is about Ba Sing Se, I assure you I had no part in that!” Zuko snarled, becoming increasingly defensive. “My father was the one to order it, and-- and my sister was the one to carry it out. I was just a pawn in my father’s game. I sacrificed myself for the victory of the Fire Nation. If that is what must be done, then so be it!”

Katara turned on her heels, facing Zuko fully. She ignored the rain running down her face. She held his gaze. Zuko was a maze. She would feel like she was getting somewhere with him, and then there was a dead end. There was something that he just wasn’t grasping.

Surprisingly, it was Toph who spoke first. “How could you have such little self-worth?

“I don’t--”

“Don’t even try,” Toph interrupted. “I don’t want to hear about how doesn’t have anything to do with self-worth. I understand you were raised to think like this. Out of everyone here, I’m the one who will understand that the most. No offense to Sugar Queen and Snoozles.”

“None taken,” Sokka placidly responded, earning a short jab from Katara.

“I get it, Sparky. Parents suck. Especially Fire Nation loyalists like mine. My parents hid my existence from the world. They kept preaching that I was too weak and fragile for the world. I was forced to learn everything expected of a young noblewoman, yet they never let me out. I eventually said screw this and ran away. So, yes, I get it. Are we done with the sob stories?”

“Hardly,” Katara murmured. 

Toph loosened her grip on Zuko’s tunic. “Despite it all… I don’t want dumb parents to get hurt. You must be struggling with that, too.” Toph flicked rain from her nose. “ _But,_ I’ll never, ever forgive them. They were the ones who supplied the Fire Nation army to march on to Ba Sing Se many times. So, indirectly… they helped with the execution of my friends.”

“I’m sorry,” Zuko mumbled. He and Toph had so many similarities that it was alarming. Maybe she really did understand a little bit.

“Hey, you didn’t do it,” Toph weakly laughed. “You just said so.”

“Yes, but the Fire Lord did,” Sokka pushed on. No, this conversation wasn’t over. Now was a better time than any to speak their minds. “The Air Nomads… The Southern Water Tribe… they-- we weren’t lucky enough to hold off as long as Ba Sing Se did. All of those atrocities… where ordered by the same family you defend. Your sense of loyalty is admirable, but… _them?_ ”

“You act like once all of this is over, then I can simply run away. I am second in line to the throne. They will want to keep me close,” Zuko explained.

“Right. You’ve forgotten that you’re technically dead. How exactly do you plan on walking into the palace?” Sokka questioned. “And what about that banishment?”

“I don’t like talking about that,” Zuko growled. “Stop prying.”

Katara rested her hands on her hips. What happened to him that caused all of this tangled mess? “There are a lot of things Sokka doesn’t like to talk about. There are a lot of things _Toph_ doesn’t like to talk about, yet she just opened up. There are a lot of things _I_ don’t want to talk about. Sure, this might be prying, but we want to help you. What else is it going to take to hear from you?”

“Why do you want to help me?” Zuko asked lightly. 

“Because we care!” Katara burst. “Is it that hard to understand? I mean you haven’t given us much reason to care, but here we are! Zuko, what do _you_ really care about?”

Zuko swallowed hard. That was exactly what Uncle Iroh had said to him before the war council. What did he care about? Not much these days. Everything they had said was right. He was fighting a losing battle… Just like he always did.

Katara took a small step forward. “Fine,” she whispered to no one but herself. “You know about the Southern Raiders, correct? You had some things to say about them back at the South Pole.” 

“Yes…” Zuko found it hard to have this conversation, yet he knew that Katara wanted Zuko to acknowledge it. He knew exactly what they did. “They… They captured and executed waterbenders…”

“Oh, capturing and executing waterbenders is too tame of a description.” Katara looked for Sokka for comfort. Noticing her discomfort at the memories, Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder. “That would be too easy. The Southern Raiders tortured my people and destroyed our homes and culture. People were publicly humiliated and beat for information on other waterbenders.”

“I--”

“Let me finish,” Katara grimly ordered. “This extended over many long years. For what? Belief that we were savages compared to them? Belief that the Avatar was among us? The Southern Water Tribe wasn’t even fighting in the war. Eventually, I was the last southern waterbender, and I was hunted.”

“I was told… that the last southern waterbender was killed,” Zuko whispered. “Yet, here you are.”

Katara’s eyes clouded. Zuko had never seen her become so icy, even earlier when he first met her. Zuko hardly ever felt cold, but watching her gave him a chill. “As I said… I was hunted. I was eight years old, and I was hunted. Sokka and I are actually from a very small village unknown to most, but the Southern Raider Commander found us. My mother claimed to be the waterbender they were looking for…” Katara felt sick. “And then they killed her right in front of me.”

Everyone was quiet again as if the conversation never even started. The conversation was inevitable. Eventually, someone would bring it up, and then the stories would flood like a broken dam. 

Zuko didn’t know what to say. What could he say? His nation caused all of them to suffer immensely. Katara was practically trembling on the spot, and he was supposed to say something. 

“It seems that we have that in common... Our mothers, I mean,” Zuko said vaguely, watching as Katara’s eyes widened for a moment and then traveled to her feet. “What happened to your families… was horrible. I wish that my father didn’t order that. I wish that my grandfather and my great-grandfather didn’t order that, but… my family is all I have left.” He paused. “I wish I could have done something to prevent it.” 

“There wasn’t anything you could have done,” Sokka explained. “But you can help us prevent it from happening in the future. This isn’t just about saving Aang anymore. This is about changing the tide of the war. This is about ending all the suffering. Don’t you want to be a part of that?”

Zuko was so regretful of his life, even before this moment. He spent so much of it trying to regain his honor, only for it never to return. He had been so angry, so bitter… and now he was tired. Zuko was tired of fighting against himself. He was tired of being hated by nearly everyone he came into contact with. His time at the Colonies was filled with rebellion and hate. It was all because the people, even the Fire Nation families, hated the forceful reign of the Fire Nation. He didn’t want that. Zuko didn’t want that at all. 

He was ready to field the question, but right as he opened his mouth, an arrow pierced his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> WHEW! The was a marathon to write. I'm actually tired after that. If you couldn't tell, this chapter was about trying to understand Zuko and get him to understand the others. It's never easy in real life, so I don't think it should be easy here. Though, a twenty-year-old Zuko would be much easier to reach than a sixteen-year-old Zuko in my opinion. 
> 
> I'm not usually one for cliffhangers, but I had to indulge myself. heheh
> 
> Peace (lmk what you thought about this chapter!"


	24. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wouldn’t hit a blind girl, would you?” She felt the cut of a sword above her head. In retaliation, a pillar of the earth connected with the bandit’s jaw, causing a sickening crunch. “I guess you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my present to you: A two for one special! The length of two chapters in the delivery of one!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_Lucky_

Zuko stared in horror at the arrowhead, coated in his own blood, poking through the muscle between his neck and shoulder. The archer must have missed, Zuko presumed. 

“Woah!” Toph exclaimed. “Sorry, Sparky! I didn’t feel anyone coming!”

But Zuko really wasn’t listening. He was in shock. The wound that was staining his tunic dark with blood throbbed warm, but not in a nice way. It seems that the rain had troubled the archer’s aim. Zuko should have been dead upon impact. 

“Zuko, get back!” Zuko could hear the tension and intensity in Katara’s voice. That was all he needed to snap out of his daze. 

Sokka hurled his boomerang at the archer in the trees, making contact and causing the archer to fall jarringly to the ground. His face was unreadable, no fear, and no goofy smirk. “Looks like we finally have company.”

There had to be roughly a dozen bandits storming from their hiding spots. It seemed that patience was not their strong suit. While the group was distracted, they were surely not unprepared. 

Katara willed the rainwater on the ground to freeze at the feet of the bandits near her, causing the few to slip off of their feet. The one that didn’t fall as painfully as the others gathered their bearings and rushed at Katara. 

Fighting right now was perfect for Katara. Her element surrounded her enemies. They wouldn’t have a single chance against her. Water whipping the bandit away from her, Katara washed away the rest with a tamed wave from the overflowing stream. 

“A waterbender!” a man gurgled. 

Sokka narrowed his eyes. It would be best if the nature of their prowess was left undiscovered, but he figured there was nothing to be done. These bandits wouldn’t be making it out to tell anyone.

While Toph was struggling with figuring out exactly where these attackers were coming from, she was able to narrowly dodge swipes towards her body. “You wouldn’t hit a blind girl, would you?” She felt the cut of a sword above her head. In retaliation, a pillar of the earth connected with the bandit’s jaw, causing a sickening crunch. “I guess you would.”

“From above!” Sokka warned, careful not to use her name. He rushed over to block the attack from the sky, but Sokka clashed swords. 

Instead, Zuko tackled Toph away before the explosive burst of fire could capture her. The pain in his shoulder was screaming for relief, but he’d have to worry about that later. Scrambling to their feet, Zuko sized up the cause of the steam that was floating around. His firebending might be gone for the moment, but that wouldn’t stop him from landing two punches. A familiar yellowed grin swung his axe at Zuko’s chest. If it wasn’t for a fast reaction, the Prince would have been chopped in half. The chains were caught in the action, yanking Zuko down and shattering the links on the ground. 

“I know who you really are,” said the large bandit from Conglin. He scowled as he noticed that Zuko really wasn’t paying attention to him. Instead, he was inspecting the cuffs on his wrists that had been roughly snapped at the chains. “You’re Prince Zuko. It seems you aren’t dead.”

Zuko raised his eyes, testing the freedom that he had now. “You seem to be mistaken.” A lone sword lay a few steps away with a bandit that was struck down by Sokka’s swordsmanship. 

“No,” the bandit laughed, kicking at Zuko. The flames that he pushed forward sizzled away before it could reach Zuko. “I’d recognize _your_ face anywhere. I’ve always wondered what the scarred face of the Prince looked like. Did you burn--?”

An ice spear drilled through the raised forearm of the bandit. Katara had glanced over to the pair for a split second amid her own struggle with the bandits. Zuko seemed like the type to not except help, but she really didn’t care. 

These bandits were feral and unyielding. No matter how many cuts and lashes she out inflict on them, they would rise off the soaked earth and attack again. In truth, killing was unsavory to Katara, but there was no other choice anymore. Her muscles cried for relief as she held the octopus form to defend against small bursts of fire and weapons. 

There was no pleasure in any of there faces as they wiped out any bandit that tried to kill them. It was either them or the bandits.

There were only a few still fighting at this point. Tired and wet, these bandits were not lacking in energy. There was no way these were just some rag-tag group of fighters. They were trained by someone to be lethal. It was impossible for there to be rogue firebenders just wandering around and causing trouble. There had to be an ulterior motive.

The earth shifted under the feet of one of the bandits, all thanks to Toph. Not even a mangled ankle could stop this bandit. What ultimately would stop the bandit was a sharp rock to the head.

“Oops, I missed,” Toph announced to no one in particular. 

Away from the dying down antics, Zuko and the head bandit circled each other, sword and axe gleaming in the rain. 

“At the end of the day, you and your little henchman are going to make me rich,” the bandit taunted. “After we kill them of course.”

“Are you sure about that? You and your crew are looking a little beaten down.” Zuko went for the hands. You can’t hold an axe without fingers. 

Blade met handle. This man could not have been experienced in wielding an axe like this. Zuko was vaguely familiar with a weapon like this. It was used commonly in the Earth Kingdom. There no way a weapon like this came from the Fire Nation. 

This man may have been a heavy hitter, but Zuko was fast on his feet. A quick, yet deep slash to the thigh caused the bandit to kneel down, opening himself up for the final blow. Zuko would have finished off the man if it wasn’t for a painful tug on the arrow still lodged in him that stopped him in his tracks. During the stumble, the bandit reached for a dagger on his waist. Stopped short, Zuko forced the dagger away with his hand. Zuko planted the sword deep into the man’s ribs, pushing harder as the man struggled.

The dagger helplessly fell to the ground with a soft clank as the man stopped moving. 

Seeing the leader defeated, the few remaining bandits that were still alive started to flee back to the trees where they came from.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Katara growled, capturing one of the stranglers in an ice prison.

“What about the others?” asked Toph. 

Sokka watched them scramble. “Ah, let them go. We shouldn’t expect to see them anytime soon.” He turned to the poor bandit trapped in Katara’s ice prison, eyes bugging from side to side.

Katara melted the ice around the bandit’s head. “Alright, spill.”

“S-Spill?” His teeth clattered loud enough for Toph to hear it over the rain. 

“Who exactly are you guys?” Sokka asked, boomerang now in his hand. “It doesn’t take a genius to know that you all weren’t just some bandits? Though it _does_ help.”

“The faster you talk, the faster you get out of the ice. It’s your call,” Toph added. “I’m sure Sugar Queen wouldn’t mind sticking a few ice spears in your head.”

On cue, Katara raised a spear to rest on his nose. 

“Okay, okay! J-Just don’t kill me.”

“No promises,” Katara mumbled. 

All the color drained the bandit’s face, and it wasn’t because he was encapsulated in ice. “We were just trying to get your bounty!”

“Bounty?” Sokka mused. “We aren’t anyone bounty-worthy.”

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but I do know you’re foreigners… probably rebels. W-We would have been living like the Fire Lord if we managed to round you up.”

“What do you mean by that?” Katara pressed the spear harder. “And explain why firebenders like you aren’t in the military.”

The bandit tried to squirm. “Well, that’s because we’re ex-military.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not. All of us were either injured or expelled. The Fire Lord offers money to us if we can capture rebels, no matter their nationality.”

Zuko, who had decided to sit down against a tree away from the group, scowled. That explained the reason they had Earth Kingdom weapons. They must have swiped them during their campaign. The whole situation made his mouth sour. Those ex-soldiers were well-trained but they lacked the power that someone like Azula required. Just because they weren’t as talented as the rest or injured, they were sent away.

There was something about that story that resonated with Zuko. He was all too familiar with the need to please the Fire Lord. There were little to no openly-known rebels in the Fire Nation, so this task was nearly impossible. Zuko was sad that there were other people in this world treated like he was. On the other side, Zuko was infuriated that his own father would give him nearly the same punishment as foot soldiers that were injured in battle.

“Are there any more of you?” Sokka asked.

“Y-Yes, but--”

“How about this? We will set you free if you promise to never bother us again. If not, we can just leave you here to freeze to death.” Katara threatened. “If you and your friend attack again, I’m afraid we won’t be as nice.”

“Yes!” he shouted immediately. “Yes, we won’t come after you again! Just let me out! I can’t feel my hands!”

Katara let out a heavy sigh and melted the water, causing the man to rush away as fast as he could like a fox antelope. 

“I think that went well,” Toph proudly exclaimed as the man was out of earshot. “Couldn’t imagine a better outcome.”

“Toph…” groaned Katara.

“Easy for you to say.”

Katara and Sokka turned to Zuko who was nursing his shoulder, scowling deeper than ever. The arrow stuck out like an extra appendage. It was rather sickening.

“Aah!” Sokka exclaimed. “Why is the arrow sticking out like that?! Gross, man!”

“You could stab people with that sword, but a little arrow wound makes you squeamish?” Katara teased walking towards Zuko.

Sokka turned his back to the wound, looking a little green. “ _That_ is not a ‘little arrow wound.’ _That_ is a laceration.”

Toph grinned, showing all of her teeth. “Can you see the bone? I think this is the only time I’ve ever been bummed that I’m blind.”

Ignoring the two mumbling their nonsense, Zuko watched as Katara kneeled down to his side to inspect the arrow poking out. Zuko felt suddenly nervous under Katara’s intense vision. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked in a tone much harsher than he wanted. 

Katara ignored his biting attitude. “I’m going to help you.”

“What? No. I don’t need your help. I actually just stopped the bleeding.”

“You’re lucky.”

Zuko paused. He couldn’t for the life of him get an understanding of what was going on inside that girl’s head. He wasn’t lucky. Never was, never will. “Sure. Me. Lucky.”

Katara raised her gaze from the wound to Zuko, a surprised smile tugging at her lips. “Was that… sarcasm?” Sure it wasn’t Sokka-level slapstick, but it was amusing in its own way. She looked at him with this teasing glint that just begged him to grace her with another joke. Zuko was full of surprises to Katara. He always proved her right. Zuko wasn’t some cold and cruel royalty. “You should thank Tui and La that this arrow landed where it did.”

“Princey would be thanking Agni!” Sokka yelled out from over this shoulder and then continuing to chatter with Toph. 

Zuko watched the puddles fluttering with new raindrops. “Or Mariaai…” 

“Hold still,” Katara ordered. One hand wrapped around the fletching as she swiftly cut through the shaft with a sharp beading of water.

Zuko jolted from his reverie and jerked away from Katara. He really had nowhere to go but knock against the tree he was resting on, causing his already swelling shoulder flare in pain. “What do you think you’re doing?! You’re going to make it start bleeding again!”

Thinking about Katara near his blood made him anxious. He couldn’t stop thinking about the time she held his blood in her grip. And that was when his blood was staying _inside_ his body. Zuko couldn’t imagine what she could do when his blood wasn’t precisely pumping safely inside his veins.

“Just trust me.” Katara quickly getting annoyed with Zuko’s squirming. Every time she tried to gently hold him down, he would simply run from her grip. It seemed like being nice wasn’t going to work. Grabbing him by the arms, Katara pushed him back against the tree hard enough to cause him the wince in the eyes. “Stop wiggling.”

Zuko stopped wiggling, but not because Katara forcefully told him to. He had lost all reason to wiggle because Katara was currently towering over him with an irked glare and both hands squeezing the muscles of his upper arms, every bit of his personal space invaded. Zuko wasn’t used to be touched. He even tried to avoid it whenever possible, that horrible storm at sea excluded. But now, Katara was leaning much too close and he couldn’t help but think about how astonishing she really was.

Just like how it happened, it ended just as quickly... with Katara tugging the arrowhead from Zuko’s body. 

“Ouch!”

“Well, did you think it was going to feel good?” Resting back on her heels, Katara tossed aside the bloody arrowhead like it was an afterthought. “Okay, now I need to see the wound clearly, so push the collar to the side.”

“What?” Zuko was still kind of irritated that she pulled so hard.

Katara didn’t wait for Zuko to stay anything else as she scooted closer and tugged the collar to expose his shoulder and chest. Katara fought any though that wandered in her head about Zuko’s physique because she had a job to do.

Zuko’s body stiffened as she raised a hand surrounded by fresh water. “What are you doing?”

“You ask so many questions,” Katara mumbled, getting close enough for the tips of her hair to brush his skin. She pressed down on the wound and allowed the water to mend. Katara let out a concentrated sigh. “I’m healing your wound.”

She felt his muscles loosen under her touch. She was glad he finally calmed down after all of his hysterics. Katara didn’t blame him for being so weird. Zuko had probably never encountered anything like this before. It was all new to him. 

It indeed was all new to him. He had heard of waterbending used as healing but had never seen it in person. Zuko wondered if Katara could feel his heart hammering in his ribcage. He watched intently as the soothing water healed him. Every so often, his eyes would flicker to Katara: the focus in her blue eyes, the crease in between her eyebrows, the curve of her nose, the curve of her lips. Zuko was overwhelmed. 

“You run hot.” Katara said it so casually that Zuko wondered if she said things like that every day. 

“That’s because I’m a firebender.”

In reality, Katara was tempted by Zuko’s blood so close to her that she just wanted to feel its heat again with touching it. “No, you run hotter than any firebender that I’ve ever known.”

Zuko shoved his attention away from Katara to watch Sokka and Toph search through the bandit’s items that were left behind or still on them. Sokka kept his focus on the weapons while Toph pocketed any money she could snatch.

“All done.”

Zuko looked down at the pinkish skin around where an arrow had been resting. Rolling his shoulder around, Zuko found that it felt like new.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, bashfully pulling his collar back up. 

Katara stretched up to her feet, hiding her grin. “We’re even now. You helped me when I almost went overboard, and I helped you when you had in arrow in your shoulder.”

“Right.”

“You two done?” Toph shouted much too loud.

Katara chuckled. “Yeah!”

“Good I was getting bored finding all this _money_!” Toph flaunted, sharing her new wealth by shoving shares into Zuko and Katara’s pockets.

“Looting isn’t very ethical,” Katara chided. 

With a shrug of the shoulders, Toph responded, “And killing is? I mean we might as well steal some money while we’re at it. Twinkletoes isn’t here.”

“What happened to your handcuffs?” Sokka gasped, feeling lightheaded twice in a short amount of time.

Zuko slowly got up. “They got caught in an axe aimed at my chest.”

“Sparky, can we assume you aren’t going to kill us in our sleep anymore?” Toph asked, half-joking. 

“Yes…”

“Then I say: Take them off!”

Sokka rubbed his hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes as if peering into Zuko’s soul or at least trying to. “I didn’t like your attitude when he first met, but you did cover Toph’s back just now. And logically, it would be safer to let you bend. Oh, all right.”

“Yes!” Toph yelled as if she was the one getting freed from those horrible handcuffs. “I was waiting to do this!”

Toph grabbed Zuko’s cuffs and felt around the metal. In two swoops, Toph bent the metal off of Zuko… much to Sokka’s horror. 

Zuko ignored the fight that had ensued between Sokka and Toph over the treatment of his prized invention and only model of said invention. He really didn’t care because his body felt comfortably warm again. He thought about how he had wished to char the trio into ash that time ago. No. Zuko didn’t want to do that. Instead, he just watched as a controlled flame in his hand danced against the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longish wait, especially with a cliffhanger. I hope it was everything you hoped for and more. Not only do you have a fight scene, but you get some Fire Nation military "world-building." 
> 
> I hope everyone is home and safe! Stay tuned!
> 
> Peace


	25. Admiring the Dragon of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My pranks? Our pranks.”  
> It was true he supposed. “Whatever. So, Miss Blind Bandit… What did you want to be when you were little?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

_Admiring the Dragon of the West_

The trio was starting to find themselves in a bit of a routine after the bandits scurried away. They would travel all day, making small talk usually about Aang or other fond memories of the past… Conversations that Zuko would absolve himself from. They would snack on fruits and nuts if they could find them. There were no real issues or concerns except when they crossed the Wangtetsu River. Zuko, with Toph on his back, got caught in a rogue current since the freshwater was too deep to have any footing which caused Katara to dive in and rescue them. She had bemoaned that her whale-walrus bone comb was snapped in half because of their impact against a rock. Other than that, it was a smooth journey.

At night, the trio enjoyed actual dinners of substance. Rice, meat, a few scavenged vegetables… They were eating much better than they had. Toph would warm her bare feet by the fire Zuko made. Sokka would go get firewood, but it was an excuse to be alone and think about Suki. 

Zuko would offer to help Katara with the meal even though he didn’t know how to cook well. She would tell him to chop up the vegetables and he would, hesitantly. With the Earth Kingdom dagger he held on to after the bandit attack, Zuko would shakily cut the vegetables. He would keep a safe distance from Katara because he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to focus if he stood shoulder to shoulder as she offered. Katara would appraise the awkwardly chopped vegetables and tell him to make the pieces smaller, and that they would never cook if they were this big. He shouldn’t be embarrassed though because he was getting better.

Sokka would find his way back to the camp with an armful of wood just in time for the meal. Katara would grumble about how he wasn’t helpful enough, and Sokka would respond by announcing how he would clean the dishes if it mattered so much to her. Toph would chuckle to herself, and then Katara would put some sort of chores on her. 

After eating and immensely thanking Katara, they would sit around the fire and continue their conversations from earlier. It would mostly be Sokka rambling on about everything he was going to do once the war was over, or whatever really piqued his interest.

“You know, I always wanted to be a warrior. As much as Katara lies about how I was more interested in teasing her instead of training.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “That wasn’t a lie. That actually happened.”

Sokka puffed out his chest. “Perhaps… But throwing snowballs at you was indeed part of my warrior training. It was all about aim. My trusty boomerang wouldn’t hit a thing without your brave sacrifice, Katara.”

“Yeah, yeah… You must have picked up that skill pretty fast because you suddenly stopped throwing snowballs at me once I got better at waterbending.”

Zuko glanced up for a split second and then returned to staring at the fire. He hated to admit that he was jealous of Sokka and Katara’s relationship. So that was what normal siblings acted like. There was no way that he and Azula could ever be like that. 

“Well, you know, I had gotten more mature. Picking on your little sister isn’t one of the criteria of being a warrior.”

Toph stretched out. “Because you are the most mature person here.”

“I don’t want to hear it from you, Toph. You got us extra cleaning duty with your pranks.”

“My pranks? _Our_ pranks.”

It was true he supposed. “Whatever. So, Miss Blind Bandit… What did you want to be when you were little?”

Toph was busying herself by digging a finger in her ear. “Hmm… I’m afraid I have you beat. I wanted to be the Champion of Earth Rumble, which I already did. After that, it’s a little hazy. Maybe take over the world?”

This caught Zuko’s attention. “You were the Champion of Earth Rumble?”

“Am.”

While in the colonies, Zuko often had to break apart underground earthbending tournaments. None of them were to the caliber of Earth Rumble, but they were similar nonetheless. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Toph was involved in that kind of establishment. It was right up her ally. Zuko used to look down on people like that, but now he knew better.

“Are you a fan, Sparky?”

“Um, not exactly in the way you think,” Zuko responded.

Toph jumped to her feet. “Nope! No dodgy answers!”

Zuko sighed. “It was just something I had to be aware of when I was a peacekeeper in the colonies.”

“I knew it! You probably had to stop the party! You were one of those lame lawmen!”

“I don’t consider myself a ‘lame lawman.’ I don’t like talking about those days. I’m not proud of them.” In truth, there weren’t many days he was proud of.

Sokka set his jaw firmly. Thinking about Zuko as a glorified lawman of the colonies made his stomach churn. He didn’t want to think about what actions Zuko took towards the helpless people of the colonies. Staring at Zuko now, the man across from him didn’t look like he would hurt innocent people. That didn’t prove anything. For all they knew, Zuko could have been as ferocious as any Southern Raider.

“So that must not be where you imagined you’d be?” Katara added.

Toph snorted. “Don’t you think? Sparky was probably imagining himself as the Fire Lord instead.”

Zuko slowly lowered his eyes back to the fire. The flickering of the fire danced in his shadowed eyes. “I wanted to be like the Dragon of the West… My Uncle Iroh…” The trio stopped, hoping he would continue. “When I was a little boy, I had heard tales of his feats. I wasn’t concerned with being the Fire Lord, I wanted to be a great hero… someone that made their family and country proud.” He looked up to chance their reactions. As suspected, he couldn’t read them. “Some hero I turned out to be…” Rising to his feet, Zuko turned away towards the trees. “Excuse me.”

No one stood up to follow him. It had seemed like a chord was struck, and he needed to be alone.

* * *

Katara watched the low glow of the embers with little satisfaction. She was the first in line for overnight lookouts. Next would be Toph, and then Sokka. Sokka would then wake up Zuko for the last watch since he usually was up at the crack of dawn anyway. 

She usually used this time to practice waterbending or yoga, but tonight she felt like simply humming to herself and casual play with the water from her waterskin. While slightly bummed that it wasn’t raining, Katara was glad that it was a clear and starry night for once.

Zuko stirred. He had been thrashing about in his sleep for some time. Katara had noticed that every night Zuko had been struggling with terrible dreams. Sometimes he would call out in his sleep, causing Katara only to feel worried for the prince. He would usually calm himself down, but sometimes Katara would simply rest a hand on his shoulder, smiling when he would calm under her touch. 

He woke with a heavy inhale. Katara wasn’t alarmed when Zuko sat upright with a shiver. 

“Want to talk about it?” she asked simply, still playing with water. Katara wasn’t sure if Zuko would really be in the mood for talking. He didn’t share much about himself out in the open. 

Zuko watched Katara in the glittering light of the embers. He felt the queasiness of his stomach slowly fade away. It was only a dream. When he didn’t respond, Katara turned her eyes to meet his, suspending the water in the air. Zuko sucked in another hard breath. How could such a powerful woman speak so gently to him? Zuko was staggered by Katara. 

“Zuko?”

Her voice snapped him out of whatever loss of thought he had. Zuko had been staring rather openly. “Oh, sorry.” Now he felt bashful and forgot all about the terrors in his dreams. “I--”

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Katara told him. She continued to let the water dance, but she watched him out of the corner of her eye with the softest hidden smile. “I’m here if you do, though.”

“I-- I was dreaming about Ba Sing Se… There was a young boy, Ren was his name… I--I couldn’t save him. He just wanted to protect his nation.” He looked up for a moment and saw that Katara was getting nearer. Zuko lowered his head, ashamed. “I’ve never truly been able to do anything but fail. I’ve never been good enough to do anything worthy of leading my nation. It was raining, but that was no excuse. Ren should be alive today, and that’s my fault.”

Zuko didn’t notice how close Katara had gotten, but he was soon made every aware when she snaked her hand to close around his knuckles in a firm, and a little wet, grip. “Don’t blame yourself for that.”

“But--”

“Pick up your head,” Katara whispered. He did as instructed, albeit a little slowly. “When I was younger, I blamed myself for my mother’s death because I was the one that put her in that situation. Part of me still feels that guilt, but I had to stand up and remember that I truly was not to blame. I don’t believe you deserve to have that blame placed on you.”

“But I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I have done nothing honorable. I’m not worthy of any kindness I receive.”

Katara paused. So there it was. There was that deep hurt that Zuko harbored for all these years. All of those angry thoughts that fought against each other in his head had been eating away at him until he felt worthless.

She was inspecting his scar. Whatever had happened, and she wouldn’t ask tonight, it had to contribute to how much he suffered on the inside. Katara didn’t know how to feel at that moment. Seeing Zuko like this, opening himself up to her… He was reaching out for someone, and she would be the one to reach back. 

“I don’t ever want to hear you say that you aren’t worthy. You are. I wish you would realize it. Just by being here, right now… It does show that you are an honorable man, Zuko. Someone like you, well… Someone like you can make a difference,” she said with a smile that could warm the poles. 

Despite everything that was shouting in his head, Zuko returned her smile. Watching him smile, Katara let out a short chuckle. Katara got the feeling that Zuko had lost the knack of smiling with ease. Zuko was sweet, but she knew he would deny it she said so. 

Zuko watched as Katara’s face turned serious, and she raised a hand towards his scar. “May I?”

His heart suddenly lurched forward, and Zuko felt the pounding in his ears. No one had ever asked to touch his scar, not even Iroh. Would she recoil away in disgust at him? Zuko didn’t want that at all, but… He wasn’t sure if he truly nodded because his neck became so stiff. 

Her hand was cold on his cheek. She slowly rubbed the tips of her fingers against the rough scar. She couldn’t believe what came over her. Zuko, who had been so callous to them, had become so bashful. Katara couldn’t help but feel tender towards him. She was careful to gently caress the area in case Zuko decided to bolt. 

But he didn’t do that. Instead, Zuko let out a relieved sigh, closed his eyes, and leaned into her touch.

* * *

Toph and Katara had been idly chatting and packing up their bags to continue their journey towards Hira’a. In truth, Katara had been feeling giddy after her talk with Zuko. Just thinking about his boyish smile made her want to grin herself. 

“Um, Katara?”

Katara raised her head and smiled at the man she had been conveniently thinking of. “Good morning, Zuko.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear Sparky stumbling over here,” Toph added, raising an eyebrow at the firebender. She could already feel something off about Zuko.

Zuko didn’t speak. Instead, he opened and closed his mouth like he was fighting to find words to actually say. As he continued to flounder for longer, Katara watched his face get red. Red from the embarrassment of course.

“Is there something you needed?” Katara asked him, starting to get concerned. 

Now, he was fidgeting with his fingers erratically. Whatever words were lodged in his throat must have been hard to force out because he now clamped his mouth down and shook his head.

“It’s a nice, um, day, isn’t it?” Zuko quickly asked.

“Yes,” Katara slowly responded. She glanced down to Toph, who had an amused grin from cheek to cheek. “It is.”

The two of them stared for a moment again, Katara getting increasingly confused. The way that Zuko was staring at her caused her to get a little pink as well. She was hoping that Toph would say something, but it seemed that the earthbender was enjoying the show.

“Was… Was that all?”

Zuko let out a stranged noise that sounded like “Yes.” He turned on his heels and walked away quickly, scratching the back of his neck that was painfully pink. 

Toph waited until Zuko was far enough away to laugh, “What did you do to Sparky?”

Katara’s eyes were still locked on Zuko’s back as he shuffled away. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,
> 
> Things are starting to get interesting, wouldn't you think? I really don't have much to say, other than I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was everything you hoped for and more.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read 'Saving the Rebellion'! It means a lot!
> 
> Peace


	26. Catching Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldier shifted in their armor in a fumble for their sword. They obviously weren’t a firebender. “It’s the law. I have to report you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dIsClAiMeR: I don't own one drop of ATLA

_ Chapter Twenty-Six _

_ Catching Scent _

“What is that wonderful smell?” Toph gushed.

“Fire lilies,” Zuko responded, taking a deep breath of the perfumed air. It had been many years since he had enjoyed the flower. His mother was particularly fond of fire lilies because she said it always reminded her of home. Zuko now understood why. “It seems that we are close to Hira’a. Fire lily meadows like this always grow close to civilization.”

“Ah, civilization,” Sokka sighed. “I’m so ready not to have to worry about traveling in the forest. Seriously… Nice country you got here, Princey.”

Zuko shuffled his feet. “I’m not sure the mountains will be much better.”

He turned his focus back to the rolling hills painted in fire lilies. Those flowers were strong. It would take a lot of strange weather to kill these flowers, yet somehow a few would persist nonetheless. Fire lilies, which smell like honeyed spices, are not overwhelmingly fragrant, yet the masses of the flowers allow the air to be saturated with aroma. 

Flowers were a luxury that Zuko had long dismissed. He didn’t enjoy the wide variety of flora in the Earth Kingdom. It wasn’t something that he cared much for, but now he started to wonder if it would have made a difference for him to not have been so cold while there. His uncle had tried to catch Zuko’s interest with numerous things: jasmine, ginger, lavender… All things that had to do with tea… Nothing could quite reach him. 

“Ah, mountains!” Toph exclaimed. “Now, that’s what I like to hear!” She took a heavy inhale of the flower’s scent. “Though I might miss these… um, what are they called again?”

Zuko grinned against himself. “Fire lilies.”

Something new that Zuko learned about Toph was that she enjoyed flowers very much. It sounds strange that Toph, someone so adamant and unruly, would find flowers to be so enjoyable, yet it made complete and total sense. So, when Zuko picked a lone flower from the side of the path and placed it in her hands, she reacted by holding it near her face to feel the petals and smell the sweet smell. “Fire lilies,” she said dreamily. 

Zuko had caught Katara’s eye for a moment. It would seem that she had been watching from over her shoulder by the looks of her expression. Katara had a hint of humor laced in her gentle smile. A look that was worthy for someone who had been caught doing something very considerate.

He quickly turned his head away from Katara to look at anything but her, forcing a scowl. It seemed the meadow of fire lilies would do. Katara let out a muffled giggle which caused Sokka to narrow his eyes at her in confusion.

When it seemed safe, Zuko returned to normal. To his side, Toph was grinning that unsettling and teasing grin of hers. The special one she gave Zuko when he butchered his own conversation that morning. He tried to pretend like he didn’t notice Toph, but she always seemed to know that he did.

Never in his life had Zuko fumbled over his words like that, and he hoped that he never would again. Sure, Zuko wasn’t blessed with the talent of conversation, but that… That was something else. He didn’t know what came over him. All he was trying to do was talk to Katara. He just didn’t know about what. That might have been the flaw in his plan. 

Walking over there was the worst part. Katara was laughing at something Toph had said. She had distracted him of course, and everything after that fell apart.

“I’m excited to get to Hira’a,” Katara restarted the conversation. “That’s were one of the Fire Nation families back at the Poles is from. They always spoke so highly of Hira’a.”

“As am I,” Zuko muttered. They were all looking at him now. What possessed him to open up that conversation? Thinking that it slipped wouldn’t be a good enough excuse for himself. It was too late to backpedal. “My mother was from Hira’a.”

Katara’s step waivered. She didn’t have to be like Sokka to know that this was a touchy subject. This wasn’t the first time he had mentioned his mother. Zuko had mysteriously commented on how they both had mothers that had been killed when they were fighting a few days back. He understood. He understood her past. Katara would have never guessed in a million years that Zuko would be so similar to her.

* * *

It was unbearably humid near the docks of the harbor. June was already irritated by the completely unnecessary interrogation she had received upon arrival to the Fire Nation Capital harbor. Apparently, stowaways were becoming a very popular trade in Harbor City. Those soldiers had given her trouble, claiming that a non-military ship from the Earth Kingdom could not dock on Fire Nation soil. That argument was short lasted. All it took to convince them was a flash of the Royal Crest.

The harbor was busy. It seemed that a festival was being set up. While the Festival of the Dueling Dragons wasn’t for some time, the Fire Nation celebrated numerous localized festivals throughout the rainy season. It seemed that the next one at the Capital would be the Festival of Faces, a celebration honoring the Mother of Faces that required those who participate to “change their face.” 

Nyla clawed at the ground, sniffing for any scent of Zuko. June’s trip to Gaoling proved to be fruitful. June had never seen a Kyoshi Warrior outside of Kyoshi Island, but the war had the world in disarray. Capturing a stray Kyoshi Warrior wasn’t too difficult, but getting information out of her was. June wasn’t a brute. The girl wasn’t overly harmed, but she had enough of Nyla’s toxin to keep her still for a good while. Lucky for her, Zuko was not at the Rebellion Headquarters. 

“State your purpose.”

June raised her view from the map to the stoic soldier standing in front of Nyla. “My purpose? As a human being?”

The soldier frowned. “Shirshu are not native to the Fire Nation meaning you came from the Earth Kingdom.”

“Is everyone in his country obsessed with keeping people of different origins out, or is that just a greeting?” June folded up the map, giving all her attention to the soldier who looked way too young to be talking to her this way. “I’m not judging. I’m just curious.”

The soldier shifted in their armor in a fumble for their sword. They obviously weren’t a firebender. “It’s the law. I have to report you.”

“I have diplomatic immunity,” June confidently told the soldier. She held up Zuko’s Royal Crest and watched the soldier’s shock. “Azula sent me.”

June would have thought that a spirit was behind her with the look the young soldier was giving her. Azula was fearsome, but no one should put fear in people like that. It seemed like a little much. 

“The Crown Princess surely didn’t authorize your passage into the Fire Nation,” the soldier quickly recovered. “Why would she need a bounty hunter like you? You could be a spy for all we know.”

Now the soldier was really trying her patience. June effortlessly dropped down from Nyla’s back and sized up the soldier. “I am not a spy, because if I were, you wouldn’t have seen me. If you had seen me, well… let’s just say you wouldn’t be in any condition to be mouthing off. I am a bounty hunter. I don’t have a side, and frankly, I don’t care about whose side I’m on as long as the work keeps coming. I’m on the side of whoever pays me the most, and that seems to be Azula these days. Now, back off before I break your legs.” The soldier did as instructed. “Thank you. I have a fugitive to catch.”

June didn’t need to look back at the soldier to know that they were shaking in their armor. How typical. Soldiers love to talk big, but they never follow through. It had been a while since the last time June was in the Fire Nation. The air was always fragrant, completely annoying. Another fall back was the rainy season itself. It made tracking that much harder, but it would be no trouble for Nyla. All he needed to do was catch the scent.

If June’s informant was correct, Zuko and the rebels would be coming in from the south. What a laughable plan. They must have been desperate to pull off what they were trying to do. June had no idea where the Avatar was being held, but it would be impossible to even get close. 

Nyla paused and purred. He caught Zuko’s scent, faint but trackable. It seemed like the group was miles away. Not ideal but the trip was worth it. She was being paid way more than she could have ever dreamed. 

“Let’s catch ourselves a prince, Nyla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> I literally just finished my finals week so I'm free to type to my heart's content. Any plans I had over the summer are gone now, so I'll try to crank up the tempo on this.
> 
> Let me know, how you're doing and how you're enjoying the story so far. I know this might not have been the most exciting chapter, but it is heavily plot-based so.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and is healthy. 
> 
> Peace


	27. The Dragon Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned houses creak. They always do no matter how old they are. It felt so alone, so empty. How long had it been since it heard the laughter? Dust lay over every surface like dirty snow, pristine dust layer, not a footprint anywhere. Everything had been left behind when his grandparents passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We all know what comes next.

_ Chapter Twenty-Seven _

_ The Dragon Empress _

It was nothing like she had described it. As a boy, Zuko imagined what his mother’s home was like often. Princess Ursa’s words could never truly embody what Zuko was looking at with his own eyes. 

Compared to Conglin, Hira’a was colorful and lively. The village was flush with merchants and travelers. This place was a sanctuary from the bustling life of the Capital. Every banner that was wrapped around a wooden idol of the local spirit, Bhaga, was a deep, warm scarlet. Hira’a looked to be an epicenter of the arts. People sang and danced in the streets. The subtle smell of ink was hidden behind the aroma of fire lilies. There were remnants of Fire Nation soldier occupation. Every so often the ground would be charred.

Zuko pulled the edge of his hood down lower over his scarred cheek. After getting an earful from Sokka, Zuko promised to keep his mouth shut even when he was being spoken to. Toph had assured them that she didn’t sense any soldiers in the area, but that didn’t mean Hira’a was safe. 

“Travelers?”

The group stopped in their tracks in between the central Shrine of Agni and the Shrine of Bhaga. The man who had spoken looked friendly enough. He looked like he hadn’t seen a wink of battle and had the most gentle eyes they had seen since coming to the Fire Nation. 

“Yes. Just passing through,” Sokka said cautiously. 

He had caught them as he was leaving from praying to Bhaga. Seeing Sokka’s leery stare caused the man to smile and raise his hands in defeat. He lifted his lips into a calming smile, a smile that made him look younger than he actually was.

“I’m sorry to cause you alarm. There is no need to be skeptical. The people of Hira’a are peaceful. We wish for no trouble. My name is Ikem. I’m the leader of the Hira’a Acting Troupe.”

Katara nodded. “Nice to meet you, Ikem.”

Ikem glanced over the group. They surely weren’t the strangest that he had ever seen. When they raised their faces to meet his watch, he noticed that two of them who could have vaguely passed as locals were actually from the Water Tribes. That was interesting to stay the least. If his intuition was correct, then this would be a good sign. 

He took a step closer and lowered his voice, but not low enough for other people to not hear, “I can’t help but ask… Are you in the Rebellion?”

“No, we’re just travelers,” Sokka responded, his hand reaching from his boomerang. 

Ikem tried to catch up with them as the group moved away. He fiddled with the beads on his necklaces. “No, don’t be alarmed. Hira’a is a safe haven for all. No one here is going to turn you in. People like you… Rebels I mean… Well, rebels are looked up to here.”

The group wanted to believe Ikem. He looked to be an honest man, but that didn’t mean anything. If he was telling the truth, then it would be beneficial to gain a new ally. 

“What do you mean?” Katara asked.

Ikem brightened up for a moment, seeing that at least one of them was loosening up. “There is no loyalty to the Fire Lord here. After everything that has been done to the villagers of Hira’a over the years, we want nothing more than this war to end. The Fire Lord has taken everything he could: people, goods, homes. All of this for the name of progress. Well, the people of Hira’a will not stand for it anymore.”

“And how has that worked out for you?” Toph asked, receiving a jab from Katara.

Ikem ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair that shined with health. “Not well, Miss Beifong.”

“How do you know my name?”

He simply shrugged. “You look exactly like the descriptions the soldiers have passed along. Anyway, the Fire Lord has not taken kindly to our ‘disobedience’. He ordered his soldiers to destroy the village, but we were able to drive them out. That little issue caused many good families to flee to who knows where. The most recent attack was arresting our magistrate for Spirits know what.” Ikem shook his head. “Seeing Rebels in the Fire Nation… There might be some hope still.”

“We are going to the Capital,” Sokka told Ikem, finally trusting the man. “Do you have a piece of inside advice?”

“Hm, by foot, travel to the Capital is rather perilous. I recommend that you all stay high in the mountains. You won’t find any soldiers there. When you get to the Capital, they will flush you out like a bunch of elephant rats. You would need a disguise, and lucky for you, the Festival of Faces is in town over there.”

“What’s that?” Katara asked.

Zuko remembered the Festival of Faces. He, Azula, and his mother used to go. His father never went. He would say that the Royal Family had no business mingling with peasants. “It’s a festival that honors the Mother of Faces. People wear masks and costumes. It’s… fun…”

Sokka was mulling over strangling the Prince of the Fire Nation. For a guy that hardly spoke, he sure liked to talk when he wasn’t supposed to.

Ikem craned his neck to look at the tall, cloaked young man that was trying to hide behind the young Water Tribe woman. He grinned at the mysterious man. “And who might you be? You’ve been to the Festival of Faces.” When Zuko didn’t answer, Ikem took a different approach. “You don’t need to hide.”

Zuko raised his graze to meet Ikem’s. Ikem’s smile died faster than wisps of smoke dissipated after a candle flame has been snuffed out. He stood still as a statue, ridged as a board, face stuck in an incredulous expression, unblinking stare. 

“You… You’re Ursa’s boy.”

Ursa’s boy… Zuko had never in his life been referred to as that. It was always ‘Ozai’s son’. 

“I am.”

“I had heard you had died, but here you are,” Ikem muttered. “This is wonderful news!”

“It is?”

Zuko’s shoulders hunched together like he was trying to disappear inside himself. Ikem pushed past a fuming Sokka to grab Zuko by the shoulders. “It is. A member of the Royal Family as a member of the Rebellion… Your mother would be so proud.”

It was as if the impact of Ikem’s had knocked every wisp of air from his lungs, and he stood there struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything. Ikem knew his mother, that part was obvious. She would be proud of him for defying his father.

“We should be on our way,” Sokka interrupted. 

Ikem turned from Zuko. “Oh please stay until the festival tomorrow night. I insist. It is the least we can do for such brave heroes.”

Katara tried to decline his offer. “I don’t know…”

“Hira’a is famous for our festivals. I can arrange lodging and warm meals for you. This might be your last chance in a while. You simply must look at our collection of wares. In fact, we have libraries full of rare scrolls too.”

“Scrolls on tactics?” Sokka asked.

“A wide variety.”

“Is there a clinic?” Katara wondered.

“Of course, and I’m sure they could use help.”

“Got metal?” Toph chuckled.

“We used to have many mechanics, but the one left would certainly love to hear your insight.”

Toph turned to the group with a toothy grin. “Well, that’s settled. Lead the way!”

Ikem rounded up people to take the rebels to their desired destination as promised. Sokka and Toph rushed off like children finding sweets, but Katara lingered for a moment. Where ever Zuko was going next, she imagined it would have something to do with his mother. 

Katara softly tugged on Zuko’s cloak. “Are you going to be okay?”

Zuko gave her a weak and fleeting excuse for a smile. “I believe so. Go ahead and go. Don’t wait up for me.”

She nodded and walked away with her escort. Zuko knew that he would need to be alone with the information that was soon to come. Zuko couldn’t will his lips to move, so Ikem spoke for him.

“I’m sure you want to hear about what I know about your mother… But I think there’s a place that can explain all of that better.”

* * *

There it was, Ursa’s childhood home. It was smaller than he imagined and looked hauntingly still. The abandoned house stood in a composed way, the house of a magistrate and a herbalist. Zuko imagined all the joy that once overflowed through the windows and doors of the home. He imagined all the flowers that had once been planted by his mother and all the care she put into it. 

Zuko didn’t wait for Ikem to invite him in. He simply floated into the house like it was beckoning him in. 

Abandoned houses creak. They always do no matter how old they are. It felt so alone, so empty. How long had it been since it heard the laughter? Dust lay over every surface like dirty snow, pristine dust layer, not a footprint anywhere. Everything had been left behind when his grandparents passed. 

Masks lined the walls like sleeping guardians. Zuko didn’t recognize many of them except for the couple outside of a door. How could he forget? These were from ‘Love amongst the Dragons,’ a favorite play of his mother’s that Zuko and Azula used to make faces about how sappy it was. Azula joined him in the faces, but she secretly enjoyed the show. 

Zuko pulled the mask of the Dark Water Spirit from the wall. He used to be so scared of the villain in the story. After brushing the dust from the lacquered wood, he turned it around to see Ursa’s name splattered in a messy fashion. She must have loved these masks. 

He kept the mask in his hands as he moved into the next room: Ursa’s room. The walls were covered in faded artwork of different plays. After closer inspection, these were the posters of plays that she had been a part of. She had never mentioned that she was some star actress, but Zuko could imagine why his father would want to keep that hidden. 

The corner of a book could be seen under her old bed. After closer inspection, the book was Ursa’s diary. Maybe it would have some clues to where she would be. Her writing was messy but surprisingly well thought out. It seemed that she had always been rather smart.

_ Entry 12 _

_ Ikem has some nerve. I got all muddy after helping my mom with work. Ikem thought it would be funny to tease me in front of my friends, so I got back at him. I don’t see why I got in so much trouble. He deserved it. He even tugged on my hair, and he knows I hate that. I only pushed him down. It’s not my fault that he started to cry. Though I did start to feel bad watching him like that. Ikem likes to talk big, but he’s a big softy. I’ll apologize later, but you have to let me be angry now! That didn’t go over well with Mom. She told me that I had to stay here until I’m ready to apologize. I’m going to wait five minutes and then go say sorry.  _

Zuko smirked a little. She sounded like Azula before she started to act a little more… aggressively. His mother was always so put together. It was rather surprising to read her inner thoughts when she was a little girl.

He continued to flip through the pages. Each entry was about her antics, about how she became an actress in the Hira’a Acting Troupe, and about how she grew to love Ikem and accept his proposal. He read about how fond she was of acting as the Dragon Empress. Zuko had never thought that his mother would love someone other than his father, but Zuko always wondered how she could even love someone like his father. He guessed she never did.

_ Entry 91 _

_ Today is supposed to be a happy day, but how can I be happy? Today, Prince Ozai marched into town and asked for my hand in marriage. I wanted to refuse. I wanted to so dearly, but he said that he would kill everyone I loved if he could not have me. What a cruel and evil man. He beat Ikem right in front of me. Ikem was just trying to protect me. He told Ozai that we were engaged, and Ozai repaid him with barbarism. I begged and pleaded, but Ozai kept hitting him. He only stopped when I accepted his proposal. I hate him. I hate his family. I hate that he wants me only for my bloodline. Mom told me the truth. I’m the granddaughter of Avatar Roku. Fire Lord Azulon told him that he had to hunt me down and take me as his wife. The whole thing makes me sick. This is going to be my last entry. Ozai told me that I would never be able to come back to my old life. He doesn’t even want to hear me talk about it. I only have a little time to pack up my things and say goodbye, but I shouldn’t bother packing anything. Azulon would just order my stuff to be destroyed. I just know it. I plan on returning home to my dear Ikem when I get the chance. I won’t ever stop fighting him. There is no time for sadness. Ozai. Even just writing his name fills me with rage. I just hope that this inhumane man is appeased by my presence. I shudder at the thought. He has no love in his heart, and never will. I know that I’m only going to be used to produce his heirs, I know what this is, but I hope that I can protect my future children from this monster. I must act meek to protect myself. One day, I’ll escape the palace with my children. I must get used to the idea that I cannot be with my love. I just hope that one day I can make it home, even if I have to claw my way out. _

Whatever hope Zuko had of his mother being alive was destroyed with that last entry. If she was alive she’d be here… with Ikem. Zuko didn’t notice he was crying until he felt until a lukewarm tear landed on his wrist.

His mother lived such a terrible life with his father. She wanted to protect him and his sister. The moment she disappeared was when everything took a turn for the worst. He didn’t want to imagine the hardship that experience was.

Zuko slowly closed the journal and rested his forehead against the wall, allowing a few tears to fall before he fiercely wiped them away. It had been too long since he had cried like this. He was trembling. Even as he pressed his hand against the wall, it trembled.

* * *

When Zuko finally exited his mother’s childhood home, there were more people waiting for him than he expected or wanted. The first person he looked at was Ikem. He didn’t really know what to say to the man. Ikem simply nodded in understanding. Maybe no day they would talk about it, but Zuko didn’t look ready to talk.

“How are you?” Sokka asked. 

“What are you all doing here?” Zuko asked gruffly. 

Sokka, Katara, and Toph were standing quietly with Ikem. Many hours had passed since they went their separate ways. Toph was the only one who looked pleased as she played with the brand new forearm guards. 

“We were worried about you,” Katara said quietly. Seeing Zuko’s bloodshot eyes told her everything she needed to know. If only she could reach out and hug him. 

“I’ll be fine,” Zuko responded sharply but sadly. “I just need time to process it all. I had imagined this place since I was young.”

“Did you get your answers?” Ikem inquired. 

Zuko sighed and rested on a nearby rock and shifted the weight on his back from the few items he collected. He would regret not taking something so important. “It did, but then it raised some that I’m afraid not even you could answer. I just… Need to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup
> 
> I hope you're ready because the next couple of chapters are just as juicy as this one. I'm very, very, VERY excited for the next two chapters in particular because I'd been brainstorming about that for some time. 
> 
> This might be an unpopular opinion, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I think Princess Ursa's storyline was a bit... irritating, to say the least. I really wish they didn't go that convoluted and (completely) hard to believe route, but here we are. I'm sure you're used to my "retelling" of the story. So, yes I'm changing that storyline as well. 
> 
> Well, let me know how you felt about this chapter. It was a bit sad, I know.
> 
> Peace


	28. In the Lantern Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He huffed loudly. “Stop making up stories, Toph. I’m not staring. Plus, how could you even know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask, and you shall receive :)

_ Chapter Twenty-Eight _

_ In the Lantern Light _

People weren’t afraid of them. Instead, crowds of people sang their praises and insisted that they enjoy the festival as the guests of honor. After spending a day with the people of Hira’a, the group was treated to more kindness than they had experienced in a while. Katara had spent her time healing in the clinic. Sokka had discussed Rebellion politics with the officials. Toph played with children and displayed her bending prowess for the masses. 

And Zuko… Zuko had been worried to face the people of Hira’a, but they welcomed him with warmth. He tried to be distant, but then someone would inevitably be kind to him. Being the son of Ursa, Zuko was seen in a good light. They encouraged him on his mission, even though he didn’t have the heart to explain that he wasn’t a rebel. 

“When the war is over, will you take the place as the Fire Lord?”

“Er, yes.” Zuko distractedly responded. The followers had continued to the night of the festival. So many people had questions and hopes for him. 

This festival was a place of unrestrained joy. People were laughing and singing. It was rather crowded but in a warm community way. It wasn’t like the Capital where people didn’t truly know each other. 

“Are you friends with the Avatar?”

“They are. Me, not so much.”

Every time Zuko tried to reach his destination, passing merchant tables very slowly, another friendly face would comment or ask a question. And what was his destination? Well, he was looking at her from afar. 

“Have you seen the world?”

“Most of it, but not all of it.”

“You are a man of few words.”

“I apologize. I don’t have a talent for… talking.”

Zuko made sure to keep an eye on the other three. Sokka was fawning over all the savory snacks and sweet treats like loco moco and sizzle-crisps. Toph and Katara stuck close to each other and were being pulled around by little girls with flowers in their hands. Katara let the girls pull her around easily, but Toph pretended to be difficult. 

He had been trying to say more than three words to Katara all day, but something was always in the way. The closest he had gotten to talking again was early in the morning while she walked by as he was training. That ended with just a dry wave since she was on her way to the clinic in a hurry.

“Let’s let His Highness enjoy the rest of the festival, huh?” Ikem swooped in, knowingly saving Zuko from more scrutinizing questions. “I’m sure he would love to explore everything we have to offer.”

“Ah, yes. I’d love to.” Zuko paused for a moment.

Ikem knew that his attention was elsewhere. Zuko had been watching as Katara stopped in front of a vendor, ignoring the pulling on her arm. She had a short conversation with the vendor, and it seemed that she either decided against the purchase or gave in to the pleading little girls. Zuko bowed politely to the people surrounding him and excused himself. 

By the time Zuko had reached the vendor, Katara was long gone and lost in the crowds. The vendor was selling small trinkets and jewelry of Fire Nation origin. Zuko didn’t know what she could have possibly been looking at.

“Hello,” the vendor greeted. “You must be Prince Zuko. Is there anything that piques your interest?”

Zuko didn’t raise his gaze as he appraised each item. Katara wouldn’t have been looking at necklaces. She already had a necklace that she was fond of. “Do you happen to remember what the… young Water Tribe woman was looking at?”

The vendor cast a soft smile behind her hand. “Lady Katara… What a kind soul. Wouldn’t you agree?”

He swallowed hard. Zuko would have rather the vendor openly gawk at his scar or something. “Um, yes… Though she’s more terrifying than you’d think,” Zuko said with a fleeting smile.

“This was what she was interested in before she was rushed away,” the vendor hummed. Zuko took what the nice lady had handed him. It was a beautifully made comb. Of course! Katara had broken her old one because of him. Katara had excellent taste. It wasn’t too gaudy. The smooth handle was decorated with carvings of what Zuko assumed was fire, but it looked more graceful like water. “It’s made from dragon moose horn. The second-best material only to dragons themselves.”

The weight in his pocket meant he could afford it. He had been told to save money for items that could be used as a disguise for the Capital, but Zuko already had a mask. Only then could they enjoy any delicacies they could find, and Zuko had been offered many snack items for free. It would make her happy.

* * *

“Princey! How could you have been hiding this-- this treasure?!” Sokka exclaimed. “Ice cream. How do we not have this at the Poles? I mean all we got is ice.”

Zuko shook his head as he shuffled forward. “I don’t know. Have you tried the chili mango flavor?”

Sokka scoffed. “Yeah. Everything in this country is way too spicy. It’s a wonder that you even have taste buds left.” 

“We all could say the same for you, Snoozles.”

Zuko craned his neck around Sokka to see Toph and the little girls. The little girls were weaving fire lilies into garlands, and Toph was just sitting there enjoying the smell as they placed finished garlands on her head. 

To the right of Toph sat Katara who made crimson never look so beautiful on a woman. She was so deeply focused on weaving with the little girls that she must not have noticed two girls braiding fire lilies into her hair. Katara tucked a lock of her hair back over her shoulder. So she did know. It was like the world slowed down. Katara was a beauty. There was nothing understated about it. She was always alluring, but now Zuko was certain that Katara was more captivating than the stars themselves.

Toph gave Katara a nudge, not surprised by the silence. When Katara’s eyes met his… It was over. There was a static tingling in his head. Zuko knew that this world was a cruel one, but looking at Katara right then and there showed him that there really could be light in the dark.

“Zuko, did you cut your hair?” Katara asked.

Sokka cleared his throat, reminding Zuko that he was openly gawking at her. “I was looking a little ‘scraggly’ according to Ikem. He recommended a shave and maybe a trim.”

“Well, it looks good.”

Zuko didn’t think it was possible to feel all warm again just because she commented on his hair cut. He felt like he couldn’t hide anything anymore. “Thanks…”

Toph was grinning at him and only him again. “If my opinion matters, I think it looks good too. Though I wouldn’t cause the same reaction.” She assumed Zuko’s silence was from whatever goofy face he had twisting sourly. “What do you think about it, girls?” The little girls giggled. “I think you should give Sparky a  _ big  _ hug.”

All the girls squealed and leaped on Zuko who had been slowly backing up. “Toph, no…” He didn’t really fight back as they climbed all over him. It was weird to be thinking about how a few months ago he would have been shrugging them off. In all truth, Toph saved him from whatever embarrassing thing he would do next. 

“I’m glad we were able to stay for the festival,” Katara mused, tossing the last garland that needed to be made towards Sokka. “Everyone here has been so generous.”

Sokka chuckled and placed the flowers around his neck. “Suki would have loved this. Just imagine… Tasting foods together, I’d win her prizes. Ah, so romantic…”

“Oh, can it, loverboy” Katara teased. 

“You’re just jealous because you have no one to enjoy romantic festivals with,” Sokka fired back. 

That caught Zuko’s ear. He was busy balancing little girls on his back and shoulders, but that wouldn’t stop him from listening. While trying to crane his neck, Toph was once again grinning at him. 

“Last time I checked, Suki isn’t here. You’ve only been ‘enjoying the romantic festival’ with yourself,” Katara grumbled. “And I’m not jealous.”

Sokka poked her in the cheek. “You are. You are and it’s showing. Plus, Suki doesn’t need to be here, because she’s here in spirit.”

Katara scowled at him. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? I think I'm going to head over to where the dancing is if you’d like to join.”

Sokka laughed at her attempt to hide her annoyance. He turned to the little girls who were still crawling all over Zuko and did a little motion. “Well, are you coming ladies?”

* * *

Katara was a natural at dancing. He shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, waterbending appears to be like dancing almost, and Katara liked to practice yoga. Still, it was impressive that she could follow such fast and explosive dance moves in a short time. 

Watching the people dance reminded Zuko of the dancing lessons his mom forced him and Azula to do. It ended up just being another thing Azula was better at. It wasn’t that Zuko didn’t like to dance. It was just that it was something that simply didn’t do anymore. Dancing was for people that were happy.

Another thing that Zuko shouldn’t have been surprised about was how popular Katara was. She hadn’t been given a chance to breathe as every dance was taken up by a different man. She loved dancing. You could see it all over her face. Every time someone whirled her around, Zuko could see a genuine smile that took up her entire face. 

It wasn’t that Zuko didn’t have ladies lining up to dance with him. He just preferred to stand on the side-lines. He would much rather watch from afar. It was easier that way, watching Sokka dance in circles with the little girls, or Katara being whisked around, or Toph fumbling around with the mechanic she had met. 

“You haven’t moved a muscle this entire time. The music is rather rhythmic, don’t you think?” said Toph from Zuko’s side. It seemed she was done dancing. 

Toph was right. This was the type of music that Uncle Iroh liked. It was a fast melodic mix of drums, erhus, pipas, and tsungi horns. 

“Yes.”

Toph smirked. Zuko’s stiffness was so very telling. “You know, you’ll pop a blood vessel staring at Sweetness all night. You might as well ask her to dance. You know you want to.”

He huffed loudly. “Stop making up stories, Toph. I’m not staring. Plus, how could you even know?”

“I don’t need to see to know you’ve got a thing for Sugar Queen,” Toph laughed. “Toph Beifong, spiritual seer and clairvoyant extraordinaire. I have this neat trick where I can ‘see’ by feeling vibrations on the ground, and you, my hotheaded friend, get a spiked heart rate whenever you are around Sugar Queen. Your heart was buzzing when Sugar Queen healed you.”

“You-- You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ah, but I do.” Toph teased. “What about that disaster of a conversation you had with Sweetness that one morning? You’re lucky she’s completely oblivious. She hasn’t changed. I’d go ask her now. The music is starting to slow down.”

“Stop, Toph,” Zuko growled. “I--” He stopped to lower his voice to a whisper. “I don’t have a ‘thing’ for Katara. I don’t.”

“Oh, yeah? Then dancing with her wouldn’t be so hard.”

“I--” Zuko decided that there was no point in fighting with a girl whose head didn’t pass his shoulders. He kind of did want to…

Toph cackled. “Go ask! C’mon!” She then started to push him towards all the dancers. “She doesn’t bite.”

Zuko let Toph continue to shove him. He was too busy glaring at a mischievous earthbender to notice all the people they weaved through. He was definitely too busy glaring to notice the dancing couple that he bumped into. 

“Zuko?”

He froze.

“What’s the big idea?” asked an angry young man. 

Zuko wanted to throw Toph as far as he could but somehow she disappeared. For someone who was blind, it was amazing how she could navigate and disappear like that. Instead, he had to deal with the heat crawling up his back and that static buzzing in his head again. 

Katara looked a little flushed from the dancing and very confused as to why he came tumbling out of nowhere. The other guy looked blatantly furious. Stupid. This was stupid. Zuko was ready to make his retreat, but Katara grabbed his wrist.

“Is something wrong? You look a little green,” Katara added. She turned to the young man and crossed her arms. “Kona, could I take a moment?”

The young man she called Kona glowered at Zuko and backed off. “Sure thing.”

When Kona was gone, Katara tapped her finger on her arm. “So, what brings you here in the middle of a dance?”

Zuko couldn’t back away now without a punch to the face. Somewhere Toph was spying with that evil grin of hers. “Would you like to dance?”

Katara’s face morphed to mirror the numerous emotions fighting in her head. She settled on a mocking grin. “And you absolutely couldn’t wait? Especially because I was currently dancing with someone.”

The pair ignored the people dancing around them. “No, it couldn’t wait.”

She stared at him all wide-eyed and speechless. Any words were caught in her throat. Katara mouthed an empty “oh.” She was glad that she wasn’t the only one who was feeling a little pink after a very straightforward request since Zuko’s ears were brightly colored. He slowly offered his hand to her as the music changed to signal a new song. 

Katara took his hand and sucked in a hard breath when his warm hand closed around hers gently. “I don’t know this dance,” Katara whispered, really all she could muster.

Zuko could barely hear the music. His heart was hammering too hard to think straight. “It’s easy,” he whispered back. “Just follow my lead.” He noticed vaguely that the people around them had already started the laid-back dance. 

All it took was a numb nod from Katara for Zuko to move his legs. With a conjoined hand, Zuko took a step forward to pull Katara closer and then a step back. On the next step forward, they would spin around to change spots as Zuko twirled Katara in his hand. It was as Zuko said: Easy. Yes, it was easy, but it was so personal.

“This dance is a fairly popular one in festivals. It’s symbolic… It’s like low burning fire over a pile of embers. It burns slow and smooth but is also…”

“Comfortably hot.”

His mouth was dry. She was so close, so close that he didn’t want to let her go. “Yes.”

There could have been explosions around them. Fire Lord Ozai could be screaming in their ears. Nothing could take their eyes away from each other. They didn’t need words anymore. Instead, they just spun around each other, getting closer with each step. Zuko would get a little braver as the song went on, trying fancier moves or maybe pulling her closer.

There was a moment that Zuko thought they would stop. His legs felt heavy and slow. Katara slowed with him and lost a little control as they stood chest to chest. He couldn’t read her. Katara’s lips slowly parted, but then she snapped out of it quickly with a heavy inhale.

Zuko’s hand tingled under Katara’s, and his chest felt like it would explode on the spot. There had to be fireflies-- no, there had to hippo cows stampeding-- in his stomach, but it felt good. Zuko didn’t want to admit the obvious, and he wouldn’t. There was something about Katara that he liked. A lot. 

When the music stopped, Zuko and Katara stood quietly just staring at each other. What now? Katara’s grip on Zuko’s forearms tightened as if she was trying to stabilize herself. 

“I feel a little warm,” Katara whispered.

“It’s probably from the… dancing,” he responded in a soft tone. One of the corners of his lips raised tentatively. She looked so lovely in the lantern light. It would have been easy to lean down and kiss her, no doubt.

“Yeah, the dancing…”

Zuko found it hard to swallow. “The music stopped.”

“Yeah…” Katara opened and closed her mouth. Her eyes jumped around from spot to spot, going anywhere but Zuko’s eyes. “Zuko, I--”

“Excuse me, I’d like the next dance.”

The pair quickly released each other. Kona was standing, rather annoyed, to the side of them. Kona raised an eyebrow as the two stood still, oddly still. 

It was Zuko who made the next move. “I didn’t mean to steal your dance,” he said very stiffly. He then turned to Katara and bowed politely before quickly making his escape. “Lady Katara.” 

Katara stared after him as he weaved away through the crowd. Lady Katara. She couldn’t find the words to tell him to stay. This… Whatever  _ this _ was wasn’t good. She knew that in the back on her head, but it was too late for that.

“Lady Katara?” Kona inquired.

“Oh, sorry, I-- Sorry,” Katara fumbled before turning to the young man. Carefully, she glanced again to see that Zuko was gone.

Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)
> 
> So... I told you things were going to get interesting. This chapter is pretty much double the size of my normal chapters, but it was MUCH NEEDED. I was like a fiend to get this one ready as fast as I could. 
> 
> I hoped this was everything you hoped for and more!
> 
> ;) Peace


	29. The Id

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed to get away. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. Azula didn’t try to hold back the rumbling inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready.

_ Chapter Twenty-Nine _

_ The Id _

“His Majesty, the Fire Lord has been waiting,” announced a servant. 

Azula didn’t acknowledge the lowly servant as she pushed opened the doors to the throne room. Her trip from Ba Sing Se was not enjoyable. She was tired. Sleepless nights and mute days took their toll on the princess. Azula found herself debilitated by febrile daydreams. Paths twisted and turned out of sight. She followed one path wildly after another, making new connections in her new distorted reality.

The dark glow of her father’s throne did not scare her. She would inherit it one day after all. Fire Lord Ozai sat in his throne, surrounded by flames that were powered by his greed. Azula bowed to her father but did not bother to kneel before him. 

“Crown Princess Azula,” Ozai addressed formally. 

“Father.”

“You’re late.”

Azula watched as the flames lowered for the Fire Lord to rise and stand before her. It had been a while since she had seen her father. The time had not done him well, though the time had not done her well either. “I wanted to make sure General Shai had Ba Sing Se under control before I left. Why did you ask for me to return to the Capital?”

Mentioning the name of the General caused the Fire Lord to scowl. “I believed the message was clear,” Ozai explained. “I want to discuss your actions in Ba Sing Se. You disobeyed me.”

Her eyebrows furrowed as her father spoke. “I don’t understand. I conquered Ba Sing Se just as you asked.”

“You did not conquer Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation did. Your military power is commendable, but your talents in politics are sorely lacking. Do you know why I keep the Avatar alive?”

“No.”

“I keep the Avatar alive because I will kill him in front of a crowd during the Festival of Dueling Dragons. It will be a spectacle and a message to the world that I am all-powerful.” Ozai glowered at Azula. “The only language people understand is violence and fear. Rebellions will not be destroyed unless you make a scene of their failure. You killed the Earth King in secrecy. That was a failure, Crown Princess Azula.”

Azula was lost in that moment and the torment her brain was in. First, it was in her eyes, then the tension of her muscles, and finally, an inability to think clearly soon followed. All rationality that Azula desperately held on to slowly slipped her grip and her primitive emotions replaced it. 

“The Earth King was displayed outside the Royal Palace,” Azula told him. Her hands opened and closed, buzzing with energy. “Plus, we openly executed earthbenders as ordered.”

“What of the nonbenders? You went against my will. Nonbenders are worse than the dirt beneath my feet. By not including them, you have created a group that will not fear the Fire Nation. What possessed you to act so erratically?”

“I regret my actions,” Azula said low and gravelly. She didn’t understand such irrational critiques. The Fire Lord was not convinced. The crease between her eyebrows and the twitching of her hands gave away all the anger storming inside her. 

“There is no need. You will not be returning to Ba Sing Se.”

“What?!” Azula erupted, a few sparks dancing in her palms. “Father!”

“You shall address me as Fire Lord or Phoenix King Ozai. Such disobedience. I’m disappointed,” Ozai scolded, disgusted by her sudden outburst.

At one point in their lives, Azula truly was his favorite. She was perfect and did everything he asked without complaint. He trusted her, but now he couldn’t risk such trust anymore. He didn’t know when she had gotten such entitlement, but Azula needed to be knocked down to size. 

“Why?” Her voice became even.

“I have a different purpose for you. I do not need you to conquer any more. I believe it is time to plan a marriage for you.”

Azula choked on her spit. “Marriage?” She sputtered. 

She knew what this meant. Her father was becoming worried about his grip on the throne. Marrying Azula so some Fire Nation noble was a political move to strengthen his claim. As of now, there was only one person in line for the throne. That was dangerous. Azula’s purpose for him was to produce firebending heirs to keep their family in power. 

“Yes, I will choose a suitable consort for you.”

“I don’t want to get married!” Every time Ozai opened his mouth, Azula grew angrier to the point of no return. Her face was red with suppressed rage. White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid. “You don’t think I understand what that means, but I do! I do, and I will not roll over and let you throw me aside! Have I become an inconvenience to you?! Don’t treat me like Zuko--!”

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below her eye was a small, yet deep cut where his ring had caught her. Azula staggered backward, clutching her face, eyes watering. He had never laid a hand on her before then. Burning rage hissed through Azula’s body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off her like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed whatever was left of Azula, engulfing her moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty.

“You disappoint me,” the Fire Lord seethed. “I thought you were more devoted to the Fire Nation than that. Perhaps you should rethink your insistence to keep your associates around. It seems they have turned you against me.” He turned his back to her. “Once you gain your bearings, I require you to be stationed at Boiling Rock. Get out of my sight.”

* * *

Azula pushed passed as many people as she could to reach her living quarters. She didn’t care if she had knocked a hot beverage all over a servant. She needed to get away. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. Azula didn’t try to hold back the rumbling inside of her.

Locking herself away from the rest of the palace, Azula muffled against the wall of her safe place. A lone tear traced down her injured cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Azula’s face. Her chin trembled as if she was a small child. She was gasping for air that simply wasn’t there. Azula’s throat burned to form a silent scream.

She can feel herself unraveling, the threads of every blithe memory she could ever once recall, all but a disarray of strings scattered about her feet. She cried like her spirit needed to break loose from her skin, desperate to release an elemental rage on the world. Azula didn’t care if she could be heard anymore. 

With wobbling legs, she carried herself to lean against her desk. Breathe. Just breathe. She looked at herself in the mirror. The once confident Flame Princess looked like the life had been sucked out of her. The blood oozing from her new injury brightly contrasted her pale skin. It was already swollen and colored. Her hair lacked the shine it usually had. Oh, how beautiful her hair used to be. Azula’s cracked lips slowly pulled into a distorted grin as she felt the presence of the mocking spirits. 

“You’ve come to laugh at me,” Azula snickered. “Right? This is funny, isn’t it? Go ahead and laugh.” She turned to look at Jet who fiddled with the straw in his mouth. “Stop it.” Jet continued to stare at her blankly. As if he was done being amused by her, Jet turned to walk away. “Why are you walking away from me? Why are you walking away from me?!”

Azula grabbed the closest item to her and hurled it at Jet. Before it could hit him, he disappeared. She was too busy panting to realize what she had thrown. When she realized, it was too late. 

Azula snapped out of her erratic undoing once the box shattered against the wall. She rushed to pick up the pieces of an old jewelry box that once belonged to her mother. While sweeping up the pieces of the box, Azula noticed two letters. 

She had come across the box during her younger days after Zuko had been banished. Azula used to explore the hidden passageways of the palace in her free time. The jewelry box that had belonged to their mother had always caught the eye of Azula, so when she founding it in her mother’s abandoned room, she couldn’t resist. 

The letters were unmistakably written by her mother. No one else quite had such terrible handwriting, something she passed on to Azula and Zuko. One of them was for Zuko, and one of them was for her. Azula thought about igniting the letters, but instead, she slipped them into her armor.

* * *

“It’s time to go.”

Ty Lee and Mai stopped their conversation abruptly at Azula’s demand. They had been waiting for the Flame Princess outside of the Royal Spa, assuming that she had been pampering herself before her audience with her father. They were utterly wrong.

Azula stood before them looking like a rabid animal with wild eyes and blood stained down her face.

“What happened to your face?” Mai asked.

Azula scowled. “I said that it’s time to go!”

“But we haven’t even been here for half a day,” Ty Lee responded. “Don’t you want to go to the Royal Spa? That always makes you feel better. Don’t cherries sound good?”

“I don’t want to go to the spa! I want to leave!” Azula shouted.

Mai narrowed her eyes at Azula. “What’s going on? Why are you freaking out like this? Was it something your father said?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Azula growled. “What happened between me and the Fire Lord has nothing to do with you! We are being sent to Boiling Rock, so pack up. We’re leaving on the next ship there.”

“It’s not smart to leave like this,” Mai told her. 

Ty Lee nodded in agreement. “What about…” She looked around. “You know who? How will she know where to bring him back? I thought you wanted to find him, and… you know.”

“I don’t care about him anymore,” Azula spat out, voice cracking. She wiped the blood off of her cheek. “I-- I don’t care if he’s alive or dead. I just need to leave. Now.” She looked at her shocked friend who had not moved an inch since she appeared. “You don’t want to come with me, do you?”

Ty Lee felt her spine tremble under Azula’s icy glare. “I don’t want to hurt people anymore. I just want to go home.” It needed to be said. Ty Lee was so tired of running around the world with Azula.

The eyes that were once filled with so much purpose was now replaced with bitterness and hate. The only thing that showed any resemblance to the old friend was the shell the bitter soul inhabited. Ty Lee wanted to continue on this journey purely to protect her friend, but it was obvious that Azula had no kindness left for them. 

“You haven’t spoken to us in days,” said Mai, her lips turning downward. “You ignored us, and now you’re back to bark orders at us like we’re some mindless servants. You said you needed us when you came to us all those years ago, and I believed you. We have reached out to you too many times to count, and all you do is sneer back. I don’t know who you are anymore.”

Azula scoffed. “So, is that it? Is this how you repay my kindness?”

“Kindness?” Mai repeated. “Azula you haven’t been kind in years.” She felt the air become hot, but she wasn’t scared. “We left our homes without complaint. We went to war without complaint. We followed you all over without complaint. I can’t follow you blindly anymore.”

“I’m so tired, Azula,” Ty Lee pleaded. “I’ve never been cut out for all this bloodshed. I’ve helped you as much as I can.”

“You know I hate Boiling Rock,” Azula snarled. “Now, you want to leave!”

“We are just asking for a break,” Ty Lee explained.

Mai crossed her arms. “No, I’m done.”

“Fine,” Azula whispered. She watched her old friends ease. Azula bit the inside of her cheek so hard that she drew blood. Sadness. That was something Azula never quite understood until today. “You are nothing to me anymore. You've lost all my trust, weakened your status. You are dead to me. If you won’t come with me on your own free will, then I suppose you’ll come with me in chains. Guards!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... That was heavy.
> 
> Peace


	30. Blowing Off Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko smirked. “Not… quite. We use long, aggressive techniques that explode and drive through the opponent. That looked more like a wobbly noodle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the usual

_ Chapter Thirty _

_ Blowing Off Steam _

It happened rather fast. Traveling through the mountains tired out the group much more than they had hoped for. It was safer to take the upper mountain pass, but no one was prepared for the rugged road that was ailed with rockslides, narrow passages, less than pleased wildlife, and a beating sun whenever it was out. While the views were nothing short of breathtaking, with attitude as a factor, they couldn’t truly be enjoyed with the looming rumble of a storm.

That’s how they ended up setting up camp in a sinuous grotto. Sokka wanted to keep moving through the thunderstorm, but watching lightning strike completely demolish a lone tree convinced him otherwise. 

Sokka, who couldn’t wait until the storm calmed, insisted they he should hunt for “cave critters” that would serve as their next meal. Katara really couldn’t stop him because she knew that he secretly wanted to explore the undulating cavern. What had surprised her was that Zuko wanted to join her brother in his hunt for “cave critters”, yet he was ruled out by Toph. Normally, Toph would love to sit back and do nothing, but she very sternly told Zuko that he needed to say back with Katara. She went on about how she could “see” better than any of them, so it was no use for her to stay back.

And that’s how Katara and Zuko ended up sitting together, crossed-legged, and watching the lightning dance in the sky from the entrance of the grotto. 

“Normally, lightning makes me… anxious,” Zuko mumbled. His hair collected mist from the rain pounding the ground. “But, I don’t know. I guess just watching it from afar isn’t so bad.”

Katara glanced at him for just a moment to catch the softness of his face. He was calmly gazing out at the sight, even reaching his hand out to collect water in his hand to turn to steam. She had to fight the urge to brush her hands against the scar that was no longer scared to show her. “Lightning is rare back home. The first time I saw it, well, was with… Aang.”

Zuko no longer flinched when Aang was mentioned. He had grown used to hearing about the Avatar. “I wish I could say the same. About lightning being rare at home that is, but that doesn’t matter.” 

Katara stopped trying to run her fingers through her hopelessly tangled hair. “I’m happy that you got to see Hira’a.” Everything she did in Hira’a was so eye-opening. When she had first traveled to the Fire Nation, Katara was overwhelmed by the amount of injured and sick that needed treatment. Hira’a was no exception. 

Hira’a… Why couldn’t she stop thinking about Hira’a? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about Zuko? Even now, when they were simply enjoying the smell of the rain, Katara wanted to hold his hand in hers and feel that warmth again. She wanted to stare into those gentle, amber eyes. She wanted to feel her heart race.

“I wasn’t the only one to see Hira’a. Everyone else saw it too.”

“You know what I mean.”

Zuko fought a smile but ultimately gave in. “Yes, I do. I’m glad that I got to go, but I don’t think I could have done it alone. Despite it all, I knew you all were waiting for me. In a weird way, that helped me through it.”

“Zuko…”

“I have something for you.”

Katara snapped her head to look at him. “F-For me?”

“Close your eyes and hold your hands out,” She did.

Zuko didn’t shy away from her this time. He didn’t want to shy away anymore. Most strangely, Katara made him rather happy. Zuko reached into his pocket to grasp the gift he had gotten her and placed it in her hands, not avoiding the touch of her skin.

She slowly opened one eye and then the other. “Zuko, is this…?” Katara sucked in a ragged breath, and let out a short laugh. She couldn’t believe that he had bought her the comb that she secretly admired. She ran her hands over the grooves, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. “How did you know?”

Zuko smiled back at her, and as soon as he did, a wave of excitement flooded over her senses. Katara lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Zuko’s neck, burying her face in the warmth of his newly sun-kissed skin. Hugs were a casual gesture in the Southern Water Tribe, yet nothing about this was casual. Zuko slowly wrapped his arms around her lower back in a warm embrace, squeezing just a bit to remind himself this was real. 

“Well, you two are cozy.”

Katara practically threw herself off of him, freezing the raindrops falling from the edge of the opening in total shock. “Sokka! That didn’t take long. T-The hunting, or whatever… I mean.”

Sokka raised at eyebrow at the two. Both of them looked mortified. Well, at least from the back of their heads they did. He was definitely surprised to see this, and he was more surprised that they didn’t notice him stumbling towards then. “I caught these little fishies, and Toph stumbled upon these, crab looking things.”

“Sounds like you really know your facts,” Zuko murmured. 

“Snoozles, you’re bothering them!” Toph yelled out, causing flutter bats to fly from the stalagmites. 

“Please,” Sokka scoffed. “I wasn’t bothering anyone. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.”

* * *

It was a shame that they couldn’t stay longer. The cave was one of those places that could only be beautiful because of how untouched it was. The tunnels could have been neverending for all Katara knew, but the total darkness implied it. 

During her moments of solitude during the night watch, Katara liked to practice her bending without people bothering her. She knew she was a little far from camp, but it was worth it. There was nowhere more perfect to practice than the swallow pond that Sokka fished in. As far all ponds go, this was a rather good one. The water was cool and so clear that she could faintly see the round stones at the bottom of the pool. 

Katara liked to hum while she practiced, swirling water around herself. That night she felt like exploring other movements to waterbending and practice what Toph and Aang taught her. Water is always changing after all. 

“That doesn’t look like waterbending.”

She smiled to herself. “You’re a little too good at sneaking up on people, Zuko. You’re a few hours early for your watch. What, couldn’t sleep?”

“No nightmares, just awake.”

“So, you thought sneaking up on me would be fun.”

She could hardly see him shrug in the darkened cave. Only a faint glow reflecting from the pool of water illuminated his figure. The cracks in the ceiling allowed rainwater to flow carelessly into the pool. Zuko started a fire on a pile of dried up twigs and thatches, making it easier to see.

“You learned those moves from Toph.”

Katara let the water around her drop. “I like to believe that there’s more to waterbending than what is taught in the scrolls. Water can take many forms, so why can’t it take on the form that other bending arts can create. I try to learn as much as I can from other benders.”

“I doubt you could learn anything from me,” Zuko mused. “Our elements are opposite. Firebending is fueled by hatred, or so the Fire Lord says. My uncle told me the real driving force is unbending will.”

The water rippled as Katara took a step forward. “I think you and I have a lot that we could learn from each other.”

“You and my uncle would get along well. He believes the same thing.”

“And you don’t?”

Zuko inched towards the water, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t say that. I’ve learned a technique that incorporates waterbending.”

Katara’s laugh echoed through the cavern. “Show me.”

“I don’t know about that. You’d be underwhelmed.”

Every time he spoke about his bending, Zuko would get bashful and change the subject. Katara had only seen him at full power once, so she was curious to see more of it. “Well, I’d doubt that. Now, are you going to teach me something or what? And you don’t have to stand so far away.”

“And be at a complete disadvantage?” Zuko teased, stepping into the water that reached to the top of his ankles. 

“We aren’t going to fight,” Katara then raised a hand to her chin. “Unless you want to.”

Zuko chuckled in a low voice. “I thought you wanted me to teach you something.”

“Yes, I do. We shouldn’t fight. We both know how that ended up for you.”

“Whatever,” he murmured. “Firebending is all about intent. You have to let your passion be the driving force,” Zuko swiftly jabbed a ball of fire forward and exhaled. “But allow your breath to restrain you.”

“Like this?” Katara tried to imitate his jab.

Zuko smirked. “Not… quite. We use long, aggressive techniques that explode and drive through the opponent. That looked more like a wobbly noodle.”

Katara sent him a pointed look, but it dropped the moment she saw his smirk. “How about now?” Katara lifted a ball of water to her fist. With a swift pulse much like Zuko showed her, the ball of water jet forward to smash against a boulder. The loud impact caused Zuko to jump a bit.

He narrowed his eyes at the cracked boulder, very impressed. It wasn’t a move he would use, but Katara definitely was creative enough to create her own style with his guidance. “Acceptable. You’ll have it down after ten thousand attempts.”

“Ten thousand?!” Katara guffawed. Katara gave him a shove, but it was a little harder than she expected. Zuko tittered for a moment before he tumbled into the water.

Katara waited for the eventual outburst, but instead, she heard him laugh. Fully laugh. Zuko’s laughter was so free and pure, so childish despite his stern disposition. It came to Katara’s ears as a tickle. Only a cold heart could do anything but join in such mirth.

“I thought we weren’t going to fight,” Zuko laughed.

“That was before you ordered me to try that move  _ ten thousand _ more times!”

Zuko kicked under Katara’s feet, causing her to trip into the water too. “That is a completely reasonable number by my standards.”

She slowly rose up and brushed her wet hair from her eyes. Whatever pathetic excuse for an angry face she was trying to make wasn’t working because Zuko only laughed harder. Her face broke into a fit of giggles. “You are in so much trouble!”

Katara took handfuls of Zuko's clothing and attempted to wrestle the other to the ground. Zuko weakly tried to bat her hands away, not really fighting her back. The only thing he did to “stop” her was gently grab her wrists.

All it really took to stop the “fight” was an overly clumsy and overly aggressive shove from Katara. 

"Oh, I--"

Katara felt like she did in Hira’a, but this was different. Now, she was leaning over Zuko, his back resting on the stones, and his hair floating around his head like the rays of the sun. Katara slowly brushed a wet lock of his hair from his eyes. Little wisps of steam came from the water around Zuko. From the look of his face, Zuko was completely shocked but he wasn’t pushing away. Instead, his hands rested on the crease of her knees, warm and firm. 

It would be so easy to kiss him right now. In the back of Katara’s head, she knew the truth. Zuko wasn’t going to stay with them. He would leave the moment he got the chance. She had to be okay with that. After all, freedom was promised to Zuko. It would be unfair of her to expect anything else, but Katara wanted him to stay so bad. 

Her hands reached to cup his face. It would be so easy to just drown in the emotions right now. Zuko sighed as her thumbs slowly brushed his cheekbones. Katara wanted to ask him if he’d stay, but how could she? Zuko had made it clear that his goal was to be reunited with his family, his birthright. He was too good for that. How could she show that to him?

Part of her wished that Zuko could understand her thoughts. It would be easier that way. All Katara could hope for was that he would change his mind. 

Katara slowly lowered herself down, feeling her face warm as her thoughts started flutter away. 

Thunder seemed to crack the air as if the very sky might split apart. Katara jumped away from Zuko as the ground beneath them shook. She spared a glance as Zuko who had snuffed the lights out, but she felt his temperature spike.

“I-I should go,” Zuko forced out, stumbling to his feet. “I hope that we can continue these lessons in the future, though.”

“I can bend the water from your clothes,” she called out, but it was too late. Zuko escaped quickly. 

A hand raised to cover her lips. What had possessed her to let herself grow so… captivated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did you think?
> 
> I think we all needed something a little more light-hearted after the last chapter. I have to admit that I was drinking wine while I was typing lmao so I had to go back and check it the next day. I believe I have it covered, but I might tweak a few things in the future.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well!!!!!
> 
> Peace


	31. Truculent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since when did you have an opinion on the matter? You always went on about being independent and how you didn’t waste time on ‘emotional’ affairs! You sure seem to like to meddle in this one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back

_ Chapter Thirty-One _

_ Truculent _

Sokka scrunched his face in exasperation. Sweat trickled down his back, soaking darkly into his clothes. Muggy heat stuck to them like a bumble fly to honey. Hair clung to their heads and necks were slick with perspiration. Not even sweat gave relief to the heat. 

It was hot enough to cook on the gravel path. The temperature was just threatening to break. Zuko said it should rain soon, but it wasn’t coming soon enough. In fact, not a cloud even bothered to float by. Sokka had never drunk so much water in his life only for it to exit his skin immediately. The heat sapped away any energy that the group had left.

That’s why Sokka was so very annoyed to see Katara and Zuko chatting like there was nothing wrong with the world. He watched the two as they blissfully walked in front of him quite a few steps from him. He was also very annoyed to see Toph, who was walking between Sokka and the pair, completely turning her attention elsewhere. Toph would pounce at a sight like this. Why was she just stepping back?

Look at them! Seeing those two being chummy raised many, many questions. Sokka had been pretty much with them at all times. The only reason the idea of those two growing close was out of the question was that… well, it was Zuko. The guy was so grouchy that Sokka didn’t think Katara would even take a second look at him. Katara always liked to prove him wrong. 

The two of them were talking way too quiet for Sokka to hear. Sokka clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw popped when shifting it. They were walking so close that their shoulders brushed. Were they at all bothered by the heat? Gross. Zuko had guts. Sokka had to give the guy that. Oh, now Katara was laughing at something he said. That does it.

“So, Princey,” Sokka forced out. “Got a girlfriend back home?”

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, some of it stood straight up. “No.”

“That’s a shame,” Sokka grumbled. 

Katara craned her neck to glare at Sokka, a bead of sweat rolling between her eyebrows. “Sokka, I know you aren’t trying to brag about Suki. It’s amazing how you got someone as cool as her to even spare you a glance.” Sokka didn’t take the bait. “And, I know you aren’t trying to bug--”

“Please, Katara. I’m just curious why someone like Princey is single,” Sokka scoffed. “He’s quite a catch. I mean, I thought even  _ you  _ would notice that.”

“You--!” Her anger flared up.

“It was forbidden,” Zuko interjected, icy cold. “The Fire Lord decided that I would not marry because my blood was not worthy of heirs. My sister will continue our lineage. I was a… poison to him because I am weak.”

Katara threw a look that shouted “Why did you do that?” to Sokka. She was ready to plant a water whip on her brother’s head. Instead of making an even larger scene, Katara placed a hand on Zuko’s forearm. 

“That’s completely insane,” Katara said in a soothing voice. “You’d have to be crazy to believe that you aren’t worthy, or-- or weak. I mean, I don’t think that at all.”

Watching the two get all mushy again caused Sokka to audibly groan. Having Toph glaring in his direction wasn’t helping either. “I’m sorry, man,” said Sokka. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll find a lucky lady in the Fire Nation when all of this is over.”

Zuko eyed Sokka suspiciously. “Er, maybe.”

“It’s good that you aren’t diving into things blindly.” Sokka’s normally friendly eyes turned dark. “You wouldn’t want to end up somewhere where you don’t belong.”

“I need to talk to Snoozles. Privately,” Toph quickly announced before Katara throttled him. She grabbed his tunic and roughly pulled him away in the opposite direction. “You two go on ahead! We’ll catch up!”

Sokka allowed himself to be tugged away because if he didn’t, then Toph would have pulled his arm out of his socket. He would have preferred Toph anyway. Katara would have left him more bruised and bandaged than Toph would. 

Once they were a safe distance away by Toph’s standards, Toph let out a calming breath. “What is wrong with you!?”

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with  _ them _ ? Were you watching them?”

“I can’t watch anybody!”

“You know what I mean!”

Toph balled her hands. “Why were you trying to wind Sugar Queen up like that? I haven’t heard you talk with that kind of intent like that in a long time. And, what was the point of grilling Sparky like that? I know you, and I think I know why, but I need to hear it from you.”

“C’mon Toph,” Sokka fussed. “I can’t be the only one. Katara and Zuko are totally making googly eyes at each other. It’s-- It’s so obvious! She can’t be doing things like that!”

Toph nodded her head. “Of course, it’s obvious. Are you just noticing now?”

“Yes. No. I don’t think so. How could I have been so stupid? I mean, I was listening when Zuko did that weird stuttering thing when we were close to Hira’a. I didn’t think anything of it. I could tell Zuko had a thing for my sister, but Katara? I didn’t think she could have a lapse in judgment. It was all confirmed for me when I caught them hugging.”

“The horror. You must be as oblivious as Sugar Queen,” Toph sighed.

“Please, don’t tell me this has been going on for longer than I thought. There’s no way Zuko was able to get a full sentence out to her.” He watched her smile. “Toph, why are you smiling? What do you know?”

“Oh, Sparky looked so pathetic. He just needed a push in the right direction,” Toph explained.

“No. No, Toph. You didn’t. Why did you do that?” Sokka felt a bead of sweat drop from his nose. “It’s too hot.”

“I don’t know. You see how happy they are?”

Sokka pulled on the sweat-covered skin of his face. “Toph,” he groaned, long and irritated.

“Seriously? Why do you get to meet someone like Suki on the road, and Katara doesn’t?”

“That’s different!” Sokka was waving his arms, growing more red faced by the minute. 

“You’ve freaked out like this before. Well, you didn’t freak out over Twinkletoes’ crush. That’s because he’s a harmless monk and he’d never act on it in a way that would hurt Katara. You freaked out about Jet. I seriously thought she was going to drown you. This freakout, though. It’s a whole new level.”

“It’s because it’s Zuko, okay? He isn’t our enemy, but he isn’t our friend either. The moment we reach Aang, Zuko will be gone. From the moment we met this guy, he’s been spouting nonsense about how great the Fire Nation is. It’s not that I don’t believe that Zuko is a bad guy. It's just that the roots run deep. Zuko isn’t going to run away from his family… just because of Katara. It will break her heart. So, whatever ‘secret glance’ and ‘dopey grin’ thing they’ve got going on needs to be nipped in the bud.”

“Sparky is a good person.”

Sokka kicked a pebble. “You are Katara like to forget that Zuko was a peacemaker in the colonies. He wasn’t exactly sent to plant sunflowers and make rainbows fall from the sky. He was there to enforce order the Fire Nation way. There’s a reason Zuko doesn’t like to talk about it!”

“And so you’re going to be the one to push them apart? You’re an idiot.”

Sokka pulled at the hair that was growing on the sides of his head. “Zuko isn’t staying! Zuko isn’t a rebel! What don’t you understand?!”

It was too hot. Sokka couldn’t imagine living in a place like this. If he could throw his boomerang at the sun, he would.

Toph paused, feeling herself wishing she could hurl a rock at Sokka’s face. Toph hollered at the top of her lungs. “This seems like a conversation you should have with Katara, not me! You could say whatever you want, but you can’t go riling people up like that!”

“We both know Katara won’t listen to me!”

“Then let her be!”

“Since when did you have an opinion on the matter? You always went on about being independent and how you didn’t waste time on ‘emotional’ affairs! You sure seem to like to meddle in this one!”

“Is it so hard to believe that I’ve changed a little? Grown?”

“Please. Who even are you?”

“I think you should let Katara make her own decision,” Toph sighed and sat down on the ground. “All this talk of being overbearing reminds me of my parents.”

Sokka rolled his eyes and looked over the mountainscape. All of this was so messy. Nowhere in his plan did it say for them to be getting cozy. “She’s my little sister. I can’t let her be. I don’t want to sit back and watch her get hurt like this. You can’t blame me for wanting to protect her.”

“Again. You should be talking to Sweetness about it.”

“You’re the one who pulled me aside.” Sokka wined. “Either way, watching them was getting on my nerves. Ugh, it was so nauseating.”

“You’re forgetting that we all had to deal with you and Suki being gross when we originally were on the road. That was horrible.”

Sokka cringed, remembering a lot of the things he and Suki did. Maybe he was being a bit of a hypocrite. “Now that I’m getting a taste of my own medicine, I apologize. That must have been very uncomfortable.”

“Don’t apologize to me, or about that either. You should apologize to Sparky and Sugar Queen. I bet your dear sister is ready to wring your neck.”

“I’m sure she’s ready to hurl me off the cliff,” Sokka mumbled as he watched a lone bird flutter in the heat. “I’m still upset, but I’ll admit that I didn’t go about that well.”

Toph tuned Sokka out as he started to ramble on about the heat or whatever had him in such a bad mood. With palms to the ground, her senses were heightened. What she felt was nothing short of suspicious. “Sokka, zip it.”

“Did you just tell me to zip it? I will not--”

“Seriously, stop.” Toph scrambled to her feet, looking in the direction of where Katara and Zuko were. She grew still like her element. “We need to get back to them right now. Something’s coming and fast!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone surprised by this chapter? It is one of those things that had to be addressed, and I'm sure you were all thinking about too. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it. I suppose you know what's coming next. Stay safe and have fun!
> 
> Peace


	32. An Old Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, oh, there was so much blood - dark crimson, with a discreet, metallic scent. It cascaded across her skin, right through her fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming

_ Chapter Thirty-Two _

_ An Old Acquaintance _

Before him was none other than June with her trademark slight smirk that oozed confidence. The two stared at each other for a long while, simply sizing up one another. Zuko hadn’t noticed her charging forward until it was too late. There was nowhere to hide. 

“Zuko, how good to see you again. Where’s your creepy uncle?” June drawled, resting her reins slowly on Nyla’s haunches. That look. Oh, he knew why she was here. 

How was it that she looked so unbothered by the heat? Even her shirshu, Nyla, looked far from winded. It must be the fruits of her experience. June had been doing this longer than she’d want to admit. She didn’t look overly dangerous. The only weapon she ever exposed was that whip of hers, but that didn’t mean she had daggers hidden on her body.

Zuko took in a dry breath, wiping sweat from his soaked forehead. “June,” he firmly acknowledged. “You lost the element of surprise.”

“Perhaps, but I have something better. You have nowhere to go. To your left is a rock wall. To your right is a cliff that no one would survive from that fall. The only way to go is back, and I’d catch you before you got far.”

“You know each other?” Katara asked, eyeing June but talking to Zuko. This woman was bad news. If it wasn’t the shirshu that gave it away, then it was utter severity of her demeanor. 

“This is June, a bounty hunter. She and I have worked together a few times while I was in the Earth Kingdom.”

June craned her neck to get a good look at Katara. “Oh, is this your girlfriend?” She watched both of their faces twist into something like embarrassment. “Hm, I guess not. I’m not surprised. She’s much too pretty for you.”

“Who sent you?” Zuko gruffly called out.

Nyla purred low and dangerously when June shifted back in her seat. “You don’t seem surprised. That’s no fun.” June rested her hand on the whip strapped to her waist. “You wouldn’t believe how much the Bloody Princess is paying for your capture. I should have asked for more because of how much trouble I went through to find you.”

“Who?”

June grinned. “Why your dear little sister, Azula.”

Zuko didn’t move, but he felt like he was knocked back several feet. The worst part was that he wasn’t surprised at all. “So, she failed to kill me back in Ba Sing Se, and now she’s asking you to finish the job.”

“Not quite finish the job… I’m just the delivery lady. If you think about it, Azula did you a favor. By lying about you being alive, she saved you from the full force of the army looking for you. I’m sure that would hurt your little rebel friends. Now, if you’d just come with me, I’ll escort you to Boiling Rock. That’s where Azula is anyway,” June explained.

Zuko shook his head. “That can’t be right. Azula hates Boiling Rock.”

“How cute,” June cooed. “You actually know things about each other.” 

Katara stepped forward, blocking June’s path to Zuko. “Well, you can tell Princess Azula that there’s no need for you to capture Zuko because I’m sure we’ll run into her eventually. Go capture someone else.”

June let out a low whistle. “I’m afraid that can’t happen. It’s not professional.” From her pocket, June held out the crest. “After all, this is my prize for bringing Zuko. I was told that you’d be surrounded by rebels. All I see is a girl that isn’t your girlfriend. Now, I’ll only say this one more time: Come with me. If you don’t, things will get ugly.”

“M-My crest…”

Katara raised an ice spear to June’s cheek. June brushed a finger on the ice and laughed, resting her cheek on the dull point. “It’s a little too warm to be threatening me with ice, waterbender.” June crushed the spear in half with her hand. “Your ice is too soft to do any real damage. Thank you for the cool down though.”

The spear quickly turned to water and slashed June off Nyla. June seemed to be ready for it as she sprung from her hands to her feet. Katara tried to push forward towards June, but Nyla cut her off with a lashing of his tongue. While distracted, Katara failed to notice the dagger slash her thigh. 

Katara recoiled and tried to stop the bleeding, but was stopped by Nyla cornering her away from Zuko and June. “Woah, nice shirshu…” Katara muttered as Nyla bared his teeth and growled. 

June strode towards Zuko. “While Nyla takes care of your girlfriend, I think I’ll collect my bounty now.” 

Zuko unsheathed the sword on his back but found the blade quickly wrapped in her whip. He winced as the end of the whip snapped on his hand, leaving a bloodied welt. The sword dropped to the ground with a clink. With his other hand, Zuko sent a lash of fire towards June.

June pulled her whip back. “You’re looking a little slow.” She leaped to the side to dodge a stream of fire. “On second thought, you’re holding back.”

The response of her remark was a large fire stream at nearly hit her. Zuko had to be careful. There wasn’t a lot of room to be firebending wildly. If he was going to stop June without killing her, a lot of control would be needed. 

Zuko would never admit this, but he hoped that Sokka and Toph would show up soon. June knew exactly how to neutralize someone like him. In fact, she could probably take out Azula if she wanted. 

“When I was told that you’d be hanging around rebels, I laughed,” June told him. “I mean, you? You used to flush out rebels like it was a game. What happened?”

Hand-to-hand combat would be the safest option. Zuko propelled forward with fire. He didn't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly his fist was slamming into her face while she sunk into his stomach. The two stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.

“I take no pleasure in taking you down. None. It’s just business,” June coughed out, swinging her dagger at his throat.

Zuko dodged, jumping back on his hands to kick the dagger from her hand. June grabbed his ankle, ignoring the burn on her hand and threw him towards the rock wall. Pain burst through his body as his back hit the jagged rocks. 

June was agile beyond belief. Each fire jab was dodged and met with a crack of her whip or a swing of her fist. Clink. The sound of June’s upper and lower teeth making unplanned contact gave Zuko a shiver. She bounced back fast, connecting her fist with his cheek. As Zuko fought the buzzing in his head, he blocked her other dagger with his forearm.

Her dagger slid against Zuko’s forearm. “How many daggers do you have?”

“As many as I need.”

* * *

“Woah!”

Katara jumped away from Nyla’s tongue. Every time Katara tried to stop the shirshu, Nyla only got angrier. Nyla was only serving his master. There was no point in seriously injuring a creature like this one. 

She was sick of being on defense, but she didn’t know how to stop Nyla without ice. Katara couldn’t pull water out of the air fast enough. Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw Zuko and June corrosively attacking each other. The faster she could deal with the Shirshu, the faster she could help out Zuko. 

Nyla yelped a little as a water whip smacked him in the face. Katara thought that maybe the shirshu would be quieted with a few whips, but it had the opposite effect. Nyla blitzed towards Katara and knocked her skyward. Then impact. Katara felt her bones move in a way they shouldn't. This shirshu wasn’t playing, so she shouldn’t either.

With the collected water, Katara forced the water forward in a jet-like movement. Nyla stumbled back, the ball crushing its ribs. Zuko would be proud. 

“Katara!”

She turned to whoever called her name. “Sokka! Toph! Thank goodness! Zuko needs help!”

Nyla growled and whipped Katara with its tongue. The saliva was fast-acting. She collapsed, quickly losing feeling in her muscles. The blow wasn’t hard, but it was enough to stun her. 

Sokka dragged Katara aside as Toph occupied Nyla. “Katara, what is going in?!”

“Isn’t it obvious,” Katara garbled, the toxin making her mind a little fuzzy. “There’s a bad lady and a mean shirshu. Ugh, the toxin should wear off in a few minutes. I can’t move my arms. Look.”

“Look at that gash,” Sokka gapped at her blood-soaked leg. 

“Go to Zuko. I already feel the toxin wearing off.”

Right before Sokka turned away, Toph got swatted. Before she could barrel off of the cliff, Sokka slid to catch her hand before she could. The rock crumbled a little, causing Sokka’s body to partially dangle. His shoulder screamed for relief as Toph wiggled, growing more terrified by the moment. Nyla slowly approached them, snapping his jaw and barring his fangs.

“H-Help,” Toph whispered.

But then Nyla paused. Sokka watched in terror as the shirshu squeaked in front of him. He could feel the shirshu’s breath on his face, but the creature wasn’t moving. Instead, it throttled around in panic or what looked like panic. Nyla slowly was raised from his feet and thrown against the rock wall. 

Sokka scrambled to pull Toph up. When he looked to see what had happened to the shirshu, his mouth dropped. Katara stood on wobbly legs with her arms out and ridged. He had never seen Katara like that before. Her posture was so foreign, but what was much scarier was her clouded face. It was like looking at a stranger. 

“What was that?” Sokka mumbled. 

Toph surrounded Nyla in a prison of rock which caused Katara to slack. She looked tired. Sokka ran over to her before her knees gave out. The toxin was still in her system, and the wound on her leg was throbbing. 

Nyla wiggled through the rock prison, whimpering and hissing. “I’ll stay with the shirshu. Go help Sparky,” Toph told them, reinforcing the prison.

* * *

“Why do you keep fighting, Zuko? Don’t you want to be reunited with your family?”

Zuko clenched the grip on his sword. She was out of daggers, so all she had to defend herself with was the end of her whip. “No, not like this. Not now. I made a promise to take them to the Avatar, so I will.”

They were in a stalemate. Bloodied and bruised, the two of them were weakened by the battering and crushing blows on each other’s bodies. Blood slid down June’s arm and soaked the cloth material on her arms. June looked pummeled, but Zuko looked worse. Blood oozed from above his eyebrow, slicking his face and hair in blood and sweat.

“Your girlfriend isn’t looking too good,” June murmured, pushing against his sword. 

Zuko scowled, growing angry at her nonchalance and pushing her back hard enough to take a step back. June’s body froze before his sword ripped against her ribs.

June let out a strangled noise from the back of her throat. Her body shook in the strange position she fell back in. Zuko’s trembling hands dropped the sword. June wasn’t looking at him in horror. No, she was looking passed him. 

Her hands were in that foreign position again. Katara was slumped against Sokka, but her hands were out, holding June’s blood in her grasp. Her tired eyes rolled to Zuko’s as she let June go.

The bounty hunter dropped to the ground, heaving. Watching his old acquaintance bleed out at his feet made his stomach turn sour. June pressed her palms against the mangled flesh of her wound. But, oh, there was so much blood - dark crimson, with a discreet, metallic scent. It cascaded across her skin, right through her fingertips.

There was a moment were June’s pale fingers could no longer apply much pressure on the horribly deep wound, so Zuko fell to his knees to try to stop the bleeding himself. After a few moments more the blood was still leaving his rapidly paling flesh, but the pulses were slower, weaker. She was already weakened by their fight, but now she could even move her arms. Slowly, June’s eyes reached Zuko. At that moment they knew they were saying goodbye.

Zuko’s breathing came out notched and serrated like his throat was closing. No. No. He didn’t want to do this. Why did this have to happen? June didn’t deserve this. Would something like this have been avoided if Zuko had just perished as planned?

What could he do? June was bleeding out into his hands. Zuko couldn’t do anything, but… just maybe...

“K-Katara,” Zuko rasped out, meeting her half-lidded eyes with his own. “I-I know this is selfish of me, but…” He licked his busted lip. “Save June. Please. I know it was her or us, but I can’t leave her like this. Please…”

Sokka sighed. “I don’t think Katara c--”

She pulled from Sokka’s grip and wobbled to Zuko and June. In a not-so-graceful lowering, Katara pulled Zuko’s hands from June’s wound. “I’ll do what I can.”

Toph nudged Sokka, gesturing in Zuko and Katara’s direction. Sokka knew exactly what she was trying to say. How could he had been so irritated about them earlier? Zuko had been caught in the grip of silent panic, wild eyes, pupils dilated, heart racing, brain on fire, and Katara had been there for him despite her own ailments. Someone from the outside would say that Katara was simply a compassionate person. That was true, but right now, Katara was being selfless for Zuko’s concerns. Sokka would be an idiot to deny that Katara deeply cared about Zuko, and he would be an idiot to deny that Zuko felt the same. 

It looked like Katara was struggling to heal, but she marched on. She sat there, bleary-eyed and nodding off. Zuko steadied her. The water in her hand wavered and spilled. Katara slumped against Zuko as she passed out. 

“You-- You,” June started. She inspected the gash that was not fully healed and would scar but was no longer dangerous. “Why did you spare me?”

Zuko’s eyes dusted over Katara’s face before he sighed. “I didn’t want you to die. It’s as simple as that. I don’t care if you were trying to capture or kill me.”

“You’ve changed, Zuko,” she said in disbelief. “I-- I’m so grateful. My entire life, I’ve been prepared for death, but staring it in the face was not like I imagined. You’ll make a good Fire Lord one day.”

He shook his head. “Maybe.”

June fished in her pocket and tossed the crest to Zuko. “I won’t be needing this after all. When I get up and forget I saw you consider us even.”

“See you, June.”

* * *

“I can’t believe she’s still sleeping,” Sokka teased, poking her cheek with his finger. Katara snored softly as Sokka carried his sister on his back. 

“I’m not surprised,” Zuko sighed. The bruise that had begun as a purple stain above his eyebrow had sunk into the socket itself, and so now it had the appearance of a black eye. His body ached, but they had to keep moving in case June changed her mind. He inspected his old family crest.

“Hey, Zuko,” Sokka mumbled. “Thank you for keeping my little sister safe.”

Zuko snorted. “From the looks of it, I hardly kept her safe.”

“Katara totally received more than a few knocks,” Toph brought up.

“You know what I meant. You kept that scary bounty hunter lady away from her. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said.” Sokka smiled faintly. “You’re a good guy, Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the chapter: Zuko and June beating the shit out of each other. 
> 
> That was a decathlon of typing. I hope this was everything you hoped for and more, and I really hope you like the outcome. It's an important character decision of course. 
> 
> After a heavy chapter like this, there is gonna be a soft one next. Get pumped!
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much for all the comments and kudos! It means so much to me. I literally get a smile to my face every time I get a notification. 
> 
> Peace!


	33. A Pink Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you trust me with this.” He fully smiled and looked Katara in the eyes. “I promise to protect it with everything I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have some breathing exercises ready :) :)

_ Chapter Thirty-Three _

_ A Pink Sky _

“Katara… Hey, Katara… Wake up.”

She stirred a bit and curled closer to her bedroll. “Wh… What? Why? I’m sleeping…”

Toph was right when she said that Katara didn’t like to miss her beauty sleep. “I want to show you something,” Zuko told her, shaking her shoulder lightly. 

Her eyes fluttered open, blank and exhausted. Katara really wasn’t a morning person at all. “It’s still dark out,” she yawned. “You need to show me right now?”

“Please?”

Katara was awake now. Zuko was impressed to see how fast Katara could jump to her feet, wide awake. “So, lead the way.”

The air was cool without the sun in the sky. The coolness of the early morning is always deceptive. When the sun was high in the sky, this coolness will be but a fleeting memory. Dewed grass dampened their feet as they walked to a higher point on the mountainside. Birds chirped quietly. The sound brings a calmness to mind, a soothing melody. 

“I found this place while looking for a spot to meditate,” Zuko explained. “It felt wrong to be the only one to enjoy it.”

“I’m flattered,” Katara teased.

Zuko smiled a little. “It’s a view for a princess after all.”

Katara listened to the rustle of the grass underneath her feet. “I’m not really a princess by blood, you know. In the Water Tribes, the Chief of the United Tribes is an elected position. Being called ‘Princess’ or ‘Prince’ is a symbolic thing. I was about fourteen when my father was elected Chief of the United Tribes.”

“You’re still seen as a leader of your Tribe. I’ve seen it. I know I’ve said it before, but I think you’d be excellent in politics.”

“Someone like me wouldn’t make it in politics,” Katara sighed. She continued when Zuko slowed down to glance at her. “Women in the Northern Water Tribe aren’t allowed to learn waterbending for anything other than healing. In the Southern Water Tribe, the hierarchy is much less rigid. That doesn’t mean that when this war is over that I won’t be subjected to ‘women’s jobs’ for the rest of my life. The only reason I’m allowed to fight is that I’m the last waterbender from the Southern Water Tribes.”

Ideas like that made Zuko scowl. “I have a feeling that you could single-handedly change that culture, Katara. The way you speak your mind… You should be an ambassador.” The headpiece in his pocket felt heavy. “In Fire Nation culture, The Fire Lord and the Fire Lady are equals. Ever since Fire Lord Sozin, that balance was shifted. Fire Ladies were treated as lesser until they didn’t exist at all. There hasn’t been a Fire Lady in…” Zuko calculated in his head. “Over twenty-five years.”

The sky was starting to turn purple. Zuko could feel his inner fire flare with the ghosting appearance of the sun. Sunrise was his favorite part of waking up in the morning. It felt like his body was filling with warmth. 

“When you become Fire Lord, you’ll change that?” Katara whispered.

“If I do… Of course. That kind of power shouldn’t rest in one person,” Zuko helped her up a ledge. “What I’m trying to say before I when on about Fire Nation culture is… That you shouldn’t just accept the restrictions put on you. Fight against it.”

Katara laughed, brushing dew from her clothes. “Only if you fight your restrictions too.”

“We’re here.”

And there is was, a woven tapestry of the Capital and volcanic mountains the city sat in. A breathtaking, marvelous, almost frightening view that made Katara wonder how such a beautiful city could be the home of such a tyrant. At such an early hour, the city looked abandoned from afar. 

“I didn’t realize we were so close to the Capital,” Katara murmured, taking in the view that was shrouded in purple. “It’s beautiful.”

In truth, Zuko had been wandering during his watch and found an abandoned mountain village that reminded him of an old memory. He remembered overhearing his father and grandfather discussing the turbulent behavior of a remote mountain village called Maketa. Zuko had forgotten such a conversation until stumbling upon what remained of a charred Maketa. All of the memories were left behind to be destroyed by the elements. Maketa still smelled like ash and agony. While the fate of those innocent people was unknown, Zuko had some ideas of what his family was capable of. 

He would never say it out loud, but the reason he woke Katara up was that he was so rattled by the sight of Maketa that meditation was impossible. Zuko had never been one to seek companionship. It wasn’t something he had a lot of growing up. Yes, he wanted Katara to see the view, but it was more than that. She was a comfort to him. 

“This must be your first time looking at the Capital. You can see Harbor City and Caldera City… and even the Palace.” Zuko kept his eyes to the horizon. “The sun’s going to rise soon. When I was looking for the Avatar, I would count all the things I hated. I never hated the sunrise.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been up to see the sunrise,” Katara whispered. The last time was when she sent Jet off to Ba Sing Se. Part of her knew that Jet might not come back, but she hoped that he would. 

Zuko turned from the horizon. “May I ask something?”

“Of course.”

“What did you do to June… and me that one time?”

Katara sat down at the edge of the cliff, dangling her legs freely. “It’s called bloodbending.” She didn’t move as Zuko settled down next to her. “I learned it from a woman named Hama while traveling for my training. She wanted to pass on the technique before it was lost forever.”

“You saved my life.”

She set her jaw so hard that it was audible. “Don’t start that. It’s evil. All it does is hurt people, and I hate who I become when I use it. I have no control.”

“Then practice.” Zuko held his arm out. “Practice on me.”

If Katara’s eyes could pop from their sockets, they would. “No, I’ll hurt you!”

“I’m not afraid if that’s what you’re worried about,” Zuko told her, but she didn’t look convinced. “It only hurt because I was fighting against you. I think that it’s important that you practice bloodbending if you are one of the only ones to know the technique.”

“It’s evil.”

Zuko kept his arm out firm. He wasn’t planning on shying away, especially if it was for her own good. “I won’t force you to change your mind, but I believe there is no such thing as good and evil. There is only right and wrong.”

Slowly, Katara raised her hands. She looked apprehensive, to say the least. No one had ever asked her to bloodbend on them. Katara hardly spoke about bloodbending. She just knew that people… people like Aang would be horrified by the intrusion of bloodbending. “Oh, okay, but you asked for it.”

Zuko visibly shivered as his hand turned all prickly and tingly. Katara looked worried about his reaction, but he gave her a reassuring smile. The sun would rise very, very soon. A pink halo floated on the horizon. Katara took his silence as a pass to continue. She started slow, flexing each of his fingers one by one. That wasn’t too hard. She didn’t feel herself losing control. Then, Katara opened as closed his fist.

“How does it feel?” Katara asked. The warmth of Zuko’s blood caused her head to spin a bit. 

“Like there’s something crawling under my skin,” Zuko laughed. “It doesn’t feel bad, though.” That laugh was cut short as Katara caused his hand to jerk across his face. “Very funny…”

Katara let go of her hold on Zuko’s blood, snorting behind her hand. “I would have been upset if I didn’t make you slap yourself at least once.” Practicing on Zuko was good for her consciousness, but it had certain effects that she didn’t want to dive deeper into.

Zuko has going to say something, but the first ray of sunlight caught his attention filling the sky with shades of orange and pink. The yellow sun started rising from the ground. Peach and magenta, amber and rose, radiating hope, a new beginning. The start of a brand new day.

The sun rose like any other day but felt like the sun was finally shining on his face for the first time in his life. He wished that he didn’t have a care in the world. Zuko was sitting in a quiet place next to Katara and was watching the sunrise. He should be happy.

“I’m scared.”

Katara ripped her eyes from the spectacle. Carefully, Katara reached for his arm but decided against it. “Of what?”

Zuko swallowed hard. “I-I’m scared of stepping foot in the Capital. I’m scared of crossing my father.” Zuko held a shaken breath, but his voice still came out cracked. “I’m scared of confronting my sister.”

“Azula… she sent June.”

“I left her. I left Azula to be twisted into what she is today. I’ve never been much of a brother to her. It’s too late to be sad about it now, but-- but I wish that things weren’t like this between us because, when I see her next, she won’t hesitate to kill me.” Zuko turned to look at Katara, tears in his amber eyes. “I don’t think I could fight back.”

“Zuko…”

He sniffled as Katara raised a hand to his face. She brushed a tear away. “I need to tell you the truth. I don’t think I ever told you how I got banished. It all happened because I spoke out at a war meeting. Uncle Iroh told me not to say anything, and well… You know how I am with keeping my mouth shut. I spoke out against a General who wanted to sacrifice an entire division of untrained soldiers. How could I sit there and be quiet? I was just being brash, and I wanted to impress my father. Some idea that was… He claimed that I was insulting and would partake in an Agni Kai to fix it. I thought I would be challenging the General, but no… My father was the one who was insulted. I pleaded on my knees for forgiveness because I didn’t want to fight my father. That was seen as disrespectful to the Fire Lord, so he-- he burned my face.”

Katara reached for his tunic, snapping him from his reverie. “You… The more I learn about you, the more I realize how brave you are.”

“No, I ran away with my tail between my legs,” Zuko murmured. “Finding the Avatar was the only way to return my honor, and I threw myself into the search without a single care for anyone else. Specially Azula. She and I might have had our differences, but I still love her.”

A warm golden headpiece was placed in Katara’s hand. “Your headpiece? Why are you--?”

“I want you to hold on to that for me,” Zuko explained, gazing out to the waking city. “Hold on to the symbol of my bloodline, until I’m worthy of it. I know it’s safe with you.”

Katara tried to give it back, but Zuko evaded her. “Zuko, I can’t accept this.”

“No,” he said firmly. “Please keep it for now. I need to do something, one good thing, and then I’ll be ready for it.”

Katara studied his face for a moment too long. Slowly, Katara tightened her grip on his headpiece. They oddly stared at each other. The longer they stared, the more Katara’s brain piled up crazy ideas. These ideas might not be as crazy as she thought as she inspected the swirling emotions of Zuko’s face.

“I’ll only take it as a trade,” Katara settled. “Here.”

Zuko caught what she tossed to him. “N-No, Katara. I can’t take your necklace.” He knew how much she cared about it. Katara had given him so much attitude about her necklace. To think that she held it close this entire time.

“It was my grandmother’s and then my mother’s, so you better keep it close.”

“But it’s a family heirloom.”

“And your headpiece isn’t. This is the only fair option, so take it. When you can get your headpiece back, then I’ll take my necklace back.

Zuko fought a smile as his fingers brushed the worn velvet and then the handcrafted jewel. It was a beautiful necklace. With shaky hands, Zuko wrapped her necklace around his wrist, partially hiding it. “I can’t believe you trust me with this.” He fully smiled and looked Katara in the eyes. “I promise to protect it with everything I have.”

Katara gawked at Zuko, biting her lip while arguing with herself inside her mind. However, before Katara could ponder about it further, she yanked Zuko to herself and covered his mouth with hers in an achingly warm kiss. It was slow, comforting in ways that words would never be. As quickly as it started, Katara pulled away begging to see some sort of reaction.

The kiss came out of nowhere. Katara somewhere found the courage to do what she had been thinking about for some time. She couldn’t help herself. Staring at him at that moment caused all the built-up emotions that she held to spill over. Katara could hardly swallow. Heat engulfed her body. What was it like to breathe again?

At least Katara wasn’t the worst out of the two. Zuko was red from head to toe. He looked frozen in place until he blinked only once. Oh no… He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to kiss Katara so badly.

“W-We can keep that a secret between us,” Katara whispered, releasing Zuko from her grip.

Say something. He wanted to say something along the lines of… His brain couldn’t come up with anything profound. Instead, Zuko numbly nodded.

Katara stood up and dusted herself off. “I should probably get back to camp. I’ll see you there, Zuko”

Zuko was rendered speechless. So much for mediation… As Katara left, Zuko tried to steady himself. This was all getting so complicated. Zuko knew he wasn’t perfect, but Katara still took the time to comfort and be there for him. She confided in him as well. 

After all of this… Zuko wouldn’t want to let go of her.

Whatever was happening between them… It was smoldering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I bet you guys have been waiting for this for a long, long time. Honestly, I've been waiting for it too.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I told you guys that this chapter was gonna be mushy (mushy in a good way).
> 
> Side Note: After figuring out the storyline and how many chapters there are gonna be, I've concluded that STR is gonna be a tad long. I don't want to break it into two stories because that ruins the vibe in my opinion. I just wanted y'all to know that I plan on completely resolving the story before I finish.
> 
> Love Ya!!!


	34. The Man with Different Colored Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take off that stupid mask, so I can get a good look at you, boy,” the old commander griped, raking his hand through his short, salt and pepper hair. With a snap, the wicks of the surrounding candles ignited. “And your friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I'm back!

_ Chapter Thirty-Four _

_ The Man with Different Colored Eyes _

Everyone was tense but for different reasons. 

For Sokka, dressed as a guardian spirit, was extremely wary of the number of soldiers crawling around. There was no reason for so many soldiers to be in attendance. They had almost been denied entry to the Capital. If it wasn’t for protesting civilians, Sokka wasn’t sure if the group would have been allowed inside the city. It didn’t help that there was weird air between his sister and Zuko, whatever that came from.

For Toph, dressed as a tiger-monkey spirit, she was physically tense. Walking barefoot on the hot, sun beat path made her feet sting against the uneven paths of Harbor City. Toph was never one to lose her cool under military pressure.

For Katara, dressed as the Painted Lady, there were both physical and emotional tensions pulling her around. She had drained herself into unconsciousness during their encounter with June. That was not easy to bounce back from. On their last day of travel, Katara spent whatever time she wasn’t sleeping on healing herself and Zuko so they didn’t look as horrible as they felt. Zuko. She couldn’t believe herself sometimes. That morning was an example of her surprising actions. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy her time with Zuko, but it was the uncharted territory that she crossed. Zuko didn’t seem against it, in fact, he kissed back. It was just… stiff now. What now?

For Zuko, dressed as the Blue Spirit, what wasn’t worrying him? Being in the Capital, his father, Katara, Azula… He was so tremendously grateful that there was little talk about the fact that his little sister sent a dangerous bounty hunter to possibly kill him. It was already heavy on his thoughts. In reality, there wasn’t much talk about the experience as a whole. Yes, Zuko and Azula had a turbulent relationship, but this was different. Deep down, way down… Azula had to hold some sentiment for her brother. 

The Festival of Faces was visibly impressive but lacked the ardor behind it. The people were in unrest. Stern soldiers carried away civilians that vocalized their anger towards the Fire Lord, crying out for the war to end and a just leader. The whole thing disgusted Zuko. How could his father hide in the palace while his people fought against him? How could he forcibly silence them like that? Zuko didn’t know what the future held for him, but if his future was in the Fire Nation, such behavior would be unacceptable.

While the festival at Royal Caldera City was much more grandiose, Harbor City was where the person they were looking for was. It was time for Zuko to pull his weight and cooperate with the mission. Zuko had only met him once as a boy. Ginta, the man with different colored eyes and an old military friend of Iroh’s. He lived in the third lodge from the dock. This man, now a sort of courier, was once a commander in the Navy. According to Iroh, Ginta was a gifted Pai Sho player and was no stranger to the more secretive trades. That’s all Zuko knew about the man. 

“Hey, Blue Spirit,” Sokka called out. “Are you sure about this guy?”

“Sure, enough,” he responded. Zuko’s attention was on a flier that he ripped from a wall. “He’s the only lead we have that isn’t a complete stranger and can be trusted.”

“Can we even trust him?”

Katara sighed. “I don’t think we have another choice. Let’s hurry up. I don’t like being out in public like this.”

“We’re close,” Zuko mumbled, eyes still on the flier. “You couldn’t miss it.”

Sokka was finding it hard to read Zuko with the mask on. Actually, everyone was hard to read with the masks on. While the masks hide them from the soldiers, it would be a lie to say they weren’t stuffy. “What’s got you so interested? You know, the flier.”

_ ANNOUNCEMENT _

_ In the name of His Majesty Fire Lord and Phoenix King Ozai, long may he reign, justice will prevail against barbary!  _

_ TUAZON, THE MAGISTRATE OF HIRA’A _

_ The criminal has been charged with two counts of treason and one count of sedition. The sentence for the criminal’s grievances is execution. This is not an act that our just ruler enjoys or takes lightly, but it must be carried out for the safety of the Fire Nation. May Agni forgive the lawless. _

Zuko crumpled up the flier in his hands, rather aggressively too. “It’s nothing.”

So this was justice in his father’s eyes. There was no point in riling up the rest of the group with this type of information. They were only there to find Ginta. Knowing them, they would try some risky stunt that would only get the group caught. Zuko could possibly make it unscathed for some time, but the others… Well, they might get a taste of the Fire Lord’s “justice.”

“That definitely didn’t look like nothing,” Katara questioned.

Zuko felt his mouth go dry. What would they think of his father’s actions? The people here were riotous and factious. It had not always been like this, but maybe it had. Zuko was much too young to truly understand the politics of his nation when he was last in good standing. He assumed that the most powerful nation in the world would be ruled by the best, but it seems that his father has no concern for the people.

“I said, it’s nothing.”

* * *

That man who sat against the wall was undeniably Ginta. Harbor City was full of narrow and abandoned passageways that seemed to go nowhere. While one eye was black as soot, the other was warm like fresh terracotta. If it wasn’t for the eyes, Zuko would have passed Ginta without a second thought. Glare and spit, it was all Ginta would do. The only thing that moved was his masticating jaw, working the pipe around his cracked lips. His eyes were hard-rimmed and fixed, so much so that it was as if he was no longer able to move his eyeballs.

“Stare or don’t, you won’t get anything from it,” Ginta spat. “I don’t have time to waste on delinquents like you.” His eyes didn’t blink. “The Festival of Faces isn’t celebrated here.”

“Are you Ginta?” Zuko asked. 

He let out a short and crass laugh, his pipe bobbing up and down. “Look, you must be some nice kids, but you’ve all got to be some kind of idiots. Just by looking at you, I can tell you folks are trouble, trouble that I’m not in the business for. Sorry, but I don’t do business with mud-covered kids like you.”

Katara’s lips curved down briskly. So  _ this  _ was Ginta. Who was this guy to talk to them like that? The man must not have taken a good look at himself recently. His clothes were a size too big, hanging from his slight build. The thick cloth that Ginta tied around his forehead was dirty and crooked. Numerous sea-soaked adventures tattered his clothes.

“You’re a friend of the Dragon of the West.”

Ginta drew in a heavy inhale and allowed the smoke to lazily float upward, distorting and twisting along its wayward path. “I’d hardly say such a thing.”

Zuko fished his crest from his pocket and held it to the messenger. Ginta’s smug wrinkle of his lips fell as the crest was presented to him. The unblinking dual-colored eyes of the old commander sparked with undeniable recognition. It had been over ten years since such an item had been presented to him. 

For a moment, Ginta was afraid that his past had been exposed. If it was Fire Nation soldiers, they would have escorted him away without even questioning him. One can never be too safe, but that crest… The man in the Blue Spirit mask is royalty. 

“Come inside,” Ginta grunted. “Quickly.”

Toph snickered. “What happened to the ‘mud-covered kids’ speech?”

The smell of smoke is lingering. Every hair, every cotton fiber, even skin, carries its odor long after the flames are extinguished. Ginta’s home was no exception. It wasn’t much, a few fishing knick-knacks, a Pai Sho table, and a singular cot. It was clear that Ginta was a man of little greed despite his outward character. 

“Take off that stupid mask, so I can get a good look at you, boy,” Ginta griped, raking his hand through his short, salt and pepper hair. With a snap, the wicks of the surrounding candles ignited. “And your friends.”

Zuko obliged, clutching his mother’s mask gingerly in his open palm. Sokka and Toph removed their masks suspiciously while Katara removed her battered hat from the side of the road. Ginta had no care for anyone but Zuko, and more specifically, Zuko’s scar.

“I thought you died, Your Highness,” Ginta explained in a mocking tone. He cleared his throat and cleared the contents on the floor. “Well, they say there are some fates worse than death. Your scar… I don’t remember that from last time I saw you. Looks like it hurt.”

Sokka narrowed his eyes. “Listen--”

“It has been a long time,” Zuko gruffly responded. 

“What do you want from me, boy? A place like this isn’t safe for the likes of you. I can guarantee you that an old man like me can do nothing for you, so it was good to see you, and please leave.”

Ginta started to weakly push them from his house. Sokka struggled and forced out, “Zuko! What is this? I thought you said he could help!”

“You were mistaken,” Ginta coughed. “I’m just a disgraced old man.”

“I need one favor!” Zuko rebutted, stopping Ginta from pushing them any farther. “I thought you used to help with all sorts of suspicious business. We need to stowaway on a ship to Ember Island. You’re the only one I know who can do it.”

Ginta stopped in his tracks, blowing smoke into their faces and spilling a few flakes of ash on the floor. “Who told you that?”

“My uncle.”

A grin spread over Ginta's face, wide and open, showing his small teeth. At that moment his motives were laid bare; he was a mocker, but he once had so much life. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help them. Ginta had been worn down over the years. He only wanted a quiet rest of his life, but the glint in his eyes proved otherwise. 

“Old geezer,” he laughed. “Yes, I did, but I don’t anymore.”

Katara stepped forward. “Please. We must get to Ember Island.”

“Girl, I’m sure you all have the best intentions, but I’ve done my fair share of activities that would get me in trouble with the Fire Lord. I never did those things for free. I’m too old to be sneaking around like this anymore. I hope you get where you need to be.”

“We’ll pay you,” Katara resorted. “We might not have a lot of money, but we have pots and pans in good condition.”

“Pots and pans?” Ginta laughed. “Who do you make me out to be?”

“We don’t have much anymore,” Sokka mumbled.

Ginta coughed violently and spit. “I was a commander in the Navy, you know. Guess why I’m not in the Navy anymore. It may be hard to believe, but I was a rebel in my youth. I did everything I could to protect lives instead of destroying them, and I was expelled because I lacked ‘ruthlessness’. Ever since being in the Navy, I used to aid rebels or people who wished to flee. I did everything I could to help the Rebellion, but the Fire Lord was able to snuff any sparks. There is no point in trying anymore. I have nothing left in this life to protect or care about. Everything had been taken away from me. The last hope would have been the Avatar, but the Princess captured him.”

“We need to get to Ember Island. We want to rescue the Avatar,” Zuko blurted.

A bushy eyebrow was raised. “And you’re a part of that, Your Highness?”

“I made a promise to assist them in rescuing the Avatar… er, Aang. I intend to fulfill that promise,” Zuko explained firmly. “What happens to me next is of no importance.”

“Pots and pans…” Ginta mused. “You got anything else.”

Toph held out some pebbles. “Rocks?”

“We don’t have anything…” Katara told him. 

Zuko quickly tossed his crest to Ginta. “Here. My crest is all yours if you sneak us to Ember Island. It all I have”

“You sure are desperate, boy,” Ginta laughed, biting the edge of the gold. “We’ve got a deal.”

Katara whipped her attention to Zuko. Her hand roughly tugged on his tunic to get his attention. “You can’t do that,” she harshly whispered. “That--”

“Yes, I have to. If this is the only way to get us to Ember Island quietly, then it’s worth it. After all, this crest isn’t the most important thing I have with me.”

The crest was a personal symbol of his family. It was like throwing away his relations with the Royal Family. It was unheard of by someone of his status. Katara’s eyes softened. It was strange to think about how disagreeable he had been before. Zuko was so irritating on the boat ride here. She couldn’t believe she trusted him with her necklace, and that he kept it close on his wrist. Maybe Zuko just needed someone that he was comfortable with. 

“You have a deal,” Ginta smirked. “I’ll make a special delivery to Ember Island, but we won’t leave until sunrise. That’s when I usually make my deliveries. The soldiers at the harbor gate are going to inspect my ship, so it’s best to keep everything as controlled as possible. The Great Gates of Azulon shouldn’t be an issue as long as nothing crazy happens in the Capital, so lay low. Stay in my humble abode. Can’t risk rebels like you causing trouble. I’ve got fire flakes and Pai Sho to keep you occupied.”

“Where are you off to?” Toph asked.

“To get my ship prepared,” Ginta grumbled and then blew smoke in the air. “I can’t believe I’m doing this again after all that. I have Iroh to blame for that. Just don’t be impulsive, you troublemakers. I don’t want to end up in Boiling Rock.” With that, he slammed the door behind him. 

"What just happened?" Sokka asked.

It was quiet for a moment. The group didn’t know what to do with their situation at the fishy-smelling shack. Each of them glanced at each other.

“So,” Toph drawled. “Who wants to play a blind girl in Pai Sho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone has been safe, especially with the current events. Although this chapter and the next one is actually rather appropriate for the times, it wasn't planned like that. I understand ao3 isn't really a platform, but I just wanted to remind everyone to not be afraid to let your voice be heard, lend a hand, and support! Just please, please be safe. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update. It's a plot driver chapter tbh. I won't be able to update as quickly as I had been, but I'll try to move quickly.
> 
> Peace


	35. Rise of the Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a rush to this all. It was exciting, despite the trouble they were going to get into if they were caught. But the looming threat of capture was what made it so thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol remember when I said it would be a while til the next chapter. I guess i was wrong about this. Strap in because this is a super fast-paced chapter.

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

_Rise of the Blue Spirit_

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Zuko stopped in his tracks, scowling to himself that he had been caught in the darkness of the morning. Of course, he would seem to be planning something after spending the rest of his night in silence. And of course, she would notice it.

“Were you just waiting for me to leave?” Zuko asked, turning to face her. His shoulder brushed the tight corridors of Harbor City alleyways. “Katara, I’m just going for a walk.”

She narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips. The red paint from the day before was still bright on her face, albeit a little melted and smudged. Her face was a storm of unreadable emotions. “That doesn’t convince me. Why do you have a sword on your back?”

Sweat rolled down the side of his nose. He had forgotten that it obviously appeared to be doing something other than walking. “Fine, I’m running an errand.” 

“Uh uh, that doesn’t cut it. You were acting weird yesterday, and now you’re sneaking out like a bandit. What’s wrong?” She sunk into herself a bit, appearing bashful. “Was it about yesterday morning? I know I said we could keep it a secret, but if I upset you…”

A jolt shot up Zuko’s spine. Of course, her mind would settle on that. Zuko had left her hanging. His brain backpedaled violently to come up with words, but he was too frazzled to think straight. “The flier.”

“The flier?” Katara’s face slowly turned to recognition as the wheels turned. “Oh, the flier.”

Zuko stepped closer and whispered in a manner that wasn’t muffled enough from his mask to hear. “Do you remember Ikem mentioning that the magistrate of Hira’a had been arrested? Well, the flier was announcing his public execution, and executions here are right before sunrise. The things Tuazon was charged for, treason and sedition, are just excuses to silence him. I’m not going to sit back while my father executes another innocent life.”

“Ah, so you are a rebel after all.” The word rebel was poison to people in the Fire Nation, but she said it like a compliment. He could see the thoughts racing in Katara’s head. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because-- Because--” Zuko clenched his hands so hard that there would be marks on the inside of his palm. “I was humiliated. I didn’t want you to think any poorly of me than you already do. Only a fool would be oblivious to the way the world views me. I am hated. Let me do something right.”

Katara’s eyes slowly drifted to his wrist where his fingers unconsciously grazed the worn velvet of her necklace for comfort. Catching the object of her focus, Zuko abruptly retreated his hand to safety. His cheeks burned hot under his mask. He had been caught after all. 

“I’m coming with you.”

“Katara, no.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion. I’m coming with you.”

Zuko grabbed her by the shoulders. “What I’m about to do is so incredibly risky. I can’t have you caught in the backfire. I just can’t. Someone needs to save the Ava-- I mean, Aang. That won’t be me. It’s you.”

“I’m not going to let you go by yourself.” Katara grabbed the wrist that held her necklace almost as if she was trying to soak some of that comfort as well. “You may not know this, but you are important. You are important, Zuko. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you got arrested while we could have helped you.”

Zuko had figured out why Katara was so different. She looked him in the eyes and didn’t see the monster he could become. She didn’t see the son of Fire Lord Ozai. Katara saw Zuko. It may sound ridiculous, considering his masked face, but even then, she boldly looked him in the eyes. What could he possibly have to lose by admitting that she’d gotten under his skin? After a second thought, he had a lot to lose by opening his mouth.

“Okay, but the others can’t know. Especially Ginta. This is going to cause some heat in the Capital, so I hope you’re ready to make a fast exit.”

Katara gave that mischievous grin that without fail made him warm. “Let’s go, rebel scum.”

* * *

In the Fire Nation, executions, which used to be a rarity, were held in the square of Harbor City. The nobles of Royal Caldera City preferred to turn a blind eye to such brutish practices. They had no taste for blood, so they assumed the poor did. 

These executions were not appeasements, more like fuel. It was a cruel practice wherever it was performed, but the Fire Nation had a knack for making the cruelty all the more bitter. For the executed, they would face the sunrise only to be beheaded right before the sun rose. This promised eternal disappointment.

“In a world of perpetual barbarism, His Majesty, Fire Lord and Phoenix King Ozai, protects the meek from injustice’s foul grip.” a Fire Sage read with authority, their voice echoing in the morning. “It is his duty and honor to hold those accountable for heinous crimes against the Fire Nation. In His Majesty’s great wisdom, the lawless must be condemned to judgment under the Great Spirit Agni’s watchful eye. Without judgment, we cannot have harmony.”

Zuko tuned out from the speech that his father, or more likely one of his advisors, wrote for events like this. He sat hidden on a nearby roof, ready to make his appearance when the signal was given. That signal came in the form of Katara who stood in the masses of masked and unmasked figures to “watch the execution”. She would let him know when the time was right.

The plan was to free Tuazon. That sounded simple, but with about six soldiers, an executioner, and a Fire Sage, the odds were a little off-kilter. How would Tuazon escape? He could come with them, but that was too risky. Instead, a military mongoose lizard would do the trick. They hadn’t seen any creatures other than the one tethered to a post. Tuazon would be long gone before any other soldiers could catch up. Zuko didn’t want to take any lives here. After all, a great general doesn’t need to take a life.

“With great sorrow, a man of authority has lost his way. This man has betrayed the Fire Nation with two charges of treason and one charge of sedition. By the order of His Majesty, Fire Lord and Phoenix King Ozai, Tuazon, the magistrate of Hira’a, is sentenced to death.”

Tuazon looked like a man who was sentenced to death. This man looked like the only thing he was guilty of was for speaking out against soldier occupation. His eyes darted from side to side, looking to see if anyone would stop this madness. They had treated him poorly. It was clear. Tuazon was littered with bruises and covered in dirt and sweat. So much so that his bald head glistened in the morning glow. 

“Only through death will you be cleansed,” the Fire Sage finished. “May Agni forgive the lawless.”

With a stern nod, the executioner stepped towards Tuazon. The crowd quieted in anticipation. All of those who cried out their protests turned their eyes. The execution sword was so clean and so sharp that Zuko knew this blade would have no trouble cutting through Tuazon’s neck. When was Katara going to make her move? Time was running out.

The executioner raised the blade to the sky in a salute. The moment that blade went down, Tuazon would be dead. But that never happened. Everyone watched in confusion as the executioner trembled in place. 

Now.

Before people could question Katara, Zuko bounded from the roof. The dramatic entrance caused people to panic and the soldiers to attack the masked disrupter. The executioner twisted around as if he was a puppet, swinging his sword and hand to hit the soldiers. 

The first soldier to reach Zuko received an elbow to the neck, effectively knocking them out on impact. Right before another soldier could swipe at Zuko, the executioner knocked into the soldier. 

“W-What’s happening to me?” the executioner cried out, his large hand striking the helmet off of a soldier. “Sorceress! She’s using some sort of magic against me!”

On cue, the executioner twitched painfully and collapsed. Zuko turned in shock to see Katara gain control of another soldier and hurling them against a wall. She must have knocked the executioner out with her bloodbending. Zuko would never want that fate. He understood why she couldn’t waterbend. It was for the same reason he wouldn’t firebend.

The clang of swords rang in the square. People hid from the action, but they couldn’t tear their eyes from the sight before them. The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady fighting the Fire Nation? Maybe there was hope.

Zuko narrowly dodged a jab of fire. The hilt of his sword smashed into the nose of the helmetless soldier. Before Zuko could acknowledge the blood on his hand, two soldiers grappled him. He broke his fall on one of the soldiers and rolled away from the grip. During the roll, Zuko cut his shoulder on one of the swords. 

The Fire Sage, who had been cowering under the scroll that he was reading from, attempted to run off on the mongoose lizard. His blood pumped erratically. She caught him in her trap. Using bloodbending like this caused Katara’s head to buzz. This was the curse of bloodbending. The more you use it, the more to ache to feel the beating heart of another’s in your grasp. That was the madness. If it wasn’t for Zuko’s request, she would have crushed the Fire Sage’s heart on impulse.

“Let go of me, you vermin,” the Fire Sage growled.”

Katara stepped towards him, ignoring the combat Zuko had found himself caught in. “I’m afraid I can’t. What do you know of judgment?”

“I know that the lawless must be judged, and from the looks of it… you, Painted Lady, and your acquaintance are lawless. You will be smitten by the law.”

She smiled as if he had said the most humorous thing in the world. “I’d like to see you try.”

Zuko, a vision of rage, struck fear in the very core of the Fire Sage. In each hand, Zuko dragged the last two soldiers towards the Fire Sage. He was very aware that people were watching, taking in every action of the rebellious pair. If they wanted a statement, he’d give them a statement. 

Unceremoniously, Zuko dropped the soldiers at the feet of the Fire Sage. They all were simply doing their job, so no true harm would be done to them. Not even a scratch was left on their heads, except for the one with a broken nose. 

Tuazon trembled as Zuko approached. “Blue Spirit, please don’t hurt me. I am an honest man.”

With a swift slash, the blindings around Tuazon were freed. Tuazon, still trembling, rose to his feet with confusion. “I know. You must leave before more soldiers appear. Run. Take the mongoose lizard and run.”

Tuazon nodded ardently, a stressed vein popping on his slick forehead. “What is your name so I might repay you?”

“I don’t have a name,” Zuko responded. He led Tuazon to the agitated mongoose lizard. Surely, it would bolt away once untied. “Repay me by returning to your home safely without looking back. Repay me by doing everything in your power to fight soldier occupation.” With that, Zuko freed the mongoose lizard to spring forward in the morning.

Zuko turned on his heels to face the Fire Sage who shook against Katara’s control. The point of his swords rested on the hollow of his neck, causing the man to squirm even more. “You wretched thing. You malefactor. Only a coward would hide his face. Who are you?”

The cold, terrifying glare of the Blue Spirit accused him. The first morning light illuminated the shadows of the mask. It would be a face that would haunt him for years to come. “I am a spirit of justice. The Blue Spirit.”

With the hilt of his sword, Zuko incapacitated the Fire Sage. He stood unconscious, still not released from Katara’s grip. As soon as she realized his limpness, the Fire Sage slumped to the ground. 

When Zuko turned to look at Katara, it seemed that she had beaten him to it. He had never seen Katara’s eyes look like that, clouded with something that he had never seen before. She seemed to be breathing quickly, or maybe it was him. Katara, the woman before him, was so terrifyingly remarkable. 

“We should run,” her voice rasped as if she forgot how to talk altogether. 

Zuko quickly found her hand and bolted in the direction of Ginta’s home. They ran through a maze of buildings and winding side streets as the pounding of soldiers flooded the main streets, searching for the two of them.

Each one of Zuko’s long strides was worth at least one and a half of Katara’s. She struggled to keep up with him while he grasped her hand. It would be easier if he wasn’t pulling him around, but Katara didn’t want Zuko’s rough hand to let go. There was a rush to this all. It was exciting, despite the trouble they were going to get into if they were caught. But the looming threat of capture was what made it so thrilling.

Both of them stopped abruptly in front of Ginta’s lodging, gasping for air against the cold wall of the tight corridor. Zuko pulled the mask from his face to get more air into his lungs. As the two of them soaked each other in silent awe of what they just did, Zuko’s heart-rate wouldn’t settle. It had nothing to do with fear. There is no smile on his lips, only the hot intensity of his gaze that they both know is the start of the inferno to come.

In a fit of complete buzzing passion, Zuko yanked Katara to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. The mask in Zuko’s hand dropped without care. Her arms snaked around his neck and head, pulling him closer than ever. Zuko didn’t care that his hands, which held her to him, and lips were smudging the paint on her face.

His warmth, his touch. It was agony, knowing that this could be the only time that they could share this experience such a loss of guard like this. Oh, but the tingles running through her body were worth it. Katara was afraid that her growing attachment was going one-sided, but now… Out in the open… Kissing so passionately. There was no doubt. 

Katara’s lips slid against his after a short break for breath. She was forgetting all about her worries. The only thing that mattered was Zuko, right now, with her. Something about this feeling made Katara think that everything was going to be okay. 

When they pulled away, Zuko and Katara remained in their embrace unwilling to break apart. The edges of Katara’s lips curved up as she wiped the red paint that smudged in his lips. 

“I ruined your paintwork,” Zuko dumbly murmured, his thoughts still reeling.

With the back of her hand, Katara wiped the remainder of the paint from her lips. “It was a risk I was willing to take.”

The only thing that caused them to step away from each other was the unmistakable voice of Sokka from inside the house. From the sounds of it, he wasn’t happy. “Where. Is. Katara? I’m sick of waiting for them. We have to look for them.”

“And Sparky?” Toph added.

“I don’t care about him right now. Where is my sister?”

“Look.” That was Ginta. “We don’t have time to look for them. You want to go to Ember Island, we have to go now. I don’t care if those two are missing.” Zuko quickly put on his mask as a door opened a few paces away from them. “As you can see they found their way home. If you did something reckless, I’m leaving you at the harbor. Come on.”

Sokka scurried to Katara. “Where _were_ you?” he whisper-shouted as they snuck towards the harbor. As far as infuriation was… Sokka was completely and utterly infuriated. 

“It wasn’t her fault,” Zuko explained.

Sokka pointed a finger at Zuko in rage. “ _You._ I don’t want to look at you. Do you have the slightest idea of how scared I was? What were you even doing?”

“Hey, zip it,” Ginta snarled, setting the boardwalk to enter the ship. “Soldiers are snooping around. You better not have anything to do with that.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. Uh oh. He practically jumped unto the ship with Katara in tow. No time was wasted as he rushed them into the cabin with Sokka stomping after them. 

Toph gave a weak smile. “You can’t take them anywhere.”

“Will someone explain what’s going on?” Sokka growled.

“Quiet,” Ginta reminded after closing the door behind them. He opened a hidden hatch into the lower level. “Get in, and for the love of all that is good, be quiet.”

Katara glared at Sokka as he pushed through to jump down to the small compartment for stowaways. “At least I’ll keep my word.”

Darkness came in thickly just like the smell of fish and the sea. Everything was happening rather quickly. First, they had been rescuing the magistrate in dramatic fashion, then they were kissing, and now they were awkwardly shuffled into a dark cabin in a ship. 

“Let me explain,” Zuko started. 

“You better,” Sokka bit back at a whisper.

Zuko rubbed his neck. “I had heard that the magistrate of Hira’a was being executed, and I went to free him.” Zuko paused for a moment. “And Katara joined me.”

“Aw, why couldn’t I come?” Toph mumbled. “It’s pretty rude if you ask me. I’m not going to save you on this one, Sparky.”

Sokka wanted to throttle Zuko. No, he wanted to throw him overboard. If Katara didn’t like him so much, Sokka would have done it without a single though. “I’d like to start by saying that I am furious. Complete furious. You have a knack for doing everything that you’re not supposed to do. If it wasn’t for a good cause, I would have put my boomerang on you. And you dragged my little sister into it above all.”

“It was my decision,” Katara snapped, wobbling under the rocking of the boat. “I can make my own if you weren’t aware.”

“I have an entire speech waiting for you later,” Sokka growled. “This doesn’t mean you two are off the hook. I just don’t want to get caught by a bunch of soldiers you agitated. If we make it out of this, I might consider forgiving you.”

Katara rolled her eyes, but it was too dark for anyone to tell. “Aren’t you the forgiving one.”

“I don’t know what possessed you to do something so dangerous. We have a mission to complete.”

“The magistrate needed our help. Zuko understood that. Why can’t you?”

Sokka grit his teeth. “Well, I hope you got that out of both of your systems because we have a serious goal to accomplish. When we get to Ember Island, I need you two focused on freeing Appa. That’s why we’re here after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> What did you think? I suppose there are a lot of opinions that could be made from this chapter. I'd love to hear them. Shit is gonna get real. 
> 
> Next, chapter is all about Azula.
> 
> Peace


	36. The Bloody Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you feel betrayed, or was it the lack of control that set you off? People don’t fear you like they used to. You have been groomed your entire life to be perfect. Am I wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy partners! nothing better than a good psychological chapter!

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

_The Bloody Princess_

Azula’s tongue rolled around the point of her canine. The joy she had hoped to feel from seeing the Avatar behind bars was lacking. Perhaps the fact that the Avatar sat still as death in meditation was the problem. 

“It’s so good to see you again, Avatar,” Azula hummed. Upon closer inspection, Aang seemed to be in deep, deep meditation. She clicked her teeth in anger. Without thinking, Azula hurled a chair against the walls. “You should be attentive in the presentence of royalty!”

A loose flyaway of the chair landed in Aang’s lap, causing the prisoner to open a cautious eye. His eyes trailed the shards to the perpetrator. He had nothing to say apparently. The Avatar looked healthier from the last time she saw him. Aang wasn’t so pale and didn’t have blood caked on his skin. Thick, dark hair covered his once bald head. This was no fun. This was no fun at all. 

“This reminds me of an exhibition I attended as a little girl. ‘Aviaries of the East,’ it was called. The only reason I was there was for my education. Birds are such dreadful creatures. All of my classmates were so taken by the beautiful colors, but not me. No, I enjoyed watching creatures that are known to be free, struggle in their cage. You remind me of those birds, Avatar. Do you long to feel the wind beneath your wings, hm, little birdie? Just be warned that a dragon is waiting to snap you up the moment you catch a drift of wind.”

“A little bird like me is not on the dragon’s food chain. Birds and dragons have been in harmony for centuries.”

“You’re lucky that I don’t kill you on the spot,” Azula growled.

“But you won’t,” Aang responded, his voice deep from hardly being used. “I know what the Fire Lord has in store for me… Or at least plans to do.”

Azula inspected her nails. “I hate you. I hate anything that steps in the way of Fire Nation glory.” Azula took a loud step forward, glowering down at the air nomad. “Do you hate me, Avatar? Do you fear me?”

The air couldn't pick up in the dark corridors of Boiling Rock, but Azula could have sworn there was a breeze. Despite being weakened, Aang still looked annoyingly friendly. “Not at all.”

Azula’s lips cast downward sharply. “It is unwise to do so!” This was not going to plan at all. Ever since arriving at this forsaken place, Azula felt as if her control of any situation was slipping rapidly. Had she ever truly had control, or was it just an illusion? Calm. Emotionless. Be Emotionless. 

“Why are you here?” Aang asked. “You boasted about going off to conquer Ba Sing Se. It seems that my friends stopped you.”

“Do not get the wrong idea, Avatar. Ba Sing Se is in flames, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” She relished the brief look of panic. Yes, this was what she was there for. “I wonder… Do you feel the same guilt you did when you found out your entire culture had been wiped from existence? It’s like history repeating for you. No matter what you do, people keep dying to protect you. I can’t imagine the shame you feel. I’ve been told that you used to brush off your training and run from your responsibilities, and that’s why your home was destroyed. Face it, Avatar. You decided to fight one hundred years too late.”

“I bear my burden,” Aang said solemnly. A rueful smile stretched across his slender face. “Do you?”

“ _My_ burden,” Azula laughed. “You don’t have the slightest understanding of my burdens. I will never understand how my fool for a brother failed to catch you for years. You’re as dangerous as the dirt beneath my feet. Before he left, I told him that he would never touch the arrow on your head. Who knew my prediction would be correct? Well, I suppose I never miss.”

“You misunderstand. Hate is your burden. Hatred has never solved any problems, and it never will. At the end of the day, those who hate will never be satisfied because nothing will fill the void that hatred creates--”

“Enough!” Azula shrieked. The tips of her fingers buzzed with lightning. Rage built inside her like deep water currents. Azula did everything right - everything -but nothing was enough. What was her goal? Fire Lord? Yet the thought of her father sickened her. “Weak… You are weak!” Red. Everything went red. Her vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of her stomach. Disgusted by his sight, Azula spat upon the ground near Aang’s feet. “I’m not surprised that your entire kind has been destroyed! I cannot wait for my father to execute you!”

* * *

On Boiling Rock, news spread fast. It was the type of place that was so far removed from society that even the most arbitrary bits of news was exciting. Those who were unlucky to be stationed on the remote island seldom left, growing as crazy as the prisoners. 

“Crown Princess,” a soldier announced, opening the door to her sorry excuse for quarters. “The Captain wishes to speak with you.”

Azula clinked her tongue. Her hands were still shaking from her encounter with the Avatar. She had hoped that seeing the Avatar in his current state would return some aspect of normality to her, but it had the opposite effects. “Allow him in.”

Without looking, Azula knew who he was. He had such a distinct walk. Each stride was singular and assured. It was the gait of a nobleman. It was the gait of a nobleman who had always been there to remind Azula that the paragon of sophistication truly existed.

She kept her back to the visitor. “To whom do I owe this honor, Shai?”

“The Fire Lord.”

Just the mention of her father caused Azula to chew on the inside of her mouth. The healing welt on her face stung. “Shouldn’t you be in Ba Sing Se, General?”

Shai wistfully sighed. “It’s ‘Captain’ now. I was demoted.” If Shai could be demoted, exemplar status and all, then could anyone truly be in her father's good graces?

This caused Azula to turn and face her adversary. “That’s new. You were in my father’s good graces back in Ba Sing Se. What happened to the ‘great’ General? Or Captain, I suppose.”

He looked both young and old at the same time. Pale umber eyes, filled with obvious pain and hidden disgrace glistened in the tiny haze of light that radiated off the small flickering flame of the candle. “My father fell in battle shortly after you left. I wished to return home for my father’s memorial and to get my estate in order since I am now head of the family. The Fire Lord allowed my passage, but at a cost. I am to be stationed here for three weeks. You are my superior”

“I’ve always been your superior,” she scoffed. Shai had always been conventionally attractive, but he lacked the charm and charisma of a true Fire Nation noble. “You haven’t changed.”

Shai took an unnervingly long look at Azula. His eyes settled on the pink scar forming on her face. The area around it was yellowed, the signal of a nearly healed blemish. Just from the look of his vague expression, Shai knew the origins. “Neither have you.”

Liar.

Smart man. He knew the value of keeping your mouth shut. He wasn’t overly talented in combat, but his cunning mind was what caused him to rise through the ranks at a rapid pace. Azula hadn’t felt normal in a long time. No, she felt like tar was stuck in her veins. She felt like voices collided against each other in her head. And the worst part of it all, Azula felt like there was no possible chance her father would ever love her. 

“I recommend speaking with the warden,” Azula growled, her dark thoughts getting the better of her. “This desolate place is the stuff of nightmares.”

Shai did not move towards the door. Instead, he stood stiffly in his usual manner. It was obvious that his mother conditioned him well. “That is a strong opinion, Princess.”

“Why haven’t you left?! I wish to be alone!”

Even that did not cause the former general to move. He was not fazed by Azula’s strange and delirious appearance. “May I be so bold to ask a personal question?”

“No.”

“Why are Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee imprisoned here?”

Smoke puffed from Azula’s nose. Quickly, Azula strode towards Shai with a fire blade to his neck. Blue light illuminated Shai’s unflinching face. “It’s easy, you see. They are traitors.”

“That’s not how I heard it. And what about General Iroh? A spy?”

“It seems that you don’t need my explanation after all then.” Azula stood her ground, allowing the heat to cause his face to redden mildly. 

After years of military training, not much bothered or surprised Shai anymore. “I have no definitive truths on the matter. I simply picked up on some observations.” Buckle. Why won’t he buckle? The towering Shai was an enigma. Azula was clinging to him with a fire blade in hand like a wild animal, and Shai remained unbothered. 

“Enlighten me, Captain. Show me why they hail you as a talented tactician.”

It was like he had been waiting the entire time to show his inner manner. A ghost of a wily smirk dusted across his face. “Upon returning to the Capital, I was made very aware that congratulations were to be in order for you. You were the talk of the court. After all, noblemen were tripping over themselves to gain the favor of the Fire Lord in hopes of becoming your suitor. That is the effect you have on people.”

“That is the effect my position has on people,” Azula scowled, her blade scooting closer to his muscular neck. “Don’t tell me you were hoping to be a suitor.”

Shai laughed briefly, rather boyishly too. “I know better than that. As of now, I am disgraced. A man in my position could never hope to court someone like you.” He paused, an idea flashing before his eyes and fading away. “Although, if I were to hope to become your suitor, groveling at the feet of your father is not the path I’d take.”

“Is that so?” Azula questioned, her nails digging better into his spotless armor. “So what if I’m to get married? Did you come to rub it in?”

“Not at all. To the untrained eye, you should be rejoicing, but I know the truth. This proclamation of your marriage is the biggest slap to the face without publicly spurning you. I’ve come to offer my condolences, Princess.”

Her lip wobbled involuntarily. “Your condolences. I didn’t ask for your condolences.”

“The Fire Lord is being bathed with respect at your expense. By marrying you off, he is undermining your military talents. I can only assume that he felt threatened by you enough to change your role in his reign so drastically. So what was it that you said that caused him to treat you so? Whatever happened must have been monumental. After all, it’s a surprise to see you locked away, half-feral.”

Slit his throat. She should slit his throat. “What happened between the Fire Lord and I is a personal business, Shai.” She bared her teeth at him like a dog. “You’ve proven your skills, now back off before you go too far.”

Sharp, cunning man… The corners of Shai’s eyes crinkled in what could be amusement. Those eyes could read the most secluded and emotionally barren of people. He was her equal when it came to the sport of the mind. He said the words that Azula would never dare speak because she was afraid to admit the truth. “You have yet to answer my question. What caused you to imprison Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee? I have some ideas.”

Yes, dig deeper. Be relentless. Shai’s mock interrogation was so unprecedented. No one has ever understood her mind like this. 

“Go on.” The fire blade in her hand grew hotter. 

“Lady Mai and Lady Ty stood against you. Naturally, they didn’t want to follow you into a place like this, so you forced them. Did you feel betrayed, or was it the lack of control that set you off? People don’t fear you like they used to. You have been groomed your entire life to be perfect. Am I wrong? You’ve spent so long being perfect for your father that none of it will ever be enough anymore. The idea of that frightens you. You don’t want to be cast out like your brother for flaws outside of your control. And you most certainly don’t want to become like your mother.”

“Shut your mouth!” Azula jaggedly jerked her arm to cut his throat. Swiftly, Shai caught her wrist before any more than a burn line across the side of his neck could be done. 

He winced in pain at the blistering skin. At least he wasn’t dead though. Azula trembled against his grip, looking more animal than human. “You asked me to go on. Remember that. I am simply hypothesizing, but it’s obvious I struck a nerve.”

“Go speak to the warden,” Azula struggled. “Leave me to rot!”

Shai gently released her grip. “You burned me because I was getting too close. You imprisoned Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee because they stopped trying to get close. Doesn’t it get lonely?”

Azula felt like a caged dog. Was this how Jet felt before death? No. Then, why did she keep seeing him? Jet was the last person she had control over. Her hot hands clutched to her once silky hair. 

“You will never understand how alone I am. My mother thought I was a monster. My brother left me behind. And my father… I don’t know if he ever loved me. All of them betrayed me, so I cannot trust a single soul. The only thing that makes sense to me is fire bending, so what will I do when that livelihood is taken away from me? Monsters like me will never be loved.”

Shai was silent for an acceptable amount of time. What had been done to her that caused her to turn this way. “Is that what you believe?”

“I’ve killed so many people that it’s become second nature!” Azula cackled. “It’s so easy! And when it starts to become hard, I imagine Zuko and it becomes easy again! How many people have you killed, Shai?”

“Too many to count. I won’t harp on matters like that.”

“This place is where it all started for me! When Zuko left, my father used to take me here for ‘special lessons.’ I used to tremble on the trips here because I knew what was coming. I only ever did what would make my father happy. Boiling Rock is where I learned to kill and feel no remorse. The Fire Lord took that from me! You know, they call me the Bloody Princess in Ba Sing Se!” It was all coming out like an opened floodgate. All the darkness was coming to the surface, but Azula didn’t feel any better. “Something like that should make me proud, but— oh how far I’ve fallen! I was supposed to be perfect. I can’t do anything in this state. I can’t keep my hair pristine. I can’t even get the Avatar to hate me!”

“Do you hate the Avatar?”

“Yes!”

Shai stepped towards her, feeling that all the heat in the room had sucked inwards to Azula. “I used to hate the Avatar, slippery little airbender… But my views have changed due to recent events.”

Her eyes lingered on the burn festering on his neck. “You should go, Captain. Your soldiers will be confused to see you exiting my quarters with a burn like that. It will only feed into my insanity.”

“Insanity is such a strange word,” Shai mused, becoming much too close for Azula’s liking. “It implies that you are long gone. Is that the truth? Or are you becoming aware of your actions? Perhaps it is remorse.”

“You’ve seen Mai and Ty Lee. How are they?”

Shai laughed, hearty and full. He must not laugh much. “Why don’t you go see for yourself?”

“You know I can’t do that,” Azula scowled.

“Well, I’ll send them your regards,” Shai decided. “Perhaps I’ll speak to your uncle as well.”

“Don’t get so comfortable, Captain. This place is still a prison. I don’t intend on changing my ways.” Azula brushed through her hair with her fingers, catching knots left and right. “Now, leave before I change my mind on leaving you unscathed. Perhaps, I’ll care for my hair.”

This time Shai nodded and headed for the door, finding that he had a better grasp on the Princess’s mindset. It wasn’t good, for he would need to tread carefully. But when didn’t Azula keep you on your toes? 

“As you wish, Princess.”

“The formality is back. Good.”

Before his exit, Shai gave a fleeting glance softened with a teasing glint. “If it counts for anything, Princess, I believe your hair is as beautiful as it was.”

Azula didn't allow her lips to quirk upwards. How could she? Her mind spiraled by to her primitive being. Shai was not a concern to her. No... many things had been exposed without warning. Many things were unknown, but there was one thing that burned hot like embers in her stomach. Azula would never prove herself to be worthy because no such thing existed. A faultless existence would be out of reach, so why pretend? The only thing left to do was to detonate and take everything down with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a good ole chapter about Azula trying to regain control over two different people but not being able to because she is that desperate. I'm really, really curious to hear your opinions on Shai as a character. I know he's someone that I made up, but he holds a very specific purpose. Just humor me, if you will. Is he helping or hurting? What are his intentions? 
> 
> Also, I know that normally you would want to talk to your closest friends about such matters, but Azula is so far gone that her friends can't peer into her brain. So please keep that in mind.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I'm pretty sure the email system at ao3 is going through something right now, so I hope the notification that the chapter is up, reaches you in good time!
> 
> Peace


	37. The Appa Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But of course, Sokka was too stubborn to ask. Asking would make it obvious that he cared, and caring—or rather, showing that he cared—was something that he could never do if his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna drop this here

_ Chapter Thirty-Seven _

_ The Appa Protection Squad _

As far as forts go, Ember Island was no military powerhouse. If they didn’t know better, these soldiers seemed to be on vacation. The lush island getaway was clean of well-to-do visitors and the eerily empty paradise was enjoyed by tired soldiers. These soldiers were free of the looming control of the Fire Lord. What threat did they have? To the north, a fleet of ships guarded the waters from the Northern Water Tribe. To the south, the entirety of the Fire Nation. There was no way someone would ever get close enough to the sky bison. 

It had been way too easy to land in Ember Island. All Ginta needed to do was deliver several crates on contraband wine while the four of them slipped from the boat. 

Sokka curled his neck around the corner. Behind a group of laughing soldiers playing cards and siping bootlegged wine, laid Appa. From this distance, Appa looked unharmed but very dirty. Appa looked as if he can been caught just yesterday. He was grounded by thick ropes tied over his body. This should be easy enough. All that needed to happen was the distraction.

“Psst,” Sokka called to Katara, shifting his mask on his face. “It seems that everything is in order. Once Toph and Zuko do their little act, Appa will be as good as free. The Appa Protection Squad is in motion.” Sokka paused for a bit. “I came up with that.”

Her silence was all it took for Sokka to snap his jaw closed in annoyance. She was still mad. Of course, she was. Whenever Sokka would state his opinion on anything she did, Katara simply wouldn’t have it.

“Since this is the last time we’ll have time to ourselves before things get crazy, I think we should talk,” Sokka whispered.

“About what?” Katara rasped, her face as dark as the clouds above them. Her irritation was still smoldering under her stony expression. 

“Don’t play dumb.”

Her eyes nearly glowed against the fresh red paint. “Whispering in a fort isn’t a good idea. After all, we’re wanted dead or alive.”

Sokka scoffed over the song of soldiers singing folk songs. “Those blockheads are busy at the moment. The Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady are the wanted ones. And for an obscenely large amount, might I add. If you and you-know-who would have just kept to yourselves—” What he was referring to was the fact that Ember Island was littered with posters calling for their arrest. They were quick. It hadn’t even been a day.

“If we had kept to ourselves, an innocent man would have died. Did you want that?”

Sokka scooted closer, challenging his sister eye to eye. “No, but you and Princey have without fail created just another issue we have to tiptoe around.”

“I’d say it was to our advantage.”

If steam could erupt from Sokka’s ears, it would. Katara had a point, but she was so clouded by her undeniable tenacity that she wouldn’t listen to the likes of Sokka. Both of them were stubborn. It was how they were raised. 

“You’re only mad because I called you out on your reckless behavior,” Sokka harshly whispered. 

The card game behind them got rowdy. To think that only a small group of soldiers, less than sober soldiers at that, would be tasked to guard Appa. 

Her eye twitched violently. “Is that what you think this is?”

“Yes.”

“What I’m mad about is the fact that you  _ refuse _ to acknowledge that people in the Fire Nation need help too.”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t need to,” Katara hissed.

Sokka frowned, glad that his mask concealed his emotions from his ruthless sister. “I love how compassionate you are, but we are here to save Aang. You haven’t forgotten about Aang?”

“Of course not. I have never forgotten about Aang. How could you even consider something like that? It’s just-- Along the way, I couldn’t help but realize how so many people from this nation struggle so, so much without anyone to help them. And… And some of them try so hard to push past the formula they have been placed into, only to be judged and ridiculed by others for trying to change.”

There she goes again. Sokka always admired how kind Katara was. Even as kids, she was always first to forgive, but she never forgot. Always so kind… But this was more than just kindness. As a big brother, Sokka found it baffling. What was going on inside her mind? But of course, Sokka was too stubborn to ask. Asking would make it obvious that he cared, and caring—or rather, showing that he cared—was something that he could never do if his life depended on it.

“He’s not staying, you know.”

It felt worse than he thought it would, but it was something that needed to be said. Katara’s face that was once stone-cold dropped into something that could only be described as melancholy. 

“I know. You don’t have to remind me.”

“Then why--?”

She bit her lip rather harshly. “Look. I know you can’t look past the fact that he was so hostile and ill-tempered… He’s not like that, though. He’s thoughtful and warmhearted and gentle. He just hasn’t been given the chance to express it. I won’t force you to see things my way. I can’t tell you how to feel about it. It’s just… I’ve had a lot of prejudices against him, and I was wrong. He treats me as an equal and pushes me to see more than what's black and white.”

He looked at her hard in the eyes. He tried to tell himself that he didn’t care, but if Katara’s emotions put any part of this mission in jeopardy, he would regret not asking. “Katara, do you—?”

“It doesn’t ma—”

Sokka’s teeth rattled in his skull as a massive explosion shook the earth. The explosion caused Katara to fall back and lose the hat from her head. The pillar of fiery smoke and dust, boiled up from where the explosion originated. There was only one explanation: Toph.

The soldiers tumbled all over each other to rush towards the fire that was quickly spreading. The fire licked towards the sky ferociously. Contraband wine fueled the quickly spreading fire. Firebenders quickly tried to extinguish the fire while nonbenders doused the fire with water from the sea. This was a good distraction. It would buy a lot of time, but was it necessary? 

Appa cried out in panic, tugging against the bindings. Sokka and Katara sprung from their hiding spots. The fire caused Appa to wave his tail frantically, creating whirlwinds that spread the fire even more. 

Sokka stumbled back from the wind. “Appa! It’s us!”

Appa’s cry was loud in Sokka’s ears. He didn’t sit still enough for Sokka to cut the thick ropes with a sword, so Katara pushed forward against the wind to reach Appa’s face.

Katara grabbed a fist full of Appa’s fur for grounding. The wind whistled in her ears painfully, her hat long gone. “Woah! Easy! Look, you know me! It’s been a few years!” The wind died. “It’s Katara and-- and Sokka. And Toph is around here somewhere.”

Sokka snapped one tendril of rope. “Yeah, causing explosions.”

A low and calm rumble came from Appa. His eyes closed slowly, relaxing to Katara’s touch. “You must be happy to see us, huh? I bet you miss Aang the most. Don’t worry, Appa. We’re going to rescue Aang very soon.”

“He’s free!”

“Hey! They’re taking the sky bison,” slurred a soldier. “Look! It’s the Painted Lady.”

The siblings quickly scrambled onto Appa’s back. As some soldiers gave up on stopping the fire, Appa whirled them back with cutting gusts of wind. 

“Where are those two?!” Sokka shouted.

Toph and Zuko ran from the shadows. Toph barreled onto Appa’s back, but Zuko was a little apprehensive. Katara reached a hand out to help him up and yanked him up. 

“Huh, that’s convenient.” Sokka took the reins in his hands. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Pretend you’re Aang.” Toph teased, suddenly comfortable on Appa’s back despite the destruction around them.

Sokka furrowed his brow. “Well, as Aang would say, ‘Appa, yip yip’!”

Appa rumbled and pushed off the ground. Zuko pulled the mask from his face and watched the fire that got smaller and smaller as they flew away. “I can’t believe Ember Island is in flames. So, many memories…”

“It was just a supply cache,” Toph explained. “That fire won’t spread passed the fort.”

Sokka violently turned around, his back cracking in the process. “What were you two doing? What could you have possibly done to cause that explosion?”

Zuko raised his hands in defeat. “It wasn’t my idea.”

Toph elbowed him hard. “But it was your fire. You’re a good accomplice. Don’t take that away from yourself. Anyway, I think it’s best that we keep that secret to ourselves.”

* * *

“I can’t tell if we’re on the right track,” Sokka panicked, looking over the boundless sea that was freckled with small islands.

They were long gone from Ember Island. Appa was fiending to be in the air, and the four of them were tired from trekking through the Fire Nation mainland over a period of several weeks. Yet they were so close to Aang. For Zuko, they were close to his sister.

“I know the way,” Zuko explained, leaving Katara’s side to take the reins from Sokka. “You should work on that plan of yours. It won’t be easy to get inside Boiling Rock.”

Sokka stroked his scruffy chin. “Yes, the plan. I got to make a plan. That’s why they call me ‘The Man with the Plan.’”

“No one calls you that,” Toph called out over the wind, her bare toes wiggling in the fresh air. 

“Shut up, Toph,” Sokka grumbled. “Anyways, Princey… I need some insider information.”

“Boiling Rock is surrounded by a boiling lake. It is important that we don’t touch the water. You won’t last more than a minute. The only way in or out is by gondola and there’s only one. There is a control tower where all of the cells can be remotely opened. If I’m correct, Aang would be located on the bottom floor. There’s where they keep their most dangerous prisoners. Watch out for the warden, and watch out for my sister.”

“I see, the only way I see us making out of their alive is through stealth. How many soldiers are stationed outside of Boiling Rock near the gondola?”

“Enough.”

“We’ll disguise ourselves as soldiers. One group will open the cells, while the other group starts a prison riot. Not everyone will be drawn into the riot, but it will ease tensions. After the cells are opened, one group will find Aang, while the other breaks a hole through the wall. I’m talking to you, Toph.”

“Heard you.”

It was time. “I cannot follow that plan.”

“What do you mean?” Katara vocalized. Her voice cracked pathetically. 

“What’s this all about, Sparky?”

“Let me handle Azula. I cannot risk any of you getting hurt by her. What you should do is pretend to escort me to jail. No soldier will question you if they see you with a wanted criminal. Azula will be with the warden, and the warden’s job is to escort each new prisoner to their cell. My sister won’t be able to resist questioning me. I can waste enough time for you all to get in at out. Azula will squash any riot you start and hunt us down with no compassion without my help. I need to do this. Just promise me that you won’t look back when you leave.”

“No!” Katara fought. 

“Yes.”

Katara wanted to stop him. She wanted to force him to stay, but she couldn’t. It would be unfair. If Zuko didn’t want to stay, then that was something that she had to be fine with. “But, your sister…” Katara turned away from him, to hide her watering eyes. She rapidly blinked any moisture in her eyes away. She wasn’t going to cry, but it stung.

“I don’t want her hurting any of you. I can handle my sister.”

“But, I don’t want you to be hurt by your sister. I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself,” Katara whispered. 

Zuko turned to look her right in the eyes. His mouth felt sour. This was the right thing to do. Selfishness had no business in this situation. In truth, Zuko wanted to stay with them… with her. That was never possible. “I want to do that one good thing before I return to the Fire Nation. This is it. If I do this, I can rest easy knowing you-- you all are safe. You’re the one who inspired me to do the right thing instead of turning a blind eye. Please, let me do this.”

Sokka glanced at Toph. He knew she was thinking the same thing. Zuko and Katara… They were in their own little world, and it was coming to an end quickly. 

Katara’s lip twitched. “But let us come back for you.”

“Don’t. Azula won’t hesitate to shoot you out of the sky. Seeing you escape with the Av-- Aang, I will have held up my end of the bargain. Please…”

Katara cast her gaze to her hands. That was the only thing that could keep her from embarrassing herself in front of Toph and Sokka. She wasn’t hurt that Zuko was staying. She was upset because there was nothing she could do. He was right. He was right, and the truth hurt. 

“Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Bittersweet message because Boiling Rock is the next chapter, but we also had a mixed ending just now. I'm going to get to work on the Boiling Rock chapters (yes this is a two-parter) as soon as I can. 
> 
> Well, I don't have anything else to say other than thank you for all the support!
> 
> Peace


	38. The Fire Nation's Newest Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara was convinced that this subterranean confinement was truly a place of suffering and wretchedness. A place like this should cease to exist. As she and Sokka navigated through the twisting and turning tunnels that were shrouded in darkness, deeply saturated and unbearable hot air suffocated her.
> 
> She was scared. Oh, she was so scared, but she wouldn’t express it. Aang, where are you? Please be safe. Please be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drumroll, please...

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

_The Fire Nation’s Newest Recruits_

“Halt. Who might you be? I don’t recognize you.”

The group stopped in their tracks. Sokka, Katara, and Toph, dressed in Fire Nation armor they stole from soldiers down at the docks where Appa hid. Zuko shuffled his feet between them, masked and menacing. Zuko was stripped of everything except two very important items. His wrists were bound behind his back by cuffs that weren’t locked tight. 

“I’m Wang,” Sokka lamely told the guard. 

“Wang?”

“Yes, sir. New recruits from the Capital. Proud to fight for the Fire Nation.” This armor was unreasonably stuffy. The helmets would conceal their identities, but at what cost? The air in this infernal place was scalding. It was like being trapped in a steam room. 

The guard eyed the others. This man was a mountain. There’s no wonder they picked him to guard the gondola. No one would want any trouble with this guy. “And who is the prisoner? I haven’t heard any reports that a new prisoner was due today.”

“The Blue Spirit, sir.”

“Ah, so this is the Blue Spirit,” The guard spat on Zuko’s mask. “The rebel scum is going where he belongs. You didn’t last long, huh? It’s only a matter of time before the Fire Lord, long may he reign, executes you. I wonder what’s under that mask. Something hideous?” His calloused hands reached for Zuko.

“Wait!” Toph interrupted, causing the guard to hover his hand in the air. “Her Highness wishes to be the first to unmask the dirty traitor.”

His lips quickly turned downward. “I suppose angering Her Highness is not in my best interest. Say, aren’t you a little small to be a recruit?”

“Aren’t you a little nosy for a guard whose job is to keep outsiders out? Last time I checked, you aren’t rebels. I mean, come on. We have to get his guy to Her Highness.”

The guard paused. He took one step towards them. Upon closer inspection, this man could break every bone in their bones without breaking a sweat. “Ha!” He erupted into laughter. “We need more people like you hanging around. That might make the job more fun. Let me light the blazer. Crown Princess Azula and the warden will be waiting for you on the other side. May Agni forgive the lawless.”

“May Agni forgive the lawless.”

“Thank you, sir,” Katara bowed before pushing Zuko into the gondola. “Get in… scum.”

The gondola lurched forward causing Zuko to bump into Katara’s back. In the confusion, he slipped her necklace into her pocket once he freed himself from the cuffs. This was his last chance to return such a keepsake. His headpiece… He didn’t care about that at the moment. 

Zuko’s fingers intertwined with Katara’s. He needed to hold on to her for just a moment more before leaving them. Before he could let go, Katara reaffirmed the grip. He would miss her. Oh, Zuko would miss Katara dearly. Her hands were trembling, but then again, Zuko’s were too. 

“Was calling me scum necessary?” Zuko whispered.

A fleeting quirk of the lips spread on Katara’s face. “I was trying to be convincing.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.”

Her grip tightened. “What for?”

“I don’t know… Everything.” He shifted his mask to kiss Katara on the cheek.

Katara became rigid. “Don’t be,” she whispered, afraid that her voice would betray her. 

As Azula came into sight, Zuko quickly cuffed himself again. They all stood still as if any sudden movement would somehow attract her attention. If only it was that simple. Azula was already burning down the gondola with her eyes.

“Whatever happens,” Zuko whispered. “Get as far away from Azula as you can.”

When the gondola screeched to a stop, Sokka shoved Zuko forward. Azula glared at them with darkened eyes. She stood by herself surprisingly. They were told that the warden would be with her, yet that did not come to be.

“Blue Spirit,” Azula called. “Your Crown Princess welcomes you to the Boiling Rock. I hope your stay is deserving for a vermin like you.”

“Where is the warden, Your Highness?” Sokka asked.

Azula chapped lips crinkled in frustration. “You address your Princess without respect?” Her hands burst into blue flames. She hurled a ball of fire at Sokka’s head, causing him to drop to the ground. “Bow to me!” Katara and Toph immediately dropped to the ground in a low bow. “Now, the warden? What a disrespectful fool. I guarantee you that the warden will not be an issue anymore.”

“I-I see,” Katara added.

Azula circled Zuko as she used to when they were younger. Old habits die hard. “Welcome, Blue Spirit. Your muse… It’s rather familiar to me. I applaud your creativity, but a rebel is a rebel. Especially a rebel that reminds me of--” Azula stopped and watched the other three. “Why are you still here?”

“But the Blue Spirit--” Sokka called out. 

“I wish to speak to the Blue Spirit a little longer. Now, return to your posts, or I will make sure that you won’t be able to feel your hands.”

Zuko smirked behind his mask. She took the bait. Azula could never resist a chance to express her superiority over someone, especially someone with a striking resemblance to something from her childhood. Azula never took the time to remember any of the soldiers, so she didn’t notice the other three. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” The three of them escaped. Good. Now it was just her and him. 

Azula looked horrible. A heavy gash followed by yellowed skin stood out like the moon in the sky. There were few people that Zuko knew Azula would allow close enough to deal such damage. Each possibility was more egregious than the last, but the only culprit that Zuko could think of had to be impossible. Her eyes darted from side to side like people were surrounding them. Azula looked like she needed a good sleep. Zuko knew the feeling. Drifting off didn’t help. The trauma that hides in the subconscious is worse than being awake.

“Now, what to do with the Blue Spirit?” Azula mused. A tiny blue flame danced in her hand. “You’ll perish soon enough. I simply wonder who is the man behind the mask. Who is the scum that defied the power of the Fire Nation?”

Not the Fire Lord?

Azula stepped closer. Her control over her inner fire was not stellar anymore. The air around her was unnaturally warm. Her grip on control was slipping. “You don’t speak?” She held her flame to his face.

Zuko snuffed it. 

“A firebender. How annoying.” 

Zuko figured now was the best time. He freed himself from the cuffs and slowly pulled the mask from his face, allowing it to fall to the ground.

“Zuzu.” Azula didn’t sound surprised. Her voice was void of all emotion.

Zuko swallowed hard. Azula blankly glared at him like she was trying to see if he was real or not. This wasn’t the reunion he expected, but it was the reunion they would get. “Azula… It’s been a while. Last time I saw you, well, I was sent to die.”

“It would have been an honorable death.”

“What do you know of honor?”

Azula burst into a fit of cackles, clutching at her sides as if this was the funniest thing she had ever heard. “Please Zuzu don’t be ridiculous! I have more honor in my thumb than you’ll ever have! When I ordered June to bring you to me, this wasn’t what I meant!”

“Why did you send her?” Zuko asked, tone deathly serious. 

Her laughter abruptly stopped. “To clean up loose ends. Oh, don’t give me that look, Zuzu. You must have known how expendable you are.”

“Are you going to kill me now?”

“So many questions. You have yet to say how happy you are to see me again.”

Zuko scowled deeply. HE wished she wouldn’t toy around so much. “I’m so happy to see you, Azula.”

“Was that so hard? Anyways, I’m still debating. After all, you _are_ a rebel. That isn’t something that many people will forgive.”

“I am not a rebel. My loyalty is to the Fire Lord.”

“Poor tortured Zuzu…” Azula cooed. Like a prickle snake snapping up an elephant rat, Azula caught Zuko’s throat in her increasingly warm hand. “Don’t lie to me.” Her voice dropped dangerously. “Why did you defy the order of the Fire Nation as the Blue Spirit? You expect me to believe you’re innocent when you stand before me as a vigilante, a common criminal. Do you take me as a fool?!”

Maybe.

“No. I was to do their bidding if I was to return home.”

“Those soldiers were rebels,” she connected. Azula was distracted. This could be to Zuko’s advantage. She eyed Zuko suspiciously. “I see what this is. You were being used as a means to travel in the Fire Nation. Rebels would have never reached Boiling Rock without you.”

“Yes. Those fools. I was just a free pass to them. I would have never given in to their will if it wasn’t for such barbaric manipulation. Rebel scum... They have no idea of the power of the Fire Nation. They are here for the Avatar,” he forced out. Her grip was getting tighter. “You’re not concerned about them?”

“Not at all,” she said thoughtlessly. “Captain Shai is the Avatar’s personal guard now.”

“What is General Shai doing here?”

“Captain! Don’t interrupt me. Those rebels won’t reach the Avatar because that requires prior knowledge of the layout. Even if they reach the Avatar’s cell, Captain Shai would kill the intruders. The only way they could possibly leave this island was if—”

The bell that signaled the opening of every cell door interrupted Azula. Good, they passed that part, but on second thought, not good for him. 

Azula shoved him backward violently, causing Zuko to hit the back of his head on the ground. “You helped them! Traitor! I’ll kill those rebels!”

Before Azula could rush away to catch them, a flare of Zuko’s fire stopped her. “I can’t let you do that,” Zuko told her. 

Darkened gold eyes scrutinized him. “Why must you take everything from me, Zuko?” A jab of blue fire dissipated from Zuko like petals wilting. 

“I haven’t taken a thing from you.”

“There’s where you’re wrong, brother. I’ve always been told that I’d kill you without breaking a sweat in an Agni Kai. Let’s test that theory.” 

An explosion of blue fire erupted over the terminal.

* * *

It was chaos, utter chaos. And that was just what the plan needed. This was Toph’s element, but not literally. The prisoners were going their jobs, causing mayhem, but there was one thing that was lacking. 

Direction.

And to think that all of this was created by Toph throwing a rock at one of the prisoners and blaming it on one of the more crotchety-looking soldiers. People were so easy to rile up. 

Toph propelled herself above the rioting prisoners and soldiers. They all stopped in awe of the earthbender revealing herself. “Listen up!” Toph shouted over the uproar. A lone rock hurled towards her and knocked her in the helmet, shaking her like a fallen cymbal. She forgot she was dressed as a guard. “Whoever threw that rock, you’re a dead man! Or woman!” She threw the helmet to the crowd. “I am Toph Beifong! Many of you are here because you have been wrongfully accused of crimes that were unreasonable or created to silence you. Now is the time to revolt against those who take your freedom. The Rebellion offers you independence! This revolt will spark revolts all around the Fire Nation. To defeat injustice, you must rise against it!”

Well said… right? Eh. Inspirational speeches weren’t exactly her thing. This one was good enough. The prisoners were invigorated and fighting with more passion than ever. Toph would consider this riot fanned. No one was paying attention to her anyway, so she slid off the side of the rocks. Now, off to find Katara and Sokka with Aang in tow. 

“Excuse me, you’re Toph Beifong?” a surprisingly jovial voice asked. 

Toph brushed her damp bangs from her face. It was hard to get a reading on his guy. There were too many people stomping their feet. All she got was a barrel-shaped silhouette. “Yes.”

“My name is Iroh, and I’d like to come with you. I’m the Fire Nation spy.”

* * *

Katara was convinced that this subterranean confinement was truly a place of suffering and wretchedness. A place like this should cease to exist. As she and Sokka navigated through the twisting and turning tunnels that were shrouded in darkness, deeply saturated and unbearable hot air suffocated her.

She was scared. Oh, she was so scared, but she wouldn’t express it. Aang, where are you? Please be safe. Please be okay.

Katara’s stomach lurched. This place was so vile and cruel. It was an endless abyss where few escaped. They would escape. They had to. Zuko wouldn’t. Oh, Zuko…

This was something that she would have to accept with dignity, or Zuko’s sacrifice would be in vain. Katara wished that she had more time with him. Zuko made her feel normal, but that didn’t make sense. Did it? It didn’t matter now. Thinking about it more would only make it hurt more.

“You are not authorized here,” a silky voice echoed from the end of the corridor. “State your business.” Shai glowered down at the two of them, a bandage wrapped around his neck.

Sokka stiffened at Katara’s side. All the soldiers should have been filtered out. “We’ve come to guard the Avatar.”

The captain blankly glared, evaluating the two of them like they were items for appraisal. The longer he judged them, the more obvious that it was that this man was no ordinary soldier. A tame flame hummed in his hand. “Intruders.”

Katara flicked her hands violently, collecting water from the air and sweat from the Shai’s brow. She whipped the flame from his hand, cutting the skin of his palm. 

“Hm,” Shai muttered. “A waterbender. I thought your kind were rare.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Your kind,” she slowly hissed.

“Apologies.”

Sokka elbowed her hard in the side. She was throwing fuel on a fire that would end in them getting killed. “Where is Aang?” Sokka ordered.

“Behind me.”

Shai did not yield to the two of them. Instead, he illuminated the low candle lights to show a weakened Aang behind him. 

“Aang!” Katara clasped a hand over her mouth. She wanted to run to his barely visible form, but Shai would have never let her get close. 

“Katara…” Aang rasped.

Sokka hurled his boomerang at Shai, but he wasted no energy dodging. “Who are you? One of Azula’s henchmen?”

“There is no simple answer to that question, I’m afraid,” Shai explained. He was hard to read. The entire time, Shai was void… unpredictable. He stood like a loyal guard dog. Perhaps that was all it was. “I am Captain Shai, an officer loyal to the Fire Nation. I guarantee you that I will stand in the way of anything that hopes to destroy what the Fire Nation stands for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want angst? I'll give you angst! (within reason)
> 
> Just wait until the next chapter. Oh. my. god. Y'all are gonna be shook. We can hope that I'll crank the next one out as quickly as possible. 
> 
> Thank you for supporting me throughout this extended period of time. Don't worry, we aren't done yet, but I just want to let you all know. 
> 
> Peace


	39. A Sister's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything? Zuko, I had nothing. It was all a mere illusion that I had something. Friends? Betrayed me. Power? It was fleeting. Father’s love? It never even existed. All I ever wanted was for Mother to love me, but you stole away all of her attention."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of what we've all been waiting for! 
> 
> :) :)

_ Chapter Thirty-Nine _

_ A Sister’s Love _

“Is this what the Fire Nation stands for?” Katara questioned, not losing her nerve as Shai bounded towards her with fire in his hands. 

The area quickly became enveloped in steam, as if that made much of a difference. Katara had left her waterskin with Appa, but there was more than enough water in the air to douse every blaze that came her way. 

Sokka caught Shai in a grapple but struggled to hold on. The man was as strong as ox, but he looked visibly in pain. The fact that Sokka hadn’t been snapped in half was a miracle. 

Katara took this opportunity to slam Shai into the wall with a water whip. This was her chance to weave around Sokka and Shai to reach Aang. 

“Aang!”

The airbender struggled to his feet and collapsed. Katara wouldn’t have recognized him if it wasn’t for the fact that this was a cell specifically for the Avatar. It had been four years since she had seen him. Four years made a huge difference. He was grown and mature… in Aang’s own way. To think that Aang had been cooped up in a place like this for months. It brought sickness to her stomach.

With wide arms, Katara grasped Aang in an embrace. The smooth, baby-like skin that Katara remembered was no longer. It was filthy and a little scruffy with the hints of facial hair. Was this even the Aang she remembered? The one she idealized? “I knew you’d come for me,” Aang croaked.

“Y-You need water for your throat,” Katara whispered frantically, pulling water from the air to cup around his mouth. “Drink. This will all be over soon enough.”

“Uh, Katara? I need some help!” Sokka shouted, holding a sword that was melting in Shai’s fire.

Aang coughed some of the water out and closed his eyes in pain. When he finally stirred his eyelids looked weighed down and he moved sluggishly. Aang’s eyes were ashen where the candlelight caught them, not ghostly, just subdued and mute. For Katara, that was the first time she realized how vulnerable he was and how much of a toll the weight of the Rebellion had taken on him.

“I’m coming! Hold off for a moment!” Katara replied, supporting Aang’s lanky body on hers. 

“Please hurry! This guy is creeping me out!”

“Here! Take Aang, and stay back!”

Shai scowled and thrust a ball of fire to the ground. As if fueled by oil, the fire spread across the floor like an infection. “I take no joy in this.”

“Oh, really? No one’s forcing you to do this. You can stop now,” Sokka grumbled. He took Aang from Katara since his height was better suited for it and Katara was more likely to stop this mindless soldier. “Long time no see, buddy. Did they treat you well?”

Katara caught a peek of the pink scar that spread from the entirety of his middle back under the scratchy fabric. So, that was what Azula was capable of? Damaging someone, without killing them, so grievously that they are unable to bend without deep healing. Don’t think about Zuko.

Aang weakly smiled like old times. “Just about as well as they would for any prisoner.” Aang tested a gust of wind, but it came out as a gentle breeze.

“You would never understand why I do this,” Shai growled, voice breaking. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. “I get the feeling that a lot of Fire Nation people like to say that.”

Katara launched a jet of water into Shai’s ribs. It would be so easy to take hold of his blood, but Aang was here. Somewhere in the back of her head, Katara knew that Aang would judge her and that wasn’t how the reunion should go. Shai was not an overly aggressive firebender, but he was relentless. 

Shai stumbled back on his heels, allowing an opening for Katara. When she took the opening, Shai recovered fast and kicked her in the hip to singe part of the armor. The two of them closed in on each other to make the final blow.

“Shai, stop!”

Katara’s water whip collided with Shai’s cheek. He propelled backward, clutching his neck in pain. Two young ladies, both dressed as prisoners, ran up to the fight. One was dramatically panting while the other looked cool and collected. 

“Who are you?” Sokka asked.

They ignored him. “Shai, you need to stop,” The more friendly-looking of the two ordered.

“I,” Shai gasped in pain. “I have to do this.” He winced. “For Azula.”

The cool one narrowed her sharp eyes in the glowing light. “If you want to help Azula, then you need to let these rebels go. What will help Azula is for this war to end. Right now? Azula will not give you a medal for killing them. She might even take credit for it. If you ever want to see Azula happy again, like when we were kids, you will let the Avatar go.”

Shai trembled, the pain getting to him. Help Azula and get brutally punished, or hurt Azula and walk away unscathed? 

“I’ll heal the wound on your neck,” Katara carefully muttered. “Just let us go.”

The bandage from his neck was quickly removed subserviently. Whoever burned him was sadistic. Without treatment, such a damaging burn would get infected. After a second look, it was close to infection. Katara gently started to heal the fleshless burn. All he could do was writhe, the occasional whimper escaping to echo off the walls. Shai was in so much pain, and from the looks of it, he was willing to endure it for Azula’s cause. So loyal… 

“When you’re done, follow us,” the cool one whispered. “We want to help you get out of here. Though we don’t plan on going with you.”

“Why are so many people willing to betray their homeland?” Sokka asked, carefully shifting Aang upwards.

Her strong figure strutted towards him. “People like to see the ‘black and white’ of situations. There’s good and evil, right? If we are from the Fire Nation, then we must be evil. Wrong. This war does nothing for the Fire Nation, contrary to popular belief. The only thing it does is put money in the pockets of the Fire Lord-- or Phoenix King-- or whatever he likes to be called because his ego is  _ that _ out of control. I am the demographic that is supposed to benefit most from this war, but all I got was a family uprooted from our ancestral home, an uncle who is missing, and a friend that had become possessed by it. I am not the only one who hates this war and everything it stands for. If the Avatar will end it, then I will do everything in my power to help him escape.”

“Lady Mai… Lady Ty Lee… Lead the way. I will take responsibility for the escape.”

“Hey!” shouted Toph. “We found you!”

“We?” Sokka questioned. “Talk about perfect timing.”

Toph rushed over the Aang, taking his head in her hands. “Twinkletoes, I’m so happy to see you. Let’s get you home.”

“Promise me, Toph,” Aang hummed, too weak to even move at this point. 

“We?”

“Oh, right. I found out why the Fire Nation spy stopped responding,” Toph shrugged.

A peaceful-looking elderly man waved like they weren’t in the middle of a prison riot. “Hello, my name is Iroh, and I think we need to leave immediately. If you need proof of my allegiance, I can recite the last letter I sent word for word. How about my codename? Laoshan. I picked it myself, you know. It’s a strain of tea. Oh, hello, Lady Mai. Lady Ty Lee, and General Shai.”

“We believe you,” Katara spoke for the group. “Is Zuko your nephew?”

“Why, yes. You’ve met him? I apologize if he has said anything disrespectful. He is a good boy underneath. He simply struggles with expressing it.”

Katara’s throat tightened. This was the man that Zuko looked up to. She understood why with only one look. It would be easy to lie to Iroh about his nephew’s presence on the island. It would be unethical, but it would be easy.

“Zuko really is a… ‘good boy,’” Sokka explained. “He’s such a ‘good boy’ that he is risking his life right now so that we can leave with the Avatar alive. If we waste any more time, Zuko won’t be able to hold off Azula.”

“Zuko can handle Azula. If anyone can handle Azula, Zuko can. I hope that you plan to retrieve him as we leave.” The silence was the answer he needed. “Was that Zuko’s wish?”

Katara nodded. “He said that we wanted to do at least one good thing.” Her hand brushed against something poking out her pocket.

“Why would Zuko do that?” Mai asked. “I can’t let you--”

Iroh’s eyes cast down. “If this is my nephew’s will, then we must respect it. Though, there must be another way.”

“How often can Azula generate lightning?” Sokka asked. 

“Repeated lightning generation takes a toll on the user, but it can be quickly reused. I’d say… five minutes at most,” Iroh explained. “If Azula is still at her best, maybe a minute.”

“She’s not…” Ty Lee explained.

Katara held her necklace out to inspect it. When had Zuko slipped it in her pocket? Her lip wobbled pathetically. No, this wasn’t goodbye. “It’s enough time.”

“I agree,” Sokka added. “All we have to do is draw a first strike. I refuse to leave Zuko behind.”

* * *

“You’ve taken everything from me!” Azula shrieked, sending a curtain of blue fire Zuko’s way. 

Zuko parted the fire. “Stop saying that. How could you say that? You’re the one who had everything. I had nothing!”

Azula’s concentration was becoming erratic. Each attack was surprisingly shaky. This wasn’t the Azula he knew. Where was the girl that would set his robes on fire just for fun? Where was the girl that played with people like they were food? This person in front of him was a twisted and confused version of his sister.

Zuko didn’t want to hurt her despite it all. Each movement was in defense. There were good memories amongst the bad. Every time he looked at the deranged shell of his sister, Zuko saw the little girl that would catch badger frogs and proudly flaunt them. 

“You dirty rebel! You— You betrayed me! Do you know what father’s going to do to me now?”

“You are the favorite. Father wouldn’t do anything to you because you’re perfect.”

“Perfect?” Azula laughed, fire escaping her lips. “I haven’t been perfect in a long time. You see this?” She pointed to her fresh scar. “Father struck me because I didn’t want to marry!”

And father burnt Zuko for speaking out, but that wasn’t something to mention at the moment. His sister cried out about betrayal and punishments, yet she wasn’t actively pursuing them. It was like she had given up. “I only did what I could in a position  _ you  _ put me in.”

Her attacks slowed down. “So betraying me was part of that?!”

“I had to!”

“Do you care if these rebels make it out alive?”

Yes. 

“No.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Zuzu. Just like Mother!”

Zuko snapped his jaw shut. “Don’t you dare bring Mother into this.”

Azula let out a short, crass laugh. “Why not? She’s the one who started all of this!”

“That’s not true!”

“Oh? ‘That’s not true,’ you say?” Azula seethed. Her fire became wispy like it was fighting being put out. “Mother is the one who picked favorites. Mother loved you and despised me! She cast me away! Calling me a monster! Without her-- her protection, father sunk his claws into me and groomed me into-- he turned me into  _ this! _ ”

“Mother never picked favorites.”

Azula tried to force a fire stream out but it came out like smoke. “That’s easy for you to say because you took her away from me! You know, feeding the turtle ducks was mine and Mother’s special thing. Or at least it was until  _ you _ came around with your pouty eyes because Father was mean to you for being weak! You didn’t have a bit of backbone then, and you don’t now.”

“But you had everything Azula!”

“Everything? Zuko, I had nothing. It was all a mere illusion that I had something. Friends? Betrayed me. Power? It was fleeting. Father’s love? It never even existed. All I ever wanted was for Mother to love me, but you stole away all of her attention. I had to resort to bad behavior to even meet her eyes. So while you have little picnics with Mother, Father took me away to learn to kill!”

“I didn’t know.”

She whipped out a letter and smoldered it with her weak-willed flames. “I found this. It’s from Mother to you. I guess you won’t get everything you want after all.”

“No! Don’t!” Zuko figured there was no use crying over something that was already lost. Perhaps it was better to see it go. After all, he had been able to go to her home and read her journal. That gave him an idea.

Azula’s breathing became harsh, dropping the half-burnt letter to be carried away in the wind. “Why can’t I--? My bending! Why isn’t it working?! I’m no use to anyone if I can’t firebend!”

“Breathe, Azula. You need to breathe.”

“Y-You.” Azula felt the panic begin like a cluster of sparks in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the last attack. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. Sweat formed on her brow. Her inner fire was out of control. “You did this to me. When you left, I was all alone with him. Zuko, why can’t you come back? I don’t want--” She took a deep throaty inhale. “Don’t you know I was sad when you left?! It hurts!”

Zuko took a chance and firmly took her in his arms. She was unbearably hot, suffering from the inside out from a complete loss of control. “Breathe. Breathe. It won’t get better if you don’t breathe.”

Air passed through her lips raggedly. Everything is spinning and it feels as if the ground is melting under her feet. “I want to trust you, but I can’t.”

“Just breathe with me,” Zuko murmured. “Inhale… Exhale…”

Azula followed his lead, feeling the heat dissipate through each flamed exhale. “Where did you learn such a thing?”

“It was something Uncle Iroh taught me to do when I would get spouts during my banishment.”

Azula pulled away from Zuko harshly. She was still shaken up, but calm enough to stand on her own two feet. “Don’t touch me. It was just a spell. “

“I haven’t been on your side,” Zuko mumbled. “Let me. I won’t turn my back on you anymore. I feel like our whole lives we have been pitted against each other for petty causes. We can support each other. I will face Father with you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Zuko whispered, a little hopeful and a little afraid. He reached for the only item that Zuko wished to carry with him: their mother’s journal. “This is for you. It’s our mother’s journal. I think she sounds a little like you when she was young. I think it will help you sort out… whatever is going on. It helped me.”

Azula snatched it from his hands like a tiger monkey taking food from a stranger. “I’ll mull it over.” Acting aloof now wasn’t convincing at all. 

It was a short calm before Appa sprung into the sky with the Avatar in tow. Zuko panicked. Azula was staring directly at the group, her face twisting in indecision. Please don’t do it. Please don’t do it. 

Azula slowly generated a charge from her movements. “I cannot let them destroy me!”

Right before Azula shot them from the sky, Zuko tackled her down. The current ran between the two as Azula lost her grounding. The process had been interrupted soon enough for it to not be fatal, but it still rattled their bones. 

Zuko lost track of where Azula was as his body pulsated violently. Water. He needed water. It was like all hydration was sucked from his body. As the ringing in his ears subsided, pain cracked in his ribs as Azula snapped him out of it. 

“Why did you do that?!” Azula shrieked, looking a mix between hurt and anger.

Zuko’s tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. It seemed that he took a majority of the blow. “I wanted them to escape.”

“I gathered that! But-- But why!?” Azula blared, her voice cracking as tears welled in her eyes. “It’s over for me! He’s going to kill me! You promised!”

“I promised to support you, Azula,” Zuko coughed out saliva as Azula kicked him again, throwing him closer to the edge. “But I promised them too. I need to know that they are safe. I’m not going anywhere now. This is the only way I can be free.”

Hurt whimpers escaped Azula’s lips. With a shift kick, Zuko was barreled over the edge. His weakened arms held for dear life. Zuko couldn’t get himself to watch her as tears spilled from the corners of her eyes, but it was all he could see. He had never seen her cry. It was forever burned into his memory as he dangled helplessly. This was it. “Zuzu… I can’t trust anyone. I am lost.” Azula stomped on his fingers to allow him to plummet into the boiling water. 

His perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until there was nothing, only him, Azula’s tearful face, and the sky above, the sky that seemed to swallow him whole. Zuko’s hand reached out, kissing the sky, grasping the endless crevasse of blue. He supposed today was a good day to die. 

A hand reached out to pluck him from the sky. No. He was ready to fall. He wasn’t supposed to go with them. As Zuko numbly dangled from Appa’s back, being slowly pulled to safety. He watched Azula from a growing distance. She was getting ready to end it once and for all with one last blow of lightning. Where even was he anymore?

Lightning came, a brilliant shock of white in the sky, forking silently to the unsuspecting target. Zuko had never considered lightning beautiful until it passed his face, warming in with the humming power of it all. 

Zuko was roughly pulled onto Appa’s back. People were talking to him, but no noise reached his ears. It was all static. Instead, Zuko’s eyes were glued to Azula’s form that had fallen to her knees in agony. They should be dead.

“Azula never misses,” Zuko muttered.

Was that Uncle Iroh? How did Zuko know that they weren’t already dead, that it was all just a dream? Katara held an unconscious Avatar in her arms as if he would blow away in the wind if she let go. 

His body trembled with lasting pain from the lightning. This was the point of no return. The static faded away, his vision blurred, and his muscles slacked. It was easier just to close his eyes and succumb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula's relationship is definitely one for debate. I hope that my take helps flesh-out the characters better than what they got. I don't like the idea that they were so far removed from each other. I mean, c'mon. 
> 
> A lot of people are looking out for Azula, but she refuses to accept it because she doesn't understand the feeling. Four separate people tried to help Azula in this chapter only for it not to work (or did it? you tell me).
> 
> Anyways, that you so much for all the support. Let me know what you think of the ending of the Boiling Rock part of the story. Next up: the big finale.
> 
> <3 Peace


	40. Cause for Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh kept to himself that it was only one time and that it was a training mistake. Downplaying Mok’s rage was not wise. “A man who has committed a mistake and does not correct it is committing another mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I can't be the only one who thinks the chapter title sounds like a puzzle from Wheel of Fortune.

_ Chapter Forty _

_ Cause for Celebration _

There was a calm before the frenzy. Frenzy was the only way to describe it. Katara almost wished that they had been unseen as terrible as that sounded. She was happy, no, ecstatic, but it was just so…

Cold.

And loud. It was so very loud. The moment Appa landed at the Southern Water Tribe, people flooded the area in cheers and applause. Katara should be running out to the crowd, but she was worn from more than a month of travel and healing Aang’s injuries. Iroh had helped keep them warm on the last legs of their return, but now the frosted air cut against their bare skin. 

“The Avatar!”

“We’re saved!”

“We have a chance! The Rebellion has a chance!”

Aang always loved the attention. He was a people person. Katara helped him wobble from Appa’s back but was immediately taken into the arms of the people. Aang couldn’t even walk by himself, yet he allowed people to crowd him. People grasped to him as if he would turn to ash if they let go-- As if he would solve all their problems just by existing.

It was unsettling how they did that. Katara hadn’t witnessed the way people adored Aang in many years. It was different back then. Back then, people were unsure of what to do with someone like Aang.

Appa hummed in contentment as little kids hugged and fed him. Katara couldn’t even imagine how hungry Appa was after flying nonstop from Boiling Rock. They did not have time to stop at the Southern Air Temple. 

Right now, it was the return of the Avatar, not Aang. He never expressed if he was bothered by being seen only as their champion, their liberator. Part of Katara hated the Rebellion for turning a twelve-year-old boy into the pivotal figurehead of a movement. The Avatar was to administer harmony, but he was thrown into a war that he had to pick sides. 

“Katara! Sokka!”

“Gran Gran!”

It didn’t matter that Katara was cold anymore because she was enveloped in huge hugs from Kanna and Pakku. 

“You over there,” Pakku barked to a bystander. “Get them some furs. Quickly!” After making sure the bystander scurried away to retrieve furs, Pakku stated, “I am so deeply grateful to the spirits for returning you all safely.”

“What about me?” Toph asked, hanging to Sokka’s back because bare feet and snow don’t mix.

“You too, dear,” Kanna laughed.

“Where’s Father?” Sokka questioned.

Kanna nodded slowly. “He will be here soon. Ever since you three left, your father has been working diligently to counter the spread of Fire Nation occupation in the Earth Kingdom. Matters such as this can wait. This is a cause for celebration. It’s not every day that an event like this occurs.”

Katara glanced back to Aang. Would he ever get the chance to live a normal life? People expected a lot of him right now, but the truth was that Aang was so damaged by Azula’s lightning that it was possible his bending would never quite return to the way it was. That was the healer speaking. She knew that there was not much that she could do without spirit water. She didn’t have much, but it might be just enough.

“I’m glad we made it back in one piece,” Katara explained. “There was a moment that things were not looking good for us. If it wasn’t for Zuko…”

“Ah, I see the Prince is not in attendance,” Kanna observed, her lips puckered in thought. “Such a cross young man… I hope that he finds happiness back in the Fire Nation.”

Sokka let out a long unsure noise. “About that.”

“What is  _ he  _ doing here?!” the bystander with furs cried out, drawing attention to the man in question. 

Iroh, carrying a passed out Zuko on his shoulder, looked side to side, and then pointed at himself. “Me? Well, I was at Boiling Rock because my brother found out I was a spy. I got a much lesser punishment than other people in the past.”

“No, him! The Prince!”

“Oh.”

People who weren’t too busy hailing the Avatar turned to glare at the unconscious man like he was going to do anything. Katara’s blood boiled watching this. Perhaps she didn’t care as much when they were last here, but now it was unacceptable. 

Pakku took a step towards Iroh. “Dragon of the West.”

“Master Pakku. It’s been a long time.”

Pakku glowered at him, or more like the person he carried. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. It was the famed animosity that Pakku was known for. “As you wished, we promised the boy protection from the Freedom Fighters. Our hospitality has run dry, I’m afraid. The deal was that he would go back to the Fire Nation, Iroh.”

“I am surprised that the Rebellion would turn their back on someone in need,” Iroh responded, his grip on Zuko tightening. “As far as I’m concerned, Zuko is in need of refuge. He has nowhere to go. How could you, in good conscience, turn away from a good person who needs help? What happened to the ideals of the Rebellion?”

“Good person?” Pakku scoffed. “You weren’t here before Prince Zuko left for the Fire Nation. He was a terror.”

“If I may interject, Master Pakku,” Katara interrupted. She could no longer be silent on the matter. “Zuko has changed. He isn’t like that anymore. I trust him… very much. I beg that you don’t turn him away.”

Iroh eyed her suspiciously, brushing his beard with a slight smirk. That certainly was interesting. “As Lady Katara said, my nephew is a clement person at heart. Appearances can be deceptive.”

“He has no place here,” Pakku snarled. “Prince Zuko is as hostile as his father.”

Iroh shook his head. “There can be no peace without compassion.”

“I think we should hear him out,” Kanna added.

“The council won’t stand for it. Aang has just returned,” Pakku barked. “We cannot and will not risk the survival of these fine people over an aggressive, inimical young man who only ever cursed that our cause would fail.”

Katara couldn’t believe that this sort of conversation was being had. It had never crossed her mind that people at the Headquarters would reject Zuko if he were to return. She assumed that people would accept him for his deeds, but that couldn’t have been more wrong. No matter what, Katara would refuse to let them push Zuko away. 

“I think the Council should make an official ruling on the matter,” Toph said. 

“Yes, that would be a good idea. A decision like this cannot be made hastily.” Sokka glanced at Katara. “After all, without the help of Zuko, we would be stuck on Boiling Rock.”

Pakku’s eyes traveled between the two siblings. He let out an annoyed grunt. “Fine, but the Council will not be as kind as they were last time, Iroh. We will not make a decision as a favor. You already used that card.”

After Pakku stormed away to prepare his argument, the five of them stood in silence out of what was to come. Unbelievable. And from Master Pakku too! Katara was not too naive to believe that Zuko would make it without prejudice, but this? After all he had done? 

“Is there somewhere Zuko can go for the time being?” Iroh asked. “I fear that he will freeze.”

“Oh… yes.” She was too lost in thought. “Follow me.”

* * *

“The Council is ready to discuss the matter of Prince Zuko’s sanctuary,” Hakoda announced to those in attendance. 

Katara scowled at the Council, even her father. The fact that he even allowed debate over the matter was preposterous. Even he was considering throwing Zuko out. The Council always rubbed Katara the wrong way. At the moment only her father, Pakku, and Jeong Jeong were in attendance. The others had left for the Earth Kingdom. Two new faces graced them: Arnook, who was surprisingly here despite the Fire Nation blockades, and a man she didn’t recognize but of Earth Kingdom descent. All that mattered was that they all were men. 

“The only reason Prince Zuko would have ended up with us was because of your requests. As the one who was first against allowing Prince Zuko to be captured and sent to the Headquarters, I believe that I shall be the first to speak against his return,” Pakku started. “While my past arguments still stand, I’d like to bring to attention his poor behavior during his stay. The Prince was nothing but insulting, claiming that he would inform his father of our plans.”

The only one who was allowed to defend Zuko winced. Iroh did not look worried. Instead, a slight downcast crease of the lips plagued his face. This man knew Zuko best, so he knew that Pakku’s allegations were true.

Watching from the side of the Audience Hall of the Royal Palace, dressed for the climate, sat Toph, Sokka, and Katara. They were all nervous. This decision was not in their hands no matter how much they wished it did.

Katara’s fingers fiddled with the detailing on her cuff, tugging loose strings and snapping them in her grip. 

Toph quietly reached out and caught Katara’s hand tightly, stopping any more damage to her clothes. “He’s going to be okay,” she whispered. 

“Have you no rebuttal, Iroh?” Pakku questioned. 

“I do not.”

Chief Arnook, in his regal attitude, stood up. “I have not had the pleasure to speak with Prince Zuko one on one, but I am very aware of the orders to siege the Northern Water Tribe enacted by him and another confidant.”

“Admiral Zhao.”

“The very one,” Arnook continued. “His actions those years ago caused many lost lives on both sides. From what I saw, Prince Zuko is a violent young man with nothing but militant instincts. I am weary of keeping him close. He is impulsive.”

“Before you all continue your argument, I would just like to express that Zuko was not the one in charge of the siege. He only joined Admiral Zhao because he promised that Fire Lord Ozai would praise Zuko for his actions. He was swayed by a horrible man.”

“That does not change that he did it,” Pakku sternly remarked.

The man from the Earth Kingdom slammed his large fist on the table. “Prince Zuko is a criminal! What about everything he did while as a peacekeeper in the Colonies?” Ah, so this man was Mok, the elusive leader of the colony rebels. Katara and Sokka had heard of him but never saw him. Built like a boulder, Mok’s booming voice echoed in the high ceilings. “Prince Zuko set fires to homes!”

Iroh kept to himself that it was only one time and that it was a training mistake. Downplaying Mok’s rage was not wise. “A man who has committed a mistake and does not correct it is committing another mistake.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Mok shouted.

“My nephew has followed a path that led to hatred and destruction for far too long. I will not defend my nephew for his actions of the past, but I will defend him now. By even going to help those young rebels is proof that Zuko is not as you think he is. Destiny is created by self. There is no set plan in life. Allow my nephew to right his wrongs. He is more than willing if you ask those fine young rebels to my left.”

Jeong Jeong nodded slowly. “Prince Zuko is the ideal successor for the throne. The current Fire Lord cannot stay, and the youngest is not fit to rule. It would be in the Rebellion’s best interest to keep the future Fire Lord close.”

“Even if that future Fire Lord is potentially dangerous?” Pakku questioned.

“Especially so,” Jeong Jeong rebutted. 

“What is your opinion on the matter, Chief Hakoda?” Arnook asked. 

Hakoda looked from Sokka to Katara. “He has returned my children without harm. I see no purpose in arguing so diligently when there is work to be done before the rest of the leaders of certain sectors arrive." Sokka tensed excitedly by Katara's side. He knew what that meant. "We should celebrate Aang’s return, not a debate over the fate of an honest young man.”

“Honest?” Mok cried out. “Prince Zuko is hardly honest.”

“I simply must disagree,” Iroh joined in. “Zuko has been raised to be an honest man.”

“Your loyalty is commendable, Iroh,” Pakku acknowledged. “But you go much too far for someone like him.”

“Zuko is all I have left.”

Hakoda was growing tired of the headache building behind his eyes. He hadn’t even been given a chance to welcome his children. “Enough. It’s time to cast a vote. Those in favor of allowing Prince Zuko to stay with the Rebellion say ‘aye’. Those who oppose Prince Zuko’s return say ‘no’. Aye.”

Pakku scowled. “No.”

“No,” said Mok.

“Aye,” hummed Jeong Jeong.

All eyes were to Chief Arnook. He sat quietly, unbothered by the tension in the room. It was in his best interest to scorn Prince Zuko. After all, he was the one who caused mass destruction to the Northern Water Tribe. He was the cause of the loss of many he held dear… such as Yue. 

“Before you vote, I have one thing to say,” Katara interrupted earning glares from many in the room. 

“Lady Katara, this conversation does not include you,” Mok countered.

She thought the words would come easy, but they barricaded themselves inside her throat. Expectant eyes turned from Chief Arnook to Katara. First, her eyes settled on Iroh who looked at her strangely as if piecing her together like a puzzle. Then, Katara looked to her father who nodded in silent approval.

“All of you speak in the name of Rebellion ideals, but I haven’t heard any of you show it. Shame on you. If it wasn’t for Prince Zuko,  _ I  _ would have been lost at sea before we had reached the Fire Nation. That was only the first of many times Zuko has had our backs. He was the one who wanted to risk his life for Aang. He wanted to ensure our safety by distracting Crown Princess Azula. That-- That was an act of true bravery. Not many would be strong or honest enough to do such a thing. The Zuko that you all speak of was in a different place than he is now. You heard Iroh’s words, but you refuse to listen because you are clouded by bias. Believe in change and trust in it. Where is the hope that you all speak of? Show me that you have hope in humanity.”

Pakku softened. “But we cannot trust him.”

“I trust him,” Katara affirmed, her voice booming. “That should be enough. Zuko is good-hearted. If anything happens, which it won’t, then you have me to blame. I will personally vouch for Zuko’s character. So, please don’t turn your back on him.”

The room was once again quiet. The men of the Council were staggered by Katara’s powerful words. If this was the last chance she had to protect Zuko the way he protected them, then the repercussions would be worth it. The way she spoke was moving. Even Pakku felt remorse for his cutting words. 

“Aye.”

“Chief Arnook?!” Pakku said in shock. 

“If Lady Katara is so passionate about this cause, then I must simply put trust in it.”

Hakoda smiled. “Well, that settles that. Prince Zuko will stay with the Rebellion until he sees fit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> Realistically, this had to happen. Plus, how often do you get to see Katara's way with words in action? A bit I guess, but that's not the point. I hope you picked up on the less than stellar make-up of the Rebellion. Neither side is perfect. I mean the Avatar wasn't included in this debate? Questionable.
> 
> The next 2 chapters are nice and heavy, not saying that this one wasn't. 
> 
> lmk your thoughts!!! Also, I'd like to thank everyone again!!
> 
> Peace


	41. The Words His Father Never Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko had everything to fear. One wrong move and the entire Rebellion would want his head. Nothing would happen. Uncle Iroh would be outside the door in case anything happened, which it wouldn’t. He was told that it was going to be okay, but Zuko still felt anxious. Zuko was practicing the conversations in his head, but none of them were satisfactory. Each conversation ended in him being exiled in disgrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with an emotional chapter if I must say so

_ Chapter Forty-One _

_ The Words His Father Never Said _

When Zuko woke, he was overwhelmed by searing white. This unfamiliar sight before him was interrupted by the dryness of his throat. What had happened?

Zuko’s senses were dull. He wasn’t cold. Instead, he was comfortably warm. Furs had been wrapped around him. Zuko thought of how he refused anything from the Water Tribes. That was no longer the case. 

His memories of the past events had returned fast. Boiling Rock. Azula. Falling. It was all so unbelievable. If it was true, then he was at the Headquarters. 

The warm weight of his headpiece sat in his hand. Katara. He couldn’t imagine how happy she was to be back home with the people that love her. Just thinking of her smile made his uneasiness fade.

The tip of his nose prickled. The last thing he remembered was the hum of lightning narrowly missing him. Impossible. Azula missed. She never missed. Azula missing an easy shot like that was like the sun falling from the sky. Thinking of Azula’s face caused Zuko to clench his jaw. What had their father done to her?

Zuko tried to abruptly sit up to survey his surroundings but his entire body flared up in pain. Tackling Azula while she was generating lightning took more of a toll that he remembered. As Zuko flopped back onto the cot, his stomach lurched. He eyed the pain of water left for him and quickly gulped down some of the water to alleviate the dryness in his mouth. 

“Lady Katara said you should drink that slowly.”

Zuko stopped gulping water to crane his stiff neck to Iroh. “Uncle… You— It’s really you.”

“I’m happy to see your recovery,” said Iroh. He watched as Zuko’s face twisted. “What’s wrong, Prince Zuko?”

He attempted to move, but his body still ached. “I was so cruel to you. I don’t know how I could ever repay you for everything you’ve done for me. The last time I saw you, I spoke so harshly and I wouldn’t listen. I’m so sorry Uncle…” Zuko’s voice broke. “I understand now. I understand it all. My father has been using my desperation. Please forgive me, Uncle.”

Iroh crushed Zuko in a hug. “What’s there to forgive? It was all in your journey to grow as a man and think for yourself. I could not force you to do anything, but I could point you in the right direction. That direction was here.”

Zuko squeezed back with equal force, ignoring the pain in his muscles. He shut his eyes fiercely to ignore the watering in the corners of his eyes. “Thank you, Uncle… Thank you. Thank you. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Iroh smiled. “I don’t know where I’d be without you either.”

Zuko released the hug and stared at his hands. “Do you know what happened to Azula?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Zuko shifted his jaw. “She missed on purpose.”

“How do you know that?”

“Azula never misses. She was off. I lied to her. I told her I would stay with her. I should be with her, not here. Azula just needed someone—”

“What Azula needs is to free herself,” Iroh corrected. “It is not something that you can do for her. No one can do that for her.”

“I’ve never seen her like that before. She looked haunted. And Father has even struck her. I don’t know what happened between them. Azula hates him now.”

“Perhaps she always did.” Continuing the conversation would only aggravate Zuko more, so Iroh decided to change subjects. “Your friends seem to care about you a great deal.”

“My friends? Oh, er, right. Them.”

Iroh laughed. “You wouldn’t consider them friends?”

“I suppose they are. I just… don’t have many people I’d consider a friend.”

His uncle’s laugh turned to a howl. “You haven’t changed one bit since you were a boy, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko cracked a rueful smile. “Well, there aren’t many people here that would stop and smile at me. It’s only a matter of time before they send me away on a leaky boat. I didn’t exactly leave a good impression.”

“You don’t have to worry about being sent away,” Iroh explained. 

“What do you mean?”

A slow, goofy grin spread on Iroh’s face. “You don’t have to worry about that at all. You have Lady Katara to thank for that. In fact, she’s the one who brought the water and made you comfortable.”

His eyes flew open. He had choked on a sip of water. Dumbfounded couldn’t begin to describe the look on Zuko’s face. His expressions were always amusing, but this one was worth a laugh. “I-- I don’t understand.”

“For someone of her age, she states her opinion rather decisively. She would make a good politician.”

“Yeah, that’s what I always tell her.”

“Lady Katara seems to care a great deal about you,” Iroh said with a cheeky grin. Zuko turned his head to the side to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away. Iroh suppressed his smile. A heavy silence settled over them. “And you care for her too?”

Zuko’s blush seared through his cheeks and for a minute he thought his face was on fire. He shifted uncomfortably as his eyes darted to anything that wasn’t his uncle. Peeling his tongue from the roof of his mouth, Zuko started in a raspy voice, “Um, I…” His voice was shaky, uncertain. He was trying to sort his feelings out, but he was failing to come up with reasonable thought. “I think I love her,” Zuko whispered so quietly that Iroh barely heard it.

Iroh’s face softened. “I see. And does Lady Katara know about this?”

“No!” Zuko withdrew, running his hands through his hair. “I mean, I don’t know. I don’t even know my own feelings. Maybe that was too strong.”

“It’s okay to not know how you feel,” Iroh told his nephew. In all honesty, Iroh was overjoyed that Zuko had created an emotional connection with someone and a lovely young lady at that. Zuko needed to sort himself out, and he would. “The poets say that romantic love is the purpose of human life.”

“I am not a poet.”

“So, you disagree?”

The corner of Zuko’s lips quirked. “If you had asked me a year ago, I would have said yes. Now? I can’t daydream right now… I have much to repair before then.”

“Repair?”

“My life up to his point has been full of mistakes. I was given a chance to do one good thing, and now I’m given to opportunity to do more. I can’t do that if people don’t trust me.”

Iroh rested his hands on his gut, watching Zuko with interest. “They plan to make you Fire Lord.”

“They hate me.”

“Hate is such a strong word. But I suppose they hate your father and sister more. The Council always makes decisions that will benefit them the most. They have been that way for years.”

“How long have you been a spy?”

“Ever since we lost Lu Ten.” Iroh blinked slowly. “But we can speak of this another time. I think that you should speak with the Avatar.”

“What? I can’t.”

“I think that speaking to the Avatar will help. He’s a very nice young man. You have nothing to fear.”

* * *

Zuko had everything to fear. One wrong move and the entire Rebellion would want his head. Nothing would happen. Uncle Iroh would be outside the door in case anything happened, which it wouldn’t. He was told that it was going to be okay, but Zuko still felt anxious. Zuko was practicing the conversations in his head, but none of them were satisfactory. Each conversation ended in him being exiled in disgrace. 

Aang was sleeping peacefully. This was the first time that Zuko could get a good look at the Avatar. He looked just as they described him. Under a full head of shaggy dark hair, the point of an arrow poked out. Azula had always teased Zuko that he would never get close enough to touch the arrow on his head. Well, here he was.

When Aang’s eyes fluttered open, Zuko jumped back violently. He rubbed his eyes like a little kid. “Who’s there?” he yawned. He took a second look at Zuko. “Oh, it’s Zuko. It’s good to see you up and moving.”

Zuko was surprised to see Aang talking to him like they were old friends. He sounded even happy to see him. “Er, hey… I’m Zuko, you know  _ that  _ Zuko.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Right.”

Aang watched Zuko stare unblinkingly. “Is there something on my face?” he said innocently. 

“No.” This couldn’t have been the same Avatar that he had been sent to hunt down. This young man was no threat to the Fire Nation. He was only a threat to his father. His chest tightened. All those years were wasted. 

“Did you come to talk to me?”

“Yes,” Zuko took in a heavy breath. “I hope my sister didn’t treat you too poorly.”

Aang bashfully scratched the back of his head. “Nothing I can’t handle.” Zuko gave him a look. “Okay, so it was a lot more than I could handle. I’m getting better! Look!” A soft flame lit in his hand. “I wasn’t able to do that before. They kept me in the coolers to suppress me.”

That flame couldn’t even light a wick. Azula never did anything with half effort. She was successful in maiming the Avatar. “You’ll have to practice to regain your skills.”

“Of course, but Katara said I need to let my body rest for a day or two,” Aang explained. “She’s been trying to help with the scar on my back, but it’s already healed like that.”

“You have a scar?”

“Where Azula struck me with lightning. I don’t know how she did it, but she got me right in the location of the Earth Chakra. How was that even possible?”

Zuko shuddered. He couldn’t imagine the pain of a full blow of Azula’s lightning. Aang didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve the uncertainty brewing inside. “Azula never misses.”

“She missed Appa when we were leaving Boiling Rock.”

“I don’t want to talk about Azula right now,” Zuko told him. He was feeling unnerved by Aang’s wide gray eyes. “I came to ask for forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness?”

“For many years, I’ve caused destruction in the name of the Fire Nation,” Zuko took a shaky breath. His throat tightened before falling into a deep bow. “I have wronged you, Aang. I know I can’t take back those years, but I hope that I can make up for it now. I constantly put your life in danger, and I’m lucky that I’m even allowed to stay here because of that.” 

Aang smiled wide. His smile reminded Zuko of blooming flowers and ocean breezes. He really was as radiant as they said. “I forgive you.”

“What?”

“I forgive you.”

Zuko was flabbergasted. Three simple words. They had never had so much impact until now. “I forgive you” repeated in Zuko’s head. There had been so many instances in his childhood where forgiveness was withheld. Forgiveness almost seemed taboo to him, yet this cheerful young monk said it so freely.

“Why are you crying?” Aang asked. 

Zuko realized that his eyes were indeed misty. Aggressively wiping the tears from his eyes, he mumbled into his Water Tribe sleeve, “I’m not.” He didn’t know what came over him. It was an emotional day for Zuko, and hearing the words that his father never said to him from a stranger hit him hard. 

“But— I’m indebted to you.”

“And I’m indebted to  _ you _ . After all, you were the reason I made it out of Boiling Rock. So, it cancels out.”

For the Avatar to say that he was indebted to Zuko… He didn’t know what to say. Instead, he gapped openly.

Aang continued. “And if Momo likes you that much, then you can’t be a bad guy.”

“Momo?”

Aang pointed to Zuko’s shoulder. When he turned to look, he was met with the huge, buggy green eyes of a winged lemur. 

“Wah!” Zuko cried out, jumping in the air in shock. Momo continued to sit calmly on Zuko’s shoulder as he panicked. “How long has this thing been sitting on me?”

Aang squirmed in laughter. “The whole time!” He gasped for breath. “I had to hold it in the whole time! It was hilarious!”

Zuko eyed Momo as the lemur stared at him unblinkingly. “Are you serious? This whole time?”

“Yes!” Aang pale skin flushed red as he steadied his breaths. “Katara was right. You are a funny guy. She said you should help me with my firebending too.”

Katara’s name once again caused his attention to perk. When Aang finished getting his laugh for the day, Zuko asked, “She said that?”

“Oh, yeah. Katara said you were a really good teacher.”

Now it was Zuko’s turn to flush, but he turned to hide it. Behind his hand, a smile crept over his lips. Zuko wouldn’t consider himself a good teacher. Thinking back, Katara was just a good student. She was fast to learn. Zuko enjoyed showing her firebending, but he figured it was just because he got to be close to her. 

“Would you want me to be your teacher? You want me specifically?”

“Please. Master Jeong Jeong gets irritated with me.”

That’s not good. “Then I will.”

“Great! Toph and Katara will be happy to hear it.”

He had forgotten that Toph and Katara were Aang’s teachers. It was hard to imagine Toph as a teacher, but Katara had a knack for things like that. “I bet Katara is an excellent teacher,” Zuko said offhandedly. 

“She’s the best,” Aang murmured, a dreamy glaze in his eyes. His grin turned all dopey and twitterpated. “It has been so long since I’d last seen her.” He sighed heavily. “I missed her a lot when she left. I, um, you know, tried to remember the good times with her while I was imprisoned.”

Oh.

So, that’s what this is. The smile that floated in Zuko’s face fell. He had hoped that Aang didn’t notice the change in his demeanor. There was a cold simmer in his core. Zuko wasn’t upset at Aang at all or Katara for that matter. He was mad at himself for allowing himself to become so affected. Being self-conscious was not something Zuko enjoyed. Aang was the Avatar. What chance did he have?

Zuko swallowed any emotion he had and chose to ignore Aang’s comment. “I’d like to thank you again for your kindness.” Yes, it was time to leave. 

“It was nothing,” Aang responded. As Zuko was leaving, Aang added, “And don’t worry about Momo. He just wants to play.”

Zuko bowed to Aang before he stumbled a bit. “I will let you rest now.”

“So long!”

Zuko wasn’t sure if he bolted from the room or not. When he exited, Iroh was nowhere to be seen. Liar. The faster he could get to his room, the better. 

After all, many feelings were in need of sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there ya have it.
> 
> We finally get a chapter were Aang is partially central. I feel bad for putting him in the backburner for a huge chunk of the story, but I knew only two chapters were necessary to remind where he was at.
> 
> It was very, VERY necessary for Zuko to know he was forgiven. This is scary stuff after all. Being in a stronghold that partially views you as an enemy sucks (lmao i say it as if i've been through it). Emotions are running very high now.
> 
> Okay, the next chapter is gonna be a bomb. I haven't even written it yet and I know it's gonna hurt a bit. I've been planning the next chap for a long time and is critical to the climax of the story, so buckle in. I'm going to try to get that out to you fast because I'm just excited for the reaction. 
> 
> Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who has been so supportive! It makes me so happy to know that people actually like my telling of the story.
> 
> Peace <3


	42. Kill or Be Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn some obedience. All she ever did was be obedient. Every time he opened his mouth, Azula got angrier. She felt a fire burning her from the inside out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things i did instead of working today: this.

_Chapter Forty-Two_

_Kill or Be Killed_

_My Dearest Azula,_

_Tonight, I leave. In the event that you receive this letter, please keep it for yourself and only yourself. I knew you would be smart enough to find my final letter to you if the worst were to happen to me._

_I know that you are young, but I hope that one day you will understand why I did what I did. In truth, I feel that I have lied to you in some ways. The truth is hard to put into writing, but I’ll do it for your sake. You need to know what your mother was._

_I will start with my truth, and I will bravely state it to my only daughter. I am a rebel spy. I had always been one. Even before marrying your father. I know this is shocking information to one who has been trained to believe that members of the Royal Family are to be patriotic to the state, but believe me when I say I was not the first and I certainly won’t be the last. Don’t let this information scare you. These spies mean no harm to you personally. In fact, I know that my fate will soon be repeated on other spies in the area. Why am I fearful of my fate? I did what any mother would do. I protected my children. I wanted to take you and Zuko away from a cruel and dysfunctional household. That wish was not granted. I did what I had to do for you and the Rebellion. I poisoned your father and grandfather at dinner. Their tyranny needed to end. It was a good plan, but it was not completely successful. Your grandfather will not wake tomorrow, but your father knows me too well for my liking. He purged the poison and will come for me soon. Please don’t grow to hate me for this. It will sound like a radical decision now, but I was desperate. He wanted to hurt you and Zuko more than he already had._

_I also need you to know the truth about your father. When Ozai and I met, I was just an actress. I had no excess wealth to my name, nor did I have status. I was just Ursa the Actress. Back in Hira’a, I had a life. I had people that I cared for deeply, and all of that was taken away from me just because Prince Ozai wanted me like a possession. Why? Because I am the granddaughter of Avatar Roku. That means that the Avatar’s blood runs through yours and Zuko’s veins. Being a new member of the court required me to suppress any true personality and become much quieter. I was up for the challenge. It was like being on the stage but with more risks. Your father, that horrible man, forbade me from ever seeing my family again. Whatever story you’ve been told of our union is most definitely a lie. Your father will twist the story to make himself look better, but you now know the truth._

_Our marriage was loveless, but let me make myself clear. Don’t think for a second that I didn’t want my children. To me, you two were the hope of a better future. You two were the ones who would stop this endless war._

_Now, I have some advice for you, Azula. Your father saw something in you that he didn’t see in Zuko. Some say it was a cold ruthlessness that mirrored your father, or that it was the unyielding drive of a firebender. I never believed those claims. I always believed that they said those things to justify the way they would treat you. You may think that I don’t care for you. You are mischievous, just as I was as a girl. I’ve seen firsthand how that trait has been twisted into something more grievous. That is my fault. I failed you. I didn’t fight hard enough to get your father away from you. He latched onto you, forbidding me from being near you for long periods. Zuko was thrown aside because he was kind and gentle, but you have those traits too. It’s just not outward, but your father will crush those traits if he continues to treat you the way he does. I should stop calling him your father. He’s never been much of a father to you or Zuko. Be wary of Ozai. Don’t trust him. You are too smart to allow him to turn you into a puppet. Whatever he says is a lie to get you under his control. I know this because I am married to him after all._

_Take care of your big brother. He needs you just as much as you need him. One day, Zuko will be your closest ally. He was so excited when I told him he was getting a little sister. There’s no denying that he loves you dearly. I would know. Zuko tells me these things. Your relationship might get strained with your brother. Ozai wants to pit you two against each other. Siblings have the closest bond. Remember all the good times and resist._

_I wish I could take you and your brother with me. I fear that taking you would only endanger your lives any more than they already are. Ozai has made it clear that you two are his property. So, now I leave you. I leave you to grow and become strong. Strength can be mistaken as a reason to hate, but take my word. Hate will only lead to a life similar to Ozai’s: cold, heartless, and alone. One day you will understand the issues behind this war and with Ozai. He will turn against you, turn you into a pawn. Don’t believe me? He will try to do it to Zuko first. Life from now on will become violent. Times will be tough, and you will one day realize that Ozai doesn’t love you. Take comfort in knowing that I love you, Azula. Flaws and all, but we are all flawed._

_Be brave. Be smart. Remember, in this world, it’s kill or be killed._

_With the hope that you will grow into a fine young woman, Ursa_

* * *

“You asked for me, Fire Lord?”

Fire Lord peeled his eyes from his ‘entertainment’ to glaze up at his daughter. It was strange to see the Fire Lord enjoying the weather, but he said it was a special occasion. There weren’t many people that were given the honor of the Fire Lord’s presence during their punishment.

“Crown Princess Azula,” Ozai greeted. “How tired you must be after losing the Avatar. Not tired enough, it seems. I heard from one of the servants that you set a tree on fire.”

Her jaw set. Azula had returned to the Capital on her own accord. Her father would ask for her anyway, so there was no point in hiding from it. It took time to collect herself after watching the flying bison disappear into the horizon. Azula was terrified to face her father, but he had not come at her with the violence she expected.

Reading her mother’s words were sobering, strangely enough. For the first time, it felt like she was seeing clearly. Azula didn’t know what to do about this newfound information. The tree happened to be in her way while she was processing this life-changing information. It was important to stay near her father now. She couldn’t trust a single thing out of his mouth, but she couldn’t trust her mother’s journal and letter. Everything that was said was so outlandish. Her mother loved her? Lies. It had to be lies.

“I have dishonored the Royal Family.”

Being back was not as terrible as expected. Azula was given a chance to wear something other than armor. The comfort of silk robes was hardly useful in battle. She tried to pretend like her entire life wasn’t a lie. Azula was in denial, planning on dealing with the fire in her stomach later.

“You have indeed,” Ozai sneered at a servant who was fanning him too hard. “Did you lie to me when you told me Zuko was dead?”

“No.”

The word that Zuko was alive spread like wildfire. Azula couldn’t control the rumors from leaving Boiling Rock. Not having control was starting to become a theme of Azula’s.

Ozai scoffed. Returning his eyes to the man who was being whipped in the courtyard. Azula had never seen someone be openly punished in the Fire Lord’s presence before. “To think that Zuko survived like a pesky weed and a weed that would be the Blue Spirit at that. Everything that happened at Boiling Rock, it was not completely your fault. Losing the Avatar was inexcusable. I will have to find another opportunity.”

“What do you mean by not everything being my fault?”

“I wasn’t going to punish you, Azula,” he explained. He was being strange. Azula suddenly felt uneasy. “You were charmed by those who wished for your downfall. Captain Shai, Lady Mai, and Lady Ty Lee can’t hurt you anymore.”

“What?”

“They used you.”

“I don’t understand,” Azula told him, her heart rate increasing each second. 

A cry caused Azula to wince, turning her attention to the man being punished. She didn’t recognize the man until he raised his eyes in a silent plea. It was Shai. Azula sucked in a ragged breath in an attempt to calm herself. She desperately held on to her composure

What had they done to him? Shai’s bare skin was red. Exposure probably. His hair that had been long and shiny was in locks around his knees, flowing in the wind. Azula had never seen Shai with cropped hair, something reserved for the dishonorable. The smell of blood wafted through the air. Azula closed her eyes as another lash connected his Shai’s back. Azula remembered screaming at him that he was a traitor but never ordering this.

“How many lashes?” Azula evenly asked. The last thing she needed was for her father to know that this was affecting her.

Shai cried out as another brutal lash sprayed blood on the ground. Azula’s tongue tasted like smoke.

“As many as it takes. He admitted to being the reason for the Avatar’s escape. His status saved him. Normally, someone who has committed treason like this would be executed, but the court would be in outrage if I were to kill him.”

It would be better to die than to suffer this utter humiliation. Azula spared no time everting her gaze from Shai. “I’m sure soldiers would revolt as well.”

“So, you understand,” Ozai collected, brushing his beard as another crack of the whip buzzed through the air. “But that is not why I’ve asked for your audience. I’ve found a suitor for you. I’m sure you remember Baiyin. He has expressed great interest in you, so I have decided to allow your union.”

Not only was this man older than Fire Lord Ozai, but he had children that were around Zuko’s age. Of all the ways to insult Azula, this one was certainly effective. Azula had only met him once or twice. Baiyin was a wealthy courtier, no doubt the main reason for their unwilling marriage. He probably handsomely bribed his way into the Royal Family, just what the Fire Lord wanted. Baiyin’s two sons, both firebenders, were insurance contenders to the throne just incase… Azula couldn’t produce a firebending heir. It was just a distant reminder of Azula’s purpose in the family. All of it was sickening. 

“How wonderful,” Azula forced, her eyebrow twitching in anger. She would not give him the satisfaction of expressing her dislike of everything that was going on. 

“I’m so contented by your agreement. It seems that sending you to Boiling Rock was just what you needed to learn some obedience.”

Learn some obedience. All she ever did was be obedient. Every time he opened his mouth, Azula got angrier. She felt a fire burning her from the inside out. There was no point in acting compliant anymore. All Azula felt was anger, but how much this was a sadness that built over the years that just won't heal?

“What happened to Mother?” she blurted. 

Ozai’s eyes slowly met hers. In a moment of eerie silence, the Fire Lord asked, “And why do you want to know about that traitor?”

Never in nine years had Azula even muttered the word in front of her father. Now was as good a time as any as her confusion and rage reached a climax. “I want to know.”

A throaty laugh came from Ozai. “Your mother, in a murderous rage, tried to kill me as well as you. The liar fled when she realized that I had not perished.”

“What about the late Fire Lord. Didn’t he pass that same night?”

“Coincidence, I suppose.” Liar. “We caught your mother in Owari trying to catch a boat to the Earth Kingdom.”

“What happened to her?”

A sadistic grin spread on Ozai’s face. “You need not worry about things like that with a wedding approaching. But… All you need to know is that she’s resting at the bottom of the sea.”

After herding those words, Azula’s ears rang. It was true. Everything her mother said was all true. This horrible, vile man murdered her mother. He took her away from her previous life and then murdered her when she acted out. Ursa’s body had become a shell for the shattered remains of who she was: vivacious and fiery. And Ozai had done the same thing to Azula. He had turned her against everyone that loved her. Mai, Ty Lee, Shai… Zuko.

The ghosts had cleared. The tar had dissipated. All Azula knew what that she hated this man for turning her into a monster. 

“I see,” was all Azula could muster. “What of the Festival of Dueling Dragons if the Avatar is not in attendance?”

“You will be the one to participate in the Agni Kai. After that, you will be wed. In two days, the Fire Nation will attack the Rebellion Headquarters with full force. You will be the one to head this attack, Crown Princess.”

Once again, Princess Ursa was right. When the Fire Lord was done with Azula, he would pawn her away. There was no risk in that move anymore, not after she was wed and two new contenders to the throne existed. It didn’t matter who Azula would face in the Agni Kai anymore. She simply didn’t care.

“How dare you…” Azula whispered under her breath. 

“What did you say?” Ozai threatened, deep and scary like when she was a kid.

“Nothing.”

Ozai scowled at her, disliking the ounce of attitude on her face. She just wouldn’t learn. “Stop!” he shouted to the man with the whip. Shai sighed in relief. Ozai turned to Azula. “Punish the lawless,” he ordered like when she was a child. When Azula refused to move, he yelled, “Now!”

Azula winced and stepped towards at bruised and beaten Shai. She avoided eye contact with him, afraid that her true emotions would deceive her. Shai’s back was riddled with deep lashes that covered the entirety of his bloodied back. Azula shallowed bile in the back of her throat and took the whip in her shaking hands.

Another punishment. Over his shoulder, Shai gave her a weak glance. Shai would survive from this, but he would never forget what she did to him. He would turn away from her forever. This was what the Fire Lord wanted.

Lash. Azula’s knees buckled as Shai whimpered. His back twitched in anticipation for the next blow. Azula couldn’t take her eyes off of the new gash she created, mixing with the blood and sweat dripping down his skin. 

“Again.”

Lash. This wasn’t like all the times she would do this to prisoners. Azula felt sick. Nausea clawed at her throat. Was the Fire Lord enjoying this? She wanted the truth, so she had to pay for it. 

“That’s enough.”

Azula let out a sigh of relief as soldiers carried a limp Shai away. He cast one last glance to Azula before his neck slacked. At least it was over. The sun beat down on the Crown Princess as her eyes hovered to Shai’s blood and hair.

“You are not done, Crown Princess,” Ozai boomed, cruelty shining in his eyes. “Bring in Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee.”

No.

No, no, no, no. Not them. Anyone but them.

Her eyes burnt holes into her father’s head instead of watching her old friends arrive. Ozai was the enemy. That much was clear. The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing like she was fighting something back and loosing.

Mother was right. In this world, it’s either kill or be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> I was just so excited to get this chapter out to you that I couldn't wait any longer to send it out. Everything about this chapter is incredibly important. Side note: I don't want you to think I don't like certain characters because of events in this chapter. 
> 
> We got Ursa spilling the tea about Ozai, and we got Ozai telling Azula what happened to Ursa. Let me know your thoughts on everything mentioned in this chapter. It's a dense one, and it kinda even bummed me out. And I was writing it!
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy (enjoy might not be the right word) and have a nice next few days!
> 
> Peace


	43. Tongue-Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did he leave that opening? Think before you speak. Katara sat upright, staring at him with concern. She had to feel his heart racing. Tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> softboi hrs

_Chapter Forty-Three_

_Tongue-Tied_

“Excuse me, do you know where I can find Lady Katara?”

A friendly-looking elderly lady stopped what she was doing to give Zuko all of her attention. She was the first to not actively ignore him that night. Others turned up their noses at him like he was garbage, but this nice lady smiled as if he were a guest. 

“Why, yes I do,” she answered. Her eyes flickered with recognition as she loosely evaluated him. A grin softly formed on her faces as connections were made and plans were hatched. “She’s down where the old watchtower used to be with the children and Lady Beifong.”

Zuko looked down at his feet, scuffing them as a little kid would. When Zuko first arrived, he was not allowed to wander the streets to get his bearings. Now, he was free in a completely unfamiliar place where people frowned at him for being the villain that he was. “I don’t know where that is.”

“Then let me show you.”

“I can’t inconvenience you like that,” Zuko mumbled.

“They never mentioned how polite the Prince of the Fire Nation was,” she laughed, motioning him to follow her. “My name is Kanna.”

“You can call me Zuko.” He let his eyes soften. “Thank you for doing this. You are the first person to look me in the eyes all night. It reminds me of…” He decided to keep that to himself.

“I was the first one? That is no good,” Kanna said in disbelief. “That is not how the Southern Water Tribe treats their honored guests.”

“I’d hardly call myself an honored guest.” Zuko had fallen asleep after talking with Aang and quickly found himself alone with no idea of what to do.

“That will not do at all. I will talk to my son and set this all straight. You have my word. It will all be fixed before tomorrow afternoon.”

Zuko chuckled briefly. “You’re too kind, but I’m afraid it won’t be that easy. I have done some terrible things in my lifetime.”

Now, it was Kanna’s turn to laugh. “You speak like you’re as old as me. You’re still young, Zuko. And anyway, as far as I’m concerned, you are a good man for bringing Aang back to the Headquarters. If Katara would speak so highly of you, then you aren’t as terrible as you think you are.”

His back straightened as the cold air hit his face. Had it always been so cold, or had he used spite to keep him warm? Zuko always stood tall and regal, even imposing like. But it was critical to keep his head held high for everyone to see.

“People sure seem lively tonight,” Zuko said randomly to pass the time.

“Well, there is much to do. Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but there is to be a summit in a few days.”

“A summit?”

“Yes, all the leaders of each branch of the Rebellion are going to return to the Headquarters to discuss the direction of this war. Of course, the return of the Avatar is cause for celebration, so the summit will be after the festivity in Aang’s honor. One last moment of fun before people return to business.”

It looked like people were in need of fun. As Zuko and Kanna walked through Harbor City, he noticed that people were dragging. “Perhaps they will allow me to attend.”

“You will be asked to attend, no doubt. You are considered a leader in the Rebellion, you know.”

“Is that so…?”

An idea like that scared Zuko. Being a leader wasn’t new for him, but a leader in the Rebellion? That was a whole new world for Zuko. 

His thoughts were interrupted by children laughing as a snowball connected with its target. The Southern Water Tribe was always lively at night, and he would never get used to it. Normally, Zuko would be getting ready for bed, but this was much more important. It was important to remember to keep up morale during these trying times. There was no doubt that people were taking advantage of that.

“It’s not nice to aim at a blind girl!”

“Then you can’t make people lose their footing on purpose!”

A snowball connected with Katara’s face, causing the children to erupt in giggles. She wiped the cold shush from her face and gave them a cross look like a mother would. The children squealed and ran away from her ‘wrath.’

Zuko would have gone unnoticed if it wasn’t for a child bumping into him. When the kid raised her head to see who she ran into, her eyes widened. Zuko was all too familiar with that look. Fear. He knew he was scary, especially to children. It wasn’t something he could help.

“Wait,” Zuko called out, she dropped a string of beads. He knelt down to hand it to her. “I believe this is yours.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled, snatching the beads from his hand and bolting. 

“Zuko.”

He stood up rigidly. His hands fumbled to brush any snow off of his clothes as if there were any. Katara stood a few steps away from him, looking at him as if she hadn’t seen him in years. It all made Zuko a little giddy. 

“You look good in blue,” she said.

Zuko nervously inspected himself. It wasn’t something he was used to, but if she liked it… It was all fine with him. “I, well--”

Katara threw her arms around him. Affectionate gestures like this made him uncomfortable. If it was Katara, well, Zuko would make an exception. Zuko wasn’t given many hugs in his lifetime, but this one made up for all of it. 

Zuko didn’t hesitate to allow himself to be openly affectionate as well, wrapping his arms loosely around her lower back. A pleasant hum fluttered in his stomach. He was worried that he would never get to feel this way again. It had never occurred to him that they would actually take him back, that they would want him back.

Toph gave him that grin he was all too familiar with and cleared her throat. Right. There were eyes on them. Reluctantly, Zuko let go of her.

“Katara, dear, I found this one wandering,” Kanna explained, a twinkle in her eye that only a grandmother would have. She was glad to witness such a thing, though she wasn’t surprised at all.

“I see you met Gran Gran,” Katara hummed. 

Zuko darted his eyes between the two. A blush betrayed him. How could he have been so oblivious? He shouldn’t have been so stunned. It seems that kindness runs in the family. 

“Prince Zuko is very polite,” Kanna added, pretending to not notice both of their reactions. “I see why you like him so much.”

Katara fought searing mortification. Maybe laughing it off would divert the conversation, but the children, including Toph, once again beat her to it. The giggling made things much, much worse. Yes, laugh it up. 

“I’m relieved to see you up and walking around,” Katara forced up over the children clinging to her and snickering. “Are you comfortable?”

“Very.” Zuko fiddled with his fingers, the audience unnerving him greatly. Then, he shook it off. If he was to be the Fire Lord, then a bunch of teasing kids shouldn’t get to him. “I wanted to talk to you. Privately.”

“Oh.”

“C’mon kids,” Toph rounded. Her lips twitched as if she was actually trying to hide something as if she ever did that. “I’m sure they’ll join us later.”

Kanna decided to step away as well. This development certainly was unexpected. When Kanna had last seen the Prince, he was harsh and noncooperative. This was like a different person, mellowed and respectful. What had happened in the Fire Nation to cause him to change so much?

Zuko dropped to sit on a ledge. He was still tired from his injuries. It didn’t realize the ache in his knees until now. The ache wasn’t what he was there for.

“Zuko?” Her voice was like velvet.

“I wanted to thank you.”

She looked taken aback for a moment. “You don’t need to thank me.”

“I do. I really do. For hearing me out, and not looking at me like a monster. For looking me in the eye. For-- For coming back for me… For convincing everyone to let me stay.”

Katara ran her hands against her necklace. “Zuko, I… That wasn’t all me.” She sat on the ledge next to him, watching the children chase Toph around. “You give me too much credit.”

Zuko let out a wistful laugh. “Please, take credit. You’re too humble. I’m trying to make sure that I thank people that need thanking, and that I apologize to people I need to apologize to. Everyone keeps avoiding that fact. I still was a terrible person. I can’t get away with that.”

“Oh,” Katara questioned, an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. “Well, then I accept. I didn’t realize that’s all this was.”

“Well, it was another excuse to get to see you…”

“If that’s the case,” Katara murmured. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a long sigh. “Then I see no reason to hurry back.”

Here it comes. The stampeding hippo cows were back. On the surface, Zuko looked neutral, but the vortex of emotions threatened to leave his tongue. What did he have to lose? Once again, a lot. It would feel better to let it out. All of the uncertainty bubbling underneath was bothersome. He just wanted it to go away.

“People are staring,” Zuko whispered. They were. Staring was a tame way to put it. It was more of a gawk. Seeing the Water Tribe Princess being chummy with Fire Nation Prince, well, it was shocking.

Katara’s eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled slowly. “Let them. Aren’t the stars beautiful tonight?”

“Unlike anything I’ve seen.”

It hadn’t occurred to Zuko that Katara would be this exhausted. She probably hadn’t had the chance to rest for more than the bare minimum. The way she slumped to his side, there was no doubt that she was barely holding on to consciousness. 

“You need to rest more.”

Katara snorted. “I can rest when this is all over.”

When this is all over… Of course. This war would end, and he would go back to the Fire Nation. She would stay in the Southern Water Tribe. The idea of that made Zuko’s stampeding hippo cows come to a screeching halt. It was selfish to want anything from her after the war. This was her home. He understood that. And then there was Aang. Sweet, thoughtful Aang would surely have a bigger part of Katara’s heart than he ever would. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Ah, sorry,” Zuko snapped from his thoughts. “I was just… thinking.”

“About what?”

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did he leave that opening? Think before you speak. Katara sat upright, staring at him with concern. She had to feel his heart racing. Tell the truth. Tell her how you feel. Tell her about how she was the first person to touch his scar. Tell her how beautiful she was practicing in the rain. He thought about it enough, so it should be easy to say.

“I, er, well… I just…” He was flailing like he had that one time. “I-- I--” 

Spit it out.

“I wanted to be Fire Lord all my life, and now being told that they want me to take the throne… I’m not so sure.” Lies. That’s not what he wanted to say.

Katara reached to grab his hand, but it hovered. “Why are you worried?”

“I feel like I don’t know anything about politics.”

“You won’t be alone,” Katara told him. “You’ll have all of us supporting you, and your Uncle. Even I might help you keep things steady.”

“I thought you didn’t want to be a politician?” Zuko said wryly.

Katara adjusted her seat. “Well, I had a certain someone tell me I’d be good at it, so why not give it a try?”

She was so wonderful. “You know, Aang told me that you thought I’d be a good teacher.”

“And?”

“So, I agreed to help Aang with his firebending.”

“I’m glad you got a chance to talk to Aang. He was excited to meet you, you know. The whole ride home, he kept asking if you had woken up.”

The thought of the Avatar being excited to meet him caused a gentle smile to form on his face. Katara tilted her head at him with an unreadable expression. Her eyes flickered to his lips briefly before returning to his eyes. 

“So,” he drawled. “You think I’d be a good teacher.”

“Of course, anyone could see how passionate you are about firebending. You look so different, so at ease. You’ve taken something that can be so dangerous and made it beautiful. I’ve never seen that before. You shine like the sun.”

Say it. Blurt it. Spirits, he wanted to kiss her, but they were out in the open and he hadn’t told her what he wanted her to know. His mind kept drifting to the alleyways of the Capital. No, Zuko wanted to tell her if he was like the sun, then she was like the moon and stars. 

She yawned. It didn’t look like Zuko was going to respond to that. “I think you’re right about me needing to rest. I can barely keep my eyes open.” She stood up.

Zuko caught her hand. Katara inhaled sharply as the two of them froze. He was unprepared. His body acted on its own. He didn’t want her to leave, but she did look ready to sleep while standing up. She always seemed to push herself too hard. 

Now was his last chance to speak. The words bubbled on his tongue as he opened his mouth, heart knocking in his ribs. 

“Katara…” He bit the inside of his lip and turned away, slowly letting go. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a soft chapter was much needed after the last chapter. I'm trying to be as realistic as possible with Zuko and Katara's relationship. I don't see things being all good magically after Boiling Rock. There are a lot of things Zuko is worried about for obvious reasons. He just needs to be comfortable.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all the support! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!
> 
> Peace


	44. Indefatigable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang scooted closer to Katara only for her to let go of him. His lips cast downward. It was so unsettling to see him so melancholy. The longer the silence lasted, the more worried Aang grew. This was unprecedented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who shows up!

_Chapter Forty-Four_

_Indefatigable_

Zuko insisted that the best time for firebending was in the morning. The whole thing seemed a little excessive, but that was the fatigue talking. Sokka wouldn’t miss Aang’s first practice since returning to the Headquarters, right before his celebration in his honor. This was the first one in years. Summit-goers were filtering in, but the one Sokka was looking for wasn’t here yet. This was a way to keep his nerves in check. 

It was all great except for the fact that things were not going well. It was supposed to be easy. Firebending with Zuko, earthbending with Toph, airbending, and ending the day with waterbending with Katara. A simple plan, just like the old days. There was just one problem: Aang was still practicing firebending… hours after schedule. 

“I don’t understand!” Aang cried out, looking more frazzled than ever. He had impeccable form, but soft wisps of fire sprouted from his jab. 

“Concentrate. Your thoughts are all over the place.” Zuko demonstrated a slow version of Aang’s move. “Feel the fire in your core, and release it with all your energy.”

Aang followed along, but instead, sparks buzzed from his hand. In frustration, he pulled at his hair. “Ugh! Where’s my control? I can’t feel the connection.”

This was bad, very bad. Sokka has never seen Aang like this before. Aang was always talented and fast to learn. When Katara started teaching Aang waterbending, he picked it up almost immediately, much to Katara’s chagrin. Firebending was Aang’s least favorite to practice, but it looked almost as if he had never mastered it before. That just wasn’t true.

“Again. It won’t get any better if you keep being agitated,” Zuko explained. 

“That’s easy for you to say.”

“Aang, he’s just trying to help you,” Katara mediated. “There’s no point in snapping at him.”

“I’m not snapping at anyone,” his voice shrill. 

Sokka winced as Aang tried again with no luck. All of this made Sokka nervous. He knew the people in charge would scrap Aang the moment he was deemed useless. Right now, things weren’t looking good. 

“Maybe Twinkletoes should stop for the day,” Toph muttered, a frown on her face. 

“We both know he won’t do that,” Sokka responded. “This is too important to him. If I were in his shoes, I’d be doing the same thing.”

“But you aren’t in his shoes,” Toph pointed out. “Make him stop. All he’ll end up doing is hurting himself.”

Aang formed one more shaky flame. It fizzled out in a few seconds, causing Aang to grumble to himself. 

“Again,” Zuko ordered. 

“I’m done.”

“You aren’t done yet. Again.”

Aang furrowed his brow and willed dull red fire in his hand. “That’s looking a little better,” he observed. 

“It needs to look like this,” said Zuko. In his palm, a fire, twice as big, manifested. It was a clear orange, controlled and impressive. The fire sparked white until the flame was a completely searing white fire. A bead of sweat formed on his brow as he held it. With an exhale, Zuko released. “White fire is hard for most firebenders. Not even I can do it for longer than a few minutes. You, on the other hand, can do it. This control exercise is important for you.”

Aang turned a little meek. “Okay…”

It started well… The dull red turned to a hotter deep orange. As it got bigger, the fire started to twitch dangerously. For a moment, it seemed that Aang reined it back under control, but then a plume of fire exploded into the sky, the flame rolling outwards like the smoke of a mushroom cloud.

Everyone flew backward from the inferno. It was quiet as Sokka nervously inspected the damage. Nothing was on fire… well, except for Zuko who quickly snuffed the fire on his sleeve. Sokka didn’t even see Katara rush to Zuko’s side, inspecting him for burns and whispering to each other in confidence. They were good at doing that. 

She was probably frantically asking if he was okay. Zuko was probably denying that he was hurt but allowing her to inspect him anyway. They were so predictable.

“Aang, are you alright?” Katara asked, concerned and motherly. 

He was looking at her strangely. It was obvious that he witnessed how quickly she ran to Zuko’s side. Aang would never express it, but Sokka knew that he would get jealous easily when Katara would put someone else first before him. It was the way they had always done it. 

“I’m fine.”

He wasn’t fine. It was clearly shown in his tone, and if that wasn’t clear enough, then his physical appearance showed it. Beheaded, bleary-eyed, shallow-cheeked…

“You don’t look fine,” Katara pushed. 

Aang bit his lip and sunk into himself. He shortly glanced at Zuko before turning all his attention back to Katara. “I don’t know what she did to me…”

Zuko’s eyes softened. Azula never did anything halfway… The tortures that they would never know worried him. Azula was a brilliant mind in the wrong ways. After all his studying on the Avatar, Zuko still didn’t know what was wrong with Aang. How could he? He would never understand the pressures. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. You said you were ready this morning.”

“I can’t hear them,” Aang said in a muted tone. He looked scared, no, terrified. “I mean, I can hear them… but it’s all in whispers. They’re all talking at the same time. I can’t understand them.” He coughed out smoke.

“Relax, Aang,” Zuko advised. 

Aang glared at Zuko but stopped when he coughed out more smoke. He wasn’t helping. “I can’t go into Avatar State! This isn’t supposed to happen. I thought if I could just meditate, relax, then it would fix itself. The spirit water was supposed to help!”

It was Katara’s turn to get defensive. “Spirit water can’t perform miracles, Aang. It healed your past injuries, but everything has its limits.”

“I’m scared,” he blurted. “Fully realized Avatar… I passed that, but is it even possible anymore?”

Katara wrapped her arms around Aang and tucked him into her chin. “I don’t have those answers.”

“Perhaps a few more days of rest with help,” Toph added. 

Aang scooted closer to Katara only for her to let go of him. His lips cast downward. It was so unsettling to see him so melancholy. The longer the silence lasted, the more worried Aang grew. This was unprecedented. It was unheard of for an Avatar to be unable to control any of the elements. All of it. All of the suffering and strife, it would never be worth it if Aang couldn’t restore peace. 

Sokka’s mind was locked. The dread crept over Sokka like an icy chill, numbing his brain. In this frozen state, his mind offered one thought.

“I must know you too well. I knew you’d be where the explosion was. You haven’t changed one bit.”

He knew that voice. His neck snapped around so hard that it would definitely hurt later. “Suki!”

Her laughter rang as Sokka flung himself into her arms, crushing her. It had been years, two to be exact, since Suki had last been at the Headquarters. Suki whispered something in his ear before he planted a kiss on her lips. 

Everyone rushed over to Suki, well except for Zuko. 

“You haven’t responded to my letters,” Sokka told her, still clinging to her. “I was afraid they weren’t reaching you.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I got _all_ of them,” Suki teased. “The only problem was that I couldn’t send out letters without blowing our location. Receiving on the other hand,” she kissed Sokka’s cheek. “Not so hard.”

“Gross,” Toph added.

The fact that everyone teased Sokka for Suki being too good for him suddenly made sense. Suki was effortlessly cool, Zuko noticed. Confident and bold, Suki was the center of attention, a trait many leaders have. Zuko found himself wishing to be in her good favor. A Kyoshi Warrior like her would probably hate Zuko, due to his bad reputation in the Earth Kingdom. 

“You,” Suki called out. “You’re Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.”

Here it comes. 

“Yes.”

Her berry-colored eyes scrutinized him. No one had told him that Sokka’s mystery girlfriend, which he would have believed to be fake if it wasn’t for anyone else talking about her, was a Kyoshi Warrior. Zuko had never been afraid of a Kyoshi Warrior until now. He had been bested by some and defeated others, but this one would definitely best him. 

“I wonder if you remember me,” she inspected. “In normal circumstances, I’d already have you tied up. But. You helped my friends. So, you’re in the clear. Plus, I heard you are the masked rebel.” After seeing Zuko’s blank face. “The Blue Spirit?”

“How do you know about the Blue Spirit?” Zuko responded. 

“Who doesn’t? Tales of your heroism made it to the Earth Kingdom, and it’s rumored that it’s you.”

“Well, that’s what it is. A rumor.”

“So, it wasn’t you? That’s a shame. You caused a real uproar against the Fire Lord. Well, the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady.”

“It was one time…”

Suki smirked. “Ah, so it was you.” She glanced at Katara who was avoiding eye contact. “And you were the Painted Lady.”

“Yeah,” Katara confirmed. 

“Well, this is good news,” Suki pondered. “You wouldn’t know this because a few of the Warriors and I just landed, but we captured some stragglers off the coast of the Southern Air Temple. Two Fire Nation lieutenants… When we took them in, one of them demanded to speak with the Blue Spirit for some reason.”

Sokka narrowed his eyes. “They shouldn’t make it that far.”

“They want to talk to me? Why?”

Suki shrugged. “Beats me.”

* * *

It was weird being on the other side of the bars. This was a mistake.

“So,” Sokka started quietly. “You know these guys?”

Zuko’s eyebrow twitched. “Because all us ‘bad guys’ know each other.” He sighed. “Yes.”

“Um, friends of yours?” Katara asked, a little disgusted by their behavior. 

“Hardly,” Zuko answered. “They were mean to Azula and I… Mostly me… They called me ‘loser boy’...”

Katara and Sokka both fought a smile. “I’m sure that was very hard for you,” Katara said wryly. 

“Watch it,” Zuko responded sardonically.

“Do you _know_ who my father is?” one of the prisoners screeched. “When my father, Admiral Chan, hears of this--!”

“Zip it,” Suki scowled. “I brought you the Blue Spirit.”

“Look, it’s loser boy,” the other added. 

“Chan, Ruon-Jian.”

Chan jumped to the bars, looking oddly pleased that Zuko was there. “Prince Zuko! How glad I am to see something this actual rational thought. Quickly, have these savages release us.”

How Zuko despised Chan and Ruon-Jian. He had disliked them as a child, he had disliked them as a teenager, and he certainly disliked them now, four years later. They were a part of the few that could afford to spend their childhood being beach bums. Why work now when they would be given cushy military jobs whenever they wanted it? Not even Zuko was allowed that kind of pleasantry. 

Chan, the arrogant noble, still looked good while shivering. Zuko was jealous of his blemish-free skin, his perfectly formed nose, and his effortlessly glossy hair. Azula had once mused how hunky Chan was. It all reminded Zuko about his own unfortunate flaws. 

Ruon-Jian was the brains to Chan’s brawn. Although, brains would not be the best way to put it. Cool and egocentric, Ruon-Jian always acted like he was the celebutante of every event. It was an honor if he ever graced you with a hair-flip or a smirk.

“What makes you think I’ll do that?” Zuko responded.

Chan scoffed. “What do you mean? We’re cut from the same cloth.”

“You wanted to speak to the Blue Spirit, so here I am.”

“So, the rumors are true. It’s hard to believe that someone like you wouldn’t understand our intentions.”

The longer Chan spoke, the more people around started to think that Chan simply liked the sound of his own voice. It was true of course, but it didn’t have to be so obvious. 

“What were you doing by the Southern Air Temple?” Zuko asked. “I thought you two were too busy throwing parties and flirting with girls to be in the military.”

Ruon-Jian brushed his hair from his face, showcasing his annoyingly glamorous complexion. “Hard times.”

“I’m not dumb enough to tell you about our secret reconnaissance mission,” Chan scoffed.

“You kind of just did.”

Chan thought about it for a moment. “Not really. But that doesn’t matter. It’s your duty as Prince of the Fire Nation to free your humble servants. Right now. It’s cold on this wasteland. It’s not good for handsome, hotblooded nobles like us.”

“That was your plan?” Zuko shook his head. “I won’t do that. Especially since you were trying to spy on the Rebellion.”

“What happened to you, loser boy?” Ruon-Jian snickered.

“This shouldn’t be surprising. Prince Zuko has always been a failure,” Chan laughed.

Zuko lunged through the bars and grabbed Chan by his uniform, slamming Chan against the bars. “I owe you no favors!”

“To see the Prince fall so far,” Chan grunted, attempting to keep his calm while Zuko bared his teeth at him. “I was mistaken to think that you would have an ounce of sympathy for your fellow compatriot. I wonder what your father would think to see his only son mingling with dirty foreigners. They are lesser than us, Prince Zuko. They don’t understand that the Fire Nation will fix their broken societies. Their lifestyles are not like ours. Don’t side with them. Disgusting. Though, I wonder if you’re aware of how your family status has fallen. Apparently, your crazy sister, Azula, is getting married to some old courtier to reestablish your family’s claim to the throne. It’s too bad. Azula is too ravishing to be pawned away like that. But that’s no matter. The biggest disrespect to the throne will always be you.” Chan spat in Zuko’s face.

Chan was knocked against the bars once again. “You can say anything you want about me, but I will _not_ allow you to speak so foully of my friends,” Zuko snarled. “You ignorant, uncouth man! And you too, Ruon-Jian. I know you’re thinking the same thing. I was a man of poor conviction. We grew up thinking that the Fire Nation was doing the world a favor, but we most certainly are not! We are hurting the world, and the only way to fix it is to stop. Other cultures in this world are important. They are important to them. They are important to me, and they should be important to you. I know it is too much to ask for you to apologize to my friends, but I hope that sparks something in your empty brain.”

Chan weakly laughed. “These people are your friends. How pathetic. Though, you’ve never really had friends, have you?”

“‘These people’ will always be twice the person you are,” Zuko growled. “I would give up everything I have to make sure that everyone feels safe in this world. I don’t want to live in a world of fear, but a world of peace!” Zuko shoved Chan backward to fall ungracefully on the ground. He wiped the spit from his cheek and turned his back to the two of them.“Maybe you two will get some sense knocked into you during your stay. Don’t expect me to visit. I don’t want to waste my breath on the likes of you.”

With that, Zuko stormed away. 

Katara turned to follow him, but Sokka stopped her. It was for the best. He needed time to cool off, but that didn’t mean that Katara still wasn’t worried about him. They wanted to use him, just like how almost everyone in his life tried to use him. She would let him go, for now, since Katara would need busy healing for the rest of the day, but she would find him again during the celebration.

After that speech, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Zuko had made up his mind about the Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> So, we have Suki returning (confetti) and Chan and Ruon-Jian (no confetti). I'm sorry for not having Suki show up until chapter 44, but it had to be done. Chan and Ruon-Jian were crucial. I had to have a comparison on how Zuko used to be and how Zuko is now. 
> 
> Aang is in some serious trouble right now. I obviously have some different opinions on how they approached Aang's recovery, but then again, this issue is different from the show. 
> 
> The next chapter is Aang's celebration, so get hype.
> 
> Peace


	45. Zuko and Katara Get Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their eyes met. He stopped dancing, much to the other girl’s confusion. Katara felt hot under his intense inspection. He stared at her like she was a star in the sky. It was too late to turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is a bit misleading.

_Chapter Forty-Five_

_Zuko and Katara Get Schooled_

Zuko tugged on the gilded collar of his deep red robes. He felt overdressed for the event, but everyone was wearing their best. Perhaps it was the reminder that he was a royal that made him so uncomfortable. These robes surely announced his status, quite loudly too.

“Try some of the arctic hen, Prince Zuko,” Iroh advised, dropping a piece in his mouth to savor. “It is simply decadent.”

“I’m full.”

“Oh, please. You don’t have to sit and brood the whole night.”

Zuko scowled a bit but tried to keep neutral appearances. “I am not brooding.”

He made sure to make his rounds to appear polite. His mother would be proud. A good Fire Prince would speak with every member of importance, no matter their opinion of you. This was the first time in years that Zuko even felt like a prince, even looked like a prince. As odds would put it, Azula banished the Royal Seamstress for knicking her by mistake a few years ago, and that very seamstress found her way to the Headquarters. It was not every day that she got a chance to clothe Fire Nation royalty, so she produced her best. It was, in a word, convenient.

These robes were not made of silk, they simply wouldn’t be warm enough, but they made him feel strong and elegant. He no longer looked like a lost soul. He was regal and with a little convincing… he wore his headpiece high on his head.

“I can’t help but think that you are uncomfortable right now,” Iroh said to no one in particular, popping another piece of arctic hen in his mouth. 

“And what gives you that idea?”

“Well, you’ve spent the majority of your time at my side. You just look like you’d rather be somewhere else. That’s all.”

Zuko sighed, straightening his posture. “That’s not it… I just can’t help but think that no one wants me here. You know, with the glares and cold shoulders and everything.”

He wouldn’t be here if he had jumped off the boat on more time. If he had run off into the forest instead of following Katara. Zuko would have made it. He would have survived, but he chose a different path.

“No, no, Prince Zuko. That is not true. They simply are not used to your presence. You are rather… imposing. Give them time. They will come around. A man’s actions are more important than his ancestry.”

He watched the people conversing, laughing, and dancing. Everywhere he went, the crowds thinned just enough for him to notice. Of course, they would be wary of him. Zuko wouldn’t expect people to forget his actions. He would need to earn respect and trust the hard way. “I suppose.”

Iroh eyed his nephew. There was something else. The poor boy longingly gazed into the crowd. His eyes were on the Avatar. The Avatar was the center of attention. He knew how to handle the crowds, and he thrived in it. Whether Zuko was looking for a certain someone or not, he still distanced himself out of fear of being rejected. Perhaps a little push would do him some good.

“He who hesitates, regrets.”

“Uncle?”

“I do not require your very watchful eye at all times tonight,” Iroh explained, pouring himself a cup of tea. “Go out, enjoy yourself. This festivity is for your pleasure as well. I’m sure Lady Katara would appreciate your company.”

A glimmer of hope sparkled in Zuko’s eyes before fading. “Aang… He has feelings for her. She and I… I don’t know…” 

“Ah, I see,” Iroh hummed into his tea. “So, you back away before even trying. That is not the Prince I know. You have so much pride. It is a good virtue, but loosen up.” 

“I’m not backing away!” Zuko grumbled. 

“Sounds like it to me. A word of advice?”

Zuko gave a wistful laugh. “It seems that everything you say is advice.”

“Be selfish once and a while… within reason of course.”

“She and I are from different worlds.”

Zuko found Katara in the crowd. Katara certainly was wearing her best dress. She was with Aang, laughing at something goofy he had said. Aang was probably a better dancing partner anyway. No. Zuko was sick of never acting for himself. He would no longer cower away in fear of his passions.

“So? That is no reason to hide your feelings. And that is certainly no reason to act on those feelings. Have some backbone, Prince Zuko.”

What Zuko felt for Katara… It was indescribable. Passion. Longing. Adoration. Love? All of it spiraled inside Zuko, begging to be released. There was no more static in his head. There were some moments where he allowed himself to act freely, and he missed those moments. From the instant he had first laid eyes on her, Zuko knew Katara was going to be trouble. That was confirmed many times over during the duration of their mission. It wasn’t the adrenaline. It wasn’t fuelled by shaky life or death scenarios. It was the quiet moments, the moments that just he and her shared. 

“I am very fond of Katara,” Zuko whispered. “I don’t want to lose her.”

He would tell her how he felt. No more shying away like a little boy. Maybe not tonight, but Katara will know how he feels. It would be any moment before he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

“There’s only one way to do that.”

“Sparky!”

The two of them quickly turned their heads to Toph, wondering how much she heard. But Toph wasn’t a threat, she knew from the get-go. 

“Good evening, Lady Beifong.”

“Toph.”

“You are quite popular with the ladies,” she started, picking at the beading of her dress. 

Iroh laughed heartily. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell my nephew. He can be so cross about things like that.”

“Er, is that all?” Zuko mumbled, a little annoyed that his revelation was disrupted. 

In her arrogant manner, she smirked like she always did - just a slow pull of the lips, a narrowing of the eyes, and a tilt of her jaw. “I’ve been asked by many nice ladies to ‘simply force’ you out to the dance floor, or wherever they want you. You can’t hide anymore. Sweetness can’t save you now, or maybe she might if you get her jealous enough.”

“I don’t like it when you scheme like that,” Zuko waivered.

“Have I ever let you down?”

“No, I guess.”

Toph snatched his wrist in her iron-like grip, sealing his next actions. Zuko cast a pleading look to his uncle that was ignored. “This is for your own good, Sparky.”

* * *

“Katara?”

She snapped her eyes back to the conversation at hand. “Oh, sorry.”

Suki tilted her head in amusement. Katara had been rather distracted during the entire conversation. It was out of character for Katara to give anything less than her complete attention during a conversation. At first, Suki assumed that Aang simply tired her out after whisking her around for quite a while. Aang was very spritely when in a setting like this. 

“Are you alright? You look a little out of it,” Suki asked.

Katara swirled the drink in her hand. Her lips curled up weakly. “I’m fine. I just… Ah, it’s nothing.”

“Okay,” Suki hummed, not convinced but not planning on prying. “Anyways. I only get to visit Kyoshi Island every other month if time permits. We were planning on marching forward to Omashu, but we couldn’t get everyone on board. It’s hard making decisions with people who only have their best interests in mind, but so is politics.” Suki noticed that Katara’s eyes were elsewhere again. She scanned the area to see what had her so occupied. Aang was a couple of paces behind her, so that wasn’t it. “What is it, Katara? Something’s on your mind.”

Katara jumped a bit. “I’m so sorry, Suki. This is rude of me.” Her demeanor changed as her gaze once again landed behind Suki. Her apologetic sheepishness turned concentrated and harsh. 

Suki craned her neck to attempt to see what Katara was looking at. The dancers… What about the dancers? The only one that Suki recognized there was Prince Zuko. Oh.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you,” Suki teased.

“Jealous?” Katara screeched. “I am not jealous. There is nothing to be jealous of. Pshh, I don’t-- Where did you--? Zuko can do whatever he wants.”

“I never mentioned Zuko.”

Katara’s bright blue eyes widened as she caught herself in her own lie. In a weak attempt to patch up whatever pride she had left, Katara laughed, “Well, I’m not jealous of the lovely girls he’s been dancing with. That’s just ridiculous.”

This was more entertaining than Suki could ever hope for. Seeing Katara with her feathers all ruffled was certainly a rarity. “If that’s so, then why is your drink steaming?”

It was, much to Katara’s shock. Only an amateur would let their emotions affect water in that way. “I wanted mine to be warm,” Katara covered, taking a sip and wincing at the warped flavor. 

“So, how long has it been?”

“There is no ‘it’. It’s…” Zuko was distracting her. “I don’t know what’s going on…” Suki fully turned to stand next to Katara, seeing what she was seeing. “I shouldn’t be mad, right? There’s no ‘us’. But, I don’t think I can take it anymore. It’s just, I don’t know what to do, especially because the war is getting worse. Now isn’t the time for… romantic feelings.” Katara choked on the word.

Suki gasped. “You? With Zuko?”

“Shh!”

“Well,” Suko mused, taking her drink from her hand and giving her a helpful shove. “Your secret is safe with me, but you should spend every last moment with him if you care that much. That’s what I would do.”

She was right. Katara nodded in false confidence and strutted towards the dance floor. Whether it was the wine or the encouragement, Katara felt emboldened. Yes, this was easy. She hated seeing other girls fawn over him like that. It should be her in his arms. 

As Katara got closer, her nerves waivered. The lady that Zuko was dancing with was very pretty. Zuko didn’t look all that thrilled, but that didn’t mean anything. 

Look at him. Zuko didn’t look like the same person that glared at her from the other side of the bars. The one that threatened to ‘melt her face off.’ The one that mocked her culture and her abilities. Zuko was flawed, but he was kind. Katara wondered what he would have been like if he never went to Ba Sing Se. This is what he would look like, but maybe not. He wouldn’t have the same gentle eyes. He looked at ease.

Their eyes met. He stopped dancing, much to the other girl’s confusion. Katara felt hot under his intense inspection. He stared at her like she was a star in the sky. It was too late to turn around.

“Prince Zuko.”

“Lady Katara.”

Her tongue was dry. “Chief Arnook requires our presence.”

He blinked and turned to the girl. “It was a pleasure.” Much to Katara’s chagrin, the girl bashfully blushed. Zuko extended his arm to Katara and placed her hand in the crook. 

They walked in silence for a few steps. Katara braved a glance at his face and felt her stomach somersault. He was a little pink from dancing but other than that he looked quite put together. A few locks of hair fell loose from his topknot, begging Katara to touch them. Overall, Zuko looked unbearably handsome to her. 

“You look rather dashing in your robes and headpiece, Zuko,” Katara chuckled, squeezing his warm arm.

He smirked. “Chief Arnook doesn’t need us, does he?”

“No.”

“Thank you.”

“What? You didn’t want to dance with beautiful girls all night?”

“You look beautiful tonight, Katara,” Zuko stated, confident yet quiet. “You look beautiful every day, but tonight you are absolutely gorgeous.”

She was taken aback by his comment. “Thank you. You’re sweet,” she said meekly, walking closer than before. Being by Zuko’s side put her at ease. They didn’t get enough time together. That was for certain. 

“So, why did you pull me away? Not that I’m complaining.”

“You better not be,” Katara laughed, simply enjoying their little walk. “I have nothing in mind. I just wanted to see you.”

He smiled gently. “Sounds good to me.”

“You’re wearing your headpiece.”

“And you’re wearing your necklace. You returned the headpiece prematurely.”

“Not in my opinion.”

“I was worried that I wouldn’t get the chance to be with you tonight. I think my favorite pass time is making excuses to see you,” Zuko said, eyes forward. “I’ve always had trouble speaking my mind or doing things for me. I don’t want to be like that anymore.”

“Me too. Can I tell you something?”

“Always.”

“When we left you with Azula on Boiling Rock, I was unbearably scared. I didn’t want to leave your side. And… And just now, I was terribly jealous. What have you done to me, rebel scum?”

Zuko grinned at the use of his old insult. “I suppose I should ask you the same thing.”

People stared as Katara and Zuko walked so intimately. Let them talk, as Katara said before. They were happy, so there was no point in caring about gossip.

There was a moment that Katara took the lead through an area that was a little dense. She caught sight of Aang and stopped suddenly. Part of her felt guilty. Aang was kind and didn’t deserve to find out like this. 

Zuko’s body bumped into hers. Before she could step away, Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders firmly. She shuddered, leaning back onto him. She forgot how much she missed his proximity. Zuko’s breath dusted her neck and cheek. He was leaning down, the reason was unknown. Who cares? People were no longer paying attention to them.

Something snapped between them. One touch and it was over. All the barriers collapsed at once. No more awkwardness. No more evasive statements. They both had been so stubborn for so long. They had held back because they feared growing too attached, but there was no reason to hide anymore.

As a small but teasing smile crept upon her face, goosebumps lined her skin. The acceleration of Katara’s heart-rate had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with what her body really wanted. All she could do was go along for the ride. The rest of the world became an unimportant blur that was banished into the far recesses of her mind. The only thing that Katara could focus on was imagining the feeling of Zuko’s lips on her neck, his tongue tracing her skin.

She swallowed, attempting to scold herself for the thoughts in her mind. Katara craned her neck to look at him now, hoping that his eyes would snap her out of it. What a terrible idea. He was thinking about it too. His warm hands ran down the length of her arms and then back up. Enjoy the time they have left. If it wasn’t for the crowded room… She didn’t refuse the searing heat of his eyes, feeling his grip tighten in excitement. 

What would it be like to cross that line? Katara imagined it would be intoxicating, exhilarating, intimate. Yes, the moment they were alone, she would be electrified. 

There was a silent discussion between them. The decision was set. They decided to be selfish… within reason. Take what they want. Those who hesitate, regret. 

Zuko leaned down to brush his lips against Katara’s ear. “I wouldn’t want to lose you in this crowd.”

“You better not let go of me.”

“I don’t intend to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> ♫I think we know where this about go♫
> 
> But I'm not gonna continue. I want to leave it to the mind, so you can fill in the blanks. Sometimes things happen in a split second, never planned. All it ever takes is a look. I might go back and tweak a few things, so if you find anything, lmk. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter is a discussion about the final plan. All of the support means a lot to me!!!
> 
> Peace


	46. Aang's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes had grown inconsolably misty. It was best that Aang had his back to her so she could conceal herself, who she really was. She didn’t even know who she was crying for at this point.  
> “Please, don’t make me answer that,” Katara cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is DENSE. A LOT OF INFORMATION.

_Chapter Forty-Six_

_Aang’s Truth_

Toph and Suki fought a laugh. Toph bit the tip of her knuckle to hide her hilarity while Suki held her bottom lip with mirth. Sokka rolled his eyes at the two of them. Those two were never able to keep a serious profile when it came to Katara. Even Sokka found it hard to ignore. That staggered entrance wasn’t fooling anybody.

After all, people talk after two people make a hurried exit in the middle of a party. Rumors spread, but every rumor is based on truth. 

Katara glared at them, a ruse-like questioning. What? What’s so funny? But she knew they knew. And they knew she knew they knew. 

A low cough that barely hung over the idle chatter in the room broke their staredown. Zuko wasn’t helping their cause, although he certainly tried. He wasn’t embarrassed at all, well, maybe a little since he was such a private man. They were lucky they wore high collars. If not, the nature of their relationship would be as overtly announced without words as it could be.

All people are the same, Zuko supposed. He thought that the people of the Rebellion would be different, but they were just like the courtiers of the Fire Nation. People love to talk. And Zuko and Katara gave them something to talk about

It seemed that secrets could not be kept sacred in a room like this. Iroh raised a brow. The only one who seemed to be in blissful ignorance of the camelephant in the room was Aang, or maybe he was actively ignoring it. It was hard to tell. 

“I told you I never let you down, Sparky.” Toph relished Zuko’s squirm. “It seems like my plan worked a little too well,” Toph whispered to Suki. 

Suki made eye contact with Katara once again. It wasn’t every day that she got to see Katara so… sprung over a man. “You think?” she hummed sarcastically. “They just needed a shove. I’ve only been here for two days, and I knew it was bound to happen.”

“Hey, can you two stop?” Sokka groaned. “Let’s not talk about it.”

Aang turned away, looking refreshed from a big party. He was simply trying not to listen. His eyes would dart innocently to Katara. She carried herself differently than he remembered. That was something for another time. Aang had to be the Avatar right now.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something that would most certainly embarrass himself before Mok’s voice echoed, “Listen up! Find your seats! The summit is now in session!”

Katara nudged Zuko before he went to sit by his uncle. The brief twinkle in her eyes was all he needed to settle his nerves. She turned to find her seat. She didn’t regret it. He didn’t regret it. Good. How could they possibly regret last night?

How could they? The anticipation of being together last night was beyond words. Every kiss had a fervent intensity-- hot breaths, skin on skin, exploding heart-rates. 

Zuko sat next to Iroh with a huff. Eyes still landed on him, but as the good royal he was, he brushed it off. There were a lot of people attending the summit. Zuko was surprised. Iroh took a sip of his morning tea as he always did. Zuko took liberty in pouring himself a cup and popping a sea prune that sat on the table. He sputtered. It was like licking the ocean.

“Have a nice evening, Prince Zuko?” he asked calmly.

“Yes,” he strained, recovering from the flavor with a hefty gulp of tea. Before Iroh could question him anymore, Zuko explained, “Yes to whatever questions you might ask. Did I say what I wanted to say? No. But did we act selfishly? Yes.”

“Good for you. I hope you’ve found some solace.”

Zuko smirked, glancing at an oblivious Katara. “I guess you could say that.”

“After interrogating the two Fire Nation Lieutenants,” started Chief Hakoda. “It has been made clear that we are in need of immediate action. According to their information, Fire Lord Ozai plans on invading the Headquarters two days after the Festival of Dueling Dragons. If the Fire Lord’s army makes it past the Southern Air Temple, our fate is grim.”

“That doesn’t leave us any time,” Mok grumbled. 

“True. So, that’s why we need to act now.”

“We need to bait and bleed,” said Sokka. “The Fire Nation military has numbers, but not one of their fronts in the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, and the Colonies are secure.”

Jeong Jeong hummed. “You have the right idea, Water Prince, but I fear that we lack the supplies to attack at three separate fronts. We can hardly handle the Earth Kingdom front.”

“That is a bonafide idea. It can be done, but not for long,” Bumi explained. “I will personally head the attack in the Earth Kingdom, but to where? Omashu or Ba Sing Se. Liberating one of those cities is enough to make the Fire Nation occupation break.”

“Suki,” Katara started. “With the loss of the Freedom Fighters, the Kyoshi Warriors know the land best. Where to?”

“Omashu,” Suki announced. “It has to be Omashu.”

“Omashu certainly makes the most sense,” said Fung. “We don’t have time to cross Si Wong Desert and reach Ba Sing Se, but Omashu is too small to make a large impact.”

Sokka shifted his jaw, quick to defend Suki. “No, Omashu is perfect. New Ozai… Liberating Omashu, a long-held fort, hurts more than an unstable ward that will collapse without reinforcements. And where would those reinforcements come from? Omashu. To take down Omashu, a siege is necessary.”

“When Omashu is liberated,” Toph started. “A march towards Ba Sing Se will follow. My presence in Ba Sing Se will cause Fire Nation soldiers to flee. They remember the Blind Bandit.”

This summit was completely unlike the war councils Zuko had attended. That was Aang’s influence. The Avatar administered harmony. These people hardly argued and agreed quickly. Then again, there was little time to argue. 

“Will my militia be needed?” Mok asked.

Chief Hakoda raised a hand to stop Sokka. “The militia should stay in the Colonies. A wave of riots will stop them from retreating.”

“If I may speak,” Iroh started. “Fire Nation soldiers are trained to follow the scorched earth tactic. When firebending troops are faced with retreat, they are ordered to burn down anything that could be of use to the enemy. In other words, the Colonies will be in flames.”

“How typical of Fire Nation filth!” Mok shouted. 

Zuko winced. He knew first hand how much the colonists hated the Fire Nation. So far, the summit was civil. Zuko was used to his father barking orders like always and his generals recovering with ideas that were never good enough. It was always so coarse. 

“I recommend a crescent blockade. Right, Prince Zuko?”

Everyone looked at him. He had forgotten that his opinion mattered here. They expected him to speak. “The troops stationed in the Colonies had no naval force. A crescent blockade located at the Great Divide will keep them in.”

“How do I know you aren’t setting us up?” Mok asked. 

“You’ll have to trust me, but I know Fire Nation patterns like the back of my hand,” Zuko resorted. “I know what I’m talking about.”

“What about the Fire Lord?” Piandao asked. “And the Fire Princess? The moment they hear of this, they will attack. Fire Princess Azula could take down an entire army without a single scratch.”

“I will deal with the Fire Lord,” Aang spoke up. “It is my destiny to confront him, but you know my stance. Life is sacred. I will not take his life.”

“Defeating the Fire Lord won’t automatically end the war,” Sokka told him.

“With all due respect, Avatar Aang,” said Jeong Jeong. “I’ve seen your condition. You are in no shape to take on the Fire Lord yourself.”

He was right and everyone knew it. Aang was not naive enough to turn away from the facts, but this was what he conditioned himself for. They were counting on him for years, and now they throw him away because he is currently not as strong as he was?

“Katara said I would recover,” he blurted.

She let out a low sigh. “Yes, but I also said it would take more than a year.”

“I can recover before then.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but relax, Twinkletoes,” Toph advised.

Relaxing was not an opinion. There was a time that Aang would have stormed out and disappeared for a day. It was what he always did when things were too real for him. Aang always came back, but those days were gone. Aang couldn’t run away. Not anymore.

“I will accompany Aang,” Zuko confirmed.

“You? Accompany the Avatar?” Pakku scoffed. “What makes you think we would allow such a thing to happen?”

Zuko glanced at Iroh for comfort, but he knew he could handle this himself. “You wish to place me on the throne? Then you will need to follow a set of divine Fire Nation laws. My father will keep his life if it is Aang’s will. If that is so, then a new Fire Lord can only ascend to the throne by challenging and defeating the old Fire Lord in an Agni Kai.”

“That’s rich,” Mok grumbled. “You think after all this time that we’d bend down to some old Fire Nation law? After the Fire Nation completely disregarded every other law from a different sovereign.”

“I understand the wrongs my family has caused, but it is the only way. The Fire Nation will only accept a Fire Lord who has been blessed by Agni. Simply placing me on the throne will cause riots in the court after the fact.”

“And why should we care what happens to the Fire Nation after we get our freedom?” asked Mok.

“The people of the Fire Nation deserve our attention as well. They are suffering just as much,” Katara boomed. 

“We cannot turn our backs on them,” Aang continued. 

“That is all fine, but how do you propose going about this Agni Kai?” Hakoda asked. “You cannot hope to get that close.”

“The Festival of the Dueling Dragons,” said Iroh. 

“Oh, right,” Aang said, getting a bit excited. “The Fire Lord planned on challenging me during the last day of the festival. That was why I was kept alive.”

“The Festival of the Dueling Dragons ends with a display of firebending talent, an Agni Kai. I will challenge him in front of the crowds.” Zuko raised his chin. “There will be no doubt of my claim to the throne.”

“What about Azula?” Sokka asked. “She was scary even from the small glimpse I got.”

The room got quiet for a moment. Just thinking of the Fire Princess worried them. “If what I heard about my sister is true, then she will be with my father. That is why I have to challenge my father to take the throne. If he dies before I challenge him, the throne goes to Azula, and she won’t give it up. Azula is a wildcard. I can’t predict her next move.”

“But after?”

“I’ll do what needs to be done if she poses a threat,” Zuko muttered. 

Toph knew he was lying. She didn’t need to feel his heart to know that. The way he spoke of his sister during their travels. It didn’t sound like he could take her life. Zuko was a horrible liar, so Toph assumed that no one believed him.

“I will join them,” Katara announced. She searched for Zuko’s eyes but found them unreadable. 

“I’m not comfortable with that,” said Sokka.

“Nor, I,” Hakoda slowly voiced.

“It makes perfect sense to me,” Suki backed. She wasn’t going to let Katara’s brother and father run over her plan. “Think about it: The Blue Spirit and Painted Lady join with the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord.”

Whispers carried over the crowd over the fact that Zuko was the infamous Blue Spirit that stood up to the Fire Lord’s tyranny. 

“Yes, make it a show,” Iroh mused. “The crowds will certainly rise against the Fire Lord.”

“I agree,” said Pakku. 

“Think about it, people have been waiting for your triumphant return,” Toph told Zuko, but he didn’t look convinced. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Zuko spoke but was looking directly at Katara. 

“The Blue Spirit part or the ‘me joining you and Aang’ part?”

“Both.”

Aang raised his hands to soften the tidal wave that Katara would inevitably send Zuko’s way. “I like the idea of both of those,” he mediated. 

“Why is that?” Zuko was silent, avoiding her eyes. “Why is that, Prince Zuko?” Katara said in an icy voice. She wasn’t mad at him, but at herself.“You think I can’t keep up with you?”

“That’s not it!”

Iroh turned to his nephew. “That wasn’t the right answer.”

Katara rose from her chair to challenge Zuko, visibly hurt that he would reject her accompaniment, and in front of many people at that. “Then what is it?!”

“Because I don't want my father or sister to use you against me, okay?! If given the chance they will do it. That’s how it’s always been. I don’t want them to hurt you!” Zuko clapped a hand over his mouth. There was no hiding the brilliant red hue of his face now that he blabbed out a little too much. 

Zuko’s eyes first met Aang’s who looked apologetic surprisingly. Toph, who was next to him, had sucked her lips in to hide her amusement. Typical. Then, there was Katara. Red-faced, shock-ridden Katara. 

The person that Zuko refused to even turn his head towards was Hakoda. He felt the frozen glare crushing him. 

Impulsive. Always impulsive. 

“I see,” was all she could manage as she slowly sat back down. “I can hold my own.”

“And,” Zuko started for weak damage control. “My Blue Spirit mask is with Azula.”

Iroh took a sip of tea. “That isn’t a problem at all.”

“A new mask can be arranged,” Katara added, her flush still evident. 

“See? It’s all working out.” Aang was always trying to balance the conversation from spiraling away. “You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Zuko’s tongue was heavy. “Well, if that’s the case… Then, I suppose my outburst was unnecessary. After all, Lady Katara is a most impressive bender. There is nothing to worry about.”

“Good.” Katara decided to move on, or at least pretend to move on. “Chief Arnook, would you be willing to lend your naval might?”

Focusing on the flavor of the tea seemed like a much more interesting endeavor than listening to strategies and plans on reaching the Fire Nation. He stopped listening for a while. Zuko had gathered that it would be just the three of them and Appa. Zuko had slipped up many too many times for comfort. His feelings shouldn’t come off as shocking, but he and Katara were still in unknown territory. They had somehow avoided talking it out. Both of them didn’t have the slightest clue what they were. 

Zuko hoped for Katara’s gaze for the second time that morning. Please, look. As if she felt his eyes on her, she briefly stared back. She wasn’t mad. No, she looked at him with great care. Good, he didn’t royally screw things up and embarrass her. 

“For now, we must conclude the summit,” Hakoda announced. “Those who will go to the Earth Kingdom… I wish you the best of luck. May Tui and La guide your journey. For now, we must hastily prepare the ships for departure. There is no time to lose.”

* * *

After the summit, Zuko escaped the room without speaking to a single person. People were running around to prepare for departure. Zuko was not a part of that.

When he opened the door to his chambers, hoping to relax and escape from the world possibly forever, he was met with the complete opposite.

“Prince Zuko.” Just hearing his name made his blood pressure spike. 

“Chief Hakoda, Master Pakku.” Zuko swallowed hard, making his neck look strained. “A pleasure as always. May I ask why you’re waiting for me in my chambers?”

“This is not _your_ chamber,” Pakku snarled. “You are a guest here.”

“Pardon me.”

Hakoda’s stare was not intentionally cold, but he had the menacing ability that all warriors had. He demanded respect. Zuko held his ground as he always did but could help but wonder which Spirit he had angered to receive this. 

“I can’t help but notice your relationship with my daughter. What are your intentions?”

Zuko nearly sputtered. He had done that too many times today. His mouth tasted like sea prunes suddenly. The other two were not so expressive. Which Spirit? Agni? Mariaai? It must be Tui and La. It was for all the brooding and attacking outside of the Northern Water Tribe.

“I haven’t had a chance to think about that,” Zuko explained. He knew to deny them an answer was unfair, but that was his first reaction. “This is a little out of the blue.”

Pakku was not pleased with that. “Out of the blue? You call this out of the blue?” Zuko winced at his voice. “You dishonor Katara by evading the question.”

“The last thing I want to do is dishonor Katara!”

“It’s a little too late for that, don’t you think?”

Zuko snapped his mouth closed. “Katara is one of the most honorable people I know,” Zuko calmly responded. “I would never hurt her.”

“Calm down,” Hakoda advised. “We aren’t mad.” Zuko visibly relaxed at that. “I just want to know how serious you are about my daughter. That’s all.”

“Don’t you despise me because of… you know?… There’s a lot to dislike me for.”

“We don’t despise you at all,” Hakoda spoke for the two of them, but Pakku didn’t look all that thrilled. “I know there’s a war to think about, but I don’t want either one of you to get distracted. The only way to avoid that is to put it all out on the table. So, I will ask again. What are your intentions with my daughter?”

The prince was backed into a corner. Giving no response would anger them, but responding would make things very real. Zuko wet his lips. “I’m serious about your daughter, Chief Hakoda. I intend to pursue her favor, but there is a war to be won. I can’t promise much.” If he makes it… A formal choice of words was all he could offer them.

“I understand,” was all Hakoda responded with. Zuko figured he put them at bay for now. It was a vague explanation, but they got the gist. 

Pakku’s face softened. “All I have to say is, I hope you learn some Water Tribe culture.”

Zuko didn’t know what that meant, but he figured he would in the future. “May I ask, did you talk to Katara about this?”

Hakoda cackled wolfishly and gave Zuko a stiff pat on the back. “Oh, I tried, but she kept avoiding me. After your little scene at the summit, I figured you’d spill.”

Figures. Zuko is the easy target after all.

* * *

“I felt like they rolled right over me,” Aang complained. “I hardly get to make any decisions for myself. Didn’t you notice that?”

Later tonight would be Aang’s last training session with Toph before she headed back to the Earth Kingdom. Aang needed to be in tip-top shape. He had no time to mope about lost skills. 

So, that was why he requested that Katara continue to heal his scar in the meantime.

“You didn’t speak up much,” Katara sighed, focusing on pushing water against his scar tissue. 

“Well, that’s because-- It’s so hard to talk in that room. The air’s all wrong.”

Katara snickered. “The air’s all wrong?”

“Yes,” he said affirmatively, leaning back enough to disrupt Katara’s concentration. “The air was, indeed, all wrong. Too stale. It was bad for my throat. I can even feel it now.”

“If I didn’t know any better, it almost sounds like you’re making excuses,” she teased. “But you never make excuses.”

“That’s right. I don’t.” Aang laughed, “The only good thing to come out of that is you coming with me to the Fire Nation. It’s just like what we said we’d do. End the war together, side by side.” Katara didn’t respond because she was hoping that a certain someone’s name wouldn’t be brought up. “...And Zuko.” Too late.

“Yeah, but it will still be like old times.”

Aang’s muscles twitched. Katara was begging him in her head to ignore it, but she knew he wouldn’t because it was Aang. She applied more pressure to his blemish, hoping that would distract him. 

“Zuko sure got all red at the summit today.”

No, please don’t.

“It was pretty funny, wasn’t it?” Katara weakly responded. “What a dork…”

“Do you love him?”

Any hope that Katara had for things to stay normal shattered before her eyes. She just wanted to pretend that he could be the little airbender that she could care for and look after. It was a hopeless dream of course but was it too much to ask for? Yes. He was grown. 

Her eyes had grown inconsolably misty. It was best that Aang had his back to her so she could conceal herself, who she really was. She didn’t even know who she was crying for at this point. 

“Please, don’t make me answer that,” Katara cracked. 

“Answer me.” She knew that tone. Aang had made up his mind. There was no changing it. “When was the first time you noticed it? How long?”

“Right now is not a good time to talk about things like this. With the battle with the Fire Lord soon… It’s best if we stay focused.”

He was angry now. “Don’t think I didn’t notice last night, Katara. I want to hear it from your mouth. I’m not some little kid anymore, so stop treating me like one! I can play nice with Zuko!” Her silence was even more aggravating. “Katara, I couldn’t go into Avatar State because I was holding on to something very dear to me. When that certain someone left to train, all of a sudden, I was able to go into Avatar State. I love you, Katara. I love you. I do. And I need to know how you feel about me because I can’t keep going like this. I need to know. I need to know if I love you freely without fear of letting people down.”

“Oh, Aang… I didn’t realize it.” She didn’t, but then that would be a lie. It was unmistakably clear. Back then, Katara knew that Aang loved her, but not romantically. She wanted to hold on to someone that cared for her like that so badly, but she ended up hurting him in the end. Seeing him again made her realize it... “I can’t keep treating you like the boy in the iceberg,” Katara whispered to hide her shaken voice. 

“Do you love me?”

“I love you, but not in the way that you want or deserve.” Katara focused on healing or she would burst into tears. How could she do this to him?

Aang broke away from her. Katara feared that he would turn away, hurt and hostile, but he just smiled like the sun peeking around a raincloud. But he, of course, was still sad. That was in his eyes. Yet, Aang braved it for her.

“I know. I knew the moment I saw you look at Zuko. I knew that you weren’t the same Katara we left behind at the North Pole.”

“Aang…”

“I’m going to be okay,” he told her. “I just needed to hear it. I needed to know that it was okay to let you go… Yes, I was jealous and mad, but seeing you now… how emotional you are… I can’t be mad at you or Zuko. Maybe I just need to work it out over some earthbending with Toph. We’ll still be friends, right?”

He was hurt. He couldn’t hide that from Katara, but she admired the effort. She knew he ached and trembled. It was in his blood, but she was no help to him now. All she could do is move forward. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(((((
> 
> I do like Aang. I promise. 
> 
> If you have any questions on the battle plan so far, let me know. I didn't start with the Fire Nation plan just because there was a lot I wanted to get to. The next chapter will have everyone's favorite character again!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> Peace


	47. The Divine Betrothal Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere along the way, Azula had taken her past life for granted. She had to be silent, yet cunning. Her mother was an actress. If she could do it, then Azula could do it too. That wouldn’t be too hard. She’d done it her whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 47 chapters is the longest I've ever written. Just a little milestone I wanted to share.

_ Chapter Forty-Seven _

_ The Divine Betrothal Ceremony _

“And make sure to comb your hair. You look like a rooster when you let your hair stick up like that.”

“And how could you possibly know that, Toph?”

She let out a fleeting laugh. “Sokka told me that, Sparky.”

He scooped her up in a bone-crushing hug. A vertebra literally popped. “Don’t listen to everything he says. I know we might be gone before you even reach N-- Omashu, but still, write to us when you make it there.”

“Aw, are you worried about the Blind Bandit?” she teased into his shoulder.

“Yes.”

Toph exhaled slowly and wrapped her arms around Zuko. She had grown accustomed to having Zuko around to tease and joke around with. He was the only one who actively looked out of her. Toph was so used to being alone and fending for herself, but now she found it hard to leave the people that she equated with siblings. 

“I’ll miss you too, Sparky.”

“I’ve seen an Earth Rumble match, so show them what an Earth Rumble Champion looks like.”

“So, you have seen one,” Toph gasped. 

“I shut down the match immediately after but… yeah.”

Toph jumped from Zuko’s arms and shuffled over the Aang. Everyone had gotten up in the morning to wish those who were going to the Earth Kingdom a save send-off. There were prayers and tears and laughter, but overall people were hopeful. 

She gave him a firm punch on the shoulder and pretended to squirm when Aang hugged her. “Twinkletoes, don’t let good ‘ole Sparky push you around.”

“He doesn’t push me around.”

“I don’t push him around.”

The two of them stopped to glance at each other. Aang looked at him like he had eaten the last hotcake. He had been looking at him like that since the party. That was a conversation for another time or even another lifetime. Zuko did not want to go there with Aang. They had an Agni Kai to think about. At least Aang wasn’t engaging the problem with Zuko. 

Zuko liked Aang, and Aang liked Zuko. They would even consider themselves friends despite their short-lasting relationship. There was just one teensy-tiny issue that hung in the air. 

“Toph,” Aang gave Zuko a weak smile and then turned back to Toph. “Do you think I can do this? Zuko, Katara, and I?”

Toph had leaned back and was laughing uproariously. Her laughter had always been infectious, rippling outwards like a stone dropped in a pond. It caused Aang to loosen up, something that he needed dearly. “You three are going to be fine. I can tell. Toph Beifong, spiritual speer and clairvoyant extraordinaire.”

From a different ship, Katara and Sokka stood quietly as Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors boarded. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Does Father know?” Katara asked him.

Sokka rubbed the side of his head. He knew she was going to be upset that he didn’t tell her. “Yes. I knew you would try to stop me.”

“You’re right. I thought we were going to do this together.” She swallowed thickly. “But. I know they need you in the Earth Kingdom. It would be wrong of me to force you to come to the Fire Nation with us.” She cracked a mocking smile. “And unlike you, I respect other people’s opinions.”

“You most certainly don’t,” Sokka laughed. “It’s your way or nothing.”

The humor between them was short-lasting. She dropped her head. “I’m not going to cry, you know.”

“I know.”

“I’m… not.”

Katara hid her face in the fabric of Sokka’s parka. He pressed her closer, helping her hide her tears. They didn’t have time to argue and Katara knew that. That’s why Sokka did it. “After the war, I want to stay in the Earth Kingdom… with Suki.”

“I know, you idiot. I can’t hold on to you forever,” Her voice came out weak and small. “Just… be safe, Sokka.”

* * *

Azula didn’t recognize the person in the mirror. With makeup, Azula no longer had her father’s eyes. She looked like the perfect bride that she would be by the end of the Festival of Dueling Dragons. Soft skin, cherry-red lips, a heavy updo… None of it was enough to hide the pink slash across her cheek. This was her war-paint now. 

The servant’s conversations were just background noise to Azula now. They had given up trying to ask her if she was excited to see Baiyin. They had given up showering her with compliments of her undeniable beauty. Azula wouldn’t answer. She was too busy keeping her amber eyes forward. 

In the background, they were all looking at her. Jet, Shai, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, her mother… But she wasn’t scared. It was oddly comforting. Azula had stopped trying to fight against the ghosts of her past. They were with her. At least someone was.

Was this how her mother felt? An uncontrollable rage that had to be kept inside unless more terrible things happened. There wasn’t much that her father could do to her anymore. Her friends were tortured by her hand. They would never look at her the same, and Azula knew the image of their torn skin would never leave her mind. Somewhere along the way, Azula had taken her past life for granted. She had to be silent, yet cunning. Her mother was an actress. If she could do it, then Azula could do it too. That wouldn’t be too hard. She’d done it her whole life.

Her servants escorted her towards the ceremonial audience room, where Baiyin and his sons would be for the divine betrothal ceremony, Miai. On her wedding day, Azula would be adorned in a white and red garment, but now she wore gold to appear more appealing to her future bridegroom. Each step was loud with the chiming of her headdresses. Azula had enough gold on her to bankrupt a small village, and she supposed her garments actually did. 

The room was smoky with agarwood and sandalwood incense, courtesy of the High Sage. Servants held platters of fruit, a gift from Agni. One the other side of the room stood Baiyin, dressed in black and red very similar to his marriage garments. He was a completely unremarkable man with few distinguishing features. A scraggy greying beard climbed his unreadable face. The only feature that was at all contrasting his plain face was his large hooked nose. In fact, both of his sons had that nose too. If they were to have children, that unfortunate nose would certainly ruin any chances of the child having Azula’s perfect nose.

The High Sage lit another stick of incense. “Rakoku to sharpen the senses, purify the body, and awaken the spirit. Blessed is Agni. May you and all of the Spirits protect the humble servants, Azula and Baiyin, in their pledge to each other. May Agni grant them an honorable union. Like the original union of the Agni and Svaha, your pledge will bring light amidst the darkness.” 

As the High Sage continued to chant, Azula made eye contact with her father who looked sickeningly pleased. She would have been happy if she didn’t know that his happiness was for the royal pocket, not her. The longer she stared daggers at her father, the worse the ideas in her head got. This ceremony is beautiful for those in love, but Azula never found the appeal. It was just words. 

“Agni gave Svaha a golden dragon, and Svaha gave Agni the volcano that would be Royal Caldera. Now, go forth and present a tribute of what you can offer the other,” the High Sage ordered. 

Ozai stepped forward to present a sword wrapped in silk. “For the honorable Baiyin, a sword made from a meteorite. This sword is a spoil of war. Taken from the swordmaster, Piandao, himself.”

So, that was her worth. A sword made of meteorite. As far as swords go, it was a perfect specimen, so she was a little impressed. 

“For the honorable Azula,” Baiyin started with a gravelly voice. He motioned to his smaller son to present his tribute. In a small comedic progression, the son struggled with moving the hidden tribute. When placed down heavily in front of Ozai, Azula fought to roll her eyes. He didn’t need to look so visibly excited. Baiyin removed the coverings and announced, “Another spoil of war. This solid gold flying bison is from the Eastern Air Temple. It is worth up to one hundred thousand gold pieces.”

That… was a lot of money. Azula wanted to scoff. Her father was more loving towards money than his own daughter. Although, that kind of money would certainly pay for replacing the scarce amount of tanks that the military had. This money would stabilize their cracking control of the world. 

Over the past few months, the Fire Nation military had lost its domineering streak. It all started with Ba Sing Se. Conquering the fortress depleted the military and naval might. The Air Force stayed grounded in Omashu due to massive losses against the Kyoshi Warriors. The Rebellion was thinning, but that didn’t mean the Fire Nation wasn’t either.

The only reason that the Fire Nation treasury didn’t have enough money was that the nobles held onto their money like it was life or death. Her father enjoyed their favor too much to tax them any more than the bare minimum. 

Azula found her hand enveloped by Baiyin and the High Sage. If it wasn’t for the High Sage and her father, Azula would have burnt Baiyin’s dry hand. 

“Behold, the offspring of tributes,” said the High Sage. He looked to Baiyin. 

“In the name of Agni, I, Baiyin, promise that I will one day take Azula as my wife. I will love you as I love myself. I will be loyal and protect you from all harm.”

Azula bit the inside of her cheek. Hearing this man declare his loyalty to her sickened her. Of course, this was all just words from the Miai. All these words were revolting. Love? Love was for weak people. Would he “love” her if he knew how many people she had killed? Would he “love” her if he knew how much she wanted to kill him on the spot?

“In the name of Agni, I, Azula, do declare and affirm that I will one day take Baiyin as my husband.” The words were poison on her lips. “I will love you as I love myself. I will be loyal and protect you from all harm.”

“Bear witness to their promise. I declare Baiyin and Azula betrothed,” boomed the High Sage. 

Azula immediately released her grip on Baiyin’s hand. Now that the ceremony was over, they didn’t have to pretend like they were interested in each other. 

“Hello, my dear Azula,” said Baiyin. 

She would have set his silk robes on fire if it wasn’t for the fact that she actually was his dear. Azula would never let this man control her as her father did. Survive. What she had to do is survive. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun for old time’s sake. 

“Aren’t you going to compliment the future bride?” she asked.

Baiyin curled his lip. “You are more radiant than the sun itself. I am a lucky man to have the honor to be your partner for life eternal.”

Azula could come up with a list of numerous people she would rather spend her life with. “You best be careful. My might knows no bounds. I don’t plan on yielding to you.”

“I’ve heard tales of the Bloody Princess. I know you.”

Azula smirked. “You don’t know a thing about me.” He wished that he knew the bounds of her mind. Azula motioned a servant towards her. She picked a pomegranate seed and slowly placed it on her tongue. Azula took great care in relishing the bittersweet flavor on her taste buds. “Why don’t you enjoy some of the pomegranates? You certainly paid enough to be here, so what trouble is it to take a bit of our fruit.” Baiyin did not budge. “I hope you find this worth it because I will not make it easy for you, Baiyin. You don’t know the horrors I am capable of.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Take it as you wish. After all, you know me so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anotha one!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! It means the world to me! It seriously brings a smile to my face!
> 
> Sokka, Suki, and Toph are off to the Earth Kingdom. Don't worry, you'll hear from them again.
> 
> As for the Miai, I researched a lot of different betrothal ceremonies to create my own version. As you've noticed, I've taken a lot of artistic liberties in the cultures of the different natures, especially the Fire Nation. I hope everyone is satisfied with my personal version. 
> 
> Peace


	48. This Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara gave him a light disciplinary shove. “Sweet talker…” She knew this wouldn’t last once they reached the Fire Nation again. Enjoy it while it lasts. “Stop being corny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last fluffy chapter before it's business.
> 
> and I refrain from explaining the entire Fire Nation plan. I figure that it is something is much less military planned (at least on the trio side).

_Chapter Forty-Eight_

_This Place_

Katara smiled at the sight before her. Zuko was trying to fit in. He would always stick out like a sore thumb, but he was trying. At least he wasn’t hiding in his room as he did when he first arrived.

Aang was introducing him to the public, Momo on his back. She supposed it was a way to avoid thinking about their departure tomorrow. The two of them spending time together was sweet. There weren't many people that would talk to Zuko, so Aang made it his business to stick by Zuko's side. 

“What are you two up to?” Katara asked, shifting a bag on her shoulder. She had spent all day with Gran Gran and her father.

Aang was bright and cheery as ever. “Hey, Katara!”

“I was just learning about some Water Tribe folklore… and stories,” Zuko said offhandedly. He wanted it to sound like no big deal. “Well, we were.”

“It was Hotman’s idea though,” Aang clarified. “I just joined along at the end because you know how Momo likes him.”

Zuko gave Aang a look. “Hotman?”

Katara glanced at the two ladies for validation. They nodded their heads with animation. These ladies seemed very excited over it, but then again, they were probably just excited to catch a glimpse of the Water Princess and Fire Prince’s borderline scandalous relationship. 

She raised her chin. “And what do you think?”

There was a quick moment where Zuko glanced at the ladies. They wouldn’t help him, so why look? “I only heard a few. The stories may be different, but they have similarities to the ones I heard as a boy. I especially like the fable, ‘The North Wind and the Sun.’ Gentleness and kind persuasion win where force and bluster fail. Rather appropriate, don't you think?” He backtracked. “I wish that I could have participated in a telling under the stars.”

Hearing him say that made her a little sad. Her tongue brushed against her teeth. “Me too. Though, you’ll have to wait until the war is over. We haven’t had the chance to tell stories like that since I was a little girl.” There was no way to make that not sound bitter. She attempted to save the conversation. “Though, I’m hopeful for the future.” Might not be good enough, but that’s not why she was there. She gave the ladies a marked look.

They picked up on it right away. There was nothing more thrilling than helping the couple secretly escape. “Avatar Aang,” one of the ladies started. “With your departure so soon, don’t you think a cleansing trip to the steam hut would do you some good?”

Aang visibly liked that idea, taking away just a bit of the greenness to his face. He had been floundering under the training with Zuko or Iroh, each with their own tactics on lightning and Azula. “I suppose I do need to get rid of the jitters. But, aren’t you going to invite Katara and Hotman?”

“Please, don’t call me Hotman.”

“Oh, I went in the morning,” Katara lied. “To get rid of the jitters.”

“And Hotman?”

Zuko sighed in defeat. “Well--” 

“He went with me!” Katara blurted, immediately regretting the words from her mouth. Her ears heated up. In the Water Tribe culture, those implications were certainly improper. 

The ladies gave tattling tsks. “My, my…”

“Ah, I see!” Sweet, innocent Aang. Even at sixteen, the Avatar was blissfully ignorant. “If it helped you, then it should help me. Lead the way, please!”

As Aang trotted away with the two ladies, Katara and Zuko exchanged glances. He looked visibly calmed without the presence of other people. He didn’t feel comfortable with people he wasn’t used to, but he was getting better. 

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” Zuko muttered outside of any bystander’s earshot. 

Katara relaxed against his chest. “In a good way or a bad way?”

“A good way,” Zuko warmly responded. He brushed his hands down her arms. “Always in a good way, you amazing woman.”

“Mm, you’re such a sweet talker, Zuko.” She quickly turned around, warm from his proximity. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Always.”

“Will you go somewhere with me? It’s… special, and I want to go before we leave for the Fire Nation.” After speaking it out loud, she remembered that Zuko had other ways to prepare for their mission. “If you have other things to do, I understand.”

“I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“It requires a bit of travel.”

“I want to go.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Zuko and Katara arrived at the site by arctic camel. It was a village, a leveled village. It had been left for the elements for years. The air was different here. It had energy. The tip of his nose droned inexplicably. His uncle had told him that was how one knows a spirit is near.

The crunch of their feet almost echoed, oddly enough. There was nothing except for the distant howling of the wind and snowflakes suspended in the air. In the center, a thick blush of purple blossoms. The seasons were right for flowers, but these were special. 

“They say the poles are closest to the Spirit World, that places of tragedy become beacons of energy. There are stories of Spirits slipping into the world of the living during the polar lights.” Katara sighed wistfully. “I always thought stories of the spiritual energy of the poles to be just that, stories.”

Zuko looked around feeling his heart pound in his chest with excitement. “What is this place?”

“I honestly don’t know what it is now, but it was my home.”

Zuko’s stomach churned. This was the impact of his nation’s actions, complete decimation of a home in the name of conquest. Katara sat down to stare at the purple flowers and Zuko followed next to her. 

“I’m sorry…”

“It wasn’t your fault.” She said half-heartedly. Katara brushed her fingers against flowers. “Saxifrage flowers… they popped up after my mother died. After all these years, these flowers have never wilted. There’s no grave since they took the body away, but these flowers… It's like my mother never left. Whenever I need to talk to someone, I come here. It makes me calm.”

Zuko wet his cold, dry lips. The air was at least five degrees warmer. This place was weird but in a protective way. Zuko understood why this place gave Katara a maternal feeling. Words came easily here. For once, Zuko felt safe.

“It’s beautiful,” Zuko vocalized. He was glad that any noise came out. “I must be honest though, I’m a little wary of trespassing. This place is special… between you and your mother.”

“Don’t be. I want you to be comfortable here too.” She tucked a lock behind her ear. “Don’t you have a place that is special to you?”

Zuko relaxed. “Yes. The Royal Gardens with bread… and turtle ducks.” He understood what she meant now.

“Before we go, I want to be near my mother one more time.” She reached for a snowflake. “This is a place of truth and spiritual strength, and we’ll need it. I know you’re probably wondering why I didn’t invite Aang. I just know that this kind of reminder would only make things worse on him. He’s already guilty.”

Why did she always have to be right? If Aang was guilty, then he was good at hiding it. “Aang has a lot on his mind. A trip to the steam hut is just what he needs. I think.”

“He knows about us, you know,” Katara said offhandedly as if she said it every other day. 

Us.

Zuko didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t. “I can’t believe you haven’t mentioned this place once,” Zuko said in disbelief. 

Katara watched him from the curtain of her hair, a little bummed that he avoided her. “Water Tribe secret. The only people that know about this place are the survivors. Father, Gran Gran, Sokka, and me… and now you. You better keep this to yourself. We can’t give the Fire Nation another reason to invade.” No possible way to make that sound not bitter.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her. “Katara, look at me.” It took her a moment to oblige. “This… This will never happen again. To anyone. I vow it.”

She looked for sincerity in his golden eyes, and it was there. Despite his gruff appearance, Zuko always had his heart on his sleeve. That’s what first brought her to him. “Don’t make those types of vows so easily, because I’ll hold you to it.” Her eyes crinkled. “Future Fire Lord.”

“Ten-year-old me was so ready to become the Fire Lord, now the whole idea is so distant.” He made a noise of indifference. “I was a cocky kid for reasons unknown. Azula was the lucky one, the prodigy. Never in a million years would that version of me had thought that Azula and I would be on different sides of the fight.” His eyes closed. “I don’t think I can do it. Kill her, if I have to.”

“Who says you have to kill her?”

“What if I have to? What if Aang can’t handle her? I know I need to challenge my father, but what about Azula?”

Katara didn’t want to dive deeper into that conversation. “What was she like?”

Zuko snorted. “Horrible. Mischievous. Deceptive. Willing to do anything to make you look bad. Everything a normal person would hate in a little sister.” The words lingered in the air. “But family is weird because they can do terrible things to you and scorn you and banish you… but you still hope that they ate enough that day. Maybe I’m just weird…”

“You’re not weird. You’re normal. That’s normal. ”

“Even if your father and sister are murderous sociopaths?”

“Just shows how kind you are.” Katara snuggled closer, not all that cold, but she wanted to get as close as she could. This was her last chance. This place’s spiritual properties were already affecting her. “In the Water Tribe culture, the family is the center of one’s self. The anchor and the shelter. Life is incomplete without the family.”

“I like it when you talk about your culture. I want to know more.”

Katara’s smile was squashed. “In all truth, I’m all talk. After years of running around and worrying about enlisting help with Aang, I haven’t been connected to my culture in years. I’m a fake. A fraud.” Her fingers jumped to her necklace, a nervous tick. “The only thing that I have to connect me to my home is my mother’s necklace, a northern betrothal necklace that once belonged to my Gran Gran.”

Zuko’s fingers moved by themselves, brushing the smooth jewel. Katara’s breath hitched as his fingers dragged up her neck to her chin, then her lips, and landed on her cheek. “Culture is not measured by items. It’s you, living on.” Zuko fought a grin. “A betrothal necklace, huh? Keeps the men away.” 

“Not all of them.”

“Only the dumb ones. Only the dumb ones who have a thing for pretty waterbenders.”

Katara gave him a light disciplinary shove. “Sweet talker…” She knew this wouldn’t last once they reached the Fire Nation again. Enjoy it while it lasts. “Stop being corny.” She almost forgot about the bag. “Oh, Zuko. I have something for you.”

“What is it?”

“Close your eyes.” He did, but with a goofy grin. 

She quickly dug around the bag, a little mad that she waited this long. 

After feeling a hollow weight in his hand, Zuko’s eyes fluttered open. His stare was met by the demonic snarl of the Blue Spirit, but this version of the mask was a real Blue Spirit, not a fake Fire Nation one. This was the Water Tribe version of the Blue Spirit. And it would strike fear in even his father. It was a vision of nightmares, and it was perfect.

“You made this?”

Katara got bashful. “Well, I said that a new mask could be arranged. I know it's not all that great, but you know the Blue Spirit must rise ag--”

He kissed her. Slow and sweet.

“Thank you.”

“Uh huh,” she said breathlessly. “Anytime.”

“Aang is strong enough to take on my family, and as long as the Painted Lady is there, I know that we’ll live to see the war end.” Wishful thinking.

She smiled a smile that could cause people to stop in their tracks. “Always.”

Always. That word had weight. Always. 

“When the war ends,” Zuko asked, his voice raspy. “What do you plan to do then?”

Katara curled into herself, memories of Zuko’s lips felt distant. “Well, Sokka is going to the Earth Kingdom to be with Suki. Those two are inseparable. I can imagine marriage soon after.” Zuko perked up at the word. “Toph, I know she won’t return to her parents, so she’ll go to Ba Sing Se. Aang, he’ll go where the people are. And me… I don’t know.”

“Stay with me,” he blurted. 

Katara’s face rendered shock. She waited for him to bashfully take it back, but he didn’t. He was deadly serious. “What?”

“Stay with me.” He was surprised by his own words. “In the Fire Nation.”

Her brain stuttered. Katara’s eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned astonishment. Zuko could just imagine the sparks in her brain, desperately trying to connect the dots.

“I-- I--”

I know you might not want to hear this now, but I cannot keep this to myself anymore.” The energy in the air gave Zuko the courage to say what he had been struggling to say for a long time. “You taught me to hope. And I never allowed myself to hope before I laid eyes on you. Love, it’s not for people like me. But you-- Katara, I’m yours. I’m hopelessly and completely yours.”

Mine. Katara had to make sure she was breathing. If it wasn’t for the pulse in her throat, Katara would have thought that her heart stopped. To be loved by him, it sent giddy sparks up and down her spine. Her hand reached out to his scar.

All those unsaid words filtered out. Once Zuko started, he couldn’t stop. “And, I would be the happiest man in the world if you were by my side as Fire Lady. Because-- Because-- You twist my insides up, which is code for love, I believe. But, you don’t have to stay with me right away. I’m not perfect, but I'm a patient man. Travel the world. Become an ambassador. Stay in the South Pole. Whatever you wish. Just knowing that you are mine is enough.” 

Now he was rambling. “But whatever you want is more important to me. I know it’s a lot to ask. If you don’t feel the same, tell me now. I’ll never bring it up again.” His breath came out ragged, covering Katara’s hand with his. Her silence allowed him to continue. “But… If you do care for me the way I care for you, I ask that you remain silent on the matter.” He smiled wide as Katara, misty-eyed, laughed a little. “Because I will be so unimaginably happy to hear that response. And when I’m happy, bad things usually happen. It would be bad luck for our mission.”

Katara’s tearful, beaming silence was everything he ever wanted. 

Zuko tried to suppress his returning grin by biting his lower lip, but he succumbed. 

Katara reached for her necklace and unclasped it. “For you.” When Zuko hesitated, Katara wrapped it around his wrist like he did when they stuck into Boiling Rock. “A promise to be happy after the war. So, I’d like you to keep it.”

When Zuko gently brushed his fingers over the worn velvet that he was once so surly about, Katara couldn’t help but kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally
> 
> The confession tm
> 
> I didn't want it to be the typical 'i love you' 'i love you too' conversation. That's just not the way these characters would play that out. This chapter is focused on what everyone needs before a dangerous mission. Aang needs to relax / focus / not talk about it, and Katara and Zuko need comfort / hide away / talk about it. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your input!
> 
> Peace


	49. Caged Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t understand what we did. We— We were good to her. We stood by her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the storm is close.

_ Chapter Forty-Nine _

_ Caged Birds _

Stars.

The original map.

Follow Eltanin. He points that way to the Great Caldera. Easier said than done. But for a seasoned seafarer like Zuko, following the great dragon star was no problem. They always used to wonder how Zuko knew that they were heading in the right direction during their travels, and he kept that answer to himself. Follow Eltanin. 

“You should pass the reins,” Zuko said into the air, not moving from his sleeping position. Instead, he stared directly at the moving stars. “Get some rest. You have a long few days ahead of you.”

Aang seemed a little startled by Zuko’s consciousness. He figured that Zuko and Katara would sleep through the night. “If Appa’s going to fly nonstop to the Fire Nation, then I’m going to stay up with him. And besides, I can sleep when this is all over.”

Zuko tried to flatten his windblown hair. “I’m already up. The solstice is soon, so I can’t sleep.”

“You’re just like Katara,” Aang connected.

He was right. The full moon was soon, so she should be just as restless. But that’s why she took the first shift, not this coming one. The sun was threatening to rise in an hour or so. Katara was snoozing away.

Zuko rose, nearly blending into the night due to his black garb, and took the reins from a bleary-eyed Aang. “Go to sleep.”

He nodded numbly and took Zuko’s old spot. “Do you ever get nightmares?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to close my eyes. What do you see… when you get them?”

It was often forgotten that Aang was a human too. He was prone to guilt and fear, just like anyone else. Aang was only sixteen, and he had the burdens of entire nations on his back.

“A lot of things, but the most frequent is about a boy.”

“A boy?”

“A boy I couldn’t save in Ba Sing Se. He-- He couldn’t have been older than… I don’t know. All that matters is that Ren was too young.” Zuko admired Appa’s armor to occupy himself.

“I see the bones mostly… but lately, it’s those eyes and the lightning.”

Zuko frowned, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “They get better. The nightmares, I mean. Next thing you know, you’re sleeping through the night.”

“I know.” He sounded so fragile.

This was that last calm before the storm. Shortly behind them, the rest of the Rebellion ‘Navy’ headed for the Great Gates of Azulon. They had enough Fire Nation vessels to grant them passage. Iroh would guide them through Fire Nation protocol, and Chan and Roun-Jian, with some coaxing, spilled on naval placements. Eventually, half of the Northern naval force would join the southern force, and they would take on the harbor. 

Their goodbyes had been weak. It was almost a formality. No tears, no laughter, just solemn looks because everyone knew that this extension of the plan was much more problematic.

“I know you were worried about this mission,” Zuko mumbled. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I should be asking you that,” Aang whispered, sounding more tired. “You’re the one who’s facing the Fire Lord.”

“Only for a claim on the throne.”

“But you and Katara are coming to make sure nothing happens to me.”

He was right, but it still felt wrong to say out loud. “I’m taking on my father, and Katara is taking on my sister. And you, you’re the one who will grant judgment and end the war.”

That didn’t seem to appease Aang, who was still struggling with his loss of power. “I need to do what I was destined to do. At least, I thought that was what I had to do. I guess not… All this time, I’ve been crutching on my power. Using it to have some sort of authority. Authority is useless when you can’t actually solve any problems. I’ve never had to truly be the Avatar,” he confessed. “The Avatar promises harmony, but I’ve never used my words to do anything. That’s what all the great Avatars did to end conflicts, use the power of their words. I can’t avoid my problems anymore, and that scares me.”

Zuko was unsure of what to say. It was true that Zuko only heard of the Avatar’s prowess in chi, never the Avatar’s ability to cause peace. But Aang was young. It wasn’t his fault, but then again…

“Don’t put all the weight on your shoulders. Yes, you’re the Avatar, but you’re just one person. The war truly ends in Omashu.”

Aang yawned. “What makes you say that, Hotman?”

“I know my father,” Zuko said dryly. “He only puts his stock in one place, one person… My father expects perfection from one thing. He’s been like that my whole life. Right now, the firepower is in Omashu. Take it down, and the rest will follow.” Azula too… There was no response. “Aang?” He was asleep.

Zuko smiled to himself. Bored to sleep by some military talk. Aang could afford that for now, but once they landed near the tunnels, it was time to be serious. 

Follow Eltanin.

* * *

“Psst. Mai. Are you awake?”

“Yes,” she whispered back. “You should be asleep. I told you that I’m keeping watch.”

It was dark, but not dark enough for Ty Lee’s face to be hidden. Voices carried. Due to Mai’s disorientation of where exactly they were, she figured they were in none other than Prison Tower. Figures. At least they had the honor of being locked up near each other. Special treatment for Azula’s special friends. 

“But I can’t sleep,” she whimpered, her voice cracking pathetically. She was about to cry or was already crying. “M-My back. It hurts…”

Mai kept her eyes down. She knew that Ty Lee was reaching at her openly bandaged torso without looking. She couldn’t deny the festering sting of her own torn up back. Azula had been ruthless, like she always was. She never did anything halfway, even when it came to flogging her ‘friends.’

“Think about something else.”

“I can’t.”

“That’s the only advice I have.”

“Do you think Azula will visit?”

“Absolutely not. Think of something else.”

“Do you think Shai is okay?”

“No.”

“Are we going to be okay?”

“Probably not.” Each one of Mai’s answers grew increasingly blasé. Mai was not giving one ounce of sympathy. 

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes through a curtain of sweaty, chin-length hair. Their hair wasn’t even cut nicely either, but with a glowing hot sword in one swoop. It was the mark of the dishonored. “What is wrong with you?” she hissed.

Mai raised her gaze to Ty Lee’s surprising outburst. “What do you mean ‘what is wrong with you?’”

“What do you mean ‘what do I mean?!’” Ty Lee yelled. She could never raise her voice without her voice cracking. 

“Shh.”

“Don’t shush me!” Ty Lee tried to move but shivered in pain. “It’s been how many days since Azula threw us and Shai— wherever he is— in here, and I can’t get a single reaction out of you! All you do is stare. You just stare and— and brush me off— and stare some more! Aren’t you  _ angry _ ? Because I am! It almost seems like you don’t care that Azula tortured us!”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ assume that I’m not shaking with rage just because I don’t cry myself to sleep every night. Yes, I’ve noticed. And while we’re at it, maybe you should stop crying so much. You’ll get dehydrated.” Mai wasn't one for raising her voice. It wasn’t ladylike, but she sure had a mean tone. “Yes, I’m angry. The next time I see Azula, I’ll put a blade in her hand, just so she can taste a fraction of the pain we’re in. I’m furious! I’m— I’m!” Mai never stumbled over her words. “I’m sickened by her!” She stopped when she heard Ty Lee sobbing. She threw her hands up and shuddered. There was a lot of pain. “And now you’re crying again.”

“Why’d she do it, Mai?” she hiccuped. “Why?”

Mai tucked whatever hair she had left and sighed. “I genuinely don’t know. I wish I could understand her. All I know is that she is unwell. It’s been like that for a while.”

“Unwell. I don’t like that word.” Ty Lee cried. 

“Well, that’s what she is, isn’t she? What other reason did Azula have to imprison us and then humiliate us?” To Azula, they would always be birds while she was the dragon. 

“I don’t understand what we did. We— We were good to her. We stood by her. And Shai! Shai was so kind to her when other people feared her. Our only crime was caring. I just couldn’t follow her into the abyss anymore.”

“And that was punishable.”

Ty Lee wiped her tears but a wobbly frown was frozen on her face. She remembered that people could be listening, but didn’t matter anymore. They were already condemned. “Do you think Zuko made it?”

“He has to have… We would have heard about it.”

“But, Azula said—“

“Azula says a lot of things,” Mai snapped. “We can’t trust her word. Zuko is the only one who can save us, and save is a strong word. I’d hardly call what we need as saving.”

There was a thick silence between the two as they stared into the darkness. If it wasn’t for the pressure in Ty Lee’s chest, she might have stayed silent. 

“When we get out of here, I want to run away to somewhere where no one can find me, where I don’t have to be reminded of all the people we hurt.” Her voice was deep and serious. “I was happy in the Earth Kingdom…”

“The idea sounds nice,” Mai hummed. “But it’s completely unobtainable. There is no place untouched by the Fire Nation’s rage. There is no such place.”

“No such place?” It wasn’t Ty Lee or Mai who spoke, but a simple peddler. Why was he in a prison for the worst criminals? They did not have the answer.

“Don’t butt in,” Mai growled. 

“Mai, let him speak.”

“There is a place of great secrecy that you seek. A place of myth. My, not even the Fire Lord knows of this place. Only the vagrants and refugees know this place.”

Mai wished she could shut this man up. Maybe that’s why he was locked up. “Enough. We don’t want to hear about such a place.”

“Speak.”

“Deep in the hidden north, lies a place hidden in the shadow where the sky and earth meet. It is a place that conquers death a hundred-fold. A place untouched by the crude hand of conquest. You must be curious, but you must brave the teeth of the earth. But there are many paths to be taken. It requires the true meaning of freedom.”

“I don’t like riddles,” Mai mumbled, losing interest as Ty Lee scooted forward.

“The Eye of Yamataka, the home of ghosts.”

“The Eye of Yamataka…” she said dreamily.

“Don’t mess with us,” Mai scowled, losing her noble-like posture. “You could have just told us to die. It would have been simpler. ‘Home of ghosts.’”

“No, it is a place. A real place.”

“Hey! Quiet!” a guard shouted. Ty Lee and Mai must have caught their attention earlier. 

In the stillness, Mai wrapped her arms around her knees to stop the shaking. Normally, Mai would relish this silence, but it scared her, gnawing at her insides, because she knew she was weakening with every second. The silence was poisonous in its nothingness, cruelly underscoring how fantastical their conversation had become. Home of ghosts... Ridiculous. Just another crazed prisoner. 

“Will things ever be the same?” Ty Lee whispered.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a downer, but I didn't want you to think that I forgot about them.
> 
> I've vaguely mentioned Eltanin a few times, so I should explain that. Eltanin is the brightest star in the constellation Draco. In my version, the Fire Nation cares more for singular stars than constellations.
> 
> I am very curious to hear your reactions to this one. Next up, landing in the Caldera.
> 
> Another thing: I've finally calculated the final number of chapters and we should end around #57. In other words, we are close!!! Three more chapters in part 3, and then part 4 will be a short epilogue. 
> 
> Peace


	50. The Shrine of Agni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara had never been to the height of the Capital before, and it was beautiful. Red. Everything in this country was red but rich. And the celebration… incredible. Under other circumstances, Katara would stand and admire, but they had a goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of the finale

_ Chapter Fifty _

_ The Shrine of Agni _

The low glow of a fire in Zuko and Aang’s hands illuminated the sulfuric tunnels under the Caldera. It was blatantly obvious that Aang was uncomfortable with firebending still. There was nothing to be done about that. They could only hope that it would be enough. 

Zoryu’s tunnels were famously abandoned after the earthquakes made the ceiling unstable. A little lava wasn’t enough to daunt the trio from reaching the hidden entrance to the Caldera and Royal Palace. 

“Appa’s going to be okay,” Katara muttered to Aang.

He had been quiet during the entire trip. Aang was so pale that a blue vein was faintly present on his temple. “I know.” That wasn’t convincing. “I just hope that he’ll make it to the Gates.”

“No one is looking at the sky right now,” Zuko added, stuffy under his mask. As silly as it sounds, Zuko wanted to be used to the weight of his new mask. “Everyone is drunk right now.”

“But it’s not even noon,” said Aang. 

“Trust me. Everyone is drunk right now. It’s the last day of the Festival of Dueling Dragons.”

Katara snorted. “I like this country.”

Aang looked a little scandalized. “Oh. What about the guards?”

“Probably drunk.”

In the Royal Caldera, people indulge heavily on this day due to tradition. It was said that libations would fuel their inner fire on the one day when firebending is enhanced. This was, of course, fake. It was just an excuse to drink themselves under the table. 

“I really like this country.”

“Isn’t that irresponsible?” The monk lifestyle was practically yelling.

“Don’t question it,” Zuko smirked. “It’s how you two will make it to see the Agni Kai. No one will recognize you… especially with the hair… and clothes… and all that.”

It was a little eerie how much Aang looked like a regular Fire Nation citizen. Katara, well, she needed to keep her eyes down. 

A rock loosened from the ceiling. Before Zuko could react, Katara shoved both of them from the debris. It was a small rock, could cause maybe a bruise and a headache. But she was jumpy.

“Thanks,” Zuko breathed out, glad that the mask hid his teasing smirk. That would make her mad.

Her hands tightened around his arms and released. She stared at him like she was committing Zuko to memory. “You’re welcome. I have to keep you in one piece.”

Aang cleared his throat.

They stopped at a fork in the road. Fork was a tame description. There were five different directions to follow. Zuko, under his breath, recited something that sounded like a nursery rhyme. 

Zuko pointed towards a tunnel. “That’s the way to the Royal Caldera. Follow the crowds. That will get you to the courtyard.” He turned his head. “I’ll knock out the archers from the rooftop. I’ll face my father after he announces the Agni Kai. When I defeat him, Azula will attack. That’s your cue.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know how else to put it. We all know what to do. I guess this is it.”

“Okay.” That was all Aang could muster. 

“I wish you two the best of luck,” he mumbled. His hands closed. He couldn’t hide his nerves. “See you two on the other side.”

It seemed like Zuko was going to turn away to head in his direction, but Katara grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards her. Zuko grunted softly as Katara roughly took him into her arms. 

“Please, be careful,” she whispered. Her fingers brushed against the hair on his neck. They were trembling. 

He squeezed her close. “I will.”

* * *

Zuko was right. People celebrated like there was no tomorrow. Weaving through people proved harder than expected when they weren’t paying attention. Wine spilled and face paint streaked, it was unlike anything they had ever seen. 

Katara had never been to the height of the Capital before, and it was beautiful. Red. Everything in this country was red but rich. And the celebration… incredible. Under other circumstances, Katara would stand and admire, but they had a goal. 

They were a little lost, and there was no way they would get close enough to the courtyard to help Zuko. She had Aang by the hand, tugging him around the drunks throwing beads and singing songs. Katara couldn’t avoid golden beads landing around her neck. Good, now she looked like any other Fire Nation citizen joining the party. From the looks of it, a few guards were coming their way. 

The pair shoved themselves to the side to avoid suspicion, but two guards strode up to them. 

“I couldn’t help but notice that you two look lost,” one of the guards said, mostly at Katara. He was grinning from ear to ear. “You from around here?”

“No.”

The other guard elbowed the one in the side, laughing at each other. “Well, it looks like you need a guide.”

Aang was about to speak up, but Katara stopped him. She had an idea. “Meet me in the big building over there,” she whispered to Aang. et me at that shrine over there. I have an idea,” Katara whispered. She turned to the soldier, putting on her prettiest smile. “I think I do need a guide if you wouldn’t mind.”

Poor Aang’s eyeballs popped as the guard shoved his friend away. “Well, you’re in luck. Follow me, gorgeous.”

Katara gave Aang a look that screamed trust me before following the guard. The pink of his cheeks gave away his inebriation. If anyone knew anything about the Agni Kai, this guard did.

After taking the lead towards an empty alley, Katara slowed to a saunter. “So, what’s your name.” Katara swallowed thickly. “Handsome.” She winced at her lame attempt at flirting. In all truth, she wasn’t good at it, but the guard was completely oblivious. 

“Toji. And do you have a name?”

She wanted to say no. “Oh, my name?” She looked at a wrapper drifting in the wind. She recognized the brand. “Hua.”

“Hua? That’s not a common name.”

“I’m from the colonies,” she covered. “So, are you going to see the Agni Kai?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Toji dumbly giggled, hiccuping a bit. He circled around Katara, obviously not looking to guide her around. 

Katara hummed and took a step away from him. It seemed like he enjoyed the chase, but she wouldn’t let him even get a chance. “I was wondering… if a girl like me,” she took a step closer to Toji. “Wanted to see the Agni Kai. How would she go about that? You see, I’ve traveled very far to see His Majesty. And I would be very upset to leave without catching a glimpse. Very upset.”

“I wouldn’t want to see you upset,” Toji responded. Katara shook her head in agreement. “I technically could get you in where the guards can bring in family and guests.” He reeled himself back. “Oh, I don’t know.”

“I can help you with that decision.”

He smirked. “You can?”

Katara fought a grimace. “Of course. I just don’t know how any of that stuff works.”

Toji looked like he had just won a prize. “The entrance is just around the corner if you want to join me, lovely Hua.” He reached in his pocket and held out a pass. “This is all we need.”

And just like that, Katara pinched a vein in his neck, and Toji collapsed in a nice sleep. Blame it on the wine. She hated how easy it became to bloodbend. Katara wanted to keep it to herself for now, but it was… addicting. Would things have been the same if she had stayed with Aang? No more today. Katara wouldn’t allow herself to fall into the trap. Bloodbending wasn’t her identity. 

After moving him out of sight, Katara took the flimsy piece of paper and appraised it. 

“Thank you, Toji.”

* * *

Aang practically throttled Katara when she caught up with him. They were lucky that the shrine was empty due to people not exactly feeling all that reverent at the moment. 

“What were you thinking? You could have gotten…” He looked around. “...captured.”

She waved him off. “Oh, I was fine. I just wanted to get a little souvenir.” She showed him the pass. In the spotless reflection of a golden relic, Katara started to paint her face. If Zuko was going to be the Blue Spirit, then she should at least be the Painted Lady as well. People wouldn’t notice. 

He took it from her hand to inspect it. “What even is this?”

“A free pass into the Agni Kai. Courtesy of my friend, Toji. The only downside, there are going to be guards all over the place.”

“And, what happened to Toji? Don’t we need him?”

Katara took a look around. This must be the central Shrine of Agni. Its ornate golden decoration gave it away. She had only been inside a Fire Nation shrine once, but this was completely different. Heavy incense, gold and red dragons, and rays of the sun adorned the wall. There was more precious metal in this shrine than in the entire South and North Poles. She couldn’t believe that a place like this even existed. “Not quite. He’s taking a rest.”

She had half a mind to pray to the foreign spirit, for good luck of course. They were already in this place of worship, so what harm could it do. 

“Forever?” Aang squeaked. 

“I didn’t kill him,” Katara responded, smudging her paint a little on accident. She pressed her hands together as she remembered from her first trip to the Fire Nation. At her side, Aang joined her. “I don’t know what to say.”

Aang took the lead. “Great Spirit, Agni, help us face and endure any difficulties that come our way. Help us know that what we do is true, and… guide Prince Zuko through this battle.” He bashfully turned to Katara. “I think that was okay. The monks wanted us to at least know the basics of the religions of the other countries.”

The floorboards creaked heavily. The two of them clamped their lips down in panic. They had been speaking so freely that it hadn’t occurred to them that someone could have been listening. 

“Hello?” called out a voice.

The two of them mouthed to each other in silence, scraping together a backstory that would appease the mystery person. 

“Ah, worshipers.” It was a Fire Sage that seemed to be absolving from the festivities. “I was worried that you were vandals or thieves or criminals.” Technically, they were criminals. “The alcohol brings out the worst in people.” He didn’t seem to suspect them of anything, but they kept their guard up. “I am surprised to see such young people here at this time of day. Wouldn’t you want to go to the Agni Kai?”

“Yes,” Aang explained. “We just got lost.”

“Lost?” The Fire Sage narrowed his eyes, looking at them much too long. The air between them was dense. “I know you.”

Before Katara could respond, the Fire Sage lunged towards them with a dagger in hand. Katara caught his legs in a water bind, and Aang pushed him down with a heavy and out of control gust of wind. The chimes chattered helplessly. 

Katara cursed herself for acting too quickly. “I don’t know you.”

“You’re the Painted Lady! A witch!” the Fire Sage called out. Once he said that Katara recognized him immediately. “You may fool the others, but you can’t fool me!”

“We need to silence him,” Katara said urgently. “He knows who I am.”

Aang rushed over to the thrashing Fire Sage. “I’m sorry.” He then violently headbutt the man, knocking him out cold. Aang recoiled, grabbing his head in pain. “Ouch! Ouch! Why did I do that?”

“Why  _ did  _ you do that? That wasn’t very Air Nomad of you.”

“Sokka told me it would work.”

“It did, but never listen to Sokka again.”

“Can we just go to the Agni Kai?” Aang mumbled, his brains a little scrambled. “I’m sick of sneaking around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> The stage is set for the big showdown. Next chapter: Omashu. 
> 
> I don't have that much to say, so please enjoy!
> 
> Peace


	51. Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of this shock, Sokka felt himself issuing amid a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, the noise of glass and steel screaming, the hoarse howl of human lives, the rushing of men, the heat of a destructive fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of a wartime frenzy

_ Chapter Fifty-One _

_ Omashu _

Sokka huddled to the ground, positive that his war paint had been replaced with dirt and blood that didn’t come from him. But that was the least of his worries. The siege had escalated quickly, turning into an all-out battle to see who would retreat first. They were locked. Neither side budged a little. 

If Aang were here to see Sokka, he would be ashamed. But Aang didn’t understand that some things couldn’t be won by smiling at the other side. Sometimes it was necessary to steel oneself and take a life. Or many. 

His head spun as Sokka pushed his face deeper into the ground. His head strung with painful ringing. It was wrong for a warrior of the South to yield, but Sokka was sure he couldn’t move. As Sokka clutched his right ear, blood stained his right hand. It was all dull. No sound. No anguish. 

It was Toph who yanked him up, “Sokka! Are you alright?!”

He collapsed again, finding balancing on his own two feet to be too difficult. Whatever Toph had said was not registering in his brain. He was too busy staring at the fire. The pain hummed away. 

The Fire Army started with the heavy bombing, hoping to wipe the earth clean of rebels. But Toph had a counter for that. She practically tore airships from the sky in a spectacular show of metalbending. No one quite knew how she did it, being blind and all, but Toph had a knack for doing the impossible. 

It wasn’t over at that. Tanks and infantry roared over the cratered land. Yes, that was how Sokka ended up there. He was nearly blown away by a tank. 

“Sokka!”

“Where’s Suki?” He knew the answer, but it was the only cognitive thing that could leave his mouth. He had lost her in the madness a long time ago. 

“She’s fine,” Toph snapped, trying to gather him back up. “You need to snap out of it!”

He scrunched his face like he had eaten something foul. The sheer volume of her voice caused him to shudder, or maybe it was the growing screech of the battle around him. 

“How long has it been?”

Toph busied herself by crushing a tank that came their way. “Too long. How could I know? It could have been a day for all I know.”

Sokka actually looked at Toph. She was covered in sweat and soot and harbored a busted lip. If it was even possible, Toph looked unfazed by it all, even after tearing metal from the sky. She was running purely on adrenaline. His senses were returning and so was the pain. He cradled his ear pathetically. 

“I think I lost my ear,” he hissed. He knew his ear was still there but it felt like it was gone. 

“It’s still there.”

“I’m lucky it wasn’t an arm or leg after an explosion like that.” He paused. “Wha—? Toph, don’t make jokes on the battlefield.”

He pushed her aside to spear a soldier. She released one weak laugh. “I couldn’t help myself.”

A terrible flash ripped into the sky. Another tank had exploded in a frenzy of oil and steel. The only thing that the Fire Army had that the rebels didn’t were the tanks, a brand new invention to make armored vehicles that much more dangerous. Earthbenders could push them back but not forever. After four tanks were destroyed, four more appeared from behind the Fire Nation lines. Sokka looked towards the commotion. Just behind the outer wall of the fort, the rest of the fleet stood idle. 

“Toph, do you want to do something completely reckless?” Sokka said distractedly. 

“Always.”

“Wanna hijack a tank?”

“I love it when you talk crazy.”

She bolted into the fray, causing Sokka to chase after her. Sokka was jealous of Toph for just this moment. She didn’t have to see the horror and gore of the field. There were people that he knew, face-down, covered in blood or worse.

Sokka already felt the terrors seeping into his memory. He jittered with fear that couldn’t be swallowed down. He couldn’t believe that he  _ wanted  _ to go to war. War was real and it was terrifying. 

A firebender lunged at Sokka only to get a gash in the soft of their armor. Another one followed in the staggering but was quickly halted by a boomerang to the head.

Where was Toph? She was running straight for a vehicle. Would she ever tire?

Before it had the chance to fire, Sokka sprung up the side. He took his boomerang and clawed at the latch. His clanking caught Toph’s attention, and she jumped up to rip the latch off with a twitch of her fingers. 

“Hey, do you think you can teach me that?” Sokka growled, annoyed that Toph was able to break through so easily.

Before Toph could smartly remark, an angry head popped out of the tank. That head had arms attached to it, and swiftly tackled Sokka down with a thud. Calloused hands wrapped around Sokka’s throat, but Sokka used their weight to fling them into the ground. 

“Get in!” Toph shouted. 

Sokka scrambled in before the angry head decided it wanted to crawl back up. He whined in confusion at all the buttons and switches. “Why did you have to make it so complicated? Couldn’t the engineer just put a start button, a fire button, and a steering thingamajig? That’s all. That’s all you need.”

“What about aiming?”

Sokka fiddling with the buttons. “Aiming is for chumps.” He found two sticks that caused the tank to lurch. “Ah, the steering. I-- Er, I can’t see at all.”

“You know, some people deal if that issue very well. Extraordinarily well.”

“Oh, sorry.” But he wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy driving the tank at breakneck speed.

Toph tumbled to the side. “Hey, watch it. What are you up to?”

Sokka was driving straight and fast. The sweat trickled down his back, free-flowing like condensation, it beaded on his forehead and dripped from his chin. In the sensory overload that was this moment, Sokka’s limbs tingled and his brain raced in the most unhelpful way. After all the years of preparation, the reality is still inconceivable. What he was about to do was insane. 

“Hold on.”

“What?”

“You wanted crazy, right? So, hold on to something.”

Toph did just that.

The outer wall was the target. Sokka fired once. Only a small crack. Twice. The crack grew. Soldiers shouted at Sokka to stop. There wasn’t enough room. Sokka revved to maximum speeds and rammed through the wall. 

Sokka felt his head snap against the crash.

Everything was ringing again. They were still. Everything was still, except for the crunch of rumble. Sharp pain lanced through Sokka’s head and colorful spots flashed in front of his eyes, it felt like his whole body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache.

“Toph…” Sokka’s voice came out like sand. No response. “Toph!”

“I’m here.” She took a shaken breath. “I’m here. Barely.”

Sokka poked his head out the open top. He was staring face-to-face with the rest of the armored vehicle fleet. Their own vehicle was intact enough to fire, but there was one problem. They couldn’t aim.

“I’m going to do something insane.”

“More insane than ramming through a wall?”

“Yes.”

“How can I help?”

Sokka took her hand and placed it on a trigger. “When I say fire, fire.”

“Easy enough.”

Sokka popped up the hatch. The barrel of the gun was heavy but not impossible. His back cracked under the pressure of moving the barrel manually. 

“Fire!”

The barrel burned Sokka’s hands as he pushed the firing by hand. The skin would recover, but the rest of the fleet wouldn’t. The noise had reverberated over the field as efficiently as a thunderclap. As each vehicle erupted into flames, Fire Nation soldiers started to run to rescue what they could. Sokka regrettably couldn’t move the cannon from them. Another horrific sight that would haunt him. 

Out of this shock, Sokka felt himself issuing amid a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, the noise of glass and steel screaming, the hoarse howl of human lives, the rushing of men, the heat of a destructive fire. 

The fire spread without contact. Each oil-filled cage passed the torch to the next. It was hot, too hot. It felt like the very skin of Sokka’s face was peeling. He couldn’t move, but they had to leave now. In a few moments, the central base of their artillery would be melted down like an innocent Earth Kingdom village. 

He snapped out of it. 

“Stop! Stop!”

Toph peeked out to check on Sokka. “We need to go,  _ now _ .”

“All these people…”

“I know! But-- But-- Sokka!”

An arrow whizzed from the sky. Toph, not noticing the danger, raised her hand to signal Sokka just as the head pierced her forearm. 

“Archers!” Sokka shouted, jumping in the hatch. Toph was rolling around on the floor, hissing in pain and cursing under her breath. “Toph!” Another arrow clinked against the metal. “Are you okay?”

“There’s an arrow in my arm.” 

He figured that she had never experienced something like this, with her excellent ability to dodge just about anything. He inspected the wound, an arrow barbed into her flesh. “I might have to keep it in. It will bleed more if I take it out.”

“There’s an arrow in my arm!”

“What would Katara do? What would Katara do? Ah!” He reached for his hair. “We need to get out of here!”

“There’s an arrow in my arm!” Toph started to squirm, thrashing as the barb took a chuck of her skin. 

“Toph!”

“There’s an--”

“Toph!” He grabbed her by the shoulders. “I’m going to get you out of here, but first, I need to snap the fletching. Now, do you want to react like Princey if he had an arrow in his arm?” He gave her a look that she would never understand but hoped that she would get that it was the lesser option. “Or, do you want to be like Suki if she had an arrow in her arm?”

“...Suki.”

He grinned despite the pain. “Then hold still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,
> 
> What did you think? I hope you aren't upset that I only gave a snapshot of the battle near Omashu. I felt like I could only do it justice by give a detailed depiction of one moment instead of glazing over the entirety. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! (I have two ideas for the next work I'm going to do. I'll drop those ideas in the next few chapters.)
> 
> Peace


	52. The Lightning Conqueror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, the dark spirit of vengeance comes to punish me?” He said with mirth.  
> “No.”  
> “No? Then what brings you here?”  
> Zuko licked the sweat from his lip. “I dare oppose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here she is: the finale

_ Chapter Fifty-Two _

_ The Lightning Conqueror _

Zuko watched from the roof, still and looming. The archers that would normally line the rooftop were all peacefully sleeping. They were a little out of practice in Zuko’s opinion. 

The thunder rolled. It looked like the sky was going to split open at any second. So much for the rainy season to be over on the solstice. According to Fire Nation legend, it was always a bad omen for it to rain on the final day of the Festival of Dueling Dragons. Zuko never believed in nonsense like omens, but he had to give the sages some credit on this one. The Fire Lord should be worried. 

It hadn't occurred to Zuko that this was the first time he would see his father since he sent him to perish. He imagined the look on his father's face when he interrupted, proclaiming his intention for the throne. Though, it wouldn’t be satisfying. 

He tried to get a better look at the visibly bored Fire Lord as a troupe performed an ancient dance to honor the dragons. There was nothing to see. But the most shocking sight was Azula. 

So the rumors were true. She was betrothed. Zuko almost didn’t recognize Azula in her silks of gold and black, the colors of a woman preparing for marriage. She rarely allowed herself to be seen without heavy armor, but she wore a light piece around her shoulders. The bare minimum. She was deathly still like a porcelain doll, her hands hidden in her sleeves and her rouged lips cast downward. 

“Please don’t fight back,” he whispered to himself. “I know you’re tired.”

The proud man to her side could be none other than her future bridegroom. Zuko felt a pit in his stomach. Arranged marriages were common in Fire Nation royalty, but no amount of money was worth the flat look on Azula’s face. She was a warmonger, not a token bride. 

When the dance slowed to a halt, the crowd erupted into applause. Zuko's throat tightened. It was time. 

He tiptoed across the roof to get a better angle. Where were Katara and Aang? He found Katara’s mass of hair rather quickly, but it wasn’t in the spot for commoners. He grinned to himself. How did that crazy woman get her and Aang into the military section?

There was a noise. Zuko dropped to his stomach to inspect. 

“I can’t believe we got roped into this.”

“At least we don’t have to clean up.”

“That’s true.”

Servants. Somehow they had been convinced to be the ones who threw the petals. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Stop being so jumpy.”

Fire Lord Ozai’s voice boomed over the crowd. “Fire Nation! On this blessed day, we celebrate the might, the culture, and the superiority of our great land!” Technically, this was a celebration of Avatar Wan, the first Avatar, but Zuko kept that to himself. “In the light of a new dawn, I, Fire Lord Ozai, the Phoenix Kung, vow to claim each corner of the world in the name of the great Fire Lord Sozin in the image that he dreamt of over one hundred years ago!”

The sky rumbled. 

“In one gesture, I will end all Fire Nation suffering by growing our nation. They resist because they do not understand our vast culture. I refuse to yield to an anarchist organization of rebels that murdered our beloved Prince Zuko.”

There was a commotion that Zuko couldn’t make out. He was too busy clamping his teeth down on the inside of his cheek. And from the looks of it, Azula was too. 

The Imperial Guards pushed yelling civilians back. Ozai did not look fazed and continued. “It is almost time for the most sacred of events. The Dragon’s Agni Kai.” As he spoke, petals of mixed red flowers rained from the sky like embers from a volcano. The air became sweet like honey, an effect of the petals dosed in incense. “As the Great Agni asked, I shall ask. Who dares oppose me? Show yourself so you may be struck down!”

Zuko propelled himself from the rooftops, fire blasting him forward. He landed heavily on the cobblestones, the glare of his mask condemning the Fire Lord.

There was a pause before people shouted and yelled in terror or excitement about the return of the infamous Blue Spirit. The Imperial Guard started to move towards the vigilant, but Ozai raised a hand to stop them. 

“So, the dark spirit of vengeance comes to punish me?” He said with mirth.

“No.”

“No? Then what brings you here?”

Zuko licked the sweat from his lip. “I dare oppose you.”

Azula sputtered in a shrill laugher, howling over the silence of the crowd that did not flee. Ozai glared at his daughter as she clutched her sides in her guffawing. Everyone waited in confusion for her to regain her senses. 

“Take off that mask, Zuko,” she laughed, her eyes wild and violent. “You aren’t fooling anyone. If you wanted to play ‘masked villain,’ you should have run off to be in an acting troupe like Mother.”

“Zuko…” Ozai growled. “So, you live.”

Zuko shifted the mask so his face wasn’t obstructed. The crowd murmured in shock. The lost prince was the rebellious Blue Spirit? He was on their side.

“You certainly had some nice things to say about me,” Zuko quipped. “Even though it wasn’t true.”

“It’s bad luck to speak ill of the dead.” He turned to Azula, dripping with rage. “You lied.”

“What? Upset that I acted out for once? Please, Father, you don’t know the first thing about me or what I’m capable of.” Her hand twitched in her sleeve. 

Baiyin eyed the two of them nervously. The air had become thick. “If I may—?”

“No, you may not,” Azula cut off.

“I’ll deal with you later,” he growled so no one could hear. 

“I’m certain you will.”

Ozai presented himself as tall and sturdy. It had been months since Zuko had seen him last, but he still had the urge to fall to the ground and ask for forgiveness. Forgiveness he wouldn’t receive…

“So, what brings you here, Zuko?”

“I challenge you to an Agni Kai.” Zuko was proud of how firmly he had said it. In the back of his head, he was nervous that his voice would crack. “For the throne.”

“Ha!  _ You  _ challenge  _ me _ ? Azula is next in line, not you! Azula was supposed to fight in this Agni Kai anyway.”

“I’m not here for Azula. I’m here for you. By law, I am a contender, and you must accept or risk dishonor.”

Ozai swallowed the words that formed on his tongue. “And what do you expect will happen? I truly give up the throne? You can’t kill me, Zuko. You’re too weak. And even if you did, no one here would let you rule.”

“You’re surrounded, Father.”

“Don’t call me father.” He raised his chin. “I accept. I hope you’ve made your peace, boy.”

Azula twitched behind him. A heavy crack of lightning signaled a slow drizzle. 

Zuko steeled himself. He pushed back the memories of the last Agni Kai. No. Zuko was not going to yield. 

“I’m prepared.” Zuko raised his hand and sent a flare into the sky. Everyone waited to see what the outcome was, and it was a fierce plume of fire coming from the harbor. The rebels had landed. 

Ozai sneered. “You are just like your mother.”

Everything changed in a blink. Azula flew forward and lodged a thick dagger in the soft of the Fire Lord’s back. He craned his head to attack the assailant, but that was just what she wanted. With a blade of blue fire, Azula removed Ozai’s head in one quickdraw. 

“Azula!” Zuko cried out in horror. 

As Ozai’s head rolled from his slacked body, the crowd screamed and fled from the sight. People pushed and shoved themselves away, fearful that they were next. 

Azula was unfazed by the stampeding and picked up her father’s head by the smoldering hair. She plucked the headpiece, and presented the head to the crowd, eyes still moving. Then she turned his face back to her, admiring her handiwork. “I should have done this a long time ago. As Mother said, ‘It’s kill, or be killed.’”

Baiyin cried out. “You’re insane!”

With an unfazed wave of the hand, Azula set his robes on fire. “The wedding’s off.”

Zuko waited for the crowd to thin. Katara and Aang rushed to his side in the craze.

“What now?” Katara asked. “This wasn’t the plan.”

Aang was stone silent. 

“Right now…” Zuko took a shaky breath. That memory would stick with him. “I need to talk to Azula.”

Katara grabbed his shoulder before he walked up. “Zuko, I don’t think talking is in the equation anymore!”

“Your girlfriend is right.” Azula's chilled voice carried over. Wisps of blue fire danced from her lips. The impact of her actions was getting to her now. On the outside, she looked calm, but the fire betrayed her. “That is your girlfriend, right? The Painted Lady? Yeah, I bet you were going to take on Father, or what’s left of him.” She tossed his head to the ground. “And the Painted Lady was going to deal with me. And the Avatar… Were you just going to watch? I know you can’t bend nearly as well anymore.”

“Why?!” Zuko called out. “You didn’t have to do that!”

Azula threw out her hands in disbelief. “What? You’re mad?  _ You _ out of all people? Father treated you like a mangy dog, and he hurt you like one too. I know you had the same thoughts as me. He-- He--” It was like watching her deteriorate. “He killed our mother! He hurt people!”

“People like you.”

“Don’t.” Her voice cracked.

“He hurt you the most.” Zuko’s voice softened. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t there for you, but I’m here now.”

“Apologies aren’t going to make the voices go away!”

Zuko staggered a bit. He took one narrow step towards her, hands up in retreat. A bead of sweat trickled lazily near his ear. “Azula, breathe. Your inner fire is flaring.”

“I’m fine!” She was not. She was flaring up. She sent a wave of blue fire that covered Zuko’s vision.

He parted it carefully. “No, you’re not. Put down the headpiece.”

“No! I killed him, so I’m the Fire Lord!” She coughed. “I’m Fire Lord Azula.”

“You are not the Fire Lord.” It wasn’t Zuko who spoke, but Aang. His eyes glowed and the air shifted. “You lack the compassion that a real Fire Lord has. I will stop you.”

Zuko tried to appease his anger. “Aang… wait.”

“Is that so? I didn’t think you could even get into that Avatar State of yours. Well, I guess I've been wrong once in a while.” Azula shrieked. “Guards!” The few Imperial Guards that stuck around marched forward, circling them. “If you wish to take me down, Avatar, you have to catch me first.” Azula then burst into the sky with Aang tailing after her on his glider. 

“No!” Zuko grunted but returned his attention to the guards. 

Katara raised her arms to prepare. She had enough water, but a larger water source would be nice. “You all have a chance to run,” she called out. They didn’t run. 

“Don’t kill them,” Zuko whispered, standing back to back with her. “They are just following orders.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“These are elite firebenders. They won’t stop until we force them.”

“You don’t think I can handle a couple of firebenders?”

Zuko let out a laugh despite the situation. “Let’s just fight, rebel.”

The Imperial Guards bounded towards them at the same time, fire closing in on them. Katara found it, the pipes under the cobblestones. From the earth, water spewed and doused the flames. 

Zuko took the opportunity to ignite the ground behind them, causing them to jump. After their footing was lost, Katara swallowed them up in a bubble. They were forcibly thrown to the side where Zuko had waited to knock them with the jolt of his sword. 

This wasn’t enough to take them out, but repeated offensive strikes would. In a great display of prowess, Zuko breathed white-hot flames. The attempt made him dizzy, but he held his ground, doing it again. 

Now it was raining hard. Katara used the rainwater to slash at them with tentacles.

“Katara, now!”

Katara gripped them in water and froze them. “You know, we make a good team.”

“You didn’t know that?”

Zuko inspected every single one of the guards. He raised his exhausted eyes to watch Azula and Aang for a moment before looking back to them. “It’s over,” he told them. “The rebel fleet is in the harbor. You need to stand down. Your talents shouldn’t be wasted.”

His small speech was interrupted with Aang falling from the sky in smoke. 

“Aang!” Katara cried out. She ran to his side as Azula landed. Aang was alive, but Azula had pounded on him. Bones certainly had been crushed, but Katara would make sure he was alright. 

“ _ That  _ was the Avatar? Pathetic.”

“Azula, it’s over. Stop,” Zuko pleaded. 

She pointed at the half-frozen Imperial Guard. “I like the new addition. Ice sculptures.”

Azula looked worse than how she pretended to be. Her silks were heavy in her frame and discolored by soot. Makeup ran down her hair-covered face. Aang had put up a good fight, beaten her down. She was a pale ghost of her former self. A younger version of herself would have laughed openly. All the years of exhaustion manifested itself to Azula’s appearance. She was done. Azula had no plan. There was nowhere else to go, but she didn’t know how to back down. It was in her upbringing. Azula would only go down if they killed her. 

“It’s just us now.”

“You  _ lied  _ to me!”

“I know.”

She was raggedly breathing again. “You said you would stay with me. You said we were in this together. Well, we were! I used your dagger to stab Father in the back. That’s right! You’re not blameless! It’s not my fault!”

“I never said it was. I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Azula was trying to hurl fire at him, but it wasn’t going far before sizzling out. Quiet whimpers escaped her lips. It seemed impossible, but Azula could have been crying. “I don’t believe you! Liar! You are a dirty, filthy liar!” She couldn’t control the coughing fire. She suddenly numbed herself. “You are a dirty liar who cares about the Avatar more than his own blood.”

Zuko’s legs moved before she even started the motion, but he knew what was next. He stopped in front of Katara and Aang, waiting for the blow. 

Lightning was beautiful. And the way that Azula could conjure it was even more spectacular. She never missed. 

The lightning came like a rip in the darkened day. It cleaved into Zuko’s arm, torrid and threaded. 

It pushed him back several feet, the cries of shock not reaching his deafened ears. Just like how Iroh taught him. Through the arm, around the heart, and out the other. 

But there was a problem. 

The lightning was heavy in his arm. The exhaustion was getting to him. When he released, there was no other place for the lightning to go other than back at Azula.

Azula flew backward in a sickening clap.

“Azula!”

Those who were still around the watch whispered in awe. ‘The Lightning Conqueror.’ Zuko was not in awe. He was horrified. 

On uneasy legs, Zuko ran to Azula’s side. Her silks were torn and a defined, star-shaped scar formed on the hollow of her ribs. She wasn’t moving, convulsing with electricity every so often. 

“No, no, no, no, no. C’mon Azula,” he scratched. “This isn’t how you go. Not like this.”

He shook her a little, but no response. Tears welled in his eyes as Zuko hugged Azula close. He was ready to put her down when her eyes snapped open with a gasp. 

“Zuzu…” Her words splintered him, causing more pain than the sight of her pale face. 

“I’m here.” He was certainly crying now. “You’re going to be okay.”

Katara and Aang rushed to them, huffing. The rain had it hard to hear anything around them. “Put her down,” Katara whispered. “Let me help her.”

Zuko didn’t care about Azula’s crimes right now. He didn’t care that she killed people. He didn’t care that she killed their father. He didn’t care that she tried to kill him. It was all she knew. All that mattered was that he loved his little sister and didn’t want her to die. 

“I’m dying,” she rasped, her voice only a breeze against the rain. Her eyes glazed towards the clouds. “Let me go.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

Katara furrowed her brows. There wasn’t much she could do. Her organs were heavily damaged. She suspected that Azula’s heart stopped for a moment upon impact. Azula was halfway to the grave, but Katara was going to try not just because Zuko was a wreck but because she saw that Azula was not a monster. 

“Just let me die.”

Katara gripped Azula’s blood. It caused her fingers to cramp and her heart rate to spike, yet Katara knew this was the miracle Azula needed. She didn’t even cry out, that’s how numb she was. It was a risk, but the blood knew where to go. Katara had gotten there fast enough to reverse most of the damage. Zuko was busy cradling Azula’s face, but Aang was watching her in shock. She didn’t care. Katara would risk questioning and judgment. 

“No, hold on. I-- I can’t let you go. We can feed the turtle ducks, yes? And-- And… You can give them the crusts. Those are their favorite,” Zuko pleaded. 

“I have no purpose without this war, Zuzu…” Azula weakly laughed. “I want to die…”

“You don’t mean that. I know you don’t. You have passion, Azula. You care about this country just as much as I do.”

Katara found the source of the damage. Slowly… Slowly repair the veins. Trust in her skill.

“Remember that time… When we stole the mochi from the kitchen and ate them in our rooms? Mother was so mad.”

Zuko laughed over the tears, “Yeah, well… They  _ were  _ for my birthday. You were always getting me in trouble.”

Azula smiled distantly just a little before convulsing and coughing out blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before slacking. 

“Azula!”

“She still has a pulse.” Katara raised her fingers, breathing heavily. Azula was still. “I…”

“Katara, is she…?”

Katara felt very faint. “She’s stable. Azula’s going to be okay.”

Zuko scooped Azula into his arms again, sobbing into her hair. “Thank you. Thank you, Katara. Thank you, Agni. Thank you, Mariaai. Thank you, Aang.”

“I didn’t really do anything,” Aang bashfully mumbled. He picked up the abandoned Fire Lord headpiece to Zuko. “For you.”

But Zuko didn’t take it right away. He held on to Azula as if she would disappear. Katara smiled and comforted him from behind, stroking his wet hair with her fingers and too tired to do much else. 

The Capital was secured. One hundred years… That’s what it took to end tyranny. The world would know peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish someone had live footage of me aggressively typing this out. I was a madwoman, but for a good reason. 
> 
> I hope that everyone was entertained by the finale and it was satisfying. I'm curious to hear your opinion. It means a lot to me. And I'd also like to thank everyone for sticking with me for so long. 
> 
> As for the next few chapters of the epilogue (which I'm going to try to cram into 3 or 4 chapters), I'm going to try to tie everything in a nice and neat little bow. I'll bounce my ideas for future projects with you if you're interested as well.
> 
> Peace <3


	53. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Absolutely. I understand how little sisters work. Azula was just in shock of her own reaction. I can help you with her if you want.”  
> “You’d do that?” Zuko said in surprise.  
> Katara threw her head back in a throaty laugh. He didn’t know the extent of what she’d do for him. “Of course, silly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my epilogue chapters are shorter than normal chapters. just a warning, i can't go over what everyone is going in lengthy detail because that would take away focus

_Chapter Fifty-Three_

_The Coronation_

One hundred years. All it took to end the nightmare was a snap of his fingers, a speech from the Avatar, and a letter to the generals in the Earth Kingdom. It was easy in words, but in action, it took more coordination than expected. Returning the troops immediately would cause an unstable condition in the Earth Kingdom, not to mention the lack of jobs for the surviving veterans. 

All of it gave Fire Lord Zuko a massive headache. 

“I found you.”

Zuko loosened up at her voice and released the railing, turning to give Katara a tired smile. She inspected him in all of his Fire Lord regalia as if she’d never seen it before. 

“I’m impressed that you did, Ambassador Katara.” He grinned at her shock. “Don’t think I didn’t hear about that. You took my advice.”

“Well,” Katara slowly strode over to take a look at the view, the Caldera decorated in lantern light and fireworks. “I have my ways. So, what caused you to hide from your own party, Fire Lord Zuko?”

“You look beautiful, Katara… in all the…” He weakly motioned to her.

“The red?” she laughed. “Well, there wasn’t any blue nice enough for me to wear to your big night. Now, answer my question.”

“I wasn’t hiding,” he said defensively. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, I was. I was getting too much for me. All the… talking. And, it’s not even my actual coronation. It’s just an excuse to party.”

It was true. Zuko was crowned almost immediately after Azula was defeated. No crowd. No commotion. All they needed was Aang’s blessing, the Avatar’s blessing. After that, word of Omashu’s fall spread fast, and the war was practically over. Toph, Sokka, and Suki rushed over to the Capital, new scars and all, to join the celebration and see the start of a new age. 

Everyone had been running around to patch up the shaky transition. Katara had been working with the Council of Advisors. Aang had been smoothing the backlash of the people. And Zuko, well he was scrambling to prepare for the return of the troops. 

Katara wrapped an arm around his. “Well, it’s not everyday that a hundred-year war ends. But, I understand. Not everyone is like Sokka and Aang.”

“How did Aang take it, the bloodbending?” Zuko asked. 

She sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. “Not as bad as I expected. He was confused… then horrified. But he saw it used for good. I couldn’t have saved Azula without it. I got all sorts of lectures… But we came to an agreement about its morality.” Zuko was stiff in her grip. “How’s Azula?”

“The medics said she’s been stable, but her bending is temporarily gone. She’ll need to go through exercises for up to a year. They say she doesn’t talk much and stares out of her window all day.”

“Have you spoken to her?”

Zuko covered the hand that snaked around his arm with his own hand. He still wore Katara’s necklace on her wrist. “Why don’t we go on a tour of the palace?”

She followed his lead but shook her head. “Zuko, you need to go see her.”

“I know, but everything’s different now. You don’t understand… Azula, she-- She was conditioned to be the Fire Lord. Now, that is unobtainable to her. That was part of the agreement to keep her out of jail for regicide. Azula can’t ever take the throne. Once she is well, she can return to the court, but who knows how long that will be.” He paused. “Azula caused quite a problem indeed. There were a few people imprisoned for no reason under her command that I needed to free as well.”

Katara’s eyes took in all the ornate detail of the palace. It was so much. “Work with her. If you leave her to her own devices, she’ll grow to despise you.”

“More than she already does?”

“This might come as a surprise to you, mighty Fire Lord, but Azula doesn’t despise you. If she did, then she wouldn’t, you know… kill your father for you.”

“That was for me?”

“Absolutely. I understand how little sisters work. Azula was just in shock of her reaction. I can help you with her if you want.” 

“You’d do that?” Zuko said in surprise.

Katara threw her head back in a throaty laugh. He didn’t know the extent of what she’d do for him. “Of course, silly.”

“But I thought--” He stopped himself, chewing on the side of his cheek. “You’re all leaving. Toph is going to Ba Sing Se to rebuild. Sokka and Suki are going to Kyoshi to settle the southern Earth Kingdom. Aang is going to the North Pole to heal at the Spirit Oasis. And you… Ambassador Katara, speaker of the South Pole and new waterbending teacher. When do you leave?”

“Two days.”

“I see.” He knew it was crazy to think that she’d stay in a country that didn’t belong to her, but two days was so soon. The next time he would see her would be in three months at the first Summit of the Nations. Zuko asked for no response, but she still hadn’t gotten one and she was being very cryptic. In the back of Zuko’s head, he knew he could run a nation with just his uncle’s advice, but Katara would do more than Zuko ever could. She was just so passionate. But this was not her home. Katara was a Water Princess. She had to help her own home in the south. 

“You don’t speak of yourself very highly, Fire Lord Zuko, the Lightning Conqueror,” Katara teased. “They are going to be telling your stories for years to come.”

“Which ones? The ones about the hunter of the Avatar? Or, the ones about the terrible peacekeeper?”

“Hm,” she faked a thinking pose. “I know one that I’d share at nightly storytelling time at the Water Tribes. Yes, that will do.”

“Which one?”

She practically tugged him to a halt. “How about the one where the great and mighty Fire Lord was bested in battle by a lowly Water Tribe peasant? Or, the one where the great and mighty Fire Lord jumped from the ship, only for the lowly Water Tribe peasant to save him multiple times? Oh, I like this one. What about the one where the great and mighty Fire Lord yelled at a rice merchant and got bandits to chase them down, only for the lowly Water Tribe peasant to heal his gross arrow wound?”

Zuko raised one corner of his lips. “I’m not sure if I like those.”

Katara took a step forward, cocking her head to the side. “No? Then what about this one. There’s one story where the lowly Water Tribe peasant and the great and mighty Fire Lord are at a spiritual space and the Fire Lord confesses that he wants the lowly Water Tribe peasant to be his Fire Lady. He expresses how hopelessly in love he is with her, and then, quite lamely, in my opinion, he asks her to not respond.”

Zuko inhaled heavily, brushing his hands on her shoulders. A Fire Lord shouldn’t be flustered like this. He knew he was breathing fast and didn’t try to hide it. “I don’t know how that story ends.”

“Well, the lowly Water Tribe peasant thinks it over really hard. Like really hard. She didn’t have a decision right away. But, she remembers how much of a jerk the Fire Lord was, and how gentle he had become. And how… her heart raced whenever he smiled at her, or how she missed him when he wasn’t around. And the answer was unbearably clear. I love you, Zuko, and I want to be with you. More than anything.”

“Really?”

Katara took in his expression. Happy. Undeniably happy. It was like the rays of the early morning sun. He was smiling. He was laughing. This was the same person that scowled and said it wasn’t worthy of being happy. But he was. Zuko was just as worthy as anyone else.

“Really.” She looked him in the eyes. "Will they accept me? I'm a foreigner."

"They will. You're the famous Painted Lady. And if they don't, I-- I won't let them." He realized how dumb that sounded. He would go over all the technicalities later.

Zuko didn’t care about any of it anymore. Katara loved him back. That was all. That was all he needed. His kiss was not innocent. It was demanding, a firm promise. He rested his forehead to hers, not able to control his shaky smile. But then again, she couldn’t either. 

“You love me,” he whispered. “I wasn’t sure if it was possible. I love you, and you love me. And you’re going to stay with me whenever you’re ready.”

“Yes.” This was what she wanted. She couldn’t believe it herself. But then again, life was full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> I don't have much to say other than thank you so much for your words about the last chapter! I hope how you like my attempt at tieing everything into a nice little bow.
> 
> I know I keep changing what I say, but I'm settling on 3-4 more mini-chapters. I just need to see how it settles. 
> 
> Peace


	54. Turtle Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I… I can’t, Zuko. I can’t even look at my own reflection without wanting to smash my face to pieces. I look at myself, and I see a monster. I am a monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))

_Chapter Fifty-Four_

_Turtle Ducks_

“The turtle ducks remember you,” Zuko started, tossing a crumb their way. He felt a little silly wearing all of his Fire Lord fineries, but his advisors insisted. “Though, it’s hard to tell. They might all just be excited about the bread.”

Zuko’s gentle smile fell at Azula’s silence. She had been silent the entire time, sitting carefully on a pillow. He had hoped that a change of scenery to the Royal Gardens would lighten her spirits. It would seem that it didn’t. 

“You know, just say the word, and I can let you go to the gardens. You don’t have to keep yourself all cooped up in your room,” Zuko shifted his weight, staring at the back of her head. “Are the rose bushes keeping up nicely?”

“Why didn’t you let me die?”

Zuko felt a weight in his stomach. This was what he was afraid of, but Katara urged him to speak with Azula. “Pardon?”

Azula was still. “Why didn’t you let me die? I wanted to just die.”

There was no one around to watch other than the bare minimum of guards. Zuko had a target on his head after all, especially with the intent of Katara’s hand. 

“Because I know you truly didn’t want to die,” Zuko put it plainly. “You have too much pride to allow yourself to go like that.”

Her finger traced the edge of the pond. “I suppose you have that part right, but I have too much pride to live a life of chains. This is a nightmare. I can’t bend. I can’t do anything. I regret it all, but…” Azula glanced at Zuko for a split second with her dull amber eyes.”I don’t regret killing our father.”

“I know.”

“I should be condemned to a life in prison, yet I am wasting away in the gardens. How is that so? By law--”

“By law, Father and I were engaged in an Agni Kai. You interfered. By law, your fate is in my hands, so don’t come to me preaching about the law. By law, you should have been in prison long ago. By law, you should be charged with war crimes by Ba Sing Se. Yet, you are here. And I am taking a huge risk by keeping you under my protection.”

“So, why do you do it? It would be easy to feed the Bloody Princess to the dogs.” The breeze shifted her curtain of hair. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes and sat next to her, fineries and all. “You, Azula, are my only sister, and I love you. Is that hard to understand?”

“Love is for the weak,” she said in a low voice, ignoring his glaze. “My reign would have been legendary… they would have spoken of my power, not who I loved. There is no point to it.”

Zuko laughed a bit, ripping a piece of bread and tossing it to the quaking turtle ducks. “I shouldn’t be surprised by an answer like that. Deep down, deep, _deep_ down... I know you care about me a little.You know, I understand you much better than you think.”

Azula snapped her teeth. “Oh? You’d like to try your hand at my mind?”

“You want to keep me at arm’s length because you’re afraid I’m going to leave you. Well, the fact that you’re here right now proves that I have no intention of leaving you. You do this with everyone, Azula, ever since Mother… Mai and Ty Lee… And General Shai… We all want the best for you. And right now, I plan on being there for you through thick and thin. So, get used to it.”

Azula bit the corner of her lip. It wasn’t easy to open up. It wasn’t easy to speak of her imperfections because it wasn’t safe to do such a thing. To be imperfect was to show weakness, but Zuko didn’t care about her imperfections because he had them too. 

“At night, I see them. At day, I see them,” she started, her hand outstretched to a turtle duck. “I want the voices to go away. They mock me.”

“For what?”

“They-- They--” Words seemed to come with difficulty. The sobs were stifled at first as Azula attempted to hide her grief, then overcome by the wave of her emotions she broke down entirely, all of Azula’s defenses washed away in those salty tears. When she, at last, turned her face to Zuko, she was a picture of devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if she could bear it again. “Do you ever wonder if you could have been a better person under different circumstances?”

“All the time.”

“Could I have been, you know, better?”

“I believe so.”

Azula struggled with her tears, gripping the fabric of her shoulders and retreating into herself. “Can I be better?”

“Yes… But it will take time. I’ll be frank with you, Azula. A lot of people think poorly of you. The Earth Kingdom people, they… they wish for your trial, but had other things in mind.”

“Like what?”

Zuko handed her the rest of his bread to toss into the pond. “A friend of mine in Ba Sing Se has helped with the Fire Nation’s relations with the city. Many call for reparations in monetary form, but our purse cannot handle such an agreement. Many of our troops have been sent to various cities to provide hands for rebuilding and well as money from the royal purse. When you are well, I think a journey to Ba Sing Se would suffice.”

“They hate me there,” Azula sniffed. “I’ll be dead within a day.”

“Since when have you worried about being hated?” Zuko teased.

She wasn’t amused. “As much as I despised it, I did care about how people felt about me.”

“My friend promised you protection, but you need to rectify your wrongs. I love you, but you just can’t pretend it didn’t happen. I shall do the same for the colonies.”

“This friend… is it your girlfriend? Is she here?”

“Katara? No. They all left two days ago. It’s Toph Beifong.”

Azula wiped her tears. “The irony.”

“I think you might like Toph. You both have a… bluntness about yourselves.”

“I… I can’t, Zuko. I can’t even look at my own reflection without wanting to smash my face to pieces. I look at myself, and I see a monster. I am a monster. I will forever be known as the Bloody Princess, the insane sister of the Fire Lord who ended the war. The one who killed and killed and killed until she got the guts to kill her own father. And she wasn’t ready to be done with that.”

“But you can make it right. You can’t give those lives back, but you can help people rebuild. Some will forgive you, and some won’t. But you can try. All that matters is that you try.”

“I’m not ready to have those conversations…”

“I never said you had to right now. Just think about it.”

Zuko got up to leave, but Azula grabbed him by the sleeve. “Have you heard from Mai and Ty Lee?”

“They leave for the Earth Kingdom in five days.”

“C-Could you order them to the palace? I wish to speak with them before they go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> So, part of me wanted to continue Azula's redemption, but that would water down the story. Maybe in the future, after I get my next work up and running (which I'll talk about the next chapter), but not now. 
> 
> :))) Peace


	55. For Old Time's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula fumbled. Her hands wrapped around a silk shawl that had been left for her. The truth was sad. The truth made her sound pathetic, and in all honesty, she was. Azula was pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more left after this one!!!

_ Chapter Fifty-Five _

_ For Old Time’s Sake _

Seeing the two of them like this was gut-wrenching for Zuko. Thin, hair that wasn’t at its former glory, the unmistakable glare of dread. Haunted. Traumatized. There was no life in their eyes. They didn’t want to be here, but they couldn’t ignore the Fire Lord’s summon. And that was why Azula asked him to call for them. Clever.

Of course, Zuko knew Azula’s intentions. He would have done the same thing. And by the looks of it, Mai and Ty Lee would have never come on their own accord. 

“I see you’ve decided to go without the ‘terrifying flames of judgment’ that the previous Fire Lord liked,” Mai muttered, feeling everything but comfortable in the Audience Hall. They had been purposely hard to reach all those days since their freedom. 

Ty Lee gave an uncertain smile. “Very spiffy, Your Majesty.”

“Please,” Zuko waved off. “We’ve known each other for years. Zuko is fine. Or Fire Lord Zuko, I guess. I’m not quite used to it all.”

Mai eyed him. He looked healthier than he ever had been during the war, even with the crushing stress of running a torn nation. She had heard of his relations with the Water Princess. Good for him. Not everyone got that pleasantry. 

“I would have thought that the Avatar would have been by your side,” Mai said matter-of-factly. “Spirits know you need a little support around here. Or am I mistaken?”

“I’m not receiving any backlash that wasn’t already expected. The Avatar will return to the Fire Nation in less than three months for the Summit of the Nations and… ah, the other part isn’t common knowledge.”

“Yes, it is,” said Mai.

“Yes, it is,” said Ty Lee. “Ah, the Miai Ceremony is just so beautiful.”

He coughed awkwardly. “Yes. Right. Well, I guess it is. Anyway, Aang is healing at the North Pole. The poor guy didn’t get the chance before the Festival of Dueling Dragons.”

“Azula did that to him,” Ty Lee whispered.

It was horribly quiet in the large hall. Both of them knew why they were summoned. And, as sickening as it sounded, they could not refuse. They would look into the eyes of the woman who flogged them, humiliated them, and imprisoned them without an ounce of sympathy. A monster.

“I’ve heard of what my sister has done to you,” Zuko said quietly. 

“And what do you think?” Mai growled. “Was she right?”

“No.”

“Then, why do you bring us here? I want nothing to do with her.”

Ty Lee twitched. “I heard about what she did. You know.” She mimicked the action. “May I ask a personal question, Fire Lord Zuko?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you protecting her? Azula killed a lot of people, burnt down a lot of homes. If what I heard is correct, people want her dead. Like really, really dead. And they criticize you for harboring her. Azula was our friend, but it’s obvious that she doesn’t care for us. She… She doesn’t care for anyone.”

“That’s not true, but you know that more than anyone,” Zuko sighed. 

Ty Lee glanced at Mai. “It’s easier to let her go.”

“Five minutes,” Zuko bargained. “Five minutes and you two can leave the Fire Nation. You’re pardoned after all. Just five minutes, and you’re free.”

“Four and a half,” Mai argued.

“Five.”

“Fine.”

“Mai, we can go to the Eye of Yamataka,” Ty Lee whispered but Zuko heard.

“The Eye of Yamataka? Where is that?”

Mai shrugged. “It’s nowhere. We overheard some peddler talking about it in jail. It’s a place of ghosts and dead wind. Ty Lee is into the whole ‘urban legend’ part of it. Me, I’m not convinced.”

“If I can convince you to stay until the Summit, the Avatar has been hoping to look for places like that. He says that there is a possibility for hidden airbenders. He would be happy to talk with you.”

“Really?” Ty Lee glistened.

“Really. Just, please. Talk to Azula. If you won’t do it for her, do it for me.”

* * *

Despite all her usual bravado, Azula was uncontrollably nervous. Her fingers clasped in an intricate knot to keep them from trembling, or at least appearing to tremble. For the first time in Azula’s life, she was scared of Mai and Ty Lee. Before now, Azula assumed that they would be by her side forever. Yet, it was impossible for silly things like that anymore. 

What had she done to them? Her most prized companions. Her only friends.

“We’re only doing this for Zuko,” Mai broke through the silence of Azula’s chambers. 

Azula swallowed a snide comment. That wouldn’t help her in her moment. “Zuko visits me every day, you know. He just loves to pester me, but he always comes bearing gifts. Cherries, of course. My favorite, so I allow it.” She was rambling now. The juice stained tips of her fingers brushed against the edge of the cherry bowl. “The crop is acceptable this year. I heard that the cherries were more abundant than usual. Every sweet. You must try some.”

Azula was surprised to feel a hand smack across her face. She deserved that. “No,” Mai said firmly. “I don’t think we will. Stop pretending like everything is normal.” She flexed her palm. Her brows were painfully creased as if she was trying to hold back a wave of emotions. “We don’t have much to say to you.”

Ty Lee’s cheerful face was anything but. “How could you be sitting here, eating cherries, like you are the most innocent person here? You  _ hurt  _ us, Azula. Why?” Azula’s twirling finger stopped. “Answer me! We deserve an answer! We have scars riddled all over our backs! Why?!”

“I had no other choice,” she said weakly. 

Mai’s knuckles turned white. “That’s not an answer. You could have said no. If you are as strong as you boast, then you could have killed the previous Fire Lord if he even raised a finger against you. Why?”

Azula fumbled. Her hands wrapped around a silk shawl that had been left for her. The truth was sad. The truth made her sound pathetic, and in all honesty, she was. Azula was pathetic. 

“Have the five minutes passed?” Mai scowled. “Let’s go.”

“I just wanted my father to love me!”

“That was the reason… I know. We knew.” Mai rolled her wrists. “But it still sucks to see you choose a man that used you over the two people that wanted to stay by your side. We cared about you. We trusted you. And you spat in our faces, and imprisoned us, and cut our hair, and cut up our backs, and imprisoned us again. I don’t think I can ever trust you again.”

The words tore at her throat. Mai’s slap stung on her scarred cheek. “That’s fair.” She wanted to say more, but she feared that her own words would betray her. This could be her last time ever seeing them. “You were right, Mai.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever said that before,” Ty Lee gasped. 

“About what.”

“Me. Needing help. Being insane.” She finally raised her chin to look at them. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you for all the years you stuck by me. I was horrible. You should have left me sooner. I’m… sorry. I said it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. If I could fix it, I would but I can’t and that tears me up every night. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, but I want you to know before you leave.”

“Staring at a wall a day must give you all the time in the world to think.” Mai didn’t give Azula the satisfaction of forgiveness. 

“Ty Lee?” Azula begged as Mai showed no mercy. “Please tell me that I’ve gotten through to you.”

Her eyes were glossy, full of pity. “Azula… It’s not going to be fixed by a choice of words…”

The walls dramatically closed in on Azula. Panic. It was filling her veins and controlling her brain. A stained finger rose to trace the outline of her scar absentmindedly. It had become a habit of hers. “I see.” It took everything she had to hold it together. These days, being calm and collected was not possible. It was in the flush of her cheeks and the darting of her eyes. The cherry pit in her palm drew tense lines of red in her skin. “May I…” Azula brushed the tear away before they could see it. She could go out proud and strong, relatively. “May I hope to see you again one day?”

Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other. “We are going to the Earth Kingdom,” Ty Lee whispered. “Once we go, we won’t be coming back anytime soon.”

“Well, when do you leave?”

“I’m not telling you that.”

Azula’s eyes dulled. “Is there a possibility that I will be forgiven?”

Mai’s lips twitched as she turned her back to Azula, not willing to show a drop of emotion. “I’m not sure…”

Azula’s vision blurred as their footsteps got quieter. In a last-ditch effort, Azula raised the cherry bowl towards them. She wasn’t sure if they were even paying attention to her anymore. “Please, wait. Can’t we share a few cherries for old time’s sake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( so... I hope you understand the mentality of this chapter. I know it's easy to say that Mai and Ty Lee were much too dismissive and coarse, but that is the realistic reaction to this situation. Azula easily hurt Mai and Ty Lee the most in STR. Easily. And she killed a lot of people. Azula is not going to win with everyone. That's just not how life goes. Mai and Ty Lee are not going to forgive her. She lost them, at least for now.
> 
> There's one more person who needs to talk to Azula and then I'm going to wrap up with the final chapter.
> 
> As for my next work, it is going to be something a little less gritty. I'm not really a gritty person irl. And, I'm going to try to make the bubble a little smaller. I didn't bite off more than I could chew in STR, but I couldn't go into detail on anyone who wasn't a main character. I spread myself a bit thin. The characters are going to be younger (Zuko around 18), which means everyone is prone to a lot more emotional drama. Gritty isn't a word I would use to describe 'A Rift in Rectitude' (that's the title :)), but gloomy with humor pumped in were I can. I'll talk about it more next chapter. 
> 
> Peace


	56. The Imperial Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula’s quizzical expression was ended by an undignified clearing of her throat. “Why did you cover for me? You told my father that it was your fault that the Avatar escaped. It was my fault. I got caught up with Zuko when I should have stopped them myself. And then— I, um… I didn’t have the guts to strike Zuko out of the sky. Why did you do it? You risked yourself for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Azula-centric chapter :( (though she'll be in the next chapter too)

_ Chapter Fifty-Six _

_ The Imperial Guard _

“Azula?”

She tucked her knees in closer. This past month had been hard. The temperature was spiked, but Azula could never quite get herself to be warm. Without that inner fire raging in her core, her body was always chilled. It was nothing short of uncomfortable. 

“I said no more visitors, Zuzu,” she muttered. “I’m not in the mood. I haven’t been in the mood, and I won’t be in the mood.”

“Zuzu? I can’t imagine the Fire Lord likes pet names.”

Azula jumped from her chair, the voice wasn’t Zuko but someone unfamiliar. She was unarmed and would be for a long time. There were people out there who wanted to kill her. This could be an assassin for all she knew.

She went for the jaw, but her attacker dodged without a struggle.

“A strike to the jaw is an effective disarming technique, but it seems you’ve lost your touch.”

“Shai?”

“Princess.”

She stepped away from him violently. At first glance, Shai looked like a stranger. Without that fancy armor and firm topknot, there was nothing that tied Shai to nobility and rank. He was usually one to be dressed in the latest fashions, but he wore humble clothing and curtained hair that lacked that uptight precision. It was strange.

At first, Azula was excited to see him. But she knew that he came bearing bad news, just like they all did.

“What are you doing here? I—” She caught a look at the scar of his neck. Her doing along with many other scars. 

Shai didn’t look all that thrilled to see her. Well, he never looked thrilled to see anyone. His stern gaze did nothing for her nerves. Azula couldn’t handle more people turning away from her. 

“I heard what you did to the previous Fire Lord,” he said without warning. “The loyal soldier in me finds your actions unacceptable.” She winced. “But the friend in me is oddly grateful. Are you… alright? Your injuries were grave. If it wasn’t for Lady Katara—”

“I don’t want to talk about my near-death experience, or death, or lack-there-of.” Fear sat on her like every single burden that came before it. She could have died, and she wanted to die. She was proud, a conqueror. And in those last moments, she wanted to die over facing her own fears. She looked them in the eye every day. It was in her reflection. “You don’t sound hostile.” She was suspicious. 

“I know it’s odd, but your father’s influence caused many horrible events. My father was not much of a fan of Fire Lord Ozai, but he was loyal until his last days. That is how I plan to live my life.”

“So, who am I talking to? The soldier or the friend? Because, if you came here to scold me, or berate me… So help me— I’ve heard it all before. I have. I really have. I was a horrible person, I know this. You don’t know how many people have come in here to tell me that. And they don’t want to listen to me say that ‘I’m sorry’ or that ‘I want to change.’ No. They just want to be angry at someone. They just want to be angry at me. And I deserve it.” Azula clicked her teeth. “So, here you are Captain. Just say it. Get it over with.”

Shai looked at her as if her head was transparent and his eyes were looking at something directly behind her head. Those long looks were how Shai expressed his bitterness. But then again, he was a challenge for Azula to read. He never wore his heart on his sleeve like Zuko nor had big. expressive eyes like Ty Lee. He was similar to Mai in a sense. Yet, the difference between them was that Shai was a little too much like Azula: anyways looking to please. 

“I take it that Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee spoke with you,” he said vaguely.

“Yes, they only wanted to make it clear that they wanted nothing to do with me anymore,” Azula spat. “I don’t blame them. They were right about me.”

He took a hesitant step forward. “Give them time.”

Azula was going to continue on her tirade, but Shai’s silvery voice stopped her. “And what makes you so sure?”

“You forget that we all grew up together. Of course, I was a bit older than you and Fire Lord Zuko, but I still was around. And then, when you were training to hone your firebending skills, you and I always sparred because no one else would go near you.”

“You and I were rivals.”

“Rivals? I’d hardly call it that. We were comrades.”

“Maybe to you.”

Shai swallowed a laugh. “What I was trying to say was that I know that Mai and Ty Lee love you. Give them time. Allow them to spread out a bit and then the sting of your actions will sting just a little less. If you care about them, Princess Azula, you’ll let them go. And I know they’ll come back.”

Azula’s quizzical expression was ended by an undignified clearing of her throat. “Why did you cover for me? You told my father that it was your fault that the Avatar escaped. It was my fault. I got caught up with Zuko when I should have stopped them myself. And then— I, um… I didn’t have the guts to strike Zuko out of the sky. Why did you do it? You risked yourself for me.”

Shai’s smile was not one that poets wrote about. It was a slight upturn of his lips and the smallest crinkle of his eyes, but it washed Azula with comfort that she hadn’t felt in years. Shai was smiling  _ at  _ her, not on behalf of. It all caused her to straighten her posture and suck in her breath. “There are some reasons that are best kept to ourselves.”

“Why don’t you hate me, Captain?” she said breathlessly, suddenly reserved. 

“I’m not a captain anymore. I’m a commander.”

Azula rolled her eyes. “You need to stop switching ranks. It’s getting old.”

“I’m the new Commander of the Imperial Guard.”

Now, Azula froze. Her lips twitched in an attempt to hide her smile. She wouldn’t give him the pleasure. “So, you’re…”

He bowed. “At your service. If you want me to leave, I can leave.”

“No,” she said a little too quickly. “I mean, you’ll look weird in those idiotic uniforms. Very weird…”

“Fire Lord Zuko summoned me here a few days ago to ask if I would fill the missing position. He said something rather peculiar.”

“And what was that?” She knew exactly what he was going to say.

Shai straightened his posture. “He told me that a certain Princess recommended me for the job.”

“Well, that Princess is rather wise, wouldn’t you think?”

“Very.”

Azula bit her lip and then blurted. “You should hate me!”

“I don’t hate you for what you did. I was a little forlorn… but, from a soldier’s standpoint. I understand that you did what you had to do to save your skin. You were put in a difficult situation.”

“But, I created those scars!” She almost reached out to touch the one on his neck but retreated instead. The fading evening sun from Azula’s window accented how tired Shai looked. Physically tired of course. Weeks of healing made him look weary. And it was all her fault. 

“I’m a soldier. Do you think a few scars are going to scare me away, Princess? They are marks of honor.”

Marks of honor… She reached out to touch her own scar. This was a mark of honor. A mark of rebellion. She rebelled against her father. Would her mother be proud of her? Azula would like to think that she was. 

A firm exhale broke Azula from her thoughts. “Well, Commander, if you plan on sticking around, I hope you know I won’t make it easy on you.”

His lip twitched. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” He rolled his shoulders awkwardly. “So, I hear you plan on helping rebuild Ba Sing Se.”

“Zuko must have told you that. He certainly likes to make my business public.”

There he went with the staring again. Always staring. Always trying to read people. They had that in common. It was the ‘military training’ in them. 

“You’ll need a guard to keep an eye on you.”

Azula cocked her head, raising her chin in the process. It was oddly refreshing to act in. a manner that she used to. There was a warmth in her chest that had been gone ever since the Agni Kai. “Are you suggesting your guard services?”

“If Your Highness will have me.”

She smirked. “I have many possible escorts to the Earth Kingdom. They are practically throwing themselves at me. Everyone wants a chance to travel with the Great Azula. So,” Her eyes softened only a little. “Allow me some time to mull it over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So, I wanted to have Azula's story end on a bittersweet note. She is in a bad place and Mai and Ty Lee left her, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. She had people that can stay with her. Did she kill people? Yes. Does she deserve some horrible ending where she's locked up in some prison forever? No. 
> 
> While Ozai is the classic despot villain, Azula reminds me of the corrupted villain. She was the product of her environment, and I don't feel like that was brought up enough in the series. They liked to just pin her as evil, but Azula tried to be normal only for it to blow up in her face. She only did what she believed was right. 
> 
> Everyone's ending in STR is relatively open-ended because there's no such thing as 'this happened then the end.' Azula's ending is especially open-ended because I hope to one day make a small addition to cover her redemption (but that won't happen anytime soon. Right now, Azula's story fades as she faintly smiles towards Shai despite all of her turmoil, showing that happiness is possible in her future.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Azula's branch of the story. It was supposed to center around descend into a madness that becomes strangely rational. In my opinion, Azula's madness was like Zuko's 'metamorphosis' except more violent.
> 
> As for Shai, he was originally going to be a big player in a longer side arc about the struggle for Ba Sing Se, but two villains are more than enough to handle. And besides, I enjoyed writing a character who wasn't a bad guy but was on the 'bad guy' side. I wanted to explore the intense loyalty part of the war. Shai never wanted to hurt anyone, but he did it for the Fire Nation. There was a lot more to this no-nonsense guy, but I don't want to bore you.
> 
> Peace


	57. The Miai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rakoku to sharpen the senses, purify the body, and awaken the spirit. Blessed is Agni."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all read the last chapter, I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. I seriously couldn't have done this without everyone's support. I had fun doing this, and I hope that I was able to brighten some days just by doing it. Love you guys. 
> 
> Please, if there's anything you need to be cleared up, lmk. I'll respond. I tried my best to personify every character and had a stable plot. 
> 
> Peace :) See ya on the next one!

_Chapter Fifty-Seven_

_The Miai_

It was Fire Nation lore that said that a bridegroom should be nervous on the day of his Miai. After all, this was the first time that he would see his bride. All of that was nonsense to Zuko. He was more excited than his own coronation. 

It was Zuko actually who offered to forgo the whole ceremony. It is a dated ceremony that is just another step towards marriage. Yet, Katara insisted. She had been reading up on Fire Nation customs and said that it was very important that their betrothal followed the necessary steps. She wanted to be the Fire Lady without a single doubt in anyone’s mind. Of course, Katara planned to return to the South Pole after this, but she wanted it to be official.

Normally, the Miai is a private ceremony, only for the immediate family of the betrothed, but there was no stopping any of the young war heroes that were in the Caldera for the Summit. Zuko was in no position to deny them access, so what harm would it be for Aang, Suki, and Toph to join? The way they had been eying the Fire Nation fruit, they probably were only there for the free food. Well, probably. 

“Are you ready, Your Majesty?” the High Sage whispered to Zuko.

Zuko smiled and shifted the cuff of his black and red garb. He glanced at Azula, who looked nervous to be in the presence of so many people. Iroh was keeping an eye on her. She hadn’t posed a fight when he asked for her to be by his side during the Miai. “Yes.”

“Do the headpieces please you, Your Majesty?” He opened a wooden box that held the matching pieces. One like the sun, and the other like the moon. 

It was custom for new headpieces to be made for a Fire Lord’s Miai. “Very much, thank you.”

The High Sage nodded and turned to strum the chimes in a lazy manner, signaling the entrance of the future bride. In the Miai, the bride made the entrance while the bridegroom made the entrance at the marriage. 

The sandalwood and agarwood calmed Zuko, as did Katara’s necklace on his wrist. That must be the reason they lit it. A nervous bridegroom was bad luck. Zuko’s heart wasn’t pumping because he was nervous, it was because he was anxious. 

Everyone in the room sucked in a breath, other than Toph, when Katara entered the room with Hakoda, Sokka, and Kanna at her side. Zuko always knew she was going to be trouble. She appeared in the room as if she came straight out of the Spirit World. Ethereal. That’s how Zuko would describe her. Beauty was too weak a word for his future bride in beaded blue. 

She cast him a wink from across the room. Katara didn’t allow the servants to prim her up. She wanted to look like a traditional Water Tribe woman, pearls laced in her hair, beads cast around her garments, and a fur cloak that was white as snow but looked incredibly uncomfortable in that heat. 

The High Sage cleared his throat. “Rakoku to sharpen the senses, purify the body, and awaken the spirit. Blessed is Agni. May you and all of the Spirits protect the humble servants, Zuko and Katara, in their pledge to each other. May Agni grant them an honorable union. Like the original union of the Agni and Svaha, your pledge will bring light amidst the darkness.”

Zuko took his eyes off of Katara for a moment to survey the room. Aang looked visibly healthy. He no longer had that sickly grey tint to him, and the news of the Eye of Yamataka certainly boosted his morale. Aang looked to have the weight of the world expelled from his shoulders. He was a free man again.

Toph had grown a few inches and was still short if that was even possible. Her work in Ba Sing Se made her a local hero. Unfortunately, Toph still refused to return to her parents. At the ripe age of sixteen, Toph was already being nominated for a position in Ba Sing Se’s new parliamentary government with the loss of the Earth King. Of course, Toph wasn’t all that interested in politics for now and busied herself when she was free to underground bending matches. 

As for Sokka and Suki, they planned on getting married in autumn, but the Kyoshi Warriors’ new offer as the guards of the Fire Lord put a damper on that plan. Once it was all set and running, then they could live their days together. In the meantime, Sokka was committed to rebuilding the Capital of the Southern Water Tribe. The whole fortress look wasn’t appealing anymore. He never stopped inventing, and it was rumored that he had plans for a ship that was submerged in water.

Azula had recovered well despite the damage. Her bending was shaky, but every so often, her infamous blue flames grew to their might. With Commander Shai and Zuko loyally at her side, Azula’s destroyed confidence grew every day. Of course, she never forgave herself for her actions, and sometimes servants heard her weep at night, but she held onto her pride like it was the last thing she had. And it was. Every week, Azula would write to Mai and Ty Lee. What she wrote was unknown. Sometimes she would burn the parchment in her palm and sometimes she would actually send them. Maybe one day, Azula and Shai would see them again in the Earth Kingdom. And they would be reunited. 

And, Katara. Ambassador Katara. She was as fierce in debate as she was in battle. She was quickly making a name for herself in the political world. And to think that Katara didn’t want to be a politician. Her current claim to fame was opening a school for waterbenders at the South Pole. There were only two students, but Katara was hoping it would grow in the future. And after a few years, Katara would be ready to take on her position as Fire Lady with her love, Zuko. She just needed to do her part for the Southern Water Tribe before taking on the Fire Nation.

“Agni gave Svaha a golden dragon, and Svaha gave Agni the volcano that would be Royal Caldera. Now, go forth and present a tribute of what you can offer the other,” the High Sage hummed, his voice gentle and smooth. 

Zuko swallowed. He hoped that it was high quality enough. “For the honorable Katara, a necklace made from obsidian.” He presented the betrothal necklace that he carved with a symbol of the Fire Nation himself. Katara had told him a thousand times that this was a Northern tradition, but he knew that she secretly liked the sentiment. Her face openly expressed it. Zuko stepped to her gracefully. “A symbol of my unyielding love for you, Katara.”

“I love it, and I love you,” she whispered. “Would you do the honors?” 

“Of course.” Her fingers trailed as he clasped the necklace around her neck. 

“For the honorable Zuko,” Katara rasped. Hakoda presented an emblem at the end of blue beads that matched Katara. “A crest made from whale-walrus, a material only used for the most just of warriors. A symbol of my admiration and pride in the tenacity of the Fire Lord.”

Zuko quickly put it on. It looked just like his old one. A symbol of his bloodline. It was once used to track them down, but now… Zuko had no words. He had forgotten. And how had Katara remembered? “T-Thank you.” He didn’t want to get choked up, but now all of the snobbish courtiers that still disliked Zuko’s choice for a Fire Lady would be silenced. This crest was a step towards the future.

Zuko and Katara took each other’s hands. “Behold, the offspring of tributes,” said the High Sage.

“In the name of Agni, I, Zuko, promise that I will one day take Katara as my wife. I will love you as I love myself. I will be loyal and protect you from all harm.”

This was happening.

“In the name of Tui and La, I, Katara, do declare and affirm that I will one day take Zuko as my husband.” Katara had taken the time to learn the words. They were in the ancient script after all. “I will love you as I love myself. I will be loyal and protect you from all harm.”

“Bear witness to their promise. I declare Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara betrothed.”

Zuko and Katara didn’t let go of each other despite the happy roaring of their friends and family. This was a promise. This was a promise of a hopeful future. And they were never letting go.


End file.
